


Our Paradise, Our Warzone

by LovelyBlue



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Angst and Feels, Corruption, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Elemental Gods, Elemental Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Memory Loss, Old Gods, Reincarnation, air element j-hope, earth element park jimin, fire element jeon jungkook, god summoning, mention of elemental gods, metal element min yoongi, the five elements, water element kim taehyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBlue/pseuds/LovelyBlue
Summary: Philosophers and Alchemists from many cultures around the world believe that the universe was created and is controlled by Five Elements. This symbolic language touches on all corners of creation and binds life into a framework.The Five Sacred Elements:Earth, 지구Air, 공기Fire, 화재Water 물and Metal. 금속But what if these energies were in fact God’s each with a human counterpart, reincarnating throughout generations.Kim Taehyung is the Water Element, or so they keep telling him. But who is Jeon Jungkook and why does he keep reacting differently towards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves,  
>  **Serious warning** , english is not my first language so please be kind when you stumble into grammatical errors. I tried my best while making this for you all, hopefully the grammatical errors dont cloud you from the experience.  
> So hopefully you guys enjoy the world I created,  
> Thank you (◕ ˬ ◕✿)
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  **Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission.**

At first glance everything seemed fine. There he was totally weightless, quietly soaring just above the seafloor only needing the smallest amount of physical exertion. Everything was going fine until suddenly it wasn’t. Bright and peaceful became dark and stormy.

The peaceful currents around him become violent and strong. Dragging him deeper from the surface, the panic growing within him as he kicks out in fear trying but failing to resurface. He couldn’t tell which way was up or down. He lungs were aching, his heart thundering in his chest.

The tide became monstrous running him under and over and pushing him with an unimaginable strength, deeper. It was total loss of control, the complete turnaround from peaceful to life threatening was too sudden. The current was to strong, they were visible creating a whirlpool, he was nowhere near the surface.

Something glints from the other side of the whirlpool making him gasp which makes what's left of air within his lungs escape in small bubble in front of his vision. Blocking his view of what he now recognizes as a creature, water enters his lungs making his eyes widen as the sea continues to drag him deeper and deeper.

 

His eyes snap open, a small gasp leaving his lips. Breath coming in a deep erratic rhythm as light blinds him. His ears were ringing, his head was pounding, his whole body was trembling as a deep scarring pain blossomed from the center of his chest.

“Taehyung!” Someone is screaming yet the sound comes delay like within a tunnel. More panicked voices start to filter around him, through the ringing of his ears.

“Someone call 911, please!” That same voice from before pleads as he feels soft hands on him blinking, trying to clear the blinding glare from his vision. A shadow slowly materializes over him, as he blinks again. More dark shadows begin to appear as the features of the person above him began to clear.

“Namjoon-hyung?” He manages to draw out, his mouth feeling dry and his voice cracked mid word alerting the boy above him that he was conscious.

“Oh, thank god” a voice says but it wasn't Namjoon who spoke it was a girl over Namjoon shoulder. Taehyung’s eyes focused on her.

“Ava-ssi?”

“Yeah, you're alright” she says kneeling next to Taehyung while Namjoon tried to push him back when he tries to sit up. Taehyung tunes in his surrounding hearing the small crash of waves in the distance. Feeling the grainy texture of sand under his palms and all over his back. He notices people standing around them, hush worried voices carrying over the panic.

“The ambulance is on its way” someone within the crowd speaks making the two next to him sigh in relief as Taehyung tenses feeling his head pound once again. His throat felt dry and as if reading his mind, a bottle of water it's handed to him. He grabs it with shaky fingers ignoring the protest from the two next to him as seats up taking a deep gulp of it, feeling himself calm a small fraction as he recalls what exactly happen.

It scared him to realize that he doesn't remember yet his snapped out of it as the ambulance arrives.

 

After a few checks up done on the spot by the paramedics his given another bottle of water and a slight pat on the shoulder with a quick explanation how he had a heat stroke. Which later brought up the question if he was drinking enough water which he found himself unable to answer.

Thankfully Ava-ssi explains how Taehyung had been mingling around with everyone during the beach party and had suddenly drop scaring everyone.

After that his told to go home, to keep away from the sun to keep hydrated. They explain how he’ll still experience symptoms and that feeling disoriented is completely natural.

Taehyung nodded getting up, with help from Namjoon who grabbed him when his feet failed him. Thanking the paramedics, they moved towards their car.

“Talk about a shitty birthday, uh” Namjoon jokes making Taehyung laugh weakly duly noting Ava opening the door for him.

“Shouldn't the symptoms be wearing off?” She asked as Taehyung was drop on the seat, feeling like his skin was on fire. He notices Namjoon shrugging turning on the car, blasting the a.c directing it at Tae’s direction.

“If you’re going to vomit please keep it from my car brother. I know it's your 23rd birthday and all but cleaning that would be a pain” Namjoon complains as Ava elbow him glaring at him.

Taehyung laughs weakly but leans his head against the rapidly cooling window, closing his eyes as everything began to move from their designated place. His head was still pounding.

The small murmurs of the two at the front arguing along with soft movement of the car, pulled Taehyung into a dreamless sleep.

 

He is startle awake by someone shaking his shoulders slightly moments later. He blinks his eyes open to see Namjoon over him.

“We’re home” he says softly as he pulls Taehyung out the car.

“Where's Ava?”

“Took her home, she asked me to tell you that you should call her as soon as you feel better” he explains opening the door and closing it with a kick once Taehyung was inside.

“Hey, Joon-ssi and Taehyung-ah is that you?” Asked a voice from within the house startling Taehyung, Namjoon chuckling nervously.

“Prepared to be mothered, brother” he warns as Seokjin comes into view smiling widely at them but his smile falls as soon as his eyes lands on Taehyung.

“What happened?” He rushes towards Taehyung who shakes his head opening his mouth to dismissed it even as Jin starts pawing all over his face checking for any wounds, Namjoon beat him to it.

“Tae-ah had a heat stroke at the beach--”

“Joon!” Taehyung shouts sending him a betrayed glare, the older shrugs and walks away laughing. He focuses back on Jin to see him glaring.

“Were you not going to tell me?” He accuses glaring disapprovingly at him, Taehyung gulps not answering the trick question because yes, he wasn't going to.

“Are you sure that's all that happen?” He asked after a beat of silence inspecting him closely voiced leveled, using the tone of voice he knew Tae would associate with him being in trouble making Taehyung eyes widen slightly as he shakes his head fast.

“That's everything that happened I swear, if you don't believe me asked Namjoon-hyung” he points at Namjoon who walks into the room keeping a straight face even when Jin’s glared gets directed at him.

“Yep all that's happened”

“Why didn't you tell me that you guys were going to celebrate his birthday at the beach--- you know how he is in hot climates, Joon that was irresponsible” He scolds making Namjoon smile sheepishly

“It was actually Tae’s idea, we wanted to keep it a secret since you wouldn't approved---”

“Of course, I wouldn't, and I was right. Look at what happen--”

“It was just a heat stroke Jin-hyung, I wasn't drinking enough water. It was my mistake” Taehyung interrupts them not wanting them to start fighting because of him, he loves his friends he really does but sometimes they behaved more like his parents than his childhood friends.

“You have a very weak immune system Tae, you need to be more careful ok” He scolds softening. Making Taehyung smile softly, he loved how much he cared for him.

Jin has always being like this towards him even when they first met, Jin used to be his next-door neighbor. Taehyung parents were friends with his, so it wasn't hard for them to become instant friends because as much as he hated to admit it they were the only Koreans around. Taehyung was always weak and sick when he was a kid making him unable to have much contact with others, other than Jin. Jin being patient enough to deal with an overexcited small child and mothering him even with their age difference making their bond become strong.

It became even stronger when Taehyung parents died in a car accident and Jin’s parents took custody of Taehyung as per Taehyung parents will, becoming almost like actual brothers. He sees Jin sigh snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Go take a shower, I’ll make you a smoothie to cool you down” He instructs Taehyung straighten saluting him mockingly like he normally does making a small smile pull on his lips.

“Yes sir”

 

But as he was walking up to his room Namjoon and Jin voices made him stop on his tracks.

“Did he enter the water Joon?” Jin asked serious for once sounding like Taehyung’s plan at dispersing the inevitable fight between them had fail.

“No. Really Jin? What do you take me for? Of course, he didn't, I only took him to make him stop whining about it” Namjoon said sounding equally serious as well as upset that Jin would think so lowly of him.

“Not even when you were distracted, right?”

“No, I had my eyes on him the whole time Jin, all I know is that he fainted out of nowhere. There was no explanation” Namjoon explain sounding confused, Taehyung heard Jin hum before he spoke again

“Did you see anyone talking to him before it happened, I--” Jin kept his line of question but his voice started to fade as he walks further into the house Namjoon most likely following him.

Taehyung frown clicking his door close softly. Namjoon and Jin had met back in high school, both instantly clicking and before long they started dating. There was always this air around them even when Taehyung had met Namjoon, who instantly became much like Jin. Becoming protective and both keeping taps on Taehyung through each other, not that he minded.

But there was instance were Jin would get to protective and it would cause friction between the two lovers, Namjoon usually understood. Somehow understanding each other in ways he rather not asked but there was nothing he could do about it, they cared and that's all that mattered to him.

 

 

Taehyung walked into the bathroom sighing, passing his hand through his now fluffy brown hair he made a mental note to redeye it maybe the next color could be platinum white.

He turned on the tap ignoring the ringing in his ears as he splashed some cold water on his heated face, instantly making the room feel less stuffy. He sighs happily when he feels the cold liquid run down his face, he closes the faucet looking up to the mirror just to see his baffle expression reflected right back at him.

Strangely enough his face was absent of any moisture, it was dry as if he had never gotten wet in the first place. He picked at his skin, to see if maybe he was seen things, but his fingers made contact with dry skin. He glances down at the sink checking that he in fact had turn it on the faucet and shut it off, his hands were still wet. Taehyung shook his head baffle, frowning hard.

He chooses to ignore it, filling the tub and submerging as soon as his clothes were off. His headache instantly stopping, the ringing following soon after when his body relaxed closing his eyes.

Taehyung mind wandered to the strange dream he had while unconscious--- can people even dream when they get knocked out? His mind lingered on the creature he was briefly able to see behind the whirlpool. The whole dream was surprisingly lucid up to the very last detail.

Suddenly Taehyung started to feel strange, his skin started to feel foreign and prickly. He shuddered opening his eyes only to startle back lifting his hand up to his lips stopping a squeal from escaping when his eyes landed on a tiny floating bubble of crystallized water right in front of him. Looking beyond it he saw a lot more of difference size just floating.

Taehyung felt his heart beat a mile a second as he rose up the bubble moving back along with him making him take a deep breath in.

“The fuck---” He whispers to himself to bewilder to react other than with shock, he lifted his hand despite himself poking it, only to see the moment his finger makes contact a small little bolt of lightning go through it making it pop, water raining all over him. Taehyung sees the others do the same, making him straighten alarm.

He stares down at the water for what feels like ages until a knock snapped him out of it.

“Hey Tae, don't fall asleep on the tub or else you’ll get sick. I left you the usual on top of the nightstand, drink it before it goes bad” Jin says from behind the door, not entering.

“Thanks, hyung be right out!” Taehyung shouts getting up, ignoring how high and panicky his voice sounded hoping that Jin didn't notice.

Taehyung wrapped a towel around his waist choosing to ignore how he was bone dry the moment he got out the bath. _There's nothing wrong if you choose to ignore it right? Right_ \- Taehyung thinks to himself trying to convinced himself that it was all in his head.

He mindlessly grabs the smoothie left on his nightstand along with a cookie, smiling down at it because of course Jin would leave him sweets. He sips it but then gags bringing his hand up to cover his mouth, so he doesn't spit all over himself and the floor.

Taehyung looks down at the drink frowning, why does it taste so bitter it’s supposed to be strawberry. He puts the drink down back into the nightstand side eyeing it with mistrust, he hears a ping from his phone seeing a worry text from Ava which he replies to as he falls into his bed.

He feels in eyes instantly close the moment his head hits the pillow drowsiness taking over right away. He feels his body sink down into the bed feeling weightless….

~~~~

 

When he opens his eyes, his once again underwater. His first instinct is to panic and hold his breath yet-- he doesn't feel the known pressure on his lungs. Taehyung blinks not even feeling the sting of the salt water on his eyes.

He looks around taking in his surroundings, the sight that greets him takes his breath away.

The water was clear and bright, small rays of sunlight filtering through. Colorful sea life everywhere around him, coral reefs with all types of fishes swimming happily around, some small fishes even passing through his hair as if he belongs among them.

Taehyung swam up, curiosity getting the best of him as to where he was. He breaches through the calm surface only to see a beach not far from him. He gracefully swam towards it, standing once he feels sand underneath him.

He shakes his hair out of his eyes, the calm feeling instantly evaporates as a deep unsettling unknown emotion blossom in his chest. He looks up eyes focusing on a building he hasn't notice before making him frown, then an massive explosion come from within it causing him to take hurried steps back tripping over his own two feet.

“What the fuck are you doing here!?!” Someone demands making Taehyung head snap up trying to locate the voice, but he was sure it was coming from the blazing inferno that was now the building. Taehyung eyes widen when he sees a figure physically materialize from within the fire itself.

Taehyung open his mouth in complete and total shock when he sees the fire move out of what looked like a boy way, eyes sharp and murderous locking with his.

Taehyung locks eyes with a black intense gaze, yet this boy took his breath away. He looked Korean like Taehyung, yet a bit younger than him probably around 20. He had a killer jawline, he was incredible handsome yet had wide bunny eyes that would have looked innocent if he wasn't currently glaring at him. He was oddly pretty but manly, black hair falling over his forehead in a beautiful arch. He had a small scar by his cheekbone, he was skinny, but Taehyung could see muscle mass over his tight black uniform. Taehyung mouth went dry.

Then something moved to the boy’s side, his eyes widen even more if possible as he sees the fire moved around the boys wrist as if it were alive.

“Jungkook don’t” Someone warns from a few feet away, voice being carried over the noise, the younger boys head snap to the side towards it. Forcing Taehyung to look away from this breathtaking taking boy that seems to radiate pure energy.

Taehyung eyes lands on another Korean boy, he was also handsome his lines-- jawline, nose line a little bit more defined than the previous boy. He also seemed older, probably older than Taehyung himself. His eyes looked gentle unlike the fire boy who was called Jungkook.

But what takes Taehyung instant attention is the honest to god wolf made literary out of air standing behind him. The wolf was big almost the same size as the man himself, the wind almost visible around it. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/ECth0HJ)

“Who’s he?” Another voice asked, coming from behind the older man. Also Korean, hair bleached blond, his eyes were big and split down at the end. His jawline was sharp enough to cut your finger in, his lips plump, his body frame small and thin. He looked like a character that came out from the pages of a manga. An actual deer following him. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/GvtEE6K)

“Trespasser?” Yet another voice jumps in, this boy was also Korean. He was sitting by a rock, staring at it all with sharp eyes. His skin was white, with no blemishes better than any girl Taehyung has ever seeing. His body frame was small maybe smaller than the deer boy, yet he emitted this fierce aura. Hair dyed mint blue.

He was sitting there lazily but he looked ready to strike, yet all that Taehyung could focus on was the literal raven perch on his shoulder. Taehyung might have lost it for good because there seems to be a dark cloud, almost ghostly surrounding the bird [xx](https://imgur.com/a/rpKGxLa)

Taehyung would have noticed the deer had a ghostly energy, he also would have noticed the wolf fur moved with nonexistent wind, he would have notice the first voice that spoke raise his hand and extinguish some of flames that had gotten out of control. Yet all his attention had return to the younger boy, Jungkook who had now stepped away from the building solemnly focused on him.

“Do you want to ask questions first or ---” Bleach blond deer boy asks voice light but gets overshadowed by Jungkook clenching his fits and in one fluid movement throws what looks like a literal ball of fire at him.

Taehyung yelps eyes widening panic, raising his hands to cover his face in hopes of shielding it from the hit--- yet he felt no impact.

Taehyung lowers his hands, loudly gasping when he sees what looks like a literal dragon, made purely out of water. Growling at the 4 in front of him. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/mWC4zwC). Taehyung noticed how it was wrap all around him shielding him complete from all sides.

“Well that was unexpected” Bleached hair muses sounding amused, snapping Taehyung out from gaping at the water dragon. He lets out a breath in amazement making the creature turn to him, its bright sapphire eyes focusing on him vowing softly. Taehyung feels his hand raise in out pilot as if to touch it when he suddenly feels an electrical charge go through him making him gasp and the dragon recoil, fangs baring at him.

Taehyung feels himself panic as he tried to take steps back at the dragon sudden turn to hostility, failing to notice a strong current of wind surround him, heat coming from the younger boy, but he couldn't take his eyes off the hostile creature.

He fails to see the wolf boy raise his hand so the sudden force that hits him straight on his chest takes him by surprise, knocking the wind out of him. The hit was so strong his feet leave the ground exactly at the moment the dragon charged at him thankfully only biting air.

He clenches his eyes shut missing the younger boy shot fire out of his hand hitting the dragon straight on evaporating it. He feels the wind push him back once more away from the blast, but it was to strong. He feels himself be thrown off the floor and before he knew it he was flying back hitting the water behind him hard.

Before his submerge he hears someone mutter a quick _oops_ , the water he lands on was not still like it was before. He feels a gigantic wave cover him as his quickly drowned underneath not even giving him time to take in a breath.

The current was violent, he hears lighting strike close by — and then that's when the dream from before starts to replay itself. This time thought when he gasps he feels water enter his lungs.

 

Taehyung eyes fly open, sitting up on the bed hand raising to grasp his neck gasping for air. Left hand gripping his sheets in a death grip. His chest felt constricted, tight and he could distinctly hear wheezing over the blind panic at not being able to breath. He breathes in and out, forcing his breath back into his lungs

When he starts to see black dots covering his vision he hurries toward his nightstand, opening the drawer with trembling fingers searching inside drastically for the item he needed. Finally, he finds it, grabbing the white inhaler as he brings it to his trembling lips, ignoring how he falls from his bed taking a hit.

Taehyung closes his eyes, heart rate going erratic breathing still hard, he rests his head against the side of his bed taking another hit, finally feeling his lungs open. He could feel himself start to breathe easier.

He rests there against the bed, feeling his fringe sticking to his forehead as he grips the inhaler so tightly his knuckles were starting to turn white. Once his heartbeat returns to normal he sighs releasing the inhaler, feeling his hands sting.

He closes his eyes for a couple of second when he feels himself gag, raising up from his position running to the bathroom before he kneels over the toilet coughing out vile.

After a minute of none stop vomiting, he lays there for what feels like hours but was probably a couple of minutes before he stands on shaky feet. Opening the tap cupping water on his palms to rinse his mouth splashing some on his face while he was at it. He looks up to look at himself in the mirror and lets out a sigh relief when he saw his face was wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr masterpost[ here](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/post/178804008042/our-paradise-our-warzone-ao3-jeon-jungkookkim)  
> Like and follow me on [ tumblr ](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/) for comments and any questions you might have
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  **Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission**


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung sigh dry patting his hair, feeling like he rather go back to bed then leave the house at all. With another sigh he drops the towel in the floor -- which Jin would probably give him crap for -- to inspect his new dye job.

He got to say he is starting to get good at this, after the first time when he was 17 that he dyed the tip of his fringe green to platinum white almost getting close to a professional dye job, he has improved drastically. He looked good if he said so himself.

After that dream that caused a panic attack color no longer felt right, the white felt more appropriate. He decided to ignore the events of the morning all together, not even planning on mention it to Jin who would probably mother and worry over nothing.

Taehyung wraps a bandana around his forehead putting it under his hair and smiling to himself in the mirror, applying a bit of makeup to hide the bags under his eyes and how sickly white he looked.

Once he found himself presentable enough, he leaves his room entering the kitchen to see Namjoon already sitting on the table looking away from his phone towards him, plate already full of the food that Jin most likely cooked.

Taehyung ignores his watchful eyes for a couple of minutes as he grabs a cup and fills it with orange juice taking some tentative sips only to feel his stomach constrict again, stopping instantly.

“How did you sleep Taehyungie” Namjoon asked going for casual but failing miserably when his eyes inspected him from top to bottom making Taehyung smile widely at him.

“Good, fucking perfect! Never being better!” Taehyung answer enthusiastically lying through his teeth just as Jin walks into the kitchen eyes instantly landing on Taehyung.

“Language” he scolds looking good with his work clothes, black suit and well fitted. His wide shoulders making him look like a walkway model than an office worker. That and how tall and thin he is, was just unfair if you asked Taehyung.

“Sorry hyung” Taehyung smiles softly at him not sounding sorry at all, Jin rolling his eyes grabbing the coffee Namjoon hands to him.

“They called you in?” Namjoon asked crooking his head to the side, pushing back frowning at him. Jin nodded.

“Something went down, I believe you'll be asked to come to the office at noon. Did you get the memo? Hopefully you won't be needed but---” Jin explains eyes flickering to Taehyung who leaning on his hands eyes flickering between the two rolling his eyes.

“Do you guys ever stop talking business? Is that your sexy talk? You can always say when you want me to fuck off” Taehyung wonders opening his eyes wide to make the illusion that he was innocent, but his wicked smile gave him away.

“Yah Taehyung show some respect to your hyungs” Jin scolds shaking his head at him not buying his act, Namjoon rolling his eyes good naturally.

“Is not like he understands it so--” Namjoon starts making Taehyung straighten gasping dramatically for effect. A direct hit at Taehyung.

“I am wounded hyung, how could you. I thought I was your favorite and only child! And here I thought you were so proud of your smart as fuck child’s birthday that you even went behind Jin back to give him the present he always wanted!” Taehyung smiles widely when Namjoon winces looking up to his lover who was scowling down at him.

“Let's not bring that up again yah?” Namjoon begs, Taehyung smiles wickedly. Jin rolling his eyes pecking Namjoon softly to make him feel better so Taehyung guesses all is forgiving then. Namjoon smiles widely, cheek dimpling

“Tae - ah before I forget when you leave class today please come home immediately we need to speak to you about something important.” Jin instructs sounding like the father he likes to believe he is.

“Am I being replace as the only child on this relationship? Has Namjoon-hyung finally gotten pregnant or did you Jin-hyung? How exactly does it work for you two” Taehyung teases loving the way Namjoon instantly blushes narrowing his eyes at him. Jin rolls his eyes again used to Tae’s antics.

“Are you wearing makeup Tae?” Namjoon suddenly says making Taehyung smile disappear as he straightens narrowing his eyes back at him.

“Are you really judging me hyung? May I remind you how you used to call yourself back in high school, Rap Monster? Or my favorite Rap-Mom” Taehyung loved the way Namjoon rose his hand in surrender.

“Enough from you two, Joon be at work at noon don't be late, not this time. I’ll send you the exact location when we received it” Jin cut them off looking down at Namjoon lifting his face and giving him a quick kiss on the lips again.

“Tae please don't wander off today, alright?” Jin said as he came over to him kissing the top of his head making Taehyung smile fondly.

“Yes Oppa” He mocked making Jin grimace at him.

“Oh, go suck a cock Taehyung-ssi and stop being a pain in my ass” He murmurs making Taehyung laugh.

 

 

Taehyung locks eyes with Ava-ssi as soon as he exits his car, her red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. She perked up when she saw him walking over.

“How are you feeling Tae?” she said as soon as he was close enough, she was one of the few friends he had made after entering school when he was giving the greenlight on his health. She had been kind and understanding, willing to teach him English back when he only knew Korean not minding his mistakes. She handed him a cup of coffee, he took it without question.

“Better” He said as she kissed his cheek staining it with lipstick, making him roll his eyes.

“Well your looking good today, trying to impress someone? Love the hair color” She says grabbing his wrist pulling him towards campus.

“I felt like changing it, wasn't feeling it anymore”

“I really don't understand how you don't damage your hair like that, I bet my soul that if I touched it right now it's going to be silky and smooth” she mumbles, Taehyung laughing softly feeling his body numb over, the back of his neck prickling an uncomfortable feeling falling over him as he looks around. Then he widens his eyes when he sees the liquid coffee in his hand elevate like gravity had stop working for a second and then drop back down splashing all over his hand making him step back alarm.

Ava turned around squealing reaching into her bag for napkins when she sees Taehyung staring dumbly down at his dripping coffee and burned hand.

“Oh my god Taehyung please be more careful” She rushes drying his hand while he barely reacted, only blinking down at his coffee cup bewilder. _Had he finally lost it?_.

 

 

Taehyung walked through the empty part of the campus courtyard after leaving Ava in her class, mind reeling with the events or hallucination he has experience recently. There was no explanation other than he was losing his mind.

Taehyung took a deep breath passing a water fountain, but then he hears a splash seeing something move from the corner of his eye. Taehyung instantly turned seen the water move like it had being disturb, all around it now wet. He shook his head ignoring it which seems to be his go to response recently but as he turns to keep walking he bumps into someone. Running right into them hard.

“Watch where you’re going dickhead” The person snaps making Taehyung head snap towards them ready to snap back but --- was that Korean just now?

He goes cold when his eyes lock with wide black eyes staring at him with amusement, light small scar on his left cheekbone. He sees the boy blink and then smile showing Taehyung adorable looking bunny teeth.

“Well hello beautiful” He smiles back to English, looking incredibly pleased black eyes shining brightly at him making Taehyung frown at him.

“Call me hyung, I’m older than you” Taehyung says automatically frowning at himself-- _was he wrong?_

He sees the boy smile widen, crooking his head to the side. Adorable bunny teeth showing even more.

“How would you know that? We just met” Jungkook says smiling at him like a cat that has caught its prey. Making Taehyung frown crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

“Just by looking at you I can tell I’m older than you” he answered Jungkook only shook his head at him clearly amused.

“Whatever you say _hyung_ be more careful next time ah wouldn't want anything to happen to your _beautiful_ face now” he mocked, _was that a threat?_

_This kid was mocking him!_ And with a straight face at that. Taehyung goes to open his mouth sharp retort right on the tip of his tongue but Jungkook is already patting him on the back and moving away.

“Take care _hyung_ ” Jungkook says this time in Korean winking at him with so much confidence that Taehyung is speechless. _Just who is this kid_

 

 

Taehyung goes back to class in some sort of trance after that small interaction. Just who was that kid? He was exactly like the boy on his dreams this morning, same voice and all. Well he was less murderous and more teasing but— still the same.

Taehyung thinks back to all interactions he had with people while drunk and sober just in case he has spoken to him before, but he just happen to forget. Which would be a crime really, he was to cute for Taehyung to forget him.

Suddenly someone drop next to him, making Taehyung jump startle out of his thoughts as he turns to look to the seat next to him.

Taehyung instantly freezes once again when he sees the mint dyed hair, the glaring eyes and the white complexion.

“Hello kid” the boy greets, voice surprisingly light for the sharp gaze he was now directing towards Taehyung.

“Hey” Taehyung greets back not keeping eye contact for long instantly turning back to stare at the front.

For the rest of the class Taehyung kept side eyeing the mint hair boy— no he looked older than him. While the mint hair boy lazily pushed back, eyes half lid like he rather be anywhere else but where he was half asleep.

As soon as the class was dismissed Taehyung grab his things and was flying out the door not giving mint hair boy time to wake up or even open his mouth.

Taehyung found himself rushing to the bathroom, thankfully it was empty as he locked himself in the handicap stall breathing hard. He was borderline close to a panic attack and he needed to calm down because he was overreacting for god sake.

He wasn't even sure why he was freaking out so much to begin with, is not like he just randomly just met two strangers that were on his dreams that morning wanting to kill him. But that doesn't mean anything he probably saw them around because hell how can you not they were very eye catching- and his brain decided to use them as characters in his dreams. Brains do that it's a proven scientific fact. — or so he tells himself.

Maybe he's gone insane— that's also a theory. At the thought he breath started to come out shaky and no— he will not have an attack in a fucking school bathroom.

Taehyung snaps out of it when he hears the door open, he splashes some water on his face, breathing in and out. Frowning when he sees his makeup had become undone. So much for trying to look healthy.

Taehyung grabs some paper towels and pat dries his face content that he still had some on, hearing the other person in the bathroom flush and exit.

_It's all in your head, your over reacting. Your safe, your over thinking_ — he tells himself as he grabs the bag he unceremoniously dropped on the floor wrinkling his nose when he notice how dirty the floor was.

He unlocks the door making sure his bandana was still in place when he looks up eyes locking with brown eyes and plump lips. His eyes flicker up to bleach blonde hair. Taehyung freezes _again._

“Hey Kim” the boy says voice light and soft, unlike Taehyung deep voice. He was small, smaller than Taehyung. To pretty.

“You know _we_ don't really understand you Kim Taehyung. Your 23 now, yet somehow you have managed to go beneath our radar. We didn’t even know if you were still alive or where you were.” He said crooking his head to the side in wonder, eyes widening innocently making Taehyung open his mouth and snap it shut frowning.

“Your eye catching yet we had virtually nothing on you except that image of you — you were not easy to track down. And here you are walking around like nothing is wrong with lack of control on your powers and you act like you don't know us. Just what is your deal?” He demands crossing his arms pouting at him like Taehyung own him an explanation.

“Do I have to have a deal? Just who the hell are you to demand stuff off me?” Taehyung snap surprising himself in how sharp he sounded, the blonde blinked at him taken back

“Oh, wow Kookie was right your voice has gotten really deep— Wait you really don't know me?” He asked surprised making Taehyung frown deepen.

“Am I supposed to?” Taehyung demands just as sharp not relenting on his tone of voice, just because this kid looked nice doesn't mean that the unsettling gut feeling is going away. He stares at Taehyung for a second eyes searching his face to see if perhaps he was lying—

“If that's all I got places to be— umm—“ Taehyung falters, the blonde startles frowning at him some more.

“Oh, you can call me Jimin— really nothing?” He asked again looking unsure now, even nervous as Taehyung shakes his head.

“Nice to meet you Jimin is not every day I see another Korean. Um— I’m just going to go?” Taehyung frowns pointing to the door unsettled by the look of betrayal dancing in Jimin eyes as he just stared.

“Nothing at all— I— you studying Physiology and go to Cross University after your parents died like nothing ever happen, but you really don't remember? Don't recognize us? You couldn't have just— are you pretending?” Jimin demands now looking a little bit irk making Taehyung straighten to his full height pleased that he was taller than this anime character demanding answers of him, crooking his head to the side frowning even more.

“Listen if we hooked up in a party just know I was probably drunk or something. I can’t remember you, I’m sorry I’m bad with names and alcohol. Don't hold this against me alright. I’ll see yah around” Taehyung said turning around planning on leaving, the unsettling feeling getting stronger as he gives this kid his back.

“Wait you think I’m a—“ it’s all Taehyung hears before the door shuts behind him. He feels like a dick, but he didn't have the right mental capacity at the moment to deal with his drunk actions at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s an old saying that goes:

_Once is chance, twice is coincidence, third time's a pattern._

It’s being on Taehyung mind for a while now, when does change and coincidences stop being simply that, in the unpredictable world we live in. When does it become a pattern? How can someone see a pattern and connect the dots?

“So— really an old hook up of yours came to demand you remember him?” Ava laughs sounding amazed as Taehyung snaps out of his thoughts focusing back to her.

“Ava-ah I’m not even sure if he was an old hook up, I haven't gone to a party in ages my health not really being at to part. Plus, he was too pretty there's no way someone like him look at me twice” Taehyung sighs pushing back into the grass, ignoring Ava judging eyes.

“Listen Taehyung you are breathtaking just because you haven't properly look at yourself in the mirror doesn’t mean others won't be amazed by your beauty. And who else would demand that you remember them other than someone you slept with?” She crosses her arms looking down at him, brushing the grass he had being pulling with his fingers off his clothes. Taehyung shrug.

“I don't know someone I puked on or like stole their date or something. I don't know. And he was way _way_ to pretty for me sleep with even if I was drunk. He straight up looked like an anime character” Taehyung sigh again because hell if he was lucky enough to bed someone that good looking he will never forget the experience. Like ever. Ava thought seemed to disagree with him.

“First of all your to nice to have done anyone wrong. A car would hit you and you’ll probably apologize for not watching where you were going. And second of all the same could be said about you. Your beauty cannot be rival by any man or women in this fucking universe and I for one find it unfair. You can even be an IDOL if you wanted— that is if you go back to Korea” She insist making Taehyung smirk up at her wiggling his eyebrows.

“Did you just come on to me Ava-ssi?” Taehyung teased making her blushes.

“Aish please Tae like you didn't already know that I find you irresistible, but I fully respect your choice in partner” she huff making him laughing.

Taehyung smile slips off his face when he feels the unfamiliar prickle in the back of his neck making his hairs stand on end. He rose up surprising Ava who pushes back while Taehyung looks around looking for the source. Suddenly his eyes locked with a black murderous glare, wide bunny eyes staring so intensively at him that made a shudder go through him. His black hair was now cover with a black cap.

Taehyung sees Jungkook lip pulled a bit, when he noticed Taehyung staring, yet his eyes remain intense and unbinding. Taehyung sees his eyes narrow and poke his tongue to the side on his cheek a look of displeasure passing through his eyes. Taehyung blinks not really understanding what he did.

He sees a hand fall on Jungkook’s forearm snapping both boys away from their staring contents. Taehyung eyes settle on the guy next to him, who recognize as the wolf boy. Eyes soft and a small smile on his lips as he said something to Jungkook who looks away looking even more displeased. Taehyung also noticed the mint hair boy and Jimin to the other side also both staring. Jimin was frowning hurt while mint hair boy glared daggers at him.

“How’s SeokJin and Namjoon by the way? Did Jin make him sleep on the couch after you fainted?” Ava asked drawing Taehyung eyes away from the strange unsettling group staring at him.

“Their fine, they manage to work it out. Jin-hyung might have chewed him out but today in the morning they were back to discussing work and kissing like the sickeningly love birds they are” Taehyung explain falling back down into the grass choosing to ignore the daggers being send his way. He didn't do anything to them, why were they glaring?

“Oh, thank god. I thought Namjoon was going to have a breakdown when you fainted. He was probably imagining how Jin would torture and kill him if something ever happened to you” Ava laugh fondly, Taehyung lips pulling into a small smile. Jin would probably make Namjoon suffer in a way that was not safe for the eyes.

“How is work treating them by the way? Are they overworking themselves like always?”

“No, well I mean Jin-hyung is but when isn't he. He doesn't really talk the specifics with me. Doesn't want me to involve. But Namjoon-hyung has being home a lot, he hasn't disappeared for days or gotten home at ass clock in the morning. But Jin said that he will have to go today so I don't know” Taehyung explains remembering getting home and seeing Namjoon waiting for him demanding they played a round of games. He sometimes forgets that his hyungs are not that far of age from him.

“They care about you so much, Im so jealous” she sighs leaning her head on her hand’s hair falling over half her face, looking down at him as he raises an eyebrow.

He lifts his hand pulling her hair behind her ear out of habit ignoring how the glare he could feel burning in his skin got more intense.

“The hyungs mother me like no tomorrow, I think they still believe I’m 7 years old and could barely stand from my bed without having an attack” he says dropping his hand sighing, stretching like a cat enjoying the sun. He may complain but he really was grateful to his hyungs.

 

 

Taehyung silently curses as he tried to maneuver his book, his phone, a cup of coffee and his bag in his hands as he hunted for his keys inside his bag. Cup tilting dangerously enough to fall.

“Need a hand _hyung_?” Someone suddenly said startling Taehyung making him drop his coffee. Taehyung stares in dismay as the cup falls and splatters all over the floor. _Well there goes his expensive coffee_.

He sees the person who startle him step back avoiding getting splatch on hot scalding coffee.

“Fuck— sorry— I—-“ Taehyung starts looking up stopping mid apology when he realize who it was.

“Oh, it's you” Taehyung says voice crisp making Jungkook eyebrow raise in mild amusement.

“Well that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for” Jungkook chuckle staring at him eyes crinkling as he shows his adorable bunny teeth.

“Are you following me?” Taehyung blurts crooking his head to the side ignoring how a piece of his hair gets in his eyes.

“Now what gave you that idea Taehyung- _ah_ , I just saw you having a difficult time and came to help” he says making Taehyung freeze as he kneels to pick up the emptied cup. Taehyung stares up through his fringe at Jungkook who was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“I haven't told you my name yet” Taehyung observes carefully raising and giving him a leveled look “we haven't even spoken before today, you're everywhere for someone I've never seeing before—“ Taehyung shrugs walking towards the trash can while still keeping an eye on Jungkook. Whose eyes flash with an unnamed emotion, lips thinning before he smiled.

“Is not my fault you don't remember me Taehyungie, I just wanted to have a word with you. But I couldn't find the right timing” Jungkook comments going for casual but Taehyung could see he looked anxious. He kept his hand on his pockets looking everywhere but him. Taehyung turned crossing his arms raising an eyebrow.

“About?” He prompts staring down the younger boy who turns to look at him incredulously scoffing at him.

“You really haven't changed much have you Tae?” He laughs shaking his head giving him a leveled look as well, amusement gone.

“Can we go somewhere more private? I would like you to feel more comfortable while we have this conversation” Jungkook offers, Taehyung narrow his eyes the tingling in the back of his neck returning. He inspects the younger boy from top to bottom, if Taehyung had met him any other time he would have jump at the prospect of going on a date with him. Yet as he stares deep into those black eyes, that had a speck of red in them, the impatient little tilt in his eyes and fidgeting fingers. Taehyung feels nothing but suspicion

“Listen you’re really good looking and sound like your familiar with me— believe it or not you're not the first that has spoken to me like this today. But even if you act familiar with me, I don't know you. I’m going to have to decline. Nothing personal” Taehyung smile giving him his treatmark box smile to soften the blow. Jungkook blinks at him for a second not understanding what had happened before he looked annoyed.

“Did you really just tried to charm your way out of the situation by masking your words with a smile to me Taehyung” Jungkook asked in disbelief. Taehyung shrug side stepping him planning on leaving, he said what he wanted.

Yet a hand shot up, gripping his forearm halting him. Taehyung looks down at the hand and then up into his eyes who did not look amused anymore. His friendly demurrer was gone, in fact he looked irritated now.

“Listen Kim, you already brush off Jimin and Yoongi but I am not giving you a choice here. Either you come with me willingly or I force you” Jungkook warns voice sounding dangerous much like his dream. Taehyung swallowed hard a bit intimidated, but he stood his ground. He straightens to his full height staring deep into his eyes.

“What about you make me Jungkook” Taehyung dared between his teeth staring him down, Jungkook smile at him looking pleased.

“Ah so you do know my name. Are you daring me Taehyung-ah?” His grip tightened but Taehyung didn't flinch, even when he felt the place Jungkook’s hand was placed go hot.

“How did you do it Kim? How did you disappear and kept under the radar until just now? Why did you forget about us and left us to fend for ourselves? Abandoning us— _me_ for so long!? Why did you just decide to appear _now_ when I finally—“ he growls Taehyung panicking when he felt the contact between them become unbearable.

“I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Now let go before I fucking punch you. This is a warning” Taehyung warns clenching his jaw when Jungkook grip only tighten.

“Why are you playing dumb? How can you forget! —“ Jungkook voice was deadly quiet an unnamed emotion running through his eyes as he stared at Taehyung who clenches his fits the burning intensifying by the second. So, without overthinking it, Taehyung raises his hand and in one fluid movement punches Jungkook straight on to his jaw. The younger boy instantly let’s go, stumbling surprised. Taehyung was sure his punch wasn't that strong.

“I told you to let go of me” Taehyung warns staring him down, Jungkook rose his hand up to his cheek. Passing his thumb through his split lip looking surprised and furious.

“Did you just punch me!?” He asked eyes flickering up to his and Taehyung takes a step back surprise. Within Jungkook iris there was an intense red that mix with his usual black color eyes.

Taehyung turns running away from him, having a bad feeling in the pit if his stomach. He didn't care that it looked cowardly, something within those eyes told him to run the fuck away _now_.

He slips into the bathroom making sure he wasn't being followed. He locked the door behind him, making sure it was empty before he rose his sleeve up skin stinging only to gasp when he sees what looks like a handprint burn into his skin.

He stares down at it not registering what he was looking at until he pokes at it to see if it was real only to recoil back when he feels an intense pain shot up his arm. He runs towards the tap opening the faucet, grabbing a bit of paper towels as he puts it under running water. Instincts taking over at this point.

He hisses when he wipes over it, seeing blood join the running water down the drain. The kid had really burn him but how!?! How was any of this fucking possible.

He brain was static by this point, as he turns to grab more paper towels only freezing in shock when he wipes over the mark— and it's gone. He slowly wipes the exceed blood and water only to see the mark slowly heal, almost like it was healing the longer he kept it under the tap.

He drops the drench in blood paper towels into the sink staring at his forearm blankly not believing what he just witnesses. He only startles when he hears a fire alarm go off through the building.

He shakes his head pulling his sleeve back down, choosing to freak over this later quickly grabbing his stuff and exiting the bathroom. He seemed to be the only one still inside as he rushes towards the exit pushing the door open only to see it didn't budge.

Taehyung frowns taking some steps back inspecting the door, turning around and going for the nearest one only to have the same thing happened to him. _Did they lock him in!?!_

Taehyung growls annoyed kicking the door in frustration only causing pain to shoot up his leg, the metal door not budging a single bit.

“You’re only hurting yourself Taehyung-ah” a voice suddenly said from behind him making Taehyung turned towards it. Only to see Jungkook leaning against the wall casually, yet his eyes were intense and unreadable.

“Did you do this? That’s rich. How about you open the door and we never see each other again yah?” Taehyung crosses his arms annoyed yet a bit fearful for his life. Did he by any changed pissed off a gang member?

“Honestly don't take this personally Taehyung, I really rather not be the one to do this but— someone has to wake you. This is safer than the alternative yeah?” Jungkook says sounding apologetic, Taehyung frowns opening his mouth to question what the fuck he meant when suddenly something incredible happens. Jungkook lifts his hand tilting it to the side and his hand was on fire. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/ZzMksLp)

Taehyung cant believe his eyes, it's impossible it must be some kind of special effects. A trick an illusion to fuck with him. The younger boy brings his hand up to his face and clenches his fits together blue fire coming out of it out of thin air. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/HEYmRDZ)

“What the fu—“ Taehyung starts mouth opening and closing quite stupidly as he takes a few steps back. Staring at the younger boy with wide petrified eyes, for a second, he sees something flash in Jungkook eyes before it was gone.

“Run!” He commands loud and urgent almost like a warning before he balls his hands together and shoots a ball of fire towards Taehyung who manage to jump out of the way just in time. Taehyung trips over his feet landing on his ass quite painfully but all he could stare at was the black burn mark that was in his previous spot.

He looks over the younger boy to see him staring at him with an unreadable expression again before Taehyung gets up.

“Fuck this” he mutters running opposite to Jungkook. He was truly and utterly fucking trap. There's no way he could out run Jungkook, he could already feel himself run short of breath. He couldn't jump out a window they were seal shut.

Taehyung stumbles inside the same bathroom he had exit, ignoring the bloody paper towels as he runs into a stall. He lifts himself over the toilet hiding himself from view, as he hears the door open. He covers his mouth and nose with his hand to stop his fast breathing from being heard. He could feel his chest move erratically fast panic and the fact he was running making an asthma attack threaten to happen.

“I know your here Taehyung-ah, why didn't you just go with me when I asked you to?” Jungkook asked sounding soft despite what Taehyung had witness just a minute ago. Taehyung kept quiet, concentrating to calm his breathing back to normal.

“Isn't it getting hot in here Kim?” The younger boy taunts making Taehyung raise an eyebrow because yes it was.

Taehyung mouth opened wide as he watches with horrified horror as an actual literal wall of fire rises from beneath the stall. Making Taehyung squeak quite audibly probably alerting Jungkook as to where he was.

He fits himself completely up to the wall, lifting his legs just as if the fire had sense movement moved towards him like if it were alive. Taehyung cough wetly as smoke starts to cloud his vision and air ways. He coughs again as he feels something in his chest constricts, his whole-body buzzing and mind reeling. He felt dizzy, everything hurt suddenly— the sensation similar like he had sense this before. He felt himself being pulled back like, his soul left his body for a second before it being pulled quite harshly back into his body another wet cough leaving his lips. He could taste blood.

“Come on Tae, please wake up” Jungkook begs from somewhere inside the bathroom. Taehyung too busy trying to keep conscious to notice him speak. Taehyung gasp as he feels a now familiar prickling in the back of his neck, tip of his fingers feeling like needles were poking at it none stop.

The next thing he knew there was an explosion right next to him. The stall shattering to pieces as a spray of very strong water hit the ceiling with unnatural force. Thankfully it extinguishes the fire and if he had a clearer mind he would have noticed it move back as if it were alive.

Taehyung gasp when he feels the toilet he was on shakes, he had enough time to jump off it, running out the stall before it explodes as well. Shred of porcelain raining all over a shard hitting him right on his back making him fall with the force.

Taehyung gasp hissing in pain when he hits the floor, hands digging into broken porcelain from the previous exploding toilet. He doesn't have enough strength in his body to hold himself back from hitting the floor full on, head colliding with the floor hard enough to make him black out for a second.

Yet his vision returns right away as he feels something hot run down his back and neck. He clenches his eyes shut for a second when he feels another trail of something hot run down his head, down to his nose and chin as he lifts his head, unfocused eyes snapping open.

“Fuck” someone curses making Taehyung eyes focused on them- he slowly blinks when he sees Jungkook kneeling on the floor hand over his temples. Taehyung sees a small drop of blood run down his perfectly sculpted face and staining his cheekbones red as it trails down all the way to his jawline.

Taehyung blinks unfocused brain trying to concentrate as to what happened licking his lips tasting blood. When Jungkook looks over to him, dark eyes landing on him right away completely focused looking surprised and— proud?

“Oh fuck, you really don’t change Taehyung. You rather be all bloody than have a peaceful discussion, right?” Jungkook mutters wiping the blood running down his face with the back of his black sleeve shirt. Taehyung watches with a numb sense of panic as the boy’s hand catches fire again.

Taehyung feels it again, the painful pull of his spirit. He feels himself leave his body an intense amount of pain entering his very being until his pulled back harshly towards his body making him gasp clenching his eyes close.

The prickling in the back of his neck intensifies growing borderline painful as he becomes hyper aware of the rapidly pooling water underneath him slowly being stain with his blood.

He feels the pull again, this time he screams loudly in pain causing Jungkook to startle away from whatever he was doing as he focused on Taehyung. Taehyung feels himself being pulled back even farther away from his body as he surveys the state of the bathroom from high up into the ceiling but again he feels everything hurt. His whole body/soul started to burn and scream in pain as he feels massive amount of electricity run through him. Then he feels himself being pushed back towards his body so hard that once he enters his physical body again he loses strength in his arms falling against the floor hard.

“Taehyung?” He duly hears Jungkook asked but then the water started to behave oddly like before. Taehyung sees with blurry eyes; the water raised and travel up his arms into his head healing his wounds as they go. Taehyung swears he hears Jungkook mutter a _finally_ as he takes hurried steps back.

Taehyung feels the pull again, whole body trembling as he feels a thousand electrical shots go through. His lungs closing on him as if he was underwater. His eyes widen when he realizes that he in fact was underwater— somehow the water around him had made a bubble surrounding him.

“Something’s wrong— Hoseok!!” Jungkook shouts sounding panic as he pulls his hands in front of him shooting a ball of fire at Taehyung who gasps when he sees the water disintegrate only to pulled up in front of him almost creating a form and rushing towards Jungkook. He makes another ball of fire shooting at it none stop.

 _Kill him_ \- Taehyung hears someone whisper in his head as he gasps for air staring with wide eyes as the water creates a dragon's mouth before it swallows Jungkook whole.

Jungkook catches completely on fire eyes wide fearful as the water does the same thing he had done to Taehyung creating a gigantic water bubble as it tries to extinguish him completely.

Jungkook hand shuts up to his neck as he opens his mouth air bubbles leaving his lips eyes staring unblinkingly at Taehyung who could only stared horrified. The younger was drowning!

_Die_ — Taehyung hears the same voice whisper, his back arching when another electrical current goes through him leaving him breathless. Yet he refused to look away from the struggling younger boy whose lips were starting to turn blue the bubble tightening.

Then suddenly the door burst open, a figure rushing in followed by another one. Taehyung had enough sense in him to notice that it was the one with the gentle eyes, eyes no longer looking gentle he looked frantic as he hurriedly raises his hand and a strong gust of wind break through the bubble making water rain all over.

“What the hell Jeon!?” He shouts alarm rushing towards a coughing Jungkook who falls into the floor harshly coughing water out his lips. Taehyung recognize the second figure to be Jimin frozen on the door staring at him with fear and surprise.

“Something— went —- wrong” Jungkook winzes between coughs, eyes flickering up to Taehyung whose vision started to cloud over.

“Did Taehyung almost kill you!?!” Hoseok asked sounding surprised a bit frighten as well, when Taehyung feels his world tilt on his axis. Not having realize he had managed to sit up.

“Holy shit—“ he hears Jimin shout alarm rushing towards him as Taehyung falls eyes rolling back into his head hitting the floor hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Here I am with another chapter!

Taehyung cracks his eyes open only to snap them shut as a light is beam into his iris.

“His coming to” someone murmurs over him. He groans when he realizes he was on the back of an ambulance again.

Taehyung blinked his eyes fully open, feeling an odd sense of wrongness deep on his bones. Even as he listens to the paramedics explain how he had fainted due to the lack of oxygen when a fire had broken out, he could only blink at him blankly.

Taehyung watches him move away to others on the scene, feeling static taking over his senses and body. He looked down at his fingers frowning hard as he sees blood underneath his fingernails— so it wasn't a dream.

Someone could shoot fire of their bare hands and— and then what? What happened after that? His brain buzz with cloudy memories that made the back of his eyes sting. He shook his head he needed to talk to his hyungs something was wrong either inside his head or in general.

Taehyung goes to take off the shock blanket that he had the displeasure of having on more times than he cares to admit— when his eyes land on something blue on his wrist.

He freezes because right on his left wrist there was a tattoo. It started from his wrist up to his elbow, it looked suspiciously like a dragon, yet its design was different. Its tailed wrapped all around his wrist and along the intricate black design of the dragon were splashes of color, light blue in wave formations. Taehyung traced it feeling the tingly feeling in his fingers again and suddenly he feels a spark making him draw his fingers back, feeling a slight pinch of pain. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/P1NTahc)

Taehyung felt the already known feeling of wrongness on his bones as he shakes the blankets off him in a more aggressive manner than usual. Standing on shaky feet stalking over to his car mind running a mile a second. Failing to notice the mint hair boy staring at him from the side.

 

 

“You can’t be serious!” Someone shouts as Taehyung halts mid movement, hand frozen over the table counter, keys still clenched on his hand. _Was that Namjoon?_

“It took them less than a day to find him, so no I am not kidding. I wish I was, the last thing I want is for him to be found” He hears the unmistakable voice of Jin through speakers

“Reasonably speaking after decades of research we are still not close to understanding how they work and their connection. You know without right out repeating what happened last time” Jin voiced sounding voided of emotion and incredibly unhappy.

“Either the serum fails, or something trigger it. But how it happens does not matter, _they_ now know, and _they_ won't stop until he is back among them. There's no way in hell they’ll listen to reason”

“But how can they ignore protocol like that?” Namjoon practically growls down the line sounding frustrated “they shouldn't have shown up anywhere near him this soon. All our planning has been centered on the protocols they must follow to take any sort of actions. Why didn't they this time?!” Namjoon asked down the line, from his position Taehyung could see he truly looked frustrated

“You seem to be overlooking that Inferno was with them when they first made contact. The others are mild and obey— hell _he_ is sometimes compiles but not when it comes to _him_. He never had any restrain when it comes to Aqua. His known for his patience and level thinking but you add Aqua to the equation and is like they all lose any sense or tact” Jin explain sounding equally frustrated.

“But it makes no difference his awake and they will come for him. If they haven't already— the alert went out so Joon—“

“He was force to wake up! The serum should have prevented this from happening. Last time was absolute hell when it woke up while it was— . He suffered and still _is_ , even this time round when it was dormant! Why can't they just leave him dormant?” Namjoon looked pained now. Jin sigh on the other end.

“We want to keep him dormant for his wellbeing but we both know that's not an option even if we didn't want to accept it. When my parents explain it to me I didn't understand it back then but now I do. He can't remain dormant because it will kill him eventually—“

“I knew he was acting strange this morning—“ Taehyung should interrupt he really should but he found himself glued to the spot by the wall.

“Listen Namjoon we thought of this already and now his awake. There's no sense of crying over what could have happened. They know who he is, where he lives and is a matter of time before they are standing at your door. Grab Taehyung-ah and move to the next stage. Relocated before they find you— I’ll—“

“You’ll what?” Taehyung speaks finally finding the strength to move after hearing Jin instructions because— grab Taehyung? Namjoon jumps on his seat eyes widening, the other side of the computer growing still.

“You’ll what Jin-hyung? What were you discussing just now?” Taehyung demands stalking over the laptop seeing Namjoon eyes flicker between Taehyung and the computer screen looking panicked.

Taehyung ignored Namjoon as he enters the laptops line of site seeing Jin wearing a lab coat and glasses. His face looked pitch with concern and resignation.

“Joon” Jin sternly says making Namjoon snap out of his panicked staring nodding.

“Yeah, on it” Namjoon raises from his seat eyes flickering towards Taehyung who doesn’t look away from the screen. Eyes locking on his wrist before he rushes off.

“Explain hyung. What's going on” Taehyung demands seeing Jin pushed back on his chair, eyes flickering over the screen like he was checking on something in his lab.

“I wanted to explain this to you in person, but I think I ran out of time. I wanted to give you your parents wills who knew who you were but— listen Taehyung-ah I don't really have time to go in depth about this but what's going to happen next is that you and Namjoon are going to leave the house and go somewhere safe were they don’t know where you are— I see it woke up.” Jin said looking over Taehyung pointing at his wrist visible on the screen.

“You know what this is? It suddenly appear on my skin and— hyung I've been feeling wrong the whole day— I don't understand—“ Taehyung starts to panic leaning forward to the screen Jin eyes widen.

“Wait you don't remember? Jesus— this is worse than I thought—“ Jin starts to say looking mildly panicked himself when suddenly there was a knock at their door. Taehyung sees Namjoon curse appearing on into the room with a bag in his hand, staring at the door with hard eyes.

“Joon don't struggle unnecessarily. I’m hanging up, protect Tae. Don't do anything stupid” Jin commands before the screen went black leaving Taehyung with more questions than answers.

“Well I guess we move to Plan B then” Namjoon mumbles to himself walking over the table dropping the bag and taking something out from underneath it. Taehyung sees the object glint on the light and he gasp.

“Hyung is that a gun?!” Taehyung whisper shouted just as the door rings again. Namjoon placing the gun on his back under his shirt nodding.

“Follow my lead Taehyung-ah don't breathe a word of the weapon ok?” Namjoon orders walking towards the door. Taehyung following but staying behind a bit knowing who exactly would be on the other side. He could feel his hands start to sweat as his heart beat a mile a second.

“I promise either I or Jin would explain later— just play along for now” Namjoon beg staring at Taehyung hard over his shoulders before he sigh opening the door with a smile. Keeping it half close, Taehyung hidden from view.

“Mr. Coulson and— that's a surprise the two most dangerous Elementals, the maknae and one of the Hyung - standing at my door. To what do I owe this visit?” Namjoon asked voice sounding pleasant but clipped at the same time.

“Kim— I should have known. Let's go down to business, shall we? We know the last subject is here and we are here to retrieve it. So, let him out or else” a rough voice warns on the other side of the door, Taehyung sees Namjoon hand clenched on the nub.

“Or else what? Is that why you brought Jungkook and Hoseok to threaten me? If I have known were the last subject was I would have brought him to the organization ages ago” Namjoon stands straighter voice sounding venomous like Taehyung has never heard before.

“You misunderstand. We know he's in there, this is not a pleasantry visit to confirm if he is. His highly unstable and unpredictable at the moment we cannot let him roam around in this unstable form” Coulson states matter of factly making Taehyung frown.

“Whose fault do you think it is?!” Namjoon growls angrily.

“He almost killed Jungkook. This prove he is unstable and a danger to himself and those around him. With no help from us he made himself quite literally the most dangerous out of them all. So, I am going to ask again where is Kim Taehyung”

Taehyung sees Namjoon set his lips in thin line fingers twitching sharply, eyes hard which was not good. Taehyung may not know this side of him, but this are signs that things are about to turn ugly really soon.

“Namjoon-ah” Taehyung straighten when he hears the voice of the one with the kind eyes -- his name was Hoseok then --- speak walking closer to the door.

“We really mean no harm here, I get why you would want to protect him. We want to protect Taehyung too he's a precious part of our system. Without him we are incomplete. But his unstable and a danger to anyone that might trigger his powers. The more he goes uncheck like this the more damaging it is to his health— because he _is_ having problems with his health, isn't he? We are not wrong to assume this correct?” He laments sounding concern and soft at the same time. Namjoon staring at him critically studying him.

“Oh, for fucks sake” he hears the annoyed voice he has come to instantly recognize growl as someone suddenly pushes the door opened. Surprising Namjoon enough to draw his gun directly at Jungkook temple who stared straight at a surprised Taehyung.

“I knew you will be standing there” Jungkook smile at him before his eyes flicker to Namjoon eyes getting hard and dangerous.

“Do you really think that's a smart move Kim?” He asked voice deadly as Namjoon clicks his tongue.

“I would have found it a smarter move if you guys would have just walked away and left Taehyung alone. But we can't all have what we want can't we” Namjoon says through gritted teeth, Taehyung walking forward concern. He knows exactly what Jungkook is capable off when his eyes had the hard glint after having experience it himself. Over Jungkook, Taehyung sees Hoseok staring intensely at Namjoon as well, eyes equally sharp.

“Wait, what do you guys want?” Taehyung asked making them all turn to look at him surprised to hear him speak. Jungkook frowns, eyes flickering down to the tattoo then up into his eyes.

“You still don't remember?” Jungkook asked sounding betrayed and confused.

“Yoongi was right then—“ Hoseok murmurs from behind. Taehyung would have question it if it weren't for the fire burning inside Jungkook eyes as he stared at Taehyung angrily turning his dark eyes towards Namjoon and for a second Taehyung believes that he would hurt him.

“Hyung put down the gun— remember not to do anything drastic” Taehyung reminds softly walking a bit more towards them but keeping his distance. Jungkook looking so on edge that he looked like he was going to snap any given second.

“Taehyung-ssi I know you must have questions— but we really do mean no harm. We want to help believe it or not—“ Hoseok start to say while Taehyung stares at Namjoon who lowered his gun yet not looking away from Jungkook whose gaze darken dangerously.

“You want to help me ---- he attacked me!!” Taehyung found himself saying pointing at Jungkook, turning his attention to Hoseok who winces at having Taehyung glared directed at him.

“He tried to kill me!” Taehyung repeats crossing his arms and glaring now at Jungkook who blinks at him. His eyes were shining with something Taehyung could not named.

“Technically you almost killed me—“ Jungkook smirks at him shrugging making Taehyung scoff.

“It was self-defense— not that I know what the fuck that was but you attacked me first” Taehyung defended himself Jungkook lips twitching upward.

“You were never in any real harm in fact I was the one that ended up almost dying so I think your point is invalid” He continued mockingly making Taehyung grit his teeth. He goes to open his mouth to continue this useless argument they both insist on having — when Hoseok interrupts

“Taehyung-ah” he calls making Taehyung look at him frowning. “We can explain what that was in the bathroom, why Jungkook could make fire appear out of thin air. Your element has been dormant for 23 years is completely reasonable to have a hard time coming to terms with what you are now”

“Element?” Taehyung asked Jungkook scoffing loudly looking at him incredulously.

“He doesn't even know that— are you sure we have the right person this can't be—“ Jungkook starts turning to look at Hoseok who gives him a pitying look before returning his attention to Taehyung.

“Yes, Taehyungie you're the water Element— and this here is Jeon Jungkook the fire element and I’m Jung Hoseok the air element. Is nice to properly met you again” Hoseok suddenly introduces himself vowing with respect Taehyung staring wide eyed surprised. After living in the States for so long he wasn't use to seeing this and if his not mistaken the vows were a sign of respect. What has he done to gain just respect from him? Taehyung glance at Jungkook to see him staring at him with narrowed eyes.

“I won't vow _hyung_ so don't even asked” he mutters Hoseok raising and sending him a sharp look.

 

 

Taehyung found himself somehow sitting next to Namjoon who had being handcuffs, darkly glaring at the two boys sitting in front of them. In one of those luxurious cars that he has never seeing outside of a movie before.

There was a tense silence that had fallen over them, Jungkook looked bored and pissed, feet extended in front of him so obnoxiously that he was on Taehyung space. Hoseok on the other hand kept smiling at them both trying to make peace.

“Your health has never been the greatest has it?” Hoseok suddenly asked gaining Taehyung attention, he blinked at him blankly opening his mouth to answer but Namjoon spoke instead.

“Whose fault do you think it is, oh right you can't remember either” Namjoon spits angrily, Hoseok smile falls instantly locking eyes with Namjoon

“Beside we had it under control” Namjoon continues.

“With all due respect Namjoon- _hyung_ you didn't have it under control. Taehyungie health would have continued to fail him if any more of that serum would have entered his system. He surely would have died” Hoseok spit right back looking angrily at Namjoon who scoffs.

“You all are as clueless as ever; the serum is what has kept him alive this long” Namjoon mutters glaring daggers at Hoseok who leans forward eyes dark with suppress anger.

“Panic attack, asthma attack and fainting regularly doing everyday things is not something someone with good health does, all you have done is make his element unhappy” Hoseok says between gritted teeth he seemed angry, more so than he showed. Jungkook looked away from the window side eyeing Hoseok pleased at the reaction.

Before the situation could escalate any more they soon arrived at a gate, the driver saying something to the guard and they passed through. Taehyung stared at the guard who glared at his window.

“Taehyung had his health fail him through his whole life and not once did any of you consider that it was the serum and the water element that caused it? You should feel lucky that we contacted him when we did before it was too late.” Hoseok continued his rant from before, Namjoon stiffen and gritted his teeth. Taehyung glance at him confused then he hears Jungkook sigh and scoff.

Taehyung looked away from his hyung, noticing Jungkook already looking at him. They locked eyes, Jungkook gaze dark and almost accusatory while Taehyung only crooked his head to the side confused.

Something passed through Jungkook eyes again, too fast for him to make sense before he leans forward. Taehyung watches him closely until his hand was close enough flinching without being able to stop himself. Jungkook hand froze mid movement before he moved faster than before grabbing something that Taehyung had not noticed before on his clothes. Jungkook turns his hand flattening his palm showing Taehyung a small almost transparent little bug system that was most likely the reason they found where he lived.

Taehyung eyes snap up eyes locking with Jungkook again, his eyes blanked and neutral as he clenches his hand and the tracking ship catches on fire. Taehyung looks up again to see Jungkook lean back against the seat not sparing him another glance and Hoseok staring at the interaction with soft yet pitying eyes.

Before Taehyung could open his mouth to question what was wrong, the car came to a stop and his door was ripped opened. Scaring Taehyung enough to jump and moved back against Namjoon that despite having his hand scuff, his hand found themselves around his waist securely.

Taehyung could feel both the boys in front of him glares at the contact, but his eyes had focused on the mint hair boy who had opened his door. He looked inside the car face impassive and blanked. Eyes flickering between them all, finally focusing on Taehyung offering a small gummy smile as he stepped back.

Taehyung took that as cue that he was meant to exit the car, he patted Namjoon hand as he moved towards the exit. Feet landing on gravel looking over to the mint hair boy who stared at him like he was a ticking time bomb.

“Welcome to Five Phases Enterprises, Taehyung-ah” he greets vowing politely with respect surprising Taehyung enough not to move only walking forward when he feels someone pushed him by placing a hand on his back.

Taehyung looks back to see that it was Jungkook, his hand dropping fast the moment he realized Taehyung had turn to look. His face was impassive as he exits the car follow close behind by Hoseok and Namjoon.

“Yoongi and Jungkook will escort you to Mr. Walker's office who would explain everything to you Taehyung-ssi” The driver says who happened to be Coulson gesturing over at the mint hair boy and Jungkook who somehow had stood next to him.

He turned to Hoseok who grabbed Namjoon by the elbow, Namjoon glaring at him but he turns sensing Taehyung gaze. Eyes softening.

“What about Namjoon-hyung?” Taehyung asked Jungkook turning away from Yoongi scoffing incredulously at him.

“Does it really matter? Why are you concerning yourself with someone that had you almost killed?” Jungkook glares making Taehyung turn to him glaring right back.

“Your hyung would be safe” Hoseok says before Jungkook and Taehyung could get in another of their fights. “But we need to have a word with him to figure out who else was helping him. Whoever they are, they are dangerous to the organization”

“What even is this organization? You guys expect me to let you drag Namjoon-hyung somewhere just because you guys think his dangerous!?” Taehyung challenges anger slipping through the numbness the back of his neck prickling again. Jungkook and Yoongi snapping into attention at Taehyung outburst, both straightening eyes sharpening almost like they expect him to attack them -- which is ridiculous.

“Well if you were to shut up, you could follow us and we could explain” Yoongi drawls lazily but also snappily making Taehyung turn to glare at him. Eyes flashing with anger that this kid just told him to shut up never mind that he was probably older than him.

“Tae-ah” Namjoon calls drawing Taehyung away from glaring at Yoongi who glared back icily, Jungkook surprisingly silent next to him yet his eyes were fixated on him.

Taehyung locks eyes with Namjoon to see him nod, gaze soft.

“Remember don't struggle” he murmurs softly like he was trying to calm an anger tiger, Taehyung feels the anger sweep off him at the reminder of what Jin-hyung had said. Nodding mutely looking away from Namjoon sharply noticing Jungkook staring at the interaction with hard eyes.

“Ok fine, lead the way” Taehyung said just as sharply making it clear he was not happy with the situation but was going to comply, Yoongi giving a tight lip smile turning. Taehyung following him not glancing back to check if Jungkook had followed him or on his hyung.

 

Taehyung followed the two of them mutely, Jungkook having caught up to them after a minute. Jungkook and Yoongi walked ahead, back straight and tense. Almost like they expected Taehyung to snap.

Taehyung kept his hand to himself just as tense as the two in front of him, watching every hallway they walked through memorizing the layout. So far, the place looked like a researching lab. He didn't fail to notice the black gloves over Yoongi hands.

“Where’s everyone?” Taehyung asked noticing that it was to quiet, they have not stumble into a single soul since he walked into the building.

“We had it evacuated for your arrival, we want the least amount of casualties” Yoongi answers voice monotone, Jungkook glancing over his shoulders pressing the bottom once they arrived at an elevator.

“Am I really that dangerous? I won't just suddenly attack you guys you know” Taehyung scoffs staring at them hard to see Yoongi give him an unamused look.

“You can't control your powers—” Yoongi starts

“And an out of control elemental is dangerous” Jungkook cuts in not looking at him, staring hard at the elevators doors as they open.

“Is this about that incident? You tried to kill me!” Taehyung stares at them in disbelief, he couldn't believe how they were holding it against him.

“Technically _you_ were the one that almost kill me, which hey props to that I always knew you were the only one that could” Jungkook smiles to himself leaning back on the elevator walls as they went up. Closing his eyes and smiling fondly to himself, confusing Taehyung. Yoongi sent Jungkook a look turning his attention back to Taehyung.

“The incident could have been avoided if we had followed protocol, but we didn't. We knew waking up an Elemental could be dangerous, but we stand by the choice. But it still doesn't erase how dangerous you truly are Taehyung-ah” Yoongi said sternly yet his eyes had softened the longer they stared at Taehyung.

Before Taehyung could question their fondness over him and how familiar they spoke about him the door opens. Revealing a massively insane looking office. Right by the far end of the room stood a desk, a figure standing by massive window that overlooked outside.

Taehyung hasn't notice that he had frozen until Jungkook placed his hand on his back pushing him forward again snapping him out of it. The contact gone before he could as much as question it.

He sees Jungkook walk ahead head held high, Taehyung following him and Yoongi sticking behind him. A drastic change from before.

Taehyung watches Jungkook walk all the way up to the desk slamming his hand on it hard enough to make Taehyung flinch back. Yet the figure by the window barely reacted slowly turning to look at them.

“Brought him like you asked” Jungkook said voice voided but on edge. The guy now directed his gaze at Taehyung, blanked eyes staring right through him making him uncomfortable.

“And Kim Namjoon?” He wonders turning to look again at Jungkook who straighten.

“With Hoseok” Jungkook spits venomously, Yoongi walking more into the room standing in front of Taehyung now.

“Incompetent job but well done. Go finish the job now, get me the answers I want Jungkook by any means necessary do you understand?” He said sternly eyes locked with Jungkook who scoffs pushing back and bumping shoulders with Taehyung on his way out. Making Taehyung straggles to the side, Taehyung noticed Yoongi hands raise as if to steady him, but they drop right away his eyes following Jungkook out the door until the elevator door snap shut.

“Kim Taehyung, I presume?” The guy behind the desk said making Taehyung turn back to look at him to see him grab his chair and sit back. Staring up at him with folded arms.

Taehyung noticed this guy was American probably on his mid-50’s, wrinkles making their pronounce appearance on his face, yet right where his collar meet his neck there was an almost invisible burn mark.

“My name is Edward Walker, but you may call me Walker. Welcome to our North American center of operation Kim Taehyung, it's nice to finally meet you again” Walker said making Taehyung look away from the scar to his blank eyes.

“I would like to say the same but granted how familiar you all are acting while I have never heard of you and you currently have my hyung detain somewhere in your facility. I seemed to have left my polite attitude out on the hall” Taehyung sour response seemed to have surprised Walker who raised both his eyebrows as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. Yoongi snicker behind him almost instantly. Soon thought a smile bloom on Walkers lips pleased.

“Your feistier than your previous lives, your previous incarnations have been more well— behaved” He babbled sounding excited staring at Taehyung with bright eyes, Taehyung frowned.

“Excuse me?” Taehyung said straightening irked at the tone this man had taken with him.

Walker blinked at him taken back once again, closing his mouth pushing back on his chair regarding Taehyung for a minute or two.

“Does he not remember?” Walker asked looking over Taehyung shoulder towards Yoongi who shakes his head.

“No, he doesn't” Walker frowns looking down at Taehyung wrist zeroing in on his mark. Taehyung pulls on his sleeve hiding it from view feeling uncomfortable again

“But it has woken hasn't it?” Walker asked looking again towards Yoongi who shrugs still staring at Taehyung.

“It has but not— completely. Something is blocking his elemental. His there but not whole.” Yoongi said eyes searching, calculating staring at Taehyung who raises an eyebrow.

“Well Mr. Kim it would seem like your full of surprises this time around” Walker said directing his words at Taehyung who turned back to look at him to see him gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.

“Have a seat we have a lot of things to discuss and I gather you must be full of questions” Walker invites. Taehyung giving him a once over before he took him up on the offer sitting down. Not letting his guard down staring this man on the eye.

“Who are you? What is this place? And how can a person make fire appear out of thin air?” Taehyung asked one after another not letting him answer before he was on to the next one. Walker studied him for a second, Taehyung starting to get inpatient.

“What do you know of The Wu Xing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont kill me over the cliffhanger...   
> I need to world build a bit, so bare with me. Theres going to be a lot more taekook in the upcoming chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

“The Wu Xing isn't that Chinese?” Taehyung asked confused, Walker nods satisfied.

“There’s many names for it, China calls it The Wu Xing, Japan The Godai, the Greeks call them The Stoicheion and Western culture The Sacred Five Elements” Walker explain sitting back staring at Taehyung intensively.

“You are one of the reincarnations of those Five Elements. You are the Water Elemental. This Organization was created by you on one of your previous lifetimes to ensure your safety and utmost comfort every time you and your fellow elementals returned” Walker pulled a file from his desk and showed him a photo of himself but not quite. This photograph was clearly old, the person on the photograph looked like him but yet not. He was dress in formal Korean wear, he had a Hanbok on. Upon a closer inspection this seemed to be a photograph of a painting.

“Alright let's assume I believe you and you are not pulling this out of your ass. Why should I care and what makes you so sure I am him” Taehyung asked pushing back crossing his arms refusing to believe this crap they were trying to feed on him.

“I understand your disbelief, this is hard to swallow. Waking up one day and realizing that the world is not as you had original thought cannot be easy. This would have been easier if you had remember” Walker explain ever so patiently Taehyung narrowing his eyes.

“Why can't I remember then how about you answer that one” he snips annoyance showing through.

“Something happened on your previous lifetime just before this new one. Something big. We don't know what it was, but we know we search for you. All contact was lost until one by one the others started to lose their powers and that only happens when one of the five dies— which had only been recorded to have happened once.” He explained eyes hard as he stared at Taehyung.

“Since it was only recorded once we had no idea what was going to happen. As to the records if one of the five were to die the fragile link is to break and the others will not have their powers but would otherwise live. But this time we had a different result” Walker looked over at Yoongi who kept his gaze steady on him.

“This time all of the Five died after losing control. One after the other. Catastrophes ensure, outbreaks, the sea overflowed the mainland, islands disappeared of the map and thousands of Tsunamis happened simultaneously. It was as if the Earth had come to its end” Walker explained looking over at Taehyung like somehow it had all being his fault.

“What are the Five? How can any of that be possible” Taehyung asked refusing to be blamed for something that he had no control off. Even if all this nonsense he was being fed was somehow related to him. He refuses to have it being blame on him.

“Have you ever heard of the ancient Five Elemental scale that was discovered centuries ago?” Walker asked, Taehyung shook his head.

“Taoist scholars and mystics created a Theory based on their observation of nature. The ancient Taoists observed a pattern of expressions in nature that they interpreted and named, The Five Elements or Five Phases of Earth. These elements, or what was assumed to be simply energies, were described as Wood/Earth, Fire, Air, Metal and Water. They understood them to be prime energetic building blocks from which all material substance in the phenomenal world is composed off. Our modern World and the Western culture still use that scale to explain Earth's transformation” Walker sigh pushing back, Taehyung’s attention completely on him.

“What might not be known thought is that those same Taoist and Mystics made a prime discovery that was never disclose to the public World. They discovered that those simple metaphorical representations were not just theories. They were what we called spirits or as some would dare called them Gods who controlled those elements. The Taoist after finding this were curse or as some would say gifted to be the physical contractor of those Elemental Gods. Creating an unstoppable cycle of reincarnations” Walker explained eyes distant, like he was remembering something.

“After the first Taoist died out of natural causes the Elemental Spirits created the cycle of reincarnation. One cannot be without the other if one were to see their demise so would the others, breaking the contract and finding their end come of natural causes before they are reborn into the next generation. If one elemental soul resurfaces the living world, the others soon follow. We called that The Five Cycle” Walker explained making Taehyung wince. So if someone was stupid enough to die before the others, the others no matter what stage in their life they are, they were forced to say goodbye to their current life and follow.

“We have yet to fully understand how The Five Cycle works or why the Five were and are completely ok with this rule. Sometimes even willing to shorten their lifespan to follow their already dead fellow Elemental. We don't know when, how or were in the world their soul would be reborn and resurface. Or if they would all appear in the same general area or scattered around the world. Or how long it will take before they resurface. All we know is that as per Aqua initial instructions our job is to ensure that they are found, protected and brought together. So, no accident can occur before they find each other” Walker looked straight at Taehyung now— so this has being his instructions then. To bring them all together. He had been the one to create this organization and fund all of this?

“Each time we fail at retrieving and ensuring the safety of the Elementals catastrophe closely followed, killing millions as a result. The Elementals God and fellow Elementals do not forgive or tolerate their Taoist death before their given time on Earth”

“The calmer and more taken care of the Elementals are the more complaint the Elemental God is. The Elemental God follows their contractor will and instructions to the very dot. Link to their emotions and thoughts, so let say if one loses control of those, their Elemental God soon follows. And so on” Taehyung felt his head spin, his chest felt constricted and breathing had become hard. Had he really caused all of this?

“So, I am this Water Elemental reincarnation-- Aqua?” Taehyung asked after a paused Walked nodded.

“Then how come I don't know anything or remember any of this. Shouldn't I somehow know all or kept some sort of memories from my previous lifetimes like in the movies?” Taehyung asked crooking his head to the side, he feels Yoongi stiffen suddenly staring at him from behind. Walker looked unhappy at the reminder looking unblinkingly at Taehyung.

“As we already discuss something went wrong on your previous life. As a rule Elementals are to follow their duties keeping the balance in the material and astral world. They are always to be together and harmonizing to ensure this is kept. An unexpected death can cause the fragile balance to break. When Aqua disappeared and died something broke, within you and within them. Something that was strong before became fragile and cracked. A paradox was created that made them all lose something precious”

“Emotions are key to the Elementals and when the balance is upset all hell breaks loose. The paradox — it created chaos. The balance was broken, and epidemics were unleash with no way of controlling them other than their Elemental contractor who died the moment they lost control, the strain to much for their physical form. It had seemed that the end had come but then within my lifetime the Elementals resurface faster than any other generation before” Walker looked happy yet concerned.

“Everything seemed to have stopped but like all good things something was wrong. It was as if someone had hit the reset button, the souls had no recollection of the life before this one. They remember it all but the one before the new one creating an uneasy hole that no one was able to fill”

“The souls were also born at random, we manage to locate only four. Realizing none of them were the one that had pushed the reset button, all as confused as us. It had become plainly obvious when the last Elemental fail to resurface. We could not located him, he had become unaccounted for, the other four could not even feel him resurface. There was no link, no connection, no presence, nothing. It almost seemed like the Water Elemental will not resurface at all. The soul lost or stuck somewhere on the other side. The Water God angered at not having its counterpart clue enough. Yet here you are, of right age and with the mark. So, the question still remains what went wrong?” Walker asked leaning forward on his seat staring at Taehyung hard who started to play with his fingers uncomfortable by the unblinking gaze.

“Imagine our surprise when the Four felt you linked to them out of nowhere. Alerting them of your presence in this world all along. Right under our noses. Right in our backyard. Visualize our astonishment when the Last Elemental didn't even know it was an Elemental at all and could not remember anything. Nothing. Was not even contracted with their God after 23 years and still isn't despite the mark” Walker pointed at Taehyung water dragon tattoo making him look down at it mystified.

“There was even doubt that you were the Water Elemental which is why we didn't take action right away. But the Four were sure you were the one so they took action themselves instead— without following the safety protocol” Walker states looking unhappy now glancing at a smug looking Yoongi.

“Even when you all were in each other presence you still did not manifest so they took drastic actions that almost ended badly for all involve. Desperation can make any man act recklessly that includes them. And _yet_ something is blocking you from fully accessing your rightful place. You were the one to push the reset button of the Five back into the physical world and somehow your elemental God is still unbounded and has become hostile towards its beloved soul. Which is unheard off.” Walker finished staring at Taehyung like he should have the answers he seeks.

“So your saying there’s something wrong with me?” Taehyung says bitterly, pushing back on the seat, lips thinning displeased.

“If what you said is true shouldn't you be the one to know what’s wrong? You said I created this place to make us safe— So you must have had a lot of contact with previous me no? I’m standing right in front of you now. Shouldn't you know what's wrong?” Taehyung continued not giving him time to answer, crossed his arms Walker smiling at him fondly but there was something hard in the corner of his eyes.

“You are different every new life but the same in some respects. I like to say you were slowly growing into a happier more at ease person. But— this time is different. You are the same physically and character wise but there's something else. For one you have never being this hostile towards anyone. I haven't seeing you smile since you step foot on the grounds and your Elemental God is refusing to show you your past lives. There might be a reason there we might not know” Walker explain pulling another file and opening up for Taehyung to see.

Taehyung leans forward freezing, breath caught on his lungs when he sees himself staring back at him. The file was full of everything concerning him. From his dislike to likes, from photos that don't seemed of this century. To more recent probably from the 70’s - 60’s. There was some of him smiling his trait box-smile leaning over a fond looking Jungkook and pulling at Jimin's hair. Dress with century appropriate clothes. There were others of him sitting down looking serious over some papers looking over his 80’s glasses at the person who took the photograph with a half-smile.

Taehyung felt like it was too much, so he looked away, sharply looking to the side to see Yoongi staring at the file with expressionless eyes. Turning once he felt Taehyung eyes on him raising an eyebrow but did not say a word.

“This file shows a bit of what we are on liberty to show you about your previous lifetimes. The Four have decided that showing to much may make you reject it all. They also decided to have a neutral party be the one to explain it all so emotions don't get in the way of the explanation and facts. Your free to take this file with you and learn about your past self. This is all basic information but nothing to personal. Hopefully this triggers the rest” Walker said voice soft and careful, Taehyung picking up a photograph of himself frowning.

“Not all of them look like me— they have an air but---” Taehyung comments unsettle by the photograph he hesitantly picked, seeing his airly smiling self with an actually beaming Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin and Hoseok. No fake or strain smile to be seen.

“Facial architecture, the shape and proportions of the face, can be consistent from lifetime to lifetime. Physical habits, such as postures and hand gestures, can also be consistent. Even poses struck in portraits and photographs are often uncannily similar from one lifetime to another. Personality traits appear to persist. The way of approaching life and the way that others perceive you remains consistent as well. It appears that part of your evolution so far is to smooth out the rough spots in dispositions. As far this lifetime _you_ seemed to be different.” Walker explained Taehyung frowning dropping the photograph like it burned him.

“So, if I created a chain reaction does that mean the other are different as well?” Taehyung asked side eyeing a motionless Yoongi who only seemed to be there as a spectator or mediator. Someone linked to his past lifetime only there as reminder or spectator so he could tell the others.

“Yes and no. Their personalities are the same and ideally emotionally they should as well. But after your last lifetime something is amiss and having lost the memories of their previous lifetime as well has created a hole in their understanding of it all. Emotionally they should be the same, but they are not” Walker explain glancing at Yoongi silently before turning back to Taehyung.

“For example, Yoongi here has turn significantly quieter and less happy. And Jungkook has turn into an impulsive short fuse man. Jimin a lot more unsure and concerned. Hoseok has stopped smiling as much and is harsher. Among other thing”

“So, what now?” Taehyung asked noticing Yoongi small little fidget that seemed to clue him in how uncomfortable he found the conversation now. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Looking up into the ceiling to hide whatever facial expression he was showing from Taehyung.

“Well now we try to figure why your Elemental God is still unbounded and contract you again to it. Find a way to trigger your past lifetimes into your memories and if that fails train you to carry on your duties despite starting anewed” Walker stared at him for a second shaking his head

“You have centuries of lifetimes to catch up to on top of 23 years of your current lifespan. I’m sorry for upload this all on you so suddenly and not giving you time to digest it all. But we must start the process as soon as we can because the faster we find the cause the better it is for all five of you” Walker looked regretful for a second as Taehyung sits back unable to fully comprehend anything.

“For what is worth Taehyung-hyung we are happy to see you back even if not whole. I'm glad your soul was not lost or stuck and we can finally have The Five in one place at the same time. We all fully respect you and are willing to work with you to make you comfortable in your new life.”

 

 

Taehyung quietly followed Yoongi out the office, hand clenched around the file that told him more about himself than he himself knew or was aware existed

Taehyung felt numb yet he sends out a silent thank you to whoever it was that had decided that Yoongi would be the one to escort him to his room. There was no polite or force small talk. Taehyung opened his mouth and close it, staring at Yoongi back like he had all the answers. Scare to ask any question to the stoic silhouette in front of him.

They went down multiple halls, to the point it stopped looking like a lab and more hotel a lot homier. Taehyung saved it all to memory never knowing when it would come in handy.

They stopped at a door were Yoongi had to take off his glove, placing his hand on a scanning pad. Waiting until the light went green before the door slid open.

Taehyung felt a gasp escape his lips once his eyes landed on the other side. To the left of the hall there was a glass wall portraying what looked like an actual jungle. Beautiful fauna and flowers blooming right on the other side, artificially kept by fluorescent lights. To his left there were 5 doors, every one of them had a color and a symbol engrave. Some even had a Korean word engrave underneath in what looked like carve handwriting.

They stopped on the last door, engrave with the water element symbol an upside-down blue triangle and the Korean word for it - 물 요소.

Yoongi opened the door, steeping inside before Taehyung who froze standing on the threshold. Eyes widening in disbelieve noticing the decor.

“It’s blue” Taehyung whisper numbly unable to say anything else, Yoongi turning to look at him with a small smile on his face.

Everything was blue, from light blue to dark. In the middle of the room there was a water bed, over it blue flowers and mermaid prints. Light blue coral decorations and even fucking blue fishes hanging from the ceiling. The only acceptable decoration was the glass wall that led to what looked like a decorative fish tank that took the whole left wall. The light from it bright enough to give a wavy soft blue hue to the room.

“This will be your room until we get greenlight to take you to our other compound. Jungkook and Hoseok are already getting things ready for you” Yoongi said Taehyung forcing his eyes away from the hideous decorated room. Yoongi stared at him with amusement like Taehyung was missing a giant joke.

“This is a joke, right?” Taehyung asked drily, hating how that seemed to amuse Yoongi even more who shrug.

“The others will be here shortly to introduce themselves and officially meet you. Enjoy your room Taehyung-ah” Yoongi continued like Taehyung never spoke, words lace with delight as he vowed before stepping out leaving Taehyung alone in his ugly looking room and equally disturbed thoughts.

 

When Taehyung was little, he dreamed of being special and having superpowers like any sick little kid would. But as it turns out tv shows and movies do nothing but lie. At that time this was not what he had envision what having powers would feel like.

Taehyung was currently sitting as far away from the water bed as possible, leaning against the wall staring at the empty water tank with narrow eye. The file given to him scatter all over the floor, showcasing all his previous lifetime and looks. Seeing his face in every one of these photographs despite the year it belong to was unsettling him, mocking him. All of the information on it pretty basic to a point there was really nothing that told him who he was.

Taehyung had wanted to be special but as he seat cross legged in a cold floor probably lock in -- no scratch that a quick look at the door confirm he was locked in -- he realize he didn't want to anymore.

If being special meant that he had lived more than one lifespan and failed to remember any detail of said lifespans. Finding out that he unknowingly created a chain reaction by dying on the life before the one he currently possesses. Therefore, making his elemental spirit hostile towards him and being unable to link with the others then he definitely without a doubt did not wanted to anymore.

Taehyung sign untangling his legs from their cross position sitting back against the wall, resting his left arm on his bended knee staring at his new dragon tattoo as if staring hard enough would make everything fine. He closes his eyes trying to imagine having more than one lifespan, knowing people that he does not remember and creating lifelong even centuries long friendship. He just couldn't imagine it.

He slowly opened his eyes, focusing again on his dragon tattoo following the pattern. The reflection from the tank making waves on his arm. The room had no windows except the tank, that had an opening on the top letting in sunlight through. If the whole idea of this room was to make him feel like he was captured, they had done a splendid job. If it was to make him feel safe and at home, they got a zero for efforts.

Taehyung mind wandered to his hyung, wondering were Jin-hyung had run off too. If Namjoon-hyung was safe and not being torture somewhere in the facility. Knowing Jungkook had being send to him made him uneasy, remembering the dark gaze Jungkook had back then at his house when he looked over at Namjoon.

Taehyung shook his head, knowing his hyungs had everything under control. Somehow, they both knew this was coming ahead of time, they seemed to have being prepare for this possibility. Just what kind of secrets had they been keeping from him? Did they know all along?

Suddenly someone whistle starting Taehyung from his thoughts, head snapping sharply towards the door to see the blonde bleached hair of Jimin standing there.

“I knew your sense of humor would come to bite you in the ass someday Taehyungie” Jimin said smiling widely turning to look at Taehyung after surveying the room. Taehyung stood raising an eyebrow.

“Your telling me past me did this on purpose?” Taehyung asked walking closer to see Jimin smile widen, eyes closing into crescent moons in delight.

“You’re kidding? Of course, you did. You wanted the whole Princess Mermaid Theme for this room. Even bought the decorations yourself, looking proud of yourself once it was done” Jimin stared fondly at him remembering something he had no recollection off, making him uneasy.

“Why would I think this was funny?” Taehyung asked voice careful and calculative, Jimin crooking his head to the side shrugging.

“Well you never actually slept in here, you were mostly at Gu---” Jimin trail off when someone elbow him on the stomach hard making him hiss turning to glare at Jungkook who looked at Taehyung with a condescending smile.

“I think this fits him” Jungkook said mockingly making Taehyung straighten, eyes narrowing at him.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Taehyung voice was still and rigid, Jungkook smiling wider at his reaction opening his mouth to answer but Hoseok interrupted.

“Jungkook-ah” Hoseok said warningly Jungkook instantly snapping his mouth shut turning to look at a serious looking Hoseok. Hoseok clear his throat once he noticed Taehyung gaze on him turning to look at him, smile appearing on his lips but somehow it didn't reach his eyes.

“I believe we got on to the wrong foot, so allow us to introduce ourselves properly” Hoseok starts looking earnest and a bit to force stepping forward.

“I’m Jung Hoseok, the others call me J-Hope or Hobi. Of course, you can as well. I’m the Air Elemental code name Ether. Nice to meet you Taehyung-ah” He offered his hand in a handshake, Taehyung staring at it distrustfully before taking it and nodding.

“Likewise,” Taehyung says trying to keep his voice inviting and charming, smiling at him with his trait boxed smile.

“Well since we’re doing this” Jimin spoke up pushing Hoseok out the way none too gently with genuine enthusiasm

“I’m Park Jimin, the others call me Jiminie or ChimChim and like Hobi said your welcome to as well. Hell, I want you to call me that. I’m the Earth Elemental codename Terra and I can just tell we are going to be great friends. If you have any question concerning your past lifetime I am the best Kim Taehyung dictionary so feel free to ask anything. Nothing is off limits” Jimin said and before Taehyung could even react Jimin was pushing forward hugging him so tightly that Taehyung froze. Taehyung hands stiffen rigidly over Jimin not really touching him looking over his shoulders to the others with wide panicked expression.

The others only stared fondly at the exchange, the only one looking displease was Jungkook whose tongue poked his cheek as he looked away annoyed.

Taehyung slowly welcome the touch, softly lowering his hand to wrap around Jimin who tighten his hold for a second before he pushed off, smile so wide that it made his eyes crescent again. And if Taehyung didn't know any better his eyes looked suspiciously shiny and wet.

“Thank you” He whisper looking grateful going to stand by Yoongi who instantly places his hand over his around his waist like he was comforting the smiling boy. Taehyung didn't miss Hoseok jab at Jungkook middle who hisses looking away from the wall towards Taehyung with a bored almost angry look.

“Jeon Jungkook, Fire Elemental codename Inferno, you don't need to worry about any nicknames since we are not close enough for you to use. In fact, you don't have permission to use any of them, address me as formally as you can” Jungkook said crossing his arms over his chest puffing his chest. Taehyung didn't miss the flinch Jimin did and the grimace that pass through the others faces. Jungkook turn to the side not giving Taehyung a chance to say a word.

“Really hyung I have more important things to handle that go through this useless introduction” Jungkook said eyes on Hoseok, Taehyung didn't fail to notice how he meant how he address him unlike how he mockingly addresses Taehyung. 

“You really are a rude little prat aren't you” Taehyung found himself sharply saying, eyes narrowing crossing his arms glaring at Jungkook who straighten eyes flashing with anger opening his mouth to snap back but Hoseok got ahead of him coming between them.

“Aish Ah Jungkook-ah stop trying to pick fights with Taehyung-ah, same goes for you Taehyung. Why don't you both bury the hatchet and start anewed. Stop acting like two walking stereotypes” Hoseok chastises making both boys scoff.

“Not going to happen” They both said in union, instantly glaring at each other.

“Aish your both so stubborn” Jimin sighs shaking his head staring at them hopelessly.

“Why can't you work with us Jungkook-ah we get why you would feel frustrated but being hostile towards Taehyung will not help any” Jimin shook his head at him, Jungkook turning to stare at him betrayed.

“Yeah can't you be nicer to me? I can be perfectly civil if you at least tried to work with me” Taehyung begged crooking his head to the side, Jungkook eyes focusing on him again an emotion he couldn't name passing through the younger boys’ eyes before they turn cold.

“Don't hold your breath Taehyung. Actually, please do that way you suffocate and I don't have to listen to your deep annoying voice” Jungkook snaps turning and existing the room without looking back.

“Jungkook!” Hoseok scolds calling him back, Taehyung eyes narrow even more lips thinning. _Fucking bastard_

There was a beat of silence where they all stare at one another, Jimin and Hoseok staring at the door worryingly. While Yoongi stared at Taehyung with an amused expression.

“Well this turning to be a fun team up, this century will not be uneventful that’s for sure” Yoongi finally breaks the silence startling Taehyung away from glaring at the door, slowly blinking at Yoongi who smile at him taking him back.

“My name is Min Yoongi, the guys call me Suga. Metal Elemental codename Death” he introduces himself making Taehyung raise an eyebrow.

“Why Death?” he asked eyes zeroing in on Yoongi’s glove hands while he shrugs.

“Hopefully you never find out kid” He says while giving him a toothy gummy smile once again giving a sharp fierce vibe for being the shorter of them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here I am with another chapter,   
> after this there wont be anymore long winded explanations and taekook will start to take off with whatever they have... I did a bit of research for this and hopefully this helps you guys understand what the Elementals are.


	6. Chapter 6

“How have you settled so far Taehyung?” Walker asked as soon as Taehyung walks through the door, Hoseok and Jimin following close behind

After yesterday little awkward try at getting to know each other, Taehyung realized that they were not so bad-- well except Jungkook. He was still a little fucking asshole.

“I take it you like your room, you seemed very excited and satisfied with yourself when you finished last time” Walkers makes small talk smiling fondly at him, while Taehyung sits down trying not to grimace. Visualizing the puncture waterbed in his room.

“It's very blue” Taehyung settle on saying after mulling his words for a second. Walker only raised an eyebrow Jimin snorting on the back causing Walker to look over Taehyung shoulder towards him.

“Why is Park here?” He asked sounding completely different than how he addresses Taehyung, Jimin shrinking on himself. “I thought Jungkook would be the one escorting him today?”

“Jungkook switch with Jimin-ah, Taehyung and Jungkook had a small falling out last night. So we thought it was best to give them some space” Hoseok explain looking uncomfortable when Walker frown pushing back on his chair staring at them hard.

“You realize that you five must harmonize right? We can't have disagreements between the group if we don't want a repeat of last time” Walker sounded angry for a second like he was remembering something unpleasant.

“They’ll work it out, they always do. We just have to give them time. You understand, don't you?” Hoseok said sounding like he was begging Walker not to push the subject making Taehyung frown. He doesn't understand, why did it matter that Jungkook and him were on bad terms? Is not like he was contracted yet, and his element was in any sense of the word under control. Jungkook seemed to have his pretty controlled as far as he was aware.

“Taehyung-ah do you have any questions concerning the file?” Walker asked looking away from the two boys in the back concentrating on Taehyung who frowns not missing the sigh of relief the two behind him let out.

“Not really, aside from this all being strange the file was helpful at least understanding a little bit and it made it sound more believable” Taehyung shrug looking straight at him “If you don't mind me asking, you mention how I was the one to create this organization, can I have the file on that?”

“I’m sorry?” Walker asked sounding surprise leaning forward, Taehyung crook his head to the side crossing his legs as he also leans forward.

“I want to learn a bit about Five Phases Enterprise, since the me from the previous life created this place it would give me an insight in my thought process and how I used to work. I also would like to know were exactly I am” Taehyung continued staring at him who could only blinked, truly surprised. There was a beat of silence before he laughed.

“Oh, this brings me back, you really have not changed Taehyung. The boss must be turning in her grave right about now. Your more direct than before but you still act very much the same” Walker comments opening his drawers and taking out a surprisingly light file. Taehyung grab it raising an eyebrow looking back at him. His smile had now turned sharper.

“Of course, I wouldn't mind showing you your own company, in that file there's even a history of the funds used for kick starting this place and our front -- what the regular world knows us as. We want to have you comfortable and at ease Taehyung so please don't mistrust us” He beg softly, eyes looking tender, but Taehyung didn't miss the sharp edge within them, he wasn't being sincere. Taehyung hums nodding. He wasn't convinced there was more to this but he couldn't have him knowing that Taehyung had caught on. So he would pretend that this was enough. He had always being good at lying.

“Now that's settle before you leave today I wanted to go over your schedule for the next couple of days” Walker continues pushing back again, Taehyung mirroring him.

“As you already know you are expected to keep balance in the natural world with your element. There would be mission assign to you were you would have to go somewhere and handle the situation with the power you possessed. Failure is not an option Taehyung”

“But since you have yet to contract with your Elemental God, your assignments will not ask to much of you. We will also assign you a doctor to check you over and address some health concerns we noticed that have arisen due to your element being dormant. I cannot stress how much we don't want a repeat of last time”

“We would assign you a spiritual teacher to help you link with your elemental God and hopefully find the cause as to why the hostility. I would also like you to learn how to defend and fight, so your fellow Elementals will be assigned to help you learn proper techniques. They will take turns” Walker concluded nodding to himself as if he was making sure he went over everything. “Any questions?”

“Yes, when would I not be escorted around like a prisoner?” Taehyung asked snippily Walker once again smiling at him.

“When we conclude that you are not dangerous because right now Taehyung you are unstable. Making you a very _very_ dangerous asset, we cannot risk not having an Elemental around when or if you lose control”

 

“So how did you actually manage to break your bed Taehyung-ah?” Jimin asked once the elevators door close. Whatever tension they had inside the office was now gone.

“Yeah how did you? I remember you bragging back in the day about how it was pretty much indestructible. You said you had tested and that it was accommodating to anyone with— a back problems” Hoseok adds smiling as if he was in on a personal joke. Jimin smile taking a evil glint as if he had now gotten it too. Taehyung felt a blush come over his cheeks as he looks over the wall not due to their side comments that if he didn't know any better were bordering on innuendos but due to his own embarrassment.

“Hostile water element” Taehyung amends frowning as flashes of last night came to mind.

“Ever since that time I dream about you guys, my element has taken a liking to appear on my dreams. Never to happy. Last night was no difference but when I opened my eyes it didn't go away like usual. This time I was staring at his sapherine eyes glaring down at me. The thing is that other than the waterbed itself there was no water accessible. So you can sort of guess the rest—“ Taehyung trails off passing a hand through his neck awkwardly. Honestly waking up to a hostile water dragon meters away from his face growling was not a pleasant experience.

Jimin gave me a sympathetic smile as the door open and they walked through, going down the hallway not toward their room-- which was interesting.

“Don't worry Tae it won't be your room for long, Jungkook already got the greenlight from Walker to go to our island” Jimin said as he walked ahead, Taehyung turning to Hoseok who was walking next to him quietly.

“An Island?”

“Didn't Suga already explain this to you?” Jimin asked turning to him but didnt stop walking. He was now walking backwards frowning adorably at him.

“He mentioned something but didn't actually explain”

“Of course, he wouldn't” Hoseok said shaking his head “Chim I know your graceful but you’re going to fall” Jimin only pouted sticking out his tongue at him still walking backward, Taehyung had the sudden urge to join him but he refrain.

“To answer your question Tae, it's basically an Island purchase by Jungkook in one of his previous lives. We basically turned it into our headquarters around the 60’s something about not being monitor there and being allow to be ourselves without holding back. Because here we have to be The Elementals while over there we can just be-- well us” Hoseok explained as they walked down the hall. Taehyung looking at him thoughtfully.

“Jungkook was pretty clear back then about the Island being off limit, even to Walker. Which sorry about him Tae out of all of us Jungkook is the one having the hardest time adjusting to you not remembering us. You and him were rather--- close” Hoseok trail off, Jimin staring at Taehyung intensively

“So, give him some slack, his actually really sweet” Jimin continued Taehyung scoffing crossing his arms.

“So, you want me to allow him to be a little dickhead, not going to happen” Taehyung mutters Jimin giving him a tight smile.

“I love this about you Taehyung, you’re the only one who can kick Jungkook back into place but this time I’m going to insist a bit on this. He really is having a hard time here” Jimin adds almost looking like he was begging him, Taehyung felt irritation crawling up his spin.

“No offense to you Jimin-ah because I really do like you but I don't really know you either. So I’m going to assume you are picking your friends side, I only just met you lot so I can't really take your word for it. I won't give him some slack because his being unnecessarily rude, no matter what it was that I did on my past life it still does not give him the right to act the way he is” Taehyung said staring at them both to make himself clear. Hoseok and Jimin both looked away, a flash of hurt falling over their feature before they could mask it. For a second Taehyung felt bad but before he could apologize for whatever it was that he unintentionally said.

Jimin straighten turning around clearing his throat and opening a set of doors by placing his hand over a scanning pad.

“Right-- I guess your right” Jimin said not meeting his eyes “I guess were here then”

Jimin rushed in the moment the door slid open trying to escape the conversation or Taehyung. He supposes he should be hurt by the boy fleeing from him but he was to busy being amazed by the massive size of the room Jimin had disappear into.

The place was as big as a warehouse but was nothing like any warehouse Taehyung had seeing. There was a massive pool to his right side, what looked to be a forest on the far back corner, a fighting arena to his left with dummies and exercise equipment. A skylight illuminating the whole arena with natural light, a breeze coming in through the opened windows on the side.

“If you think this is massive wait until you see the one at the Island” Hoseok said snapping Taehyung out of his gaping turning to watch him walk after Jimin who made his way toward the arena were now that Taehyung really focused at it. Were two figures in the middle of what looked like a match.

As he gets closer he recognizes Yoongi and Jungkook. Yoongi for being quite small seemed to be able to keep up with Jungkook easily. They stand to the side until Yoongi hits the floor hard cursing glaring up at Jungkook who stands over him in all his sweaty glory, a triumph smile on his lips as he offers a hand up at Yoongi.

“Next time you want to release some bent-up frustration count me out, I refuse to be your sparring partner. If you want a punching bag, there's literary one right there” Yoongi grumbles glaring up at Jungkook who laughs delighted. The sound startling Taehyung, his voice sounded so light and soft which is completely different from the way he speaks and address Taehyung.

“A punching bag doesn't punch back hyung, I need something to hit back otherwise it's not enough” Jungkook said smiling widely raising his shirt and wiping at his sweaty face. Revealing tan very well-defined abs. Taehyung could just make out a V line, his shorts a little bit too low for it to be decent.

Taehyung ripped his eyes away feeling his cheeks redden not wanting to get caught but it was too late Yoongi had notice. He had been watching him with calculative eyes the whole time. Taehyung refused to meet his eyes.

“Jungkookie! We are done” Jimin announces brightly going over to Yoongi and wrapping around his shoulders.

Yoongi whines something about being disgusting and sweaty, Jungkook letting his shirt drop eyes instantly locking with Taehyung who straightens.

“So what's the verdict?” Jungkook asked casually still not taking his eyes off Taehyung who tries not to fidget in place staring right back unblinkingly.

“Tae got a doctor and an instructor. My best bet Seokjin would be the doctor assign. As for the instructor I don't know, Walker didn't specify. Tae and him had a bit of a silent standoff” Hoseok explains yet Taehyung felt himself flinch at Seokjin name but tried to keep his face neutral, Jungkook finally snapping his eyes away frowning at his friend almost like he had notice Taehyung subtle flinch and didn't understand why.

“Taehyung wouldn't do that” Jungkook said staring at Hoseok who smiled tensely.

“Well he did”

Jungkook looks over at him looking surprised and a bit confused as Taehyung stared back at him daring him to say anything. There was a tense almost charge silence between them, the other three staring at the interaction with a bated breath until Jungkook sigh breaking it looking down at the floor frowning displeased.

“I guess it's my turn to escort you to Jin-hyung”

 

So, Taehyung didn't know what true tension was until he had the pleasure of being escorted by Jungkook. Who walked ahead of him like he wanted to lose him, Taehyung having to actually jog to keep up with him.

When they finally arrived to were Taehyung assumes to be their destination, both of them are breathing hard. Taehyung doubles over trying to get enough air into his poor lungs while Jungkook redirects to the farthest desk from him possible.

Taehyung looks through his fringe at Jungkook who seat back on the seat pretending like he himself wasn't out of breath. Trying to play it off by acting indifferently.

“Get comfortable Seokjin always takes a while coming back to his office” Jungkook says voiced surprisingly level compare to his fast raising chest “or not I don't care”

“Noted” Taehyung said while rolling his eyes straightening. He looked around the room taking in the lab they had entered, it was exactly the one he had seeing through the facecam when he chatted with Jin before he was taken to this place. If Taehyung wasn't wrong, he must have been sitting facing the door so he could tell who walked in.

Taehyung wandered over to a red chair on the other side of the room, pulling his legs underneath him as he opened the file he still had in his hands. His actually surprised he didn't drop it while following Jungkook.

He opened it not really surprised to see basic information. It indeed had a little bit of history and his signature in multiple papers. As well as documented tracking system of money dated a few centuries back. Apparently, this place front was a cancer research facility and a lot of money did go out to hospital donations. It was really what he expected but at the same not.

Taehyung frown closing the documents staring at the file blankly. It's just that this couldn't be it, there had to be more. Call it a hunch or a gut feeling but he knew this place was not all that it played up to be. He couldn't shake off the bone deep distrust he carried inside him against this place.

“What are you looking for?” Jungkook sudden question made Taehyung jump not really expecting him to address him at all. Taehyung looks up to see Jungkook staring at him with unreadable eyes.

“What?” Taehyung asked playing dumb, Jungkook frown.

“Taehyung you act like you don't remember but you don't behave like someone that does. You’re looking for something and I can't tell what.” Jungkook settle on saying voice cautious like he was choosing his words carefully. Taehyung crooked his head to the side staring him down, hair falling over his eyes.

“I really don't remember anything and Im not lying if that's what you're insinuating”

“Then if you don't why did you challenge Walker like the old Taehyung would have done. He used to not like many of the directors, he liked to remind them who own the place. Why do you keep asking for documents like he would have done the moment he walked through the doors to make sure the directors had not gone and done something wrong? Why do you act so much like him but not at all like— ” Jungkook seemed to be getting upset eyes stormy. Looking down at his hands as he clenched them into fits when it seemed to be getting too much for him.

“You said back at the arena that I wouldn't have a standoff with Walker why? You're contradicting yourself” Taehyung was confused, not really understanding what got Jungkook so upset. He watches closely as Jungkook mumbles something at his hands not looking up.

“What?” Taehyung asked getting up from the chair placing the file on the side walking closer, Jungkook mumbles it again still not audible enough for Taehyung to hear.

Taehyung feels a spike of irritation go through him as he stalks towards him and before he could even stop himself he grab the younger boy by the chin pulling his face up to face him.

“Mumbling is not a good trait to have, speak to be heard” Taehyung demanded Jungkook looking surprised for a second before his eyes darken.

“I said you only did that in front of me, I was the only one who knew how demanding and controlling you really are. You were a fan of secrets, always laughing and keeping up fronts while I knew there was always something more behind your smiles” Jungkook mutters, voice deepening as he spoke through clenched teeth. Taehyung staring at his eyes searching trying to see if he was lying but Jungkook pushed back. Taehyung hand drop, Jungkook shaking the hand away by tilting his head back. Staring at him with a dark expression. Not really understanding what got over him, Taehyung actions just now felt alien.

“So, what are you hiding Taehyung, even with this version of you I can tell your hiding something. What is it?” Jungkook demands standing so he was face to face with Taehyung. Jungkook placing his hands over the table right in front of Taehyung lazily lying ones, leaning forward. Taehyung swallowed eyes flickering down for a second noticing how impossibly close they now were, almost breathing each other in.

“Why should I even bother? You and I are not that close, we can barely stand each other. You only want him not me. All you guys see is a version of me I can't remember. If I were to word any of my concerns I bet, you would only bullshit your way out of it because you think I don’t notice you and the rest are hiding things from me? I'm not stupid enough not to” Taehyung whispers voicing out his suppress thoughts glaring at Jungkook who glares back scoffing.

“No offense Taehyung-ah but what part of all of this doesn't sound like bullshit to you? How can you differ bullshit from reality if you can't remember? Your smart you've always being but sometimes you overlooked what is right in front of you” Jungkook challenges drawing closer black eyes intense with an emotion Taehyung couldn't name. Taehyung not backing out.

“I can tell when someone is uttering nothing but bullshit and you Jungkook are really good at it” Taehyung whispers finding no need to raise his voice since they were so close. Jungkook half smiles at him, mockingly, a little tilt in lips.

“I learn from the best _hyung_ ” Jungkook whispers back and for a second Taehyung feels him leaning in, Taehyung not feeling the urge to stop him in fact he also finds himself leaning forward.

“Oh hello” someone suddenly said snapping them out if their little bubble. Both boys pushed back sharply looking over at the door to see Seokjin standing there staring at them with wide eyes.

“Hyung!” They both say at the same time shocking each other again. Both turning to look at each other quizzingly.

“Am I interrupting something?” Jin asked looking between them both as he walked more into the room. Taehyung biting his lips unsure.

“No, no you’re not. We were just— I —“ Jungkook looked flustered looking from Jin-hyung and Taehyung shaking his head. Taehyung keeping silent. Jungkook trails off biting his lips hard a small blush falling over his cheeks as his bunny eyes were wide and frantic.

“Alright— if I’m not interrupting something care to explain why you are on my office? Not that I don't mind seeing your face Jungkookie but is rare to see you here unannounced” Jin asked completely ignoring Taehyung presence who tries not to feel irk at being ignore probably failing at it since Jungkook gives him one more glance before he walked over to Jin.

“I'm not really unannounced hyung” he laughs albeit nervously, but he plays it off by fixing his hair.

“You must have heard we found _him_ , and I'm sure that you have already being inform of the complications. So, I brought him to you” Jungkook said turning to Taehyung but avoiding his eyes.

“Jin-hyung this here is Kim Taehyung, the Water Elemental” Jungkook introduces, Jin finally turning to look at Taehyung face blanked except for a small polite smile on his lips. Taehyung frown.

“Oh your Taehyung-ah, here I was thinking that Jungkookie had finally—“ Jin starts to see but Jungkook rushes forward covering his mouth with both hands looking alarm. Taehyung tries not to find it cute.

“Hyung! — Wal—ker told me to bring him to you since he can’t contact his elemental. His health is not is not the best” Jungkook rushes to explain giving a tight lip smile giving Jin a warning look before he releases him.

“Alright” Jin said smirking at him turning towards Taehyung releasing one of his hands from his lap coat offering it for a handshake.

“Hello Teahyungie, my name is SeokJin and I'm the main doctor in this compound. It's a pleasure to properly meet you” Jin introduces himself as Taehyung grabs his offer handshake but did not failing to notice the piece of paper between his fingers.

“Pleasure all mine” Taehyung says back, catching on to what Jin was doing. He wanted to pretend they didn't know each other. Alright Taehyung can do that.

“So Taehyung-ah tell me exactly what you’ve being feeling and your past symptoms” Jin instructs, turning blocking Jungkook view of him giving Taehyung time to hide the note so Jungkook doesn't notice.

After that there was a quick going back and forward between Jin-hyung and Taehyung who both pretended that Jin didn't already know everything that there was to know about Taehyung.

Jungkook standing by the side with a concern frown, getting deeper each time Taehyung explained a new condition. Jin to his credit did not give himself away once, nodding patiently and writing everything down. Looking concern at the right times and humming at others.

“Well Taehyung-ah it would seem like your health is reason to be concern. I would recommend that you keep away from hard exercises and try to contact your Elemental God since it may be the reason for your health problems. A hostile Elemental God is never a good thing” Jin explain already confirming what Taehyung knew. It had taken him a while to realize but ever since he was given the greenlight in health back when he was young he hasn't had an attack which so happens to be when he was put in Jin’s care. The moment he made contact with his elemental God was the moment the attacks started again. His body somehow channeling something out.

“Alright” Taehyung agrees easily Jungkook drilling holes into his skull. _This kid can't make up his mind. Does he hate Taehyung or what?_

“Ok good, come back here tomorrow so we can try some meditation to see if we can get in contact with the Water God and find out why it's hostile. You’ll be perfectly safe, I will have a fellow Elemental in here to keep it from attacking you” Jin reassures standing up and giving him a soft smile, eyes softening for the first time since he walked in. Looking like the hyung Taehyung knows and grew up next to.

“Thank you Jin-hyung for taking time out of your busy schedule to attend to me” Taehyung bullshits, he doesn't know how busy Jin actually is at the moment, but he knows from experience that his hyung was always working on something even at home. Jin smiles fondly at him ruffling his hair, realizing what he did and stopping instantly coughing into his hand.

“No worries kid, I was looking forward to meeting the famous Kim Taehyung. You are all that the others talk about. I hope you’re playing nice” Jin says before vowing moving away. Jungkook staring with an unreadable expression.

Taehyung got up raising an eyebrow at him in question to see him shake his head and push off the wall walking out. Taehyung guessed that meant he was meant to follow but before exiting completely he gives one glance at Jin who looked over at him. Smile careful and guarded as he nodded mutely.

Taehyung turned around jogging again to catch up to Jungkook who despite what he just heard refuses to give Taehyung poor lungs a break.

 

Jungkook dropped him off in the arena, quickly excusing himself without looking at him. With the excuse that Jimin would be the one taking over now, not giving Taehyung enough time to question why he was in just a rush to leave.

Taehyung sigh watching the door close behind Jungkook as he seats on the floor, turning to look over at the reflecting light from the pool. By now the sun had gone down, the orange sky looking breathtaking from his position. He felt the itch to take a picture. The softs lights that were automatically turning on in the arena along with the fleeting sun rays creating a sort of serenity atmosphere that had Taehyung finally relaxing.

He rose up after a while, wondering why Jimin had not arrived yet. He didn't necessarily need Jimin to return to his dorm he had learn the layout after all, but he was sure that it would only cause panic if he showed up and Taehyung was not here.

Taehyung survey the arena curiosity getting the best of him as he slowly made his way toward the massive pool, realizing it was even bigger than anticipated. He kneels touching the water with his hands realizing that the pool had artificially induce small waves, and it was salt water not chlorine. He looked up placing his hand over his knee thoughtful.

This place had a strange sort of setup, aside from being impossibly massive - Taehyung was sure he has yet to learn the whole layout of the place and there were more rooms they have not taken him to - it had this strange little part that seemed to incorporate a mix of technology with the natural elements for the Elementals.

“Kim Taehyung, you really did come back eh” An unknown voice suddenly said startling Taehyung who almost falls forward not expecting anyone other than Jimin to arrive. His head snap towards the voice to see a guy on his mid-50’s staring at him hard over the fluorescent lights of the pools.

“Excuse me?” Taehyung asked confused at the hostility of this stranger. The stranger laughed crudely. Taehyung slowly rose frowning at him.

“Right I forgot that the rumor say that you don't remember your past lives. It was about time don't you think? That someone knock you down a peck or two” the stranger said walking closer Taehyung tensing, feeling on edge.

“Or is it that your faking? Like all your previous lives? You've always being a good faker, pretending to be nice and caring when you’re really the worst of them all. Always manipulating, always pretending to be this meek clueless fellow when in reality your everything but that” The stranger stopped in front of him, Taehyung frowning deeply.

“Am I supposed to know you? Did I do something to you in my previous life? Listen I really can't remember so it's a little bit unfair to hold anything he did against me” Taehyung tried to appease the man in front of him, fingers twitching by his side. A bad feeling falling over him as the man smiled crookedly.

“But if I offended you I want to apologize, I probably didn't know or meant to, alright”

The man shook his head at him almost like he did not believe his words. Which made the unsettling feeling in Taehyung depend.

“I didn't think you would recognize me, after all you really didn't care for anyone but the other Elementals. And we met towards the end of your last life so really, I’m not surprise” he mumbles shaking his head again, Taehyung taking some steps back alarmed. _Did he just say he met him towards the end of his life? Did he mean he was the reason for his death!?!_

The stranger noticed him retreat eyes flashing with something as he shook his head.

“You don't have to fear me Taehyung, I wasn't the one who ended you I just witness it. And what a spectacular show that was— is it still in there? That little monster we created that made your element angry? I bet it still is. I bet it wants to fight like last time” The strange said moving forward again, Taehyung taking even more steps back fearing for his life now. Without thinking about it he found himself turning and making a run for it. Yet the stranger grabs his wrist tightly manhandling him back.

“Your really are too weak this lifetime Taehyung, it must be because of him” He murmurs before he turned and throws Taehyung into the pool who screamed in shock when his back made contact. Not expecting the action.

“Let’s see how they react eh, don't you think it would be fun to see it again” He laughs as Taehyung sinks lower into the pool. Somehow the water becoming too thick for him to swim in.

His eyes widen when his fingers start to prickle and then there was small little lightning bolts all over them. He feels the water moved as if it were alive and right in front of him his water dragon takes form, its body thicker and darker than the water around them, but still in water form. Its whole body massive as it wrapped around Taehyung. Sapphire eyes glaring at him as it growls Taehyung only opening his mouth letting air bubbles out in a silent scream as it charges at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! (●´ω｀●)  
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday loves,  
> I'm here today with a new chapter that's a lot longer than expected but hopefully you guys enjoy it. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

“Taehyung!” Someone shouts and the next thing he knew Taehyung was launched out of the water dragon grasp. Who had somehow wrapped itself all around him trying to either strangle him or drown him. Taehyung gasps as what felt like a truck hit him right across the chest. He snaps his eyes open, just to see he was not wrong in fact it was equivalent to that.

A boulder had been raised from the bottom of the pool creating an ark long enough to pushed Taehyung out of the water dragon clasp with an intense amount of force. Pain blooming in the center of his chest at the contact yet he was conscious enough to see another arch appear behind him creating a ramp out of rock as his back makes contact hard, in which he rolls down with the momentum.

Failing to notice that by doing so he rolled away from the gigantic ball of fire that hit the growling water snake that had turned towards his fellow Elementals. The fireball successfully disintegrated the water dragon not before the back of his tails hit Jungkook hard enough to make him hit the far wall.

“Taehyung are you ok?!” Someone rushes over to him standing from their kneeling position. Taehyung recognizes them as Jimin, whose facial expression changed from fierce to alarm in a matter of seconds. Ignoring the gigantic crack underneath his feet’s as he ran towards Taehyung. The floor shatter almost like he had seeing what was happening and clenched his fits landing a punch into the ground hard enough to crack the floor open.

Taehyung eyes land on the figure that stood behind him. Seeing Jungkook intense eyes land on him with surprise and barely conceal anger. Hands caught on fire and lips split open.

Jimin broke his line of sigh as he kneels before him, dropping hard into the ground ignoring how much that must have hurt in favor of pawing all over him checking for any wounds and blood.

“Oh fuck” Taehyung hisses between clenched teeth staring up at Jimin concern eyes

“You weren't kidding when you said you were the Earth Elemental” Taehyung muttered cracking a smile despite the now intense pain now expanding all over his body. His chest hurting so intensively that it was almost hard to breath. Jimin frown at his words opening his mouth to respond but Jungkook had now gotten to them limping a bit something Taehyung didn't fail to notice.

“What the fuck happened!?! I left you alone for a few seconds!” Jungkook demanded hands still caught on fire, fits and jaw clenched painfully. Trying but failing at suppressing his anger, Jimin looking over his shoulder at Jungkook eyes sharpening disapprovingly before quickly returning to Taehyung who laughed instantly regretting that when an the pain tenfold at the movement.

Jimin hand clenched around his hand in a silent gasp concern radiating off him. Jungkook hands extinguishing eyes widening even more in alarm when Taehyung clenched his eyes shut in pain before he snaps them open locking gazes with Jungkook before opening his mouth with a lose smile on his lips.

“Went for a swim, didn't you see?” It was Taehyung smart ass response before the pain became to agonizing making his eyes rolled back and unconscious pulling him under.

 

 

“There’s a reason he can’t be left alone other than being unstable Jungkook!” Someone hisses shout, drawing Taehyung out of his deep slumber.

“Lower your fucking voice!” Jungkook hisses back equally upset, voice deadly compare to his much lower tone

“Don't you think I fucking know that hyung? Of course, I fucking do. It just got — I — will never intentionally put him in any danger hyung! Because I can damn tell you that I will always protected him—“

“Well why did you leave him alone then?! Nothing you said so far has excuse your behavior” Taehyung could recognize the voice that initial woke him as Yoongi

“We left him on your care because you promised you will put your feelings aside and fulfilled your task Jungkook!”

“Guys lower your voices Tae is asleep, you don't want Jin to show up here again to chew you a new one” This time it was Hoseok who spoke voiced leveled.

“You don't understand how hard it is for me Hyung. You all think its easy uh? To know he doesn't remember anything, to have him stare at me like I’m a complete stranger--” Jungkook continues not even sounding like he heard Hoseok at all.

“He stares at us all like we are complete strangers Jungkook, not just you!” Yoongi interrupts sounding frustrated voice raising again.

“Because in his eyes we are complete strangers. While you’re throwing tantrums and abandoning your duties as a elemental his getting further away from you”

“Yoongi this is Jungkook we are talking about-- it's not the same” Jimin tries to defend the younger boy, yet he hears Yoongi groan exasperated.

“This is why the kid doesn’t grow up. Taehyung used to baby him too much and now so are you, he needs to---”

“You know — when someone is sleeping it's only polite to have any fights elsewhere” Taehyung mumbles forcing his eyes opened staring at the group of boys who freeze at his voice.

Taehyung blinks clearing the clouds out of his vision instantly noticing Yoongi standing by the door the farthest from the bed. Taehyung takes notes of Jimin who was sitting by his side, Hoseok who was standing on the corner of his bed and Jungkook standing next to Jimin back turned facing Yoongi.

All three not including Jungkook who did not turn at his words, were unable to moving fast enough to cover their astonishment and embarrassment at having being caught in the middle of a fight by a woken up Taehyung.

“Sorry Tae” Jimin is the first to speak after the tense silence that fell over them. The others awkwardly looking away, Taehyung trying to get up, but an intense pain shoots up his spine stopping him. He seats back sighing looking over at Jimin

“What broke?” He asked Jimin who in turn only blinking at him for a second, startle eyes widen.

“Oh no, no! Nothing broke! Shit Taehyung, you only have a couple of bruises and maybe a sprain or two but nothing serious” Jimin was quick to reassure Taehyung staring at him in disbelieve.

Taehyung frowning not really understanding the blonde boy reaction at his innocent question. _Why did he looked so freaked out?_

“You—“ Hoseok stops mid-sentence as if he was gathering his thoughts before he spoke gaining Taehyung attention. Hoseok looked even more uncomfortable and concern once he noticed Taehyung gaze on him.

“You sound like your use to broken bones” he mumbles staring at Taehyung with wide eyes— and then it clicked. Oh!

Taehyung eyes quickly scan their faces to see similar reaction to Jimin and Hoseok reflected in all their faces. Except Jungkook who still remain frozen not turning around.

Right they don't know - Taehyung thinks because smiling reassuringly at them.

“I’ve always being weak so when I was young fainting regularly was a thing. Doesn't matter where I was or what I was doing I will drop” Taehyung tried to explain keeping his emotions neutral despite his smile, but it had the opposite effect than what he was hoping for. Their frowns deepen a mixed of emotions flashing through their eyes before they could control it.

Jimin seemed to be the first to control himself, clearing his throat blinking furiously as he straightens.

“Right since your awake I’ll go get Jin-Hyung” Jimin muttered not looking at Taehyung quickly rushing out the room. Hoseok staring after him with concern before he nodded at Taehyung giving him a strain smile. Then proceeded to follow Jimin out.

Yoongi made way for them looking concern before turning to glare at Jungkook again until his eyes focused on Taehyung.

“I have to— see what's up with them” he awkwardly confesses “try to keep away from any liquid while we are gone yeah?” He tried to joke, Taehyung genuinely smiling giving him a thumbs up causing Yoongi to snort shaking his head before turning to go. Not before sending another glare at Jungkook before fully turning and existing.

Speaking of Jungkook, Taehyung finally turned his full attention toward the younger boy only to see him still standing in the same damn place. Back to him, fists clenched. His back looked tense and rigid— Taehyung couldn't help but notice how wide and strong his backed looked even with his loose shirt. The younger didn't even seemed to be breathing.

There was a beat of silence were Taehyung just stared and Jungkook barely took a breath before he finally broke it.

“What happened?” Jungkook finally said voice laced with anger and displeasure still keeping his back to him. Taehyung rolled his eyes at the childish behavior sitting back into the bed more comfortably not before softly wincing at the strain. Failing to notice Jungkook flinched at the sound.

“You saw what happened my Element reacted hostile. Not that it matters. Why do you care?” Taehyung snip on purpose keeping his eyes on him, therefore he noticed Jungkook tensed even more at his words. Finally turning to face him, eyes stormy and rigid. Taehyung blanked his features trying not to show how pleased he was at finally getting the younger boy to turn towards him.

Jungkook on the other hand looked like he was trying to control his temper so not to snap at Taehyung.

_He wonders how much it would take to push Jungkook enough to snap_ — Taehyung thought icily and perhaps daringly.

“Taehyung you mention before how you could sense bullshit but unfortunately for you so can I” Jungkook snipped between clenched teeth.

“What in the actual fuck was that?! Your use to broken bones— what!? — why were you anywhere near the fucking pool! I left you in the fighting rage” Jungkook demanding stalking over to him but keeping a safe distance looking down at him angrily. Taehyung shrug irk at him.

“I don't owe you anything Jungkook” Taehyung mutters lips set in distaste “curiosity killed the cat or so they say” Taehyung shrugged blankingly at Jungkook, eyes fixed on the younger boy, so he noticed the face constrict in frustration. Growling— literary growling at him as he rose his hands in exasperation.

“For fucks sakes Taehyung!” Jungkook curses dropping his arms in defeat, suddenly deflating. Eyes losing their anger as he softens drastically making Taehyung tense at the sudden change.

“Tae please can you stop this bullshit? Please” Jungkook beg face constricting in pain taking a deep breath dropping his usual demurrer alarming Taehyung enough to straighten. Not having expected this.

“I’m begging you here Tae. If you want me to I can start apologizing right now right here for all my wrongdoings if only it would get you to tell me what happened. Please just tell me what happened because I know that you wouldn't willing be anywhere near any form of water” Jungkook beg looking down at Taehyung with so much pain in those eyes that it was almost like he was the one that had a fucking boulder hit him right across the chest.

“I can even kneel—“

“Stop” Taehyung interrupts before Jungkook could continue his train of thought somehow unsettling Taehyung enough to feel uncomfortable. Jungkook snapped his mouth instantly shut staring at him owlishly. So wide, so scare and so wrong!

“Why does it even matter Jungkook? Is not like your telling me the whole truth, right?” Taehyung found himself saying ignoring the spark of pain both physically and emotionally as he tried to sit up. Yet catching a flash of hurt and panic go through the younger boy’s face as he rushed to help but halted on his tracks at his words.

“What— what do you mean?” Jungkook asked voice faltering looking like a lost kitten. Taehyung stared at him blankly causing him to swallow thickly and if Taehyung didn't know any better nervously.

There was another beat of silence were Jungkook stared at Taehyung conflicted and helplessly while Taehyung remain stoic and unforgiving. Then Jungkook shoulder slump forward defeated.

“I— what do you want me to tell you Tae?” Jungkook asked looking like Taehyung had kick him across the chest repeatedly by simply staring which was laughable to be honest. Considering the way Jungkook has being acting towards him ever since they met.

“Well I don't know Jungkook let me think” Taehyung answered sarcastically tilting his head to the side in defiance. Jungkook shirks a bit at the gaze something Taehyung chooses to overlook otherwise he will lose his momentum.

“How about we start with why it bugs you more than the rest of them that I can't remember you? Or why you’ve acted like a complete dick towards me? Or what exactly that was that I woke up to? How about we start there Jungkook, uhm?” Taehyung eyes narrow challenging him daring him to backed out of this. Jungkook stared at him in complete and total confusion and amazement.

“Why would you—“ Jungkook starts but Taehyung crossed his arms

“If you want to know what happened you better answer my questions first Jungkook. Otherwise well—- you’ll get to learn what it feels like to be left confused and without answers” Taehyung sees the exact moment it clicks on Jungkook what was happening before his eyes widen a lot more than they usually are. Lips forming a small oh as he blinks at Taehyung in amazement.

Taehyung tried to keep the nervousness and fear from his features at this. His pushing his luck. Taehyung knows how easily Jungkook can switch, how easy he is to anger and how dangerous he can be. Because Taehyung is not stupid enough to think that all he had seeing of this boy is everything there is to him.

He knows Jungkook is a lot deadlier than he has yet to see. One does not get the nickname Inferno without actual prove behind it. The boy might look stoic but there's always a burning fire deep inside those dark eyes of his.

“I— we—“ Jungkook starts breaking Taehyung out of his thoughts searching Taehyung face before he sighs whatever fight he had in his system leaving his body as his shoulders drop. Pointing at the end of the bed looking down at the floor with a hard frown and hesitant movements.

“Can I sit?” He asked a hell lot more well-behaved than his usual self which made Taehyung suspicious not really sold on the fact that Jungkook was giving in so easily. If he was being honest, he was expecting more of a fight. Despite that Taehyung hum in affirmation. Jungkook nodding not looking at him hesitantly sitting down looking at his hands. He gestures that Taehyung was starting to realize meant Jungkook was either upset or unsure.

“So” Taehyung prompted after Jungkook just kept staring down at his hands. Not being lenient.

“You were my best friend” he mumbles looking up, Taehyung only blink at him for a second in disbelieve. He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't that.

Jungkook realize because he straightens gaining some of his confidence back staring up unblinkingly at Taehyung.

“Don't give me that look Tae— it’s true. You were my best friend. But not just that you were the first one that took time to truly know me. You— you were more than my best friend— you were my only first friend” Jungkook stated sounding more like himself now. Taehyung remain silent which only seemed to spark Jungkook more. Almost like he needed to defense himself.

“I— I wasn't really much of a talker back at the beginning. Back when we first met before we got curse into reliving our lives for the element’s sake. Back when we dressed in Hanbok studying the world around us, just us Five —Jimin-ssi, Yoongi-hyung, Hoseok-hyung, you and me—. I was always hiding, I use to be very introverted. Then we got curses with this powers” Jungkook explained breaking eye contact looking down at his hands and clenching it.

“It got worse, way worse than anything I’ve ever had to go through back then. I could burn people with only touching them without meaning to— I—“ Jungkook trail off as if he was remembering something fresh something raw.

“We were so different, we were complete opposites you and me. The rest stayed clear of me back then but you— you took the time and persisted. Even when I lashed out. You helped me come into myself. Every time we came back to life you were the first to show up looking for me. The first to smile at me, the first that did not fear me. You— became very dear to me. My first ever friend and the only one who understood me better than anyone. No matter how many lives we lived that never once changed. Until— now” Jungkook got quiet suddenly still not looking up.

“For the first time I woke up into this new life, you weren't there. I didn't know how to deal with it. Used to you always reaching out first, always finding me but this time no matter how much I tried I couldn't find you. We couldn't find you. We were incomplete and once we did— you were so different. Yet so you just not with me.” Jungkook opened his mouth then closed it swallowing visibly looking up at Taehyung.

“Is not that I blame you for not remembering because neither of us do. We don't know what happened during the life before this, but I can tell it messed us all up. But having you here yet not here kind of made it hard to be around you. So, I did what I do best when I can't understand something which is lash out and— I’m sorry for that”

Taehyung felt speechless, completely and utterly speechless.

“Is that why you’ve being acting like this? Why you always glare at me? Why the rest were not happy with me at first?” Taehyung asked surprised— because it made sense. It all made fucking sense and he was just too stupid to realize. It wasn't that they blame him for not remembering. They just didn't know how to deal with a fresh unknown Taehyung.

A Taehyung that didn't remember anything, didn't remember experiencing the same things. Didn't know he stood by them through countless lifetimes.

Taehyung should have guessed and figured this out himself. They all looked like a well-knit tight group. Like they trust each other above the rest of the world, always aware of one another. They didn't seem to take to outsides very easily. And that’s exactly what Taehyung currently was— an outsider but not quite.

Jungkook took a deep breath looking away from him breaking Taehyung away from his thoughts again. Taehyung blinking at him expectantly confused as to why Jungkook suddenly refuses to look at him.

“Yeah at first. We were angry, we thought you were purposely doing this” Jungkook grimace staring down at his hands, yet his eyes kept flickering up at Taehyung checking for his reaction.

“You haven't always been the easiest to read Tae even back then you always kept a certain degree of yourself hidden. Leaving me— I—“ Jungkook suddenly cut himself off clenching his hands before snapping his head up to stare straight at Taehyung surprising him.

“We thought this was your way of misguidedly protecting us. That you remembered everything. Because you have done this in the past— keeping things from us because you thought it was for the best” Jungkook expression melted into the same expression he always had around Taehyung. The one that he could never truly placed. Eyes shining with unadulting hurt.

“But then we realize that it wasn't the case — it wasnt that at all. I— We fucked up—-“ Jungkook laughed drily almost sounding helpless.

“The rest decided to work with what we had. Start from the beginning— but I didn't know where to start or how to approach the situation from a clean slate like they all are trying to. It's been centuries since we— I had to actually try at making friends that I wanted to keep without scaring them off Tae. Specially someone like you” Jungkook finished shrugging looking over Taehyung shoulder into the wall. Eyes distant and empty.

Taehyung rose an eyebrow crocking his head to the side.

“You know you’ve done a shit job if you wanted me to like you and keep me right Jungkook?” Taehyung said not really wanting to rub salt on the wound after the younger boy bared himself like that just now. But this needed pointing out, Taehyung wanted to make sure that he understands how shitty his being acting towards him. Jungkook wince eyes settling back to him.

“I know— you haven't been the only one that has pointed this out to me— I’m sorry I’ll try harder” Jungkook said sounding soft and vulnerable, giving him a soft yet pained smile that made something inside Taehyung chest tighten.

This time Taehyung was the one to break eye contact. Biting his lower lip harshly in hopes of stopping the insane sudden urge that came over him to pull the younger boy towards him. To kiss or hug him hard enough to wipe the crestfallen look clean of his features. _But that was insane wasn't it?_

“Alright” Taehyung took a deep pained breath that had nothing to do with his physical wounds instead it had everything to do with the younger boy sitting in front him.

“I guess I also wasn't the easiest or nicest person to you Jungkook. So, it's both our faults” Taehyung admitted dejectedly turning to look at Jungkook whose eyes widen.

Taehyung could admit when he was at fault because this isn't just on Jungkook. Taehyung had not been the nicest to the younger boy even when they first met. Granted he had being freaking out, but it was still no excuse for his actions. He had even punched Jungkook even before the incident at the bathroom.

Taehyung just doesn't understand his own feelings towards the younger boy. Why he brought out the ugly part in Taehyung. Why just looking at him made Taehyung just want to either snap or pushed the boy until he snapped. But now that Jungkook explained himself to him maybe this would help Taehyung deal with his own feelings— or maybe not.

Taehyung blinks focusing on Jungkook, not just focusing but really taking him in without anything clouding his mind or distracting him. Jungkook to his boyish yet manly features to his wide wide eyes. To his well define body and strong presence yet somehow innocent almost childish personality. From the bold enough personality to taunt and fight Taehyung, to the shy meek insecure teenager who lashed out and backs down when driven against a corner. — and alright maybe Taehyung didn't quite understand his own feelings.

If what Jungkook just explained was true and they were indeed best friends in their past life. Such good friends that warranties Jungkook anger and hurt at Taehyung not remembering then Taehyung had a massive problem in his hands. Because that strange sense Jungkook brought out in him was certainly not friendship.

He didn't know exactly what it was, or why he wanted more. Why he purposely wanted to bring up reactions in the younger boy. Why he was so hyper aware of him and always intone with what he was doing. Why his eyes always felt drawn to him no matter where he was in the room. Why he found himself staring at him not so innocently at times and just getting excited at having his intense eyes solemnly focused on him.

This was not friendship at least not the type of innocent friendship this boy just described. Specially not the type that old Taehyung should be feeling when next to Jungkook. So, what did old Taehyung really feel?

Why were his feelings lingering and coming out into the open without giving Taehyung any clues as to what they were? Was it even old Taehyung feelings or was this his own? Did old Taehyung constantly felt like this while he offered friendship to Jungkook or was this his own feelings surfacing because he really found this boy attractive?

Maybe just maybe this was Taehyung very own problem. Not just old Taehyung left over baggage, or lingering emotions from his past life. Maybe this was something he needed to understand on his own before it became a bigger problem. Before it ruined any more of what he already has ruin by not remembering.

“So, would you finally tell me what happened? Why you were near the pool?” Jungkook said breaking the silence that fell over them, snapping Taehyung out of his mini freak out.

Taehyung blinked eyes locking with Jungkook who looked like he was expecting him to refuse. Which he really wanted to, in fact he wanted to hide underneath the sheets and think until he figured his own turmoil out. The last thing he wanted to talk about was his Elements hostility. Yet he sighs, because it wouldn't be fair to Jungkook to refused after he bared himself like this.

“After you left, I wanted to explore the training grounds. At least until one of you guys showed up. After a while someone did show up, but it was neither of you instead it was this older guy who claimed to have known me in my other life. He said some things I didn't quite understand — something about me pretending, creating a monster and wanting to see my last moments again before he throws me into the pool. The rest is kind of a blur” Taehyung explained seeing the exact moment Jungkook tensed and his eyes harden losing their softness.

“How did he look like?” Jungkook voices was rigid and leveled. Posture now tense and ready to pounce, hands clenched so tightly they were turning white.

“Mid 50’s, I don't know pretty basic. Could be mix raced” Taehyung shrug again trying to keep this from turning into what he can already guess would be an argument. Jungkook blinked at his words, incredulously almost like he thought Taehyung had lost his mind for keeping his cool like this.

“And you didn't think of telling us this as soon as you woke up!?! Had me— fuck Taehyung by now the little fuck is probably out the building!” Jungkook shouts standing up losing his temper once again, switching back to the fire elemental he has come to know. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Why does it matter? Is not like it would have solved anything. The one that actually attacked me was my elemental spirit not the actual guy” Taehyung crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the sting on his wrist. Guess he found the sprain.

Jungkook mouth opened and closes as he stared down at Taehyung looking like he wanted to break something with how tightly his hands were clenched.

“Do you hear yourself Taehyung!?!” Jungkook cries out in anger turning to glare at the door eyes glassy with a faraway look.

“You always pull this fucking shit! Why did I think— fuck your so infuriating! This guy could have given us an idea as to why or where you disappeared to in our past life!? Don't you get this!?” Jungkook was pacing now, looking beyond livid now. Glaring now at Taehyung who rolled his eyes again, they were going to roll right off his head if he kept this up.

“How would you have pulled that, uh? How would capturing him make him tell you anything? What would you do? Torture him?” Taehyung asked crossing his arms. Jungkook stopped suddenly turning to look at him sharply.

“So, what if I torture him to get the answers I want!?! You really fucking think I’ll just simply stand around and let them get away with it!?! Let them ruin—-“ Jungkook cuts himself off mid-sentence eyes burning with murderous intent.

“Torture won't solve anything Jungkook. Plus, this is my problem not yours” Taehyung seethe between clenched teeth. Just when he thinks their making process, they always have to come back to square one.

“You don't get this do you Taehyung? This is not just your problem! This all our problem! Whatever happens to you will affect us greatly!” Jungkook was now standing over him again glaring down at him with so much anger that he was shaking. Taehyung lips set in distaste not liking this outcome.

“This is just stupid, you have nothing—“

“In the end it doesn't matter whether you like it or not Taehyung. It doesn't matter whatever the fuck I do to whoever stands in my way. One way or another I will get the answers I seek until I learn the whole truth” Jungkook interrupts him knowing exactly where Taehyung was leading to which only served to irk him even more.

“So, what? You’re just going to torture the whole world until you get what you want? You just can't do that Jungkook— that's not right—“ Taehyung starts to tell him off rolling eyes again until suddenly he straighten a very awful thought coming to mind. His eyes instantly focused on Jungkook narrowing dangerously.

“Wait a second—- if you’re willing to torture— does that mean you have torture Namjoon-hyung!?” Taehyung voice rose breaking the little calmed annoyed facade he had. The idea of Namjoon being torture because of him making a sense of panic run through his system. Jungkook eyes darken even more, crooking his head to the side in defiance.

“If I did, what would you do about it?” Jungkook says voice voided but with a different sort of anger than before not knowing his words were making Taehyung lose what little control of his temper he still had.

“Why the fuck do you defend him and care about him so much when he was the one that kept you from us!?! Giving you that serum that almost killed you!” Jungkook looked defensive and livid but so was Taehyung now. Whose hand clenched around the mattress feeling and tasting red.

“You don't know shit! Namjoon has being a great and caring hyung through my whole life. Taking care of me since I was nothing but a child and was too weak to even stand from my bed. I only got better after being in their care” Taehyung seethed raising from the bed ignoring his body protesting “so stop pretending you know anything about me because you really don’t know fucking shit”

Taehyung felt his hand and the back of his neck prickle. His whole-body vibrating with suppress anger as he glares up at Jungkook who had frozen at Taehyung icy stare.

“I swear to everything I hold dear Jungkook. If I find out that you torture Namjoon-hyung I will fucking end you” Taehyung voice had lowered icily, laced with actual threat. Deadly quiet compare to the shouting mare minutes ago. Jungkook eyes widen a fraction before he could control himself, tensing clearly sensing Taehyung meant every word.

“Why do you care so much? You barely even asked about him since you got here” Jungkook voice had lowered as well, puffing his chest but there was something else laced on his tone. Something Taehyung was too angry to even hear. Missing completely the stormy and even shaky conflicted eyes Jungkook was now directing at him.

“Hey what's going on? Why do I feel— why were you shouting?” Someone suddenly said from the door making both boys head snap at that direction to see a frowning Jimin standing there with wide eyes.

“Guck I heard about the intruder through our link. Yoongi and Hoseok are already looking for him—- why is it so suffocating—“ Jimin frown deepen eyes flickering between Jungkook and Taehyung confused.

“What's—- why is Taehyung up from his bed!? What's going on in your head— Guck what’s—? What's happening!?!” Jimin voice rose up in panic as he stared deeply at Jungkook who suddenly turned pushing pass Jimin shoving him roughly out of the way. Looking like someone who wanted to be as far away from Taehyung as possible.

Jimin straggle to the side surprised head snapping from Taehyung to Jungkook in concern.

“Guck— what!?!” Jimin shouts alarm turning to look behind Jungkook not moving to run after him like Taehyung assumed, he would do.

“What do you mean that you don't care!?! — his my problem now!?! Jungkook!” Jimin shouts behind him confusing Taehyung when he suddenly turned to look at him bewilder.

“What the hell happened now!?!” Jimin asked him this time staring right at him looking exasperated as Taehyung shrug sitting back down and closing off.

 

 

“Ok so let me get this straight” Jimin stares unblinkingly at Taehyung.

“Jungkook told you that you guys were best friends and then you both proceeded to fight over Kim Namjoon” Jimin deadpan, voice slow and careful eyes unreadable. Taehyung rolled his eyes.

“Yes Jimin-ah. How many times are you going to keep repeating this? We’ve being over this, three times already. What more do you want me to say?” Taehyung asked huffing not really understanding what Jimin couldn't get about it. Is not really above Jungkook and Taehyung to start an argument when left alone for more than a couple of seconds.

Jimin looked pained for a split second staring up into the ceiling before letting out a long-drawn sigh passing his hands through his face looking defeated.

“Why— why do I even try” He mumbles to himself pinching the side of his nose before dropping his hand looking back down at Taehyung. Taehyung raised an eyebrow crossing his arms defensive.

“Tae-ah Namjoon-hyung is not being torture, is perfectly safe and has being well taken care off since he arrived. His a respected hyung despite what he did. So, you can rest assure” Jimin drawl like he was speaking to a child making Taehyung frown.

“Then why did Jungkook—“ Taehyung began to ask but Jimin eyes twitch hard.

“Aish! I don't know ok!” Jimin suddenly shouts standing up from the chair he had claimed as his own, glaring.

“I don't understand anything that goes through that kid’s head! I'm not you!”

Taehyung startles back, eyes widening not expecting the sudden outburst. Specially from someone like Jimin. The blonde noticed this halting.

“Ah” he stuttered lips forming a small frown and slowly sitting back down

“Sorry I didn't mean to—“ he starts biting his lips hard studying Taehyung for a second before he lean forward. Clasping his hand in front of him gaze hard.

“Taehyung-ah please don’t think I’m taking his side again but— Jungkook is an emotional kid” Jimin stressed Taehyung frown deepening.

“He wasn't always like this but then you happened, and he changed. He doesn't always know how to act or deal with his emotions. So please be patient with him. He really is a great and harmless kid” Jimin stresses, eyes widening looking earnest. Almost looking a tiny bit desperate.

Taehyung search his face for any hint of a lie. Sighing when he found none looking away. Setting his lips in a thin line— because alright maybe once again this wasn't just Jungkook’s fault. Taehyung was much to blame for the fight as Jungkook— it would be kind of hypocritical of him to pretend otherwise. So that's how he found himself slowly nodding because he could at least give the younger boy a break. Plus, one look at Jimin told him that he wouldn't drop it unless Taehyung was giving Jungkook at least the benefit of the doubt.

“Alright good” Jimin nodded looking satisfied pushing back on the chair staring at Taehyung for a minute before he bit his lips.

“How are you feeling by the way?” Jimin asked crocking his head to the side in wonder Taehyung blinking at him having forgotten his bodily pains until now.

“I’m sorry for the whole—“ he continued gesturing with his hands all over Taehyung body who found himself smiling softly at him understanding what he meant.

“It's alright Chim. Why are you apologizing. You saved me from my own element. Hell, you even created a way for me to land safely” Taehyung encouraged not wanting the boy to feel guilting for what he had done. Jimin bit his lips looking down, breaking their eye contact.

“You know — I should have called Hobi— I know this” he stressed, twiddling his thumbs as he frowns “Hobi could have gotten you down safer— his the air elemental for god sake but I saw you in danger. And Jungkook had panicked alongside me and—-“ he paused taking a deep breath. Taehyung feeling a spark of concern awaken inside of him at Jimin broken voice.

“I didn't hold back— I didn't think of other ways to get you out of the dragons grasp—“ Jimin pulled his thumb hard eyes flickering up at Taehyung who leaned forward unsure as to what to do.

“Jimin—“

“I could have cracked your ribs Taehyung. Angling them in damaging your inner organs. I knew this! Yet I just—“ Jimin voiced cracked mid-sentence blinking rapidly like he was trying to push back tears.

Taehyung felt helpless for a split second unsure as to why it hurt to see this boy in any form of pain. Not liking how much he was blaming himself. Especially when Jimin had being smart about it. Yes, it had hurt like a motherfucker but there was really no other way. Taehyung had been in a situation that Jimin was force to simply act, the fact that he even thought of creating a ramp among the chaos to somehow soften the blow was incredibly smart of him. Specially since not seconds later Jungkook had shot his ball of fire.

“Jimin-ah how close were we in our past life?” Taehyung found himself asking, mostly out of curiosity. Because aside from Jungkook whose reactions and strong personality overshadowed the rest. Jimin somehow seemed to have the second strongest reaction to everything Taehyung related.

Jimin blinked dumbfounded taking a moment to understand the subject change before he leans forward a bright smile taking over his features. Taehyung couldn't help but mirror it.

“How close were we? Well Taehyungie I was your one and only soulmate!” Jimin exclaims brightly

“I was the source of your life, your reason to live in this world. In this whole wide world, there was no heart in me but yours. I was your other half!” Jimin sang dramatically swooning back on the chair with his hand over his heart fluttering his eyelashes in a poor attempt at seduction. Taehyung would have taken him seriously if it wasn't for the wide amused smile taking over his lips.

Taehyung burst out laughing entertain by his theatrics and words.

“Romantic” Taehyung mused Jimin straighten eyes shining with mirth, wiggling his brows at him.

“What? Don't believe I could have been your lover Tae?” Jimin insisted leaning forward. Taehyung didn't fail to notice how close he gotten. He was a breath away from sitting in his lap on the bed. Taehyung laughed delighted not really believing him for a second.

“Come on Chim really? You really expect me to believe this? Come on, if we had been something in our past, I highly doubt you could be capable of speaking to me right now like nothing happened. Let alone joke about it” Taehyung rose an eyebrow challenging. Jimin perk up smirk widening.

“So, your saying just because I chose not to overwhelm you with the news of our partnership and have swallowed my undying love for you in a undoubtedly stupid hope of protecting you. It means that I’m clearly lying?” Jimin asked raising an eyebrow eyes shining with an emotion Taehyung couldn't place.

“Exactly because you are” Taehyung muttered shaking his head amused completely sure Jimin was messing with him.

“Says who? You can't really remember Tae. You could really be hurting my feelings here” Jimin insisted pouting for effect. Taehyung rolling his eyes huffing still half amused by this turn of events.

“Then why would you keep quiet all this time?” Taehyung challenged

“Who knows maybe I’m stupid” Jimin was quick to answer not even batting an eyelash almost like he was speaking from experience which couldn't be. He was 100% fucking with him. Of that Taehyung was sure.

“Really now— then prove it?” Taehyung found the words leaving his lips before he could second guess himself. But decided to roll with it because how far was Jimin willing to take this. This was sure to make him drop it.

Yet somehow, he had enormously miscalculated how far Jimin was willing to go because the next thing he knew Taehyung found himself pin against the mattress with a wild eye Jimin on top of him, smirking.

“Oh, you want to play TaeTae” he muttered teasingly eyes shining so brightly it was starting to make Taehyung doubt himself.

“You should know I don't really back down from any challenge” Jimin voice lowered as he leans down eyes fixed on Taehyung who starts to actually freak out. He can't really be thinking off—

“Jimin” Taehyung said carefully almost warily unsure. He couldn't have been wrong could he? There was no way Jimin was his past lover or anything— right?

“You are a cruel man Kim Taehyung— how could you forget like this” Jimin whisper nose bumping with Taehyung who tenses planning on pushing him off but Jimin hold of him tighten. His lips crooking into an evil smile as his lips ghost over Taehyung. Who found his breath shortening in alarm. _Was he wrong!?!_

“Chim what are you doing to Taehyung” a sudden dry voice said from the doorway making Jimin freeze. Both boys’ eyes flicker to the door to see Hoseok standing there with a hand on his waist and a raise eyebrow.

When Jimin didn't move eyes going thoughtful Taehyung felt his heartbeat loudly in his throat. He wouldn't still do it would he? Hoseok was here now— but then again would that stop him?

Then Jimin suddenly sigh pushing back releasing him yet still on his lap. Pouting childish up at Hoseok who rolled his eyes.

“Party pooper” Jimin whine just as Hoseok walked more into the room. Taehyung releasing the breath he had being holding thanking all his lucky stars that Hoseok decided to show up when he did.

“You should be glad that it was just me—“ Hoseok muttered eyes flickering down to motionless Taehyung before looking back at Jimin who had an cheshire smile on his lips.

“Jin-hyung would have probably ban you from his lab for causing trouble again” Hoseok chastise coming to stand by the bed. Jimin shrugging.

“It wouldn't be that bad. I was doing him a favor— plus this is not something I haven't done before” Jimin easily dismiss turning to look at a still motionless wide eye Taehyung who kept staring at him unblinkingly.

“I think you broke him Jimin-ah” Hoseok sounded amused now sitting on the chair emptied by Jimin “what happened to the no scaring him off we all agreed to?”

Jimin cooed at Taehyung laughing softly ruffling his hair the evil glint in his eyes disappearing. Shifting off him. Taehyung felt himself unfreeze.

“Your so cute TaeTae! I just couldn't help myself” Jimin brightly says before completely getting off and planting himself on top of Hoseok who seemed to have being expecting him. Opening his arms and manhandling him so they’re both comfortable in the small chair.

Taehyung slowly sits up, willing his weak heart to calmed taking in a deep breath. Of course, Jimin wouldn't do it. He was just messing with him by the sounds of it this seems to be something that he normally does. The fact that Hoseok barely reacted was prove enough— yet he almost seemed like he would have actually done it if he hasn't been interrupted.

“Yoongi is pissy— so I take it we couldn't find the intruder?” Jimin asked already moving on from what just happened, Hoseok humming in affirmation.

“No. Jungkook was right we found out to late. Yoongi found a discarded scanning card by the entrance. Jin-hyung ran the records and found a match. Apparently, the guy worked here back on his 20’s but not ever since. Yoongi demanded to have all systems updated” Hoseok explained, Jimin crooking his head to the side.

“Yeah, Yoongi-hyung was very explicit with his choice of words through the link. You would think that something like that would have already being done no?”

“Tae use to be the one that did it. He waited until all of us got here before updating the system. The director is slacking on picking were Taehyung left off. Hell, he doesn't even know half of Tae’s codes and passwords. The only one that actually knows it is Jungkook—“ Hoseok laughs drily stopping shaking his head “and let me tell you Chim the boy was none too happy to have being called. Specially with the way Yoongi-hyung did it”

Hoseok sigh closing his eyes and leaning his head against Jimin shoulder looking exhausted. Jimin looked over at Taehyung who stared at them two blankly not really knowing what to say or do.

“I could tell— I guess we relied too much on Tae—“ Jimin trail off sounding sad all of the sudden. Taehyung felt his chest sting once again at the realization that he truly did fucked up. Not only by not telling them sooner but also by not remembering and letting them down. Specially now after seeing how truly exhausted both these boys were and how unbearably sad.

“I'm sorry” Taehyung found himself breaking the silence voice not over a whisper. Yet both boys heard him Hoseok head instantly snapping up and Jimin straightening. Eyes clearing from whatever thought he was endulft in.

“Oh no sweetie! No!” Jimin hurried to say jumping off Hoseok and launching himself at Taehyung. Finding himself with a lap full of Jimin once again.

“This isn't your fault sweets! This is ours for failing at being better friends! It wasn't fair of us to put too much on to your shoulders” Jimin tightly hugged him. Taehyung hand helpless falling over the short boy.

“We could never blame you Taehyungie. Nothing that has happened has being your fault. Specially losing your past lives memories” Hoseok hand fell over Taehyung own. Smiling softly at him, this one did react his eyes. His whole face melting into nothing but tender care.

“I mean— I know you want _him_ back— your Taehyung I mean. I know I can never truly compare to him— so like—“ Taehyung starts but Jimin hug tighten his eyes finding his as he pushed back. Gaze sharp.

“Taehyung you _are_ our Tae. There's no two version of you. No matter the lifetime or the memories that aren't there anymore. None of that erases the fact that you are _Kim Taehyung_ the same innocent pure boy that cares deeply about others” Jimin chastise looking like an angered kitten. The thought of a kitten reminds him of Jungkook who if he was really honest probably doesn't think the same way as Jimin does. He probably does want old Taehyung back. If anything, just to stop the constant fighting between them two.

“I guess” Taehyung said feeling uncomfortable by both of them staring at him. He looks down in hopes of avoiding Hoseok searching gaze until he catches on the dark ink on Jimin inner forearm were his sleeved had rose up.

“Hey Jimin-ah, is that your mark? Or is that a regular tattoo?” Taehyung pointed down at the almost visible tattoo, Jimin freezing looking down at his expose arm frowning.

“Oh yeah—“ he trailed off uneasy looking over at Hoseok who shrug. Jimin hesitate for a moment more before shrugging himself.

“I guess it is” he leans back putting more space between Taehyung and him. By this point the bed had being unwillingly divided. Jimin had claimed one end as his own while Taehyung had claimed the other. Pulling the pillows up to sit more comfortably against the wall.

Jimin pulled up his sleeve all the way up revealing a beautiful Stag. One half of the Stag looked symmetrical while the other had a realistic design. Right around and behind the Stag there was a perfectly symmetrical triangle and surrounding its head was a dotted circle. xx

“This showed up in my body at age 13, right around the time my elemental manifested which was rather late compare to the others” Jimin explain looking whishful

“I was fully prepared though because my past lives had come to me when I was 5 years old. But at the time I had assumed that it was just my wild imagination until this appeared one morning” Jimin looked down at his mark, Taehyung noticed how quiet Hoseok had gone. His gaze fixated on the mark as well.

“This mark aside from being prove and a link to your powers is also away for Elementals to connect” Jimin looks up smiling brightly at him.

“So, you can imagine my surprise when as soon as I opened my eyes two voices greeted me inside my head” Jimin said while lowering his sleeve. Taehyung straightens confused.

“Wait greeted you? Did your element talked to you?” Taehyung asked perking up because maybe he hasn't gone crazy, just maybe the voice he heard back in the bathroom had being his element.

Jimin eyes flashed with something looking away, Hoseok quickly jumping in for the first time since starting this conversation.

“Back at the beginning our elemental spirits did speak to us but they gradually stop, going nonverbal.” Hoseok looked unsure when Taehyung focused in him “I guessed they trusted our judgement— we didn't question it”

Taehyung frown, how could they have just accepted it. Wouldn't it be odd that your own element just randomly stopped talking to you? How would one know what they want you to do? Yet if that was true— then who was that voice in his head back then.

“No” Jimin voice stopped Taehyung from asking Hoseok. Focus returning to him to see he had managed to get a hold of himself.

“The ones that greeted me had being Yoongi-hyung and Hoseok-hyung who had being waiting and sensed me join the link. Since they were older, they were on the lookout for any of us to linked up before going to find us” Jimin looked fond, smile blooming in his lips.

“I honestly thought I had gone crazy but then I recognize the voices and it was like everything suddenly just felt right.” Jimin looked content with his explanation yet Taehyung frown only got deeper. Not really relating. He didn't really understand — how can something like this feel right.

“This link— how exactly does it work? You can speak to each other without being in each other’s presence?” Taehyung crossed his legs leaning forward interested feeling another spike of pain, but it quickly subsides. Hoseok leans forward looking thoughtful.

“Look at it as if we are a living breathing system. Where five types of chi dominate at all times, at the same time standing in one empty space suspended in time — called the Astral Plane— entwined together by our contract and our elemental spirits need to coexist in one plain” Hoseok explained pausing Taehyung nodding letting him know he was following along.

“Now think of our connection as a lace, binding us together. A string that may be used as communication method, allows you to understand and feel whatever your follow Elemental is feeling. Let’s one know if one of us is in trouble and their exact whereabouts anywhere in the world. All inside your head. It helps harmonize and unite the five elements”

“It's very useful, kinda like your very own build in censor” Jimin adds smiling at him, Taehyung bit his lips.

“How come I don't feel—- whatever that is?” Taehyung hesitantly asked, Jimin smile instantly falls looking down into his lap frowning hard.

“Your there—- but not really” Jimin mutters eyes flickering up. Something strange reflecting in his eyes.

“Your presence in the link is ghostly. Ever since you awoke, we sense something there, but we are unable to pull or received anything. It fades in and out which is concerning all of us. It's almost like something is blocking us— and you from the system—“ Jimin trail off frown deepening even more.

“It's a complete unsettling unusual almost aire silence” Jimin finished staring at Taehyung intensively almost like he had the answers. Which he doesn't. Taehyung has no fucking clue as to what it all meant.

He pushed back into the wall letting out a drawn-out breath, trying to process the information he was given. He doesn't even know where to start. A dull almost numbing feeling falling over him. The silence that fell over them three making it even worse. Until Jimin decides to break it voice not over a whisper.

“Out of all of us the one that gets unsettle the most about it, its Jungkook. To a point that it drives him crazy. We all feel unsettled by the non-presence— yet to him having that almost aire link always nagging in the back of his mind is clouding his thoughts—“ Jimin trails off looking away from Taehyung who recognize the gesture as a sign of deception. Jimin wasn't telling him something.

Taehyung opens his mouth to maybe dig deeper or perhaps tell them of the hostile voice he heard back in the bathroom but before he could Jin entered.

All three boys turned their head just in time to see Jin put his phone away and gaze instantly settling on Taehyung.

“Taehyungie I heard from the others you had woken up. I was on my way over here, but—“ Jin trailed off pleasantly walking more into the room and eyeing Jimin on the bed.

“You probably already know the rest” he settles on saying coming to a stop next to Hoseok. Eyes not leaving Jimin who starred backed challenging.

“Jimin-ah I thought I told you that these beds are for patients only. Not for your personal use” Jin chastise giving Jimin a pointed look who blushes suddenly standing up nodding.

“Sorry hyung—“ Jimin says not sounding sorry at all as he gets off the bed smirking up at Jin who rolled his eyes. Jins attention then returns to Taehyung.

“So, Taehyung-ah how are you feeling?” Jin asked. Taehyung blinked surprised having have forgotten what had happened for a split second.

“Surprisingly good actually” Taehyung said honest for once, moving his wrist around feeling a spark of pain. Yet everything else seemed fine. Jin nodded watching him looking pleased.

“That's perfect! And since you’re probably unaware of this, Elementals tend to heal faster than regular humans. They can also take quite a beating, so what you had was a couple of sprains and bruises that should go away come tomorrow morning or so— if you had being a regular person that hit and fall would have at least cost you a month in recovery—“ Jin stops abruptly surprised by Hoseok and Jimin who instantly straighten both looking alarmed at one another.

“Shit!” Jimin curses clenching his eyes shut before turning around and dashing out the door without saying anything else. Hoseok on the other hand was more hesitant getting up slowly eyes glassy yet he kept glancing from Jin to Taehyung unsure.

“An emergency?” Jin asked looking peaceful and not at all surprised at the turn of events like Taehyung was. Hoseok nodded mutely lips setting into a thin line.

“It’s fine Hobi, he will be safe inside my lab. Go take care of it” Jin reassured Hoseok who nodded stiffly before turning to go.

Taehyung watches mutely as Jin makes sure that the door clicks behind him before turning to Taehyung.

“Said emergency would be my Namjoon getting the hell out of this place” Jin smirks down at Taehyung dropping his professional facade.

“Fuck Tae, pretending that I don't know you turned out to be harder than I expected— so how you actually doing?” Jin asked smiling down at him softly but didn't give him a chance to say a word before he was engulfed in a tight hug.

Taehyung felt a sigh leave his lips, for the first time he walked through the doors of this place he felt himself relax.

“Jin-hyung what's—- going on?” Taehyung rushed to asked clenching his eyes shut willing the sting behind them to go away. Pushing back to look up at Jin who had the audacity to look embarrassed.

“Well Tae this is where I work. Sorry I kept it from you but it was easier to keep taps of the others and have access to ingredients to help you—“ Jin quickly explained swiftly by passing the details which was not missed by Taehyung who was starting to get irritated.

“Jin-hyung” Taehyung started his voice soft and in warning, Jin gave him a quick sheepish smile.

“I know you want a throughout explanation Tae but this is as much as I can give you with the small amount of time we have. So, listen closely before the others come back and the system goes back online” Jin hurried to say raising a finger to silence Taehyung who opened his mouth to interrupt.

“I’ve known who you were long before I met you. Both our parents knew the whole truth. Namjoon and I made it our goal to find out who and what had caused that accident all those years ago that shook the whole world to its core” Jin looked over his shoulders, eyes flickering towards a security camera on the corner of the room.

“I know you're hesitating and your suspicious, but you can trust the other Four. They are on your side but don't tell them about me. They will put two and two together and act before either I or Namjoon can explained. Their judgement gets cloudy when it concerns you— they tend to act before they think. That slip of paper I gave you please look into it, that information would come in handy to you”

 

Jin had being right it was a matter of minutes before someone showed up. This time it was Yoongi who stalked through the door looking livid. Jin quickly raised his hands in surrender.

“Another—-“ Jin starts to say but Yoongi cuts him off, sneering.

“Namjoon fucking escaped” Yoongi frowled out the words “Jungkook got there first and what does the kid do? He hesitates. Allowing Namjoon to use that moment to escape”

“Well Yoongi, Namjoon used to worked here. Jungkook actually liked him. Plus Namjoon knows his way around” Jin commented casually like they were not speaking about his future husband almost getting roasted alive.

“Whatever” Yoongi dismissed putting on his gloves. Taehyung now realizing he had being without them since he woke up. Yoongi eyes focused on Taehyung eyes softening visibly as he deflates sighing.

“Don't worry kid. We wouldn't have actually hurt him— that much” Yoongi reassured but after seeing Taehyung facial expression constrict, he sigh looking defeated.

“Just—- I’ll take you to your room”

 

 

Taehyung silently followed Yoongi down the already known halls, only a dull spark of pain shooting up his spine and right ankle when he moved. He kept his marked wrist unmoving, which still hurt quite a lot. He learned that the hard way when he tried to stand up leaning on it by mistake.

Then they suddenly stopped at a door that was clearly not his. The symbol on the door a red Triangle along with 화재 요소 in Korean. Taehyung watches mutely as Yoongi pushes the door open without a care, stepping inside.

“This isn't my hideous room” Taehyung hesitates by the door, Yoongi turning to look at him.

“You don't have a usable bed, right?” Yoongi asked raising an eyebrow but he doesn't give Taehyung an opportunity to answer.

“This kids’ bed is the biggest out of all of ours and until we go to the Island you’ll be staying here. Thank your past self for that” Yoongi mutters staring Taehyung down whose eyes widen when he realizes what Yoongi meant. He couldn't mean what Taehyung thought he meant — there’s no way they expect him to share a bed with Jungkook of all people. Just no way. Specially how they left it last time they saw each other.

“I can read your thoughts like a book kid, even without the link. And no, I’m not kidding. So, deal with it. I’m in no mood for anything else” Yoongi mutters rolling his eyes standing right in front of an unmoving Taehyung still frozen at the threshold.

“I can’t— I won't stay in this room hyung” Taehyung hisses frowning hard side stepping out of the way regardless.

“Well sucks for you then” Yoongi side eyes him.

“I better not see you fucking leaving this room Taehyung-ah or else I’ll drag you right back here and not even Jimin can stop me from fucking tying you to the bed” he sneers at Taehyung who takes a step back alarm at the intense glare directed at him before he leaves slamming the door behind him.

Taehyung stares at the door open mouth, completely and utterly frozen in placed. Unsure as to what he did to pissed Yoongi-hyung off or why he was forced to stay the night at Jungkook when he would have preferred Jimin. But thankfully Jungkook had not being in the room otherwise this would have gone down way worse.

A part of him sigh in defeat while the other was to exhaust to throw a fit, slowly turning around to actually look at the room which was surprisingly organized. The room was white and black, a king size bed right in the middle with what looked like a soft bedrest. The room had an actual window with soft white curtains unlike his room right over the bed.

What looked like an England flag duvet folded nicely on the side of the bed, the sheets a nice dark grey color. On each side of the bed there was white faux fur rug, black converse laying neatly by the right of the bed, some round hipster glasses laying on the left nightstand.

The room looked-- nice. To nice. Definitely how Taehyung would have loved his actual room to look. It felt homier than what he expected, which completely did not fit with Jungkook image. He had expected a lot more black and red. More edgy looking than -- this.

Taehyung shook his head, because well if he was being forced to sleep here, he guessed it could have being worse. He decided to make himself right at home and take a shower.

Taehyung stepped into the extended bathroom and to his surprise it was more or less the same as the room. A beautiful black and white contrast mixed together flawlessly. There was even some fake flowers and some feminine decoration that Taehyung would never take Jungkook for the type.

Taehyung blinked-- just when one thinks they have someone figured out they throw a curveball like this or maybe Taehyung had really not given Jungkook a chance at all. It's possible that Jungkook had being right, perhaps they had more in common than originally thought. That would definitely explain how they got along well in their past life. 

Taehyung grabbed a red towel that was nicely folded by the sink not missing the three toothbrushes. One red, one pink and the last one yellow but the red and pink were placed separately from the yellow. Almost like the yellow was just a spare for someone else.

Taehyung shook his head dismissing his thoughts, _they were toothbrushes Taehyung don’t analyze them to deeply_. - he chastises himself.

Taehyung slowly moved towards the surprisingly big bath tub, his hand hesitating over the controls suddenly feeling like maybe taking a bath wasn't that great of an idea. He could take a quick shower, but his ankle had started throbbing painfully no longer a numb spike of pain. Now unbearable.

He needed to shower but the idea of opening the faucet didn't feel like a great one, especially considering everything that has happened. What are the chances of his water dragon appearing in the bath? How much can it really do or hurt him with the small amount of water?

Taehyung took a deep breath before opening the faucet in one quick turn, holding his breath as he watches the first few drops and then the water flowed uninterrupted -- and that was it.

Taehyung release the breath he had unintentionally being holding relaxing maybe his element would actually leave him alone for a night.

 

The moment his body made contact with the liquid it was as if all his pains and aches disappear. Taehyung watches in amazement and a bit of fear as the ugly bruise right in the center of his chest starts to fade. Taehyung pushed his head back closing his eyes sighing submerging completely.

Head cloudy with thoughts, thinking over everything that he learned but more importantly Jungkook. How would the younger react to Taehyung in his room or the fact that Taehyung was currently using the bath without his permission. Would it escalate to a new now recurrent fight or would he just stare at Taehyung with those wide hurt bunny eyes of his.

Taehyung grumble to himself lifting up a bit taking a deep breath. He just doesn't understand himself. Why does he have just strong feelings for a kid he barely even knows. Why does Taehyung always has the urge to poke at him until one of them snaps, those random urges he gets to grab the kid by the chin and make him forget what he had being upset about. Could not be natural. He has never felt like this before, to a point he doesn't know what to do with himself.

Jungkook was not the only one between them that doesn't know how to react to the other. Taehyung doesn't know what pleases him more Jungkook talking back or Jungkook going plaint in his hand like back at the lab.

Suddenly before Taehyung could fall deeper into his own senseless thoughts his body started to buzz, a numbness falling over his limbs making him sigh. Taehyung opened his eyes not surprised to see the sapphire eyes of his water dragon glaring down at him.

“Would you ever let me be near a water mass without appearing or should I be scared that you will pop up from the toilet to glare at me?” Taehyung asked snappily, the water snake didn't do anything only glared. Taehyung had somehow hoped that it would talk like back at the bathroom with Jungkook.

“Yeah didn't think so either” Taehyung seat up now being able to do so without his body protesting.

“So, what is it this time? Are you going to go for drowning or strangling?” Taehyung really shouldn't be edging on a God but somehow, he couldn't be arsed to care at the moment. Exhaustion, irritation and confusion doing an ugly mix inside his head.

“Listen I know you clearly want to tell me something otherwise you wouldn't be appearing as much, and I know you can speak. So why don't we avoid all the I want you dead ordeal and you tell me what I can do to make you stop being mad at me alright?” Taehyung bargains hoping for the best at this point.

“Unless you never actually talked, and I actually lost my mind. Making all of this a figment of my imagination and I’m actually in a psychiatric wart with Jin-hyung crying his eyes out watching me mumble to myself” Taehyung laughs drily, the thought kind of amusing and scarily plausible.

With lack of better judgement Taehyung rose his hand placing it hesitantly over its snout, the water dragon only blinked at him.

“ _You’ve betrayed me_ ” a deep voice boom into his head startling him enough to drop his cynical half amused smile from his lips.

“I have not betrayed you” Taehyung whisper surprised and scared at how dangerous the voice sounded. How commanding. The dragon snarls.

“ _You are the child of Zhener, you’ve betrayed me_ ” it growls leaning towards Taehyung who crawl back alarm, but it only places its head and hot breath over his shoulder.

An intense never felt before pain exploded around his bicep and upper arm. The same feeling as the bathroom took over him. Almost like his soul was being pulled back into the wall by pale hands.

Taehyung gasp as the image of the bathroom with the water dragon disappears as he sinks deeper into a never-ending darkness. An intense pain shooting through him, as thousand bolts of electricity ran through him.

His back hits cold freezing water, a gasp leaving his lips then his pushed forward again. Hitting his physical body but yet not quite. There was nothing but darkness surrounding him, only a lowly dirty mattress on the corner of the room as he doubled over in pain.

Another intense bolt of lightning goes through him making a scream leave his lips, he feels his hands clenched together as he hits the floor harshly. The lights inside the room flashing as hot thick tears ran down his cheek.

Then it happens again his pulled back, his soul hitting the wall behind him, yet Taehyung kept his eyes wide open before sinking into the darkness again. Seeing a version of himself he has never seeing before in a room he has never seeing before.

Then his back at the bathroom his soul hitting his physical body forcefully, hard enough to make him gasp leaning forward staring between half lid eyes at his water dragon who had not moved. Staring at him perhaps sadly before it nodded disintegrating.

Taehyung eyes widen feeling something hot run down his cheek and then the next thing he knew a silent sob escape his lips. Long and hard tears fell down his cheeks, an intense almost hollow empty feeling making his chest constrict painfully. Making it almost hard to breath.

Taehyung felt another fresh wave of tears leave his eyes, as he clenched them close his fits tightening trying to will himself to stop. He pulled his legs up into his chest hugging them, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Taehyung bite his lips hard enough to draw blood silencing his whimpers.

Unsure as to why he was crying, why he chest hurt so much. Why the sudden image of himself in that pitch-dark room made something deep inside him snap that had being on the brink of snapping ever since he entered this place. Yet he found himself letting it all out. All his fears, his insecurities, confusion, anger and most of all unexplained pained that he had being harboring inside himself the moment his world was turned upside down when he fainted back at the beginning.

He cried for the life he had before, for the one he can't remember, for the people he let down, for the God he disappointed. For the four other boys that stare at him with pain and lugging in their gazes.

And worse of all he cried for no reason at all, he had no valid reason or excuse as to why it hurt all so much. Why he chest felt like it was caving in, why the tightness inside him made it hard to even breath. Taehyung just cried and cried until no tears came out.

 

It was only a few more minutes or perhaps hours until he calmed enough to make the tears stopped. Leaving him empty and exhausted, the eater now cold and uncomfortable. He rose on shaky feet, legs feeling like jelly as he rinses.

Taehyung noted how the water instantly left his body, leaving him dry like before. Taehyung sigh, wiping his blotchy face with his hands. No doubt in his mind that that his eyes and lips were swollen. Lips having suffered after biting them to keep quiet.

Taehyung walks towards the mirror to confirm that yes, he looked like the blotchy mess he had imagine but froze when his eyes landed on his throbbing shoulder, right were his dragon had launched at.

Right where his biceps met his shoulder there was a new mark. Another dragon. But unlike his wrist mark this one was more vivid and strong. This dragon looked like sinister dark purple clouds, whole body wrapping around his biceps face making its way to his chest. Eyes glaring up at him half lid, mouth opened a bolt of dark light coming out of its mouth. It was all sharp strokes and sharp edges. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/n5qycTH)

The skin around it still tender and red— was this Zhener?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found [ this video ](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/post/178841096402/bubbledi-be-happy-my-angel-i-love-you-more-and)that fits this fic surprisingly well. Its Taehyung center but please give it a watch and be amazed by whoever made this beautiful video.  
> I take no credit for its making, it all belongs to whoever made it


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!  
> Happy new years to all of you, hopefully you guys had fun.  
> I hope you like this new chapter cause I certainly enjoyed writing it. Things are hopefully moving on the right directing with taekook... or are they?  
> Enjoy!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

Taehyung stood on the open bathroom door, after putting on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants he found folded by the towels. Hoping that Jungkook wouldn't mind sharing his clothes.

But that wasn't the reason why he felt rooted to the spot. Jungkook had by some point in time during Taehyung little break down arrived and not noticed he wasn't alone.

Jungkook laid in the middle of the bed, shirt wide open and arm thrown over his eyes. His breathing was coming out elaborated like maybe he hasn’t been there long, or his thoughts were upsetting him. With how hard his jaw and hands were painfully clenched, and how his nostrils were flaring as he tried to take deep calming breaths. Taehyung was leaning towards the later.

Despite that Taehyung found his eyes lowering down, taking in Jungkook thick strong neck and collarbones that made way to his very well-defined chest. Jungkook’s black baggy clothes really made no justice to the glory that hid right underneath. Taehyung gaze lowered even more to Jungkook V line and then— _fuck_.

Taehyung snapped his eyes up only to feel his blood run cold when he locks gazed with lazy dark ones.

“Tae?” Jungkook wondered eyes hazy face blanked, then his brows slowly burrow and as if on cue his eyes widen jumping up from the bed alarmed. Taehyung felt himself startle mirroring Jungkook.

“Shit. Fuck” Jungkook curses “What—What the hell are you doing here?!” Jungkook asked no rather demanded as he hastily tried to close his shirt, yet having a hard time doing so with his fumbling fingers and his continuing glances at Taehyung.

Taehyung opens his mouth to answer but Jungkook talks over him, already wide eyes widening even more.

“Are you —are you wearing my clothes?” He frowns eyes narrowing softly until a gasp leaves his lips, dropping his hands to the side giving up on his shirt half way through.

“Wait no that's not important— more importantly have you been crying!?” Jungkook confusion melted into surprised alarm.

Taehyung looked down, breaking eye contact feeling expose and small for the first time under Jungkook searching gaze. Taehyung uneasily pulled the shirt more over his body, trying to shrink on the spot biting his lips hard.

“Yoongi-hyung told me I will be sleeping here tonight. He threatens me when I tried to talked him out of it. He told me I could use the shower— so I did” Taehyung lied through his teeth. Yoongi never told him he could use it or borrowed Jungkook clothes but a white lie like that wouldn't hurt anyone. Only embarrassed Taehyung more if it was ever found out.

Taehyung peeked through his hair at Jungkook, confused as to why the younger looked like he had seeing a ghost rather than someone who was forcefully imposing in his space.

“Yoongi-hyung—” Jungkook said slowly almost like he was trying to process the situation he found himself in and what it implied.

Taehyung waited patiently not moving from the threshold raising his head, steeling himself for the inevitable argument that they were sure to have or for Jungkook to kick him out. The thought makes a grimace fall over Taehyung not really in the right state of mind to go through something like that although it would be amusing to see Yoongi-hyung burst through the door and threaten Jungkook. Yet Taehyung doubts he could remain with a straight face after the emotional breakdown he just had.

“For fucks sake hyung! A little warning would have been appreciated next time!” Jungkook suddenly growled snapping Taehyung out of his thoughts. Taehyung sees Jungkook roll his eyes in mild annoyance tight-lipped glaring down into the floor eyes glazy. Taehyung frowning crooking his head to the side wary. Jungkook has never actually called him hyung and meant it. Always mocking or with a level of irony which only meant—

Jungkook then looked up locking gazes with Taehyung, eyes losing their glassiness appearing troubled and that made it clicked. Jungkook was using their link, Taehyung first handedly had his first experience of being spoken about right in front of him without his knowledge. _Wonderful_

Taehyung gritted his teeth trying not to feel bitter or allowed his thoughts to darken with unflattering thoughts as to what they could have discussed but he instantly knew he had failed when his face soured. Taehyung broke eye contact suddenly wishing they could get this over with, so he could go to sleep and quieten his thoughts. He needed the day to over stat before he did or said anything out of pettiness that he would come to regret later.

“So—” Taehyung prompted after a long tense silence fell over them, not really sure if Jungkook was still arguing with others through the links or he was simply staring. Either way it was making Taehyung very uncomfortable feeling expose once again.

Jungkook sigh, Taehyung side eyed him unsure as to what that meant yet unable to stare right at him scare that Jungkook could see right through him due to the fact that Taehyung knew he was quite literary transparent at the moment.

“Tae—” Jungkook started, Taehyung straightening preparing himself for the worst. Jungkook paused once again before sighing tiredly.

“Taehyung have you been crying?” Jungkook voiced carefully and softly almost like he was speaking to a frighten animal probably to placate Taehyung who tensed at his words.

“No” Taehyung voiced cracked embarrassingly, making him frown. _That wasn't right_ , - he thinks annoyed at himself

Taehyung took a deep breath before turning to stare right at Jungkook who waited patiently knowing Taehyung wasn't done. Or perhaps knowing Taehyung needed a moment to centered himself, he ignores the butterflies that thought cause in his stomach.

“No, I washed my hair with something that gave me allergies” Taehyung repeated voice sounding firmer going for dismissive

“You should really look into the things you own Jungkook-ah” Taehyung lied pitifully not sounding convincing at all because nothing inside Jungkook bathroom was in any way or form bad enough to make his eyes look like he had spent hours crying. Everything had been pleasant and soft even the body wash had smelled minty or like strawberries. Despite that he crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping no wishing that Jungkook would be kind enough to buy it. Maybe he could write it off as a new fact from current Taehyung.

Jungkook to his credit did not react for a split second, eyes intense and fingers twitching to his side before he snorted looking away. Moving towards one of the nightstands successfully preventing Taehyung from reading his facial expression.

“Right” Jungkook mutters sounding amused yet surprisingly somber.

“I—will do that” Jungkook opens a drawer then stops looking down at it unmoving before he shook his head at himself. Turning to Taehyung blankly regarding him for a long horrifying second before shaking his head again reaching into the drawer.

“I’ll lend you the clothes and the room for the remaining time in this place. Considered this your room for the time being” Jungkook took out only sweatpants, avoiding eye contact closing the drawer with a lot more force than strictly necessary making Taehyung flinched at the sound surprised.

“I’ll— sleep somewhere else so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with me” Jungkook dismissed reaching for his phone and wallet on the table, while Taehyung frown deeply at his words trying to push down the sudden and uncalled for displeasure trying to crawl up his spine. _This is what he wanted isn't it?_

“Where would you go?” Taehyung asked voice soft frown getting deeper when he realizes how vulnerable again it sounded. Taehyung cleared his throat looking away from Jungkook.

“This is your room after all” Taehyung added staring at the wall behind Jungkook, sounding a lot more indifferent than how he started, even going as far as leaning against the doorframe in mock indifference trying to sell his whole facade. Jungkook glimpse at him before reaching for something in the other nightstand and pocketing it too fast for Taehyung to see.

“To Jimin’s I know he won't mind me dropping in” Jungkook explained surveying the room before turning towards Taehyung.

“Either that or I can try to kick Yoongi-hyung out of his own room which would be very unpleasant, but he owes me one so—” Jungkook shrug, grabbing his sweats and moving towards the door. At seeing this Taehyung unknowingly took some steps forward hand raised as if to stop him before he realized what he was doing freezing, and then dropping his hand. Biting his lips hard, hands wrapping around his middle as way to stop himself from doing something stupid or in comfort—he couldn't make up his mind as to which.

“You don't have to do that you know— I—” Taehyung mutters once again the same vulnerable tone from before entering his voice, frowning at his own lack of control but managing to straighten and blanked his expression before Jungkook turn to him.

“I could be the one to sleep at Jimin” Taehyung offered lamely refusing to meet Jungkook’s eyes therefore he failed to see understanding tenderness dance in his eyes before he blinked them away shrugging.

“It’s fine. This is the most comfortable room in the building since I used to stay over a lot compare to the rest. And you had a rough day with— being hurt and all. So, it’s fine Taehyung” Jungkook shrug dismissively opening the door, deciding the conversation was over. Taehyung opened his mouth and jerk it shut, clenching his eyes shut willing the sudden tightness in his chest to go away.

“Jungkook” Taehyung whispered. — _don't go_ — Taehyung thought. Clenching his eyes tighter angered at himself for this display of weakness and hoping it had been low enough for Jungkook to miss but alas he did not. Taehyung snap his eyes open just to see Jungkook turned right away at his call. Facial expression opened and his eyes dancing with the same fucking emotions that Taehyung could never fucking placed.

“Yeah?” Jungkook prompted this time after Taehyung only proceeded to stare at him hopelessly, Taehyung swallowing down his words before letting his shoulders drop.

“I—Thank you for everything— really” Taehyung sigh releasing one of his hands from his torso and passing it through his bird nest of a hair.

“And I’m sorry for being a dick today— or well everyday about pretty much everything— I—” Taehyung trail off looking away but not missing Jungkook small nod and smile.

“We already spoke about this Taehyung-ah it’s both our fault. We need to deal with each other better that’s all. We—” Jungkook paused staring at Taehyung who side eye him curiously. Jungkook bite his lips almost like he was considering his words.

“We are complete opposites. Our Elements contradict each other in every way possible. So after all it’s normal to disagree from time to time. Healthy even” Jungkook smile eyes looking distant like he was remembering something fondly, Taehyung silently watches him until Jungkook seemed to shake himself out of it. Nodding to himself blinking gaze focusing back towards Taehyung closing off.

“Have a good night Taehyung-ah” Jungkook suddenly said voice soft as he half vowed before bolting out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

Taehyung stared at the door half confused and half hurt. The pain in his chest only tighten more making him let out a shaky uneven breath. He had hoped to patch things up with Jungkook but only proceeded to hurt himself even more. Jungkook had accepted his apology but somehow his words didn't help lessen his pain in any way. It only succeeded in making the room feel wrong. For Taehyung to feel wrong.

Taehyung sigh, passing his hand through his hair suddenly emotionally exhausted. He sat down on the right, dropping his head into the pillow.

Taehyung blinked up into the ceiling blankly before he grabs the duvet and draped it over himself. Folding in on himself taking a deep breath, Jungkook scent hitting him as he did so.

He felt his body shake and his eyes sting again, Taehyung clenched his eyes shut refusing to start the water works again. He curls up more, grip on the duvet tightening burying away any thoughts on anything or anyone. Lulling himself to sleep, surrounded completely by Jungkook calming smell.

 

~

“You have a mission” a voice suddenly said from behind him, startling Taehyung into dropping the file in his hands. Head jerking back towards the voice to see Jungkook standing there, arms crossed. The last person he expected or wanted to catch him sneaking around the company.

Taehyung had ran away from Jungkook room the moment he woke up, folding the clothes he borrowed after finding some that looked about his size in one of the drawers — no he was not snooping— then proceeded to clean out any trace of himself from the room entirely.

He then had ran towards his hideous room, found some food and remaining there until he got antsy. Grabbing the slip of paper Jin had sneak into his palm and deciding to do as Jin had suggested.

The slip of paper had led him into this room, with nothing but cabinets of paperwork and files. So, he did what any smart person would do, he started looking through them. Which is exactly what Jungkook had caught him doing.

So, this is where he stood, staring owlishly at Jungkook who so happens to be the only person who will not and does not buy his bullshit. The only person who will also take it the extra mile and confront him on his actions.

“Excuse me?” Taehyung asked frowning now processing the words just told. Jungkook didn’t answer right away scanning Taehyung up and down, searching his face until his tight expression relax once he found what he was looking for.

“Word got out on the underground of your return. One of our family companies requested you to inspect an oil rig and Walker couldn't come up with a good enough excuse to avoid sending you without exposing our current situation” Jungkook explained voice monotone and bored. Walking more into the room and side eyeing all the cabinets open by Taehyung who had thought he would have more time to clean after himself.

“You do remember what happened last time I was anywhere near a large body of water, right?” Taehyung asked incredulously while slowly closing the cabinet he had being browsing. Choosing to pretend like he hasn't been caught. Playing the innocent card and if he was lucky Jungkook will not push it.

“As if I could forget” Jungkook muttered casually picking up a file, scanning it and putting it back soon enough before returning his attention back to a rigid Taehyung.

“Trust me Taehyung I remember. Which is why Jimin and I will be going with you” Jungkook kept walking forward casually without a care in the world, survey the room curiously. Irking Taehyung.

“Great” Taehyung whispered bitterly, Jungkook ignored him.

“You really don't have to do anything, we would take care of everything. Only your presence is needed and for you to pretend —-“

“That I’m him” Taehyung interrupted voice sharper than he intended. Jungkook head instantly snapping towards him eyes sharp frowning hard.

“You are him” Jungkook insisted serious all casualness leaving his posture. Frown deepening when Taehyung only shrug glancing away.

“Jimin mention— I didn’t think—“ Jungkook whispered mostly to himself before he straighten looking determine.

“Taehyung” he calls softly, Taehyung didn't react now glaring at the side of the cabinet he had decided to focus on. Stubbornly refusing to meet his gaze

“Taehyung look at me” Jungkook demanded voice sounding strong and commanding yet Taehyung didn't even flinch. He could feel Jungkook walking forward only stopping when he deemed it close enough which it was too close to Taehyung liking at the moment.

Taehyung ripped his eyes away from the cabinet annoyed at the proximity only to lock eyes with Jungkook who had that same damn expression he always carries around him. Taehyung gritted his teeth refusing to give even when a part of him told him to.

“Taehyung I know I should had address yesterday, but I didn't because — I knew you needed space” Jungkook paused, Taehyung jaw twitch.

“You _are_ Kim Taehyung, our Kim Taehyung. Past memories or not. I just want you to know that I’m— no _we_ are here for you despite you thinking otherwise. And if it all starts to feel like to much please let _me_ know and I will do anything in my god given power to give you the space you need” Jungkook whisper unbearably soft, voice deep with something Taehyung could not place. It was so unlike the Jungkook he had come to know that it made Taehyung mouth dry, a small unidentifiable termer going through him. Taehyung noticed Jungkook’s hand twitch on his side and that snapped him out of it.

“I don't need space, I’m perfectly fine. Whatever you think you saw yesterday is completely wrong. I told you I had allergies don't read that much into things.” Taehyung voice was voided and tense, crossing his arms over his chest defensively to drive his point home.

Refusing to accept or acknowledge that Jungkook had seeing a glimpse of one of his most vulnerable moments. Choosing instead to pretend like it never happened and denying it until his dying breath.

Jungkook eyes flashed with something intense yet before Taehyung could decipher it, it was gone. Jungkook blinked giving him a tight lip smile putting some distance between them.

“Alright Taehyung-ah whatever you say” Jungkook sounded resign, looking away from Taehyung the older trying to control his facial expression keeping it blanked when he felt his chest sting.

Then there was tense silence that fell over them before Jungkook decided to break it. Signing relaxing again

“What are you here, anyway?” Jungkook finally asked the question Taehyung had being dreading but he guessed he had this coming considering how fast he had shut down when the previous conversation got too close to home.

“I wandered around and found myself walking into this place” Taehyung lied half convinced it was plausible trying to write it off to his memory lost. Jungkook raised an eyebrow not really believe his words.

“Try again Tae” Jungkook deadpans making Taehyung internally curse.

 _Fuck Jeon fucking Jungkook. Why couldn't it have been Jimin who found him. He would have taken his excuse for face value or at least be kind enough not to push it_ —Taehyung thought bitterly rolling his eyes. Taehyung sigh giving up.

“How did you find me?” Taehyung asked choosing to ignore Jungkook question all together. Jungkook didn’t answer right away, lips lifting slightly like he had noticed what Taehyung was trying to do.

“Taehyung-ah you seemed to be under the impression that to me you are not as predictable as ever. You may not remember but I certainly do” Jungkook says deciding to humor him, Taehyung raised an eyebrow. Crossing his arms again crooking a hip to the side.

“I don't need a link to know your whereabouts Tae” Jungkook smiles softly, looking sure of himself. Taehyung guesses he had a point, even as much he would like to deny everything and anything to do with these guys, knowing more about him than he cares to admit—well it wouldn't be true now would it?

“That’s kinda creepy Kook’s” Taehyung stated smiling despite himself, until he realizes his mistake. Smile instantly slipping from his lips as he tensed, Jungkook freezes. Eyes now strain on Taehyung who closes off, features blanking— _when had he decided to treat Jungkook casually. Stupid._

“Did you just—” Jungkook starts but then the door behind him opens, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

“Hey Kookie, Walker wants to move the mission along. I passed by your room, do you think Tae eat what I left for him—” Jimin distractedly spoke peeking into the room gaze lifting from his phone.

“—What are you doing here anyway?” Jimin continued frowning not really noticing Taehyung yet, focusing on Jungkook who barely even reacted to his words. Jimin frown deepen following Jungkook line of sight noticing Taehyung rigidly standing there. His eyes shined with recognition.

“Oh hey Tae” Jimin greeted, looking mildly confused arching an eyebrow. Not really understanding what he had walked into, eyes flickering between Jungkook and Taehyung. The atmosphere heavy with an unknown charge.

Taehyung felt his throat close up the longer Jungkook kept quiet while boring his dark eyes solemnly on him. _Did he make a mistake?_

“You know you have shit timing, right?” Jungkook finally jeer addressing Jimin looking away from Taehyung who lets out a breath once the attention was off him. Jungkook turn to glare at Jimin who blinked taken back not fully understanding yet falling right into his usual self, lips lifting into a teasing smile.

“Why? Was I interrupting something?” Jimin teased wiggling his eyebrows when Jungkook glare intensified, Jimin gasp smile widening.

“Wait for real?!?” Jimin exclaim looking excited but Taehyung frown finally snapping out of the trance he had fallen under.

“No” Taehyung states rather rudely wincing at his own words, Jimin smile falling a little but he recovered right away shrugging.

“Well — the helicopter is here according to Suga-hyung. So, let’s get this going shall we!” Jimin orders trying to lighten the mood. Jungkook sighing yet Taehyung refused to look at him following Jimin out the room without a word.

Putting as much space as he humanly could between Jungkook and himself. Hyper aware of Jungkook following him out the room silently therefore he made sure Jimin was between them. One could say Taehyung was trying to run away from Jungkook— but that would be wrong. Because that would mean Taehyung was overreacting and Taehyung does not overreact over a stupid slip of the tongue. Specially if it was just addressing Jungkook casually because the worst that could have happened was one of their recurring arguments yet why did that feel so different than how all their usual starts. Almost like it wasn't going to be a fight but something much _much_ more.

“So, I never got my answer. Why were you both in there again?” Jimin asked looking between Jungkook and Taehyung snapping him out of his thoughts. Taehyung kicked himself back into reality shaking his thoughts out of his head.

His eyes settle on both Jimin and Jungkook. The younger jaw was set, looking quite intimidating with the hard expression he was currently sporting. While Jimin looked actually curious staring searchingly at Jungkook.

Taehyung didn't know if Jimin was choosing to ignore Jungkook rigid and clenched jaw or he simply did not care but one look at him told Taehyung he will pushed until Jungkook gave him an answer. Which come to think of it why isn't he addressing Taehyung as well?

“I was showing Taehyung-ah some files from our first missions. Since he was nervous when I told him the news” Jungkook answered not missing a beat not even glancing towards either one of them. Sounding as plausible as one could while avoiding both their gazes.

Jimin crooked his head to the side and for a split-second Taehyung fear he didn't believe him. As much as the fact that Jimin had directed his question at Jungkook and not Taehyung had irked him he really did not have a better lie than what Jungkook had just offered. Come to think of it Jungkook almost sounded like he was use to covering for Taehyung— like it was almost natural.

Suddenly Jimin thoughtful look disperse, a bright smile taking over his features as he turned towards Taehyung surprising him with how excited he suddenly looked.

“Oh! If that's the case don’t worry Tae” Jimin exclaim looking earnest “we’ll be there for you!”

And just like that Taehyung had an armful of Jimin. His arms wrapping over his shoulder despite the fact that Taehyung was taller than him, Jimin wrapped himself around him almost like a giant koala giggling when Taehyung groan missing a step. Yet over all of this Taehyung didn't miss Jungkook eyes flickering towards them for the first time since they left the room clicking his tongue before snapping his head forward again.

 

 

Once they stepped outside Taehyung eyes land on both Yoongi and Hoseok who stood to the side of a helicopter pad casually talking. Hoseok had just pushed his head back laughing loudly, while Yoongi smiled at him fondly. Taehyung watches as Hoseok leans forward into Yoongi placing his hand over his shoulder shaking his head wide smile on his lips. Yoongi made a face but his eyes were shining with mirth— and it took Taehyung by surprised.

Taehyung has never seeing these side of them, specially of the two oldest. Every time they were both around him, they either looked strain or unsure. He never truly noticed how cute they both were. And somehow that knowledge didn't sit well with him.

Hoseok notices them first smile falling a bit but somehow not my much.

“Oh hey” he greets eyes shining like never before. Yoongi attention goes to them but he instantly focused on Jungkook a small frown falling over his feature eyes narrowing, searching. Yet before Taehyung could asked what got them all in just a good mood.

Something shiny and slick grabbed his attention. Taehyung felt himself gasp softly when his eyes land on the grandest and most massive helicopter he has ever had the pleasure of witnessing— just how much money did they have!?!

Taehyung feels Jimin say something behind him, chest vibrating on his back yet all Taehyung could do was gape at the clear display of money. Then there was a beat of silence were Taehyung realize they were all staring at him fondly— well all except Jungkook who had moved towards the landing pad now speaking with the pilot.

“I'm sorry?” Taehyung asked unsure if they had asked him a question a tiny bit embarrassed that they had caught him off guard. Hoseok shook his head fondly leaning on Yoongi shoulder who barely even reacted.

“Don't worry kid you’ll be fine” Yoongi grin at him sweetly mistaking his silence and wide eyes for fear of the mission— which come to think about he really should be freaking out more over it shouldn't he?

After that Taehyung was maneuver by Jimin into the helicopter, Jimin only letting go when he absolutely had to. He was seriously missing something here.

Jimin settle next to him, Jungkook facing him. Wordlessly handing over a headset to Taehyung without making eye contact. Taehyung swallowed the irritation that moved created placing the headset over his head. He had no reason to feel irritated or annoyed. He had been the one to close off first. Taehyung needed to get a hold of himself. What the hell has gotten over him.

Then they were taken off, Taehyung watches as the building gets smaller and then the view just became breathtaking. Distracting him off any irrational thoughts.

Taehyung watches in amazement how beautiful the city he grew up looked from up high. It was almost like seeing something that you have gotten use to in a new light.

Taehyung peeked at the other two curiously to vaige their reaction, surely, they are used to this right?

His attention first settles on Jimin who had a soft smile on his lips as he nodded to himself, eyes glassy and unfocused. Taehyung then turn to Jungkook to see him stare out the window blankly eyes equally unfocused and glassy— then it clicks.

Taehyung sharply looked away feeling something sour and bitter crawled into his mouth at the realisation that he was once again excluded. Again, reminded about how incomplete he was and how he wasn't part of their system. About how he couldn't even sense the so call link between them.

After a few minutes of Taehyung silently mulling over his own bitter thoughts. He suddenly realizes that they were now over open water. The realization made all of his thoughts halt and blood run cold when he noticed a small wave following the helicopter going against the current.

Taehyung straighten alarm narrowing his eyes to see if perhaps his eyes were failing him. That couldn't be his water dragon could it? There was no way it will appear all the way over here and followed the helicopter when it could just materialize anywhere that there was any liquid right?

He duly notes Jungkook’s attention snap towards his rigid form, crooking an eyebrow and following his line of sigh frowning.

Taehyung took a deep breath, this was his imagination. He refuses to believe it was his element. He clenched his hands trying to calm himself, eyes flickering over at Jungkook whose eyes were sharp, but he was not looking alarmed like Taehyung.

Yes, this was his imagination, Jungkook was not reacting meaning Taehyung was imagining things. Yet Taehyung refused to look out the window again, instead choosing to focus on Jungkook pretty hands in front of him.

It was fine, everything was fine. He had two elementals with him. He was safe, and his water dragon was not following him. It wouldn't do anything to the helicopter, right?

 

Thankfully they arrived without any hitches, landing safely into the helicopter pad. Taehyung exits after Jungkook, Jimin following close behind. Yet dread falls in the pit of his stomach when he’s moved back while the helicopter takes off again.

“Don't worry it's not technically allowed here, but it'll be back soon” Jimin reassures softly noticing Taehyung eyes tracking the helicopter. Jungkook eyes snaps away from the sea towards the smiling man that quickly approach them once the helicopter was out of sight.

“Mr. Kim!” The man greeted, smiling wide and excitedly. Taehyung turning to look at him only to see that he didn't stop or greeted the others when he was close enough, going straight towards Taehyung whose eyes involuntarily widen. Yet before he got to close Jungkook swiftly got in the way placing himself between Taehyung and the stranger. Hand falling on the man shoulder.

“Mr. Matthew, hello” Jungkook greeted loudly and politely patting the man, who halted blinking in confusion and surprised.

“It's a pleasure to see you again” Jungkook continued acting clueless while smiling wide, Jimin raises a hand hiding a soft laugh behind it. The man— Mr. Matthew— Taehyung guesses kept looking from Jungkook to Taehyung before shrugging.

“Jeon my boy!” He exclaims recovering, returning the pat and even pulling Jungkook into a hug. Who grunts, Jimin laugh intensifies slightly but it was still discreet.

“How are you!? I feel like I have not seeing you in years! Look how big and strong you’ve gotten since you came back!” Matthew released Jungkook taking in the younger boy with a proud glint in his eyes. Jimin nudge Taehyung softly who startle at the touch turning to look at Jimin who gesture for him to walk forward.

When Taehyung hesitated Jimin nudge him again by placing a hand on his back. Taehyung did as told focusing on the man whose attention had now turn to him. Taehyung took a deep breath he could do this, he was a people’s person even if he hasn't really shown them, he was. He was charming, he could do this.

Matthew was a pleasant looking man, laughing lines adorning the corner of his eyes. He didn't look dangerous or like anyone Taehyung needed to be wary off. Taehyung pushed his apprehension aside walking forward quickly scanning the man until his eyes landed on his fingers— he got this.

“Mr. Matthew good to see you again! How’s the wife?” Taehyung extended his hand in greeting giving him his trait box-smile. The man smile widens eyes crescending looking pleased reaching for his hand and engulfing it with both his hands. Taehyung didn't miss Jungkook and Jimin surprise gazes flying over his head.

“Great lad! We finally had kids!” The man beam, pulling Taehyung in for a hug. Taehyung huffs out a breath, yet he released the breath he had being holding. That was honestly a shot in the dark, it would have gone insanely bad if he had been wrong.

Matthew for his age was quite strong releasing Taehyung yet keeping him in arm's reach staring warningly at him.

“I can't believe your back so soon!”

“Last time I saw you I was nothing but a skinny ass lad working my way up to management. Now look at you! You’re the skinny lad between us!” Matthew belly laughed joyfully, and Taehyung found himself relaxing giving him an honest smile this time.

“I’m glad it all worked out then” Taehyung said, and he meant it. He may not remember or know this man, but he was truly happy for him.

“Why don't you explained to us what's going on than” Jimin interrupted walking forward and placing a hand over Taehyung shoulder just as Matthew opened his mouth to continued. The man blinked at him awestruck before he nodded eagerly.

“Of course, of course. I won't bore you with my life's story. Your busy people!” Matthew released Taehyung stepping back.

“Even Park Jimin is here. I’ll be happy to show you lovely lads around”

 

After that it was quite easy Taehyung had pulled back and Jimin had taken over. Charming the pants off Matthew who seemed a little too awestruck by Jimin to noticed that Taehyung and Jungkook had chosen to linger back.

Jimin was currently asking all the right questions as they tour the oil rig. Matthew explaining all the problems and concerns while Taehyung walked a few steps behind Jungkook who observed it all with what Taehyung could only guessed to be an expert eye.

“How did you know?” Jungkook suddenly asked low enough not to be overheard by the two walking ahead, Taehyung looking away from a rusting pipe towards Jungkook.

“What?” Taehyung asked confused not following along. Jungkook suddenly stopped almost making Taehyung bump into him halting quickly to avoid the collision. Jungkook faced him looking determine, gesturing toward a hall.

“Let’s go outside. Jimin-ssi can handle the pleasantries from here”

Taehyung raises an eyebrow unsure. Looking over at Jimin and Matthew who seem to have also stopped but were in deep conversation.

“Are you sure? Jiminie seemed—“ Taehyung starts but Jungkook interrupts him.

“Jimin will be fine. This is the sole reason he came” Jungkook explained facing Jimin, whose eyes flicker towards them but focused back to Matthew right away.

“Plus being outside would be easier for us to pretend you're actually doing something. Don't fight me on this Tae come on” Jungkook begged reaching for Taehyung wrist pulling him down the hall without giving him a chance to say anymore and well who is Taehyung to fight him on this.

 

Soon they made their way outside, Jungkook dropping his hand as soon as he pushed the door open. The sight that greets him is the same as he arrived, sea at all sides. The chilling air hits him straight on, making Taehyung closed his eyes taking a deep breath pushing down the apprehension of being expose in just a large mass of water.

They made their way towards the railing which— isn't the greatest of ideas with his hostile element and all but fuck it. Taehyung was a bit more curious as to what came next.

The seagulls perched on the railing flied away once they got close enough, Jungkook instantly leaning against it, facing the sea. While Taehyung only slightly did so, crooking his hip facing Jungkook instead.

“So how did you know Matthew was married?” Jungkook inquire after a moment of silence looking thoughtful. Taehyung shrug, unsure how they currently stood with one another.

“It was a split-second decision, kind of like a blind guessed. I noticed how he was wearing a ring on his ring finger and it was remarkably well kept” Taehyung muttered dismissive, smiling slightly.

“It was a blind shot in the dark. I got lucky I ended up being right otherwise I would have had no way of explaining that” Taehyung laughed turning his gaze towards the sea, still feeling an uncomfortable hollowed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jungkook laughed drily, shaking his head in disbelief. Closing his eyes lowering his head slightly.

“Of course,” Jungkook opened his eyes yet did not raised his head. Taehyung return to staring at him still not sure how long the conversation between them would remain civil before one of them fucks it up and escalate it.

“Hey Jungkook, why did you cover for me back there? I mean you asked me the same as Jimin — and we both know I wasn’t there simply because” Taehyung casually asked crossing his arms studying Jungkook expression because he might as well willingly expose himself while confirm to Jungkook that he was not in that room innocently lost. He guessed it was his turn to escalate the conversation.

Jungkook lips lift up, half smiling turning to look at him with a control expression despite his smile. His eyes guarded. Oh

“Why wouldn't I? I—” Jungkook asked gently which— no.

“Because I'm a stranger, maybe?” Taehyung interrupted shrugging sounding as emotionless as possible. Jungkook lips thin gazing up either out of frustration for Taehyung interruption or his words. He wasn't sure.

“I’m used to covering for you Taehyung” Jungkook continued as if he hadn't said a word, voice firmer but he was no longer looking at him, gaze now back on to the sea, eyes distant.

“Back then we were a frontal united. I covered for you when you wanted to avoid someone, or you didn't know how to handle the situation. An vice versa” Jungkook explained a small smile pulling at his lips, making something sharp go through Taehyung at the gesture.

“Its second nature by now. You were only truly honestly yourself with me” Taehyung frown at his words, ignoring the sharp sting intensifying.

“I don't understand” Taehyung voiced, frown deepening when Jungkook turn to him raising an eyebrow confused.

“Why would you— how can someone — I— I mean what kind of person was I? I just can't understand Jungkook” Taehyung said helplessly unsure if he wanted to go down this route right now, but he started this, so he might as well finished.

“Because I can't really understand anything Jungkook. I can't— figured it out at all from what you guys have told me. And I have thought deep and hard about this— how can someone undoubtedly support someone who wasn't that honest from the beginning. Who was I— no who he was to gain your utmost trust like that, no question asks even despite everything that happened” Taehyung asked his voice taking a tone he rather not acknowledge.

“Even if we were close, even if we were best friend. Even if I was your first friend— it just doesn't make any sense to me” Taehyung dropped his arms in defeat staring at Jungkook who didn't seemed willing to stop him. In fact, the longer he spoke the harder his face got, his jaw clenching painfully and hands growing into fits, knuckles turning white.

Jungkook sharply looked away, jaw twitching as he laughed crudely surprising Taehyung with how bitter it sounded.

“I’m not going to pretend that there wasn't any doubts Taehyung. Because there was — there was plenty in fact” Jungkook voice was hard, facing him once again surprising Taehyung with how remarkably hard his dark eyes looked. Taehyung has never seeing this side of him even when they had been at each other's throat.

“We fought— hell we fought really hard at times. To a point that sometimes it caused friction in the group showcasing that we are complete opposites in every sense of the word. Like Fire and Water” Jungkook laughed losing his hard edge “is ironic really. How we can easily be at each other’s throat— and how that pattern still exists even with your lack of memories”

“Jungkook—“ Taehyung warn kind of not wanting this conversation to continued. Feeling once again that annoying tightening in his chest he had come to hate. Yet Jungkook rose his hand stopping him turning to face him completely straightening.

“Despite that thought we had each other’s back no matter what. It was easy to forget what little thing we had disagreed on when I saw the moments you tried to hide — like what you insist did not happen yesterday— and you saw mines. We somehow always ended migrating towards each other” Jungkook explained eyes softening making Taehyung takes a sharp breath in completely not expecting the conversation to take this turn. Jungkook noticed frowning deeply quickly leaning against the railing and staring down at his hands.

Taehyung clenched his jaw and hands, eyes narrowing down at Jungkook with an intensity he himself didn't know he had. Trying to will down the sudden urge to pull this boy’s chin up and kiss him senseless. _What was wrong with him_

Taehyung sharply looked away head cloudy with urges he couldn't explain and that same fucking pain he was starting to hate every time he was in close proximity to his man. Nothing made sense, nothing about Jungkook made any sense. And it was starting to get frustrating.

“Why do you unsettle me Jungkook” Taehyung abruptly voiced steeling himself sounding absent minded not really stopping himself to think how his words would affect the younger boy.

Taehyung tried not to wince when he noticed Jungkook startle his eyes instantly raised from his hand, this time Taehyung didn't hallucinate the hurt bravely reflected in his dark eyes.

“Wh-at?” His voice was small and broken making Taehyung eyes clenched shut and teeth grit painfully because the hurt laced in his tone made something sharp sting on Taehyung chest. _Fuck that hurt more than expected, this was not what he wanted._

“I mean are you sure we were close Jungkook?” Taehyung snapped his eyes opened locking his gaze with Jungkook who stared at him with an opened mouth, eyes searching.

“Because I don't really think that we were. Ever since I met you, I have this strange feelings crawling up my spine. These unsettling impulses and thoughts— that I really don't know what to make of them” Taehyung straighten now facing Jungkook stepping back from the railing, the younger boy turned on the railing facing in keeping his eyes on Taehyung.

“If I can't understand something no matter how much I think about it. I get frustrated. And I really don't understand this—“ Taehyung points between them. Jungkook opens his mouth to say something but Taehyung continues not giving him a chance.

“An uncomfortable frustration is simmering down deep inside me and it's driving me crazy. Why do I always have to be fucking frustrated around you? Why are you so hard to figured out? Why is it that nothing you said so far has made it go away!” Taehyung growled losing a bit of his cool as he pulled as his hair glaring at Jungkook like this was all his fault.

He was tired of thinking about it, tired of this senseless turn around and having to painstakingly pull information out of people just because they think his fragile and can’t take it. He has only come up with two options to settle this once and for all.

Either he remembers, or he asked Jungkook directly like his doing now. The chances of him remembering are very unclear and slim so it was up for Jungkook to be honest for once and answer him.

Taehyung stared hard at Jungkook the younger boy looked spooked opening his mouth and snapping it shut. Leaning his back so far up against the railing it almost looked like he wanted to flee from him. He blinked owlishly at Taehyung looking speechless.

“I—“ Jungkook starts but cuts off looking at anything but at Taehyung licking his lips nervously. When he finally settles on Taehyung he straighten looking determine. Taehyung steeled himself waiting.

“I was—“

“My babies! I think—“ Jimin suddenly appears through the door cutting Jungkook off once again.

Taehyung starred up into the heavens when he sees Jungkook mouth clip shut.

“I honestly think it went well. I think I have myself a new fanboy making him forget all about taeko—“ Jimin continues but halts when he noticed Jungkook glared at him so darkly that it was almost frightening. Jimin smile falls completely eyes widening comically as he laughs nervously.

“What?” He asked eyes locking with a blanked faced Taehyung who looks down at him. He looked actually nervous.

“I swear to god Jimin I will murder you” Jungkook suddenly growls pushing off the railing, Taehyung stepping out of the way. Jungkook stalking towards a wide eye Jimin who jumps back alarm.

“Wait— wait hold up what did I do!?” Jimin said raising his hand and walking backwards as Jungkook narrows his eyes still stalking forward.

“You know damn well what you did—“ Jungkook growls, advancing dangerously

“we spoke about your shit timing, didn't we?!?” Taehyung face broke into a smile actually finding dangerous Jungkook quite hot for a second.

“How the fuck was I supposed to know, you meathead!” Jimin squeals turning to run but Jungkook pulls him back to him sharply

“We are in a mission not a fucking date!” Jimin shouts as Jungkook wraps his arms around his neck in a chokehold growling.

“I don’t fucking care, I’m starting to think you’re doing this on purpose! I know your tricks Park Jimin” Jungkook mutters angrily tightening his chokehold as Jimin taps his arm alarm eyes wide and frantic.

“Why would I do it on purpose you big fucking muscle pig!”

And that did it. Taehyung found a bubble of laughter burst through him, making both struggling boys freeze looking over at Taehyung confused. Taehyung laughed increased after seeing this doubling over with the force. _Muscle pig. Classic._

His laugh echo around them loudly as he covers his mouth with his hands, eyes watering as he tried to stop himself. He probably sounded like he finally lost his mind. Jimin and Jungkook slowly and unsurely untangle themselves from one other staring dumbly at Taehyung.

“Oh god you guys are the best. I can see why we would be great friends” Taehyung finally said once he found the breath to talk, laugh slowly dying into small giggles.

Both boys eyes flashed with recognition and another emotion he couldn't place. A small smile made an appearance in Jungkook’s lips.

“Glad to know my death would amuse you TaeTae” Jimin mutters pursing his lips but Taehyung could see his eyes were shining with unmarked happiness.

“Honestly Chim? I would really love to see that right now” Taehyung said easily wiping his eyes amused. He hasn't laughed like that in what felt like ages. Not since this whole mess started and it wasn’t even that funny but somehow it was exactly what he needed.

“I can still arrange that” Jungkook jumped in a small smile adorning his pretty lips, side eyeing Jimin who rose his hand in a fighting stance. Eyes bright and ready to go.

“Try me, fire brat”

Jungkook eyes glint with the challenge the heavy conversation pushed aside but not forgotten. Taehyung leans back amusedly seeing both boys circle each other. Either to start a play fight or a duel but before they could go at it, they all heard the helicopter approaching.

Taehyung eyes followed the helicopter movement until it landed neatly not far from them at the helicopter pad. Jimin stood upright, head perking up as he claps his hands together.

“That right!” Jimin shouts over the noise turning towards Taehyung. Jungkook straightening as well fixing himself up.

“I came out here to let you guys know that I got a text telling me the helicopter was on its way” Jimin affirms rather uselessly seeing as the helicopter had already arrived. Jungkook rolled his eyes.

“You could have just told me” Jungkook muttered sounding miffed. Jimin slap the back of his head hard without missing a beat making Jungkook hiss glaring at him.

“Anyway!” Jimin said loudly pretending Jungkook didn't just speak, Taehyung smiling at him amused as he walked towards them. Sure, he missed something between the two but not wanting to push it.

“Considered this your first successful mission Taehyungie!” And right! Taehyung was on a mission.

Taehyung frown following behind them when they turned towards the helicopter. He almost forgot that this was a legit serious Elemental mission after his conversation with Jungkook and with Jimin easy going nature. It seemed like the one that doesn't know how to pick his timing was him.

“Wasn't I meant to do something?” Taehyung asked curiously because unless he was missing something all his done is stand around. Perhaps it had being more political and Jimin had completed it while he had been outside with Jungkook. Jimin nodded snapping him out of his thoughts walking backwards smiling encouraging.

“Of course, and you did” Jimin answered like it was the simplest thing in the word yet Taehyung was still very much confused. So, he turned to his second most confusing person Jungkook who was already looking at him.

“Your presence was all that was needed Tae” Jungkook explained unprompted almost sounding like he had being expecting Taehyung to asked. Knowing Taehyung had not listened to him back at the company— which he tried not to find offense.

“Just you being personally here made them all at eased. This part of the sea is kept pretty under control by Hobi unbeknownst to them. It's not really the solution but it’s the best we can do with the circumstances” Jungkook explained easily their steps matching, Taehyung huff crossing his arms.

“Then why were you guys here for?” Taehyung raises an eyebrow only being difficult because Jungkook made it sound all too easy. This time though the two of them answered at the same time.

“Back up” Jungkook said just as Jimin mused “moral support”

Both boys blinked at one another, eyes narrowing. Both of them opening their mouth at the same time to probably start bickering. So, Taehyung continued stepping into the pad easily.

“But no one saw me only Matthew did” Taehyung crooked his head coming to a stop by the helicopter. The other two looking away from one another their focused returned to him.

“You were seeing. You are being film” Jungkook pointed at a camera on the side that Taehyung had failed to notice.

“Our protocol is to evacuate the premises for your protection and theirs in case things go south” Jimin peeps in making Taehyung looked away from the camera surprised.

“Matthew was the only one allowed here as an eyewitness because you guys knew each other so he was trustworthy. Everything else was film so we can later edit and broadcast as proof that the Elementals did visit. Which would please them enough” Jimin shrug sounding like he was used to it and not like it was a major privacy violation. They could have at least told him this was happening.

“It's easier to manipulate their perception and that way we avoid any problems. The footage will go to Walker for review, and a team will be making it look like you did more than stand around”

“We didn't tell you ahead of time to make it look more genuine less scripted” Jungkook intervenes noticing Taehyung spike of irritation

“Not that we believe you’re not a good actor or anything Tae but it's a lot less hassles like this. And for what is worth I don't think they’ll need to edit it at all” Jimin is quick to back Jungkook noticing as well opening the helicopter door signally they should probably board. Taehyung purse his lips because as much as he hated the idea of being filmed without knowing it did sound like the easiest thing to do.

“Alright yeah I can see were you guys are coming from— but next time tell me alright” Taehyung said while staring directly at Jungkook making it clear as to who he was directing his words to. Jungkook smirks at him nodding, eyes shining.

“Would you even listen to me Tae?” He shot back yet it didn't sound like the usual statement that made annoyance go through Taehyung, it was almost teasing. Taehyung felt himself huffing out a laugh opening his mouth to retort but Jimin knocks on the helicopter door.

“Hey lovebirds as much as I love seeing this I really want to get going today. My older babies are waiting for us at home, don't want to make them feel left out” Jimin teases crooking an eyebrow when he made eye contact with Taehyung who roll his eyes good naturally.

When Taehyung faced towards Jungkook though the younger boy had raised his hand, standing by the helicopter door as if to help him up. Taehyung stared at the offered hand mistrustfully for a second before deciding there was no harm. Yet the moment their hands made contact a sudden sharp burst of electricity ran up his arms making him gasp.

Jungkook hisses sharply recoiling back signaling he felt it too just as bolts of lightning appear between their still clasps hands visible enough to hit everything around them.

Taehyung feels the same pull of his soul as all those times before. This time thought it was sharper and a lot more painful as everything goes black.

 

 

_Now I see the new heaven and the new Earth, for the first heaven and the first Earth had fallen_

Someone sang sounding almost like call, echoing all around him pulling him to.

 _What's meant to destroy you. Is also meant to save you_ — a voice whispers right into his ears neither male or female as he blinks his eyes open only to see nothing. There was an echoes of a voice, no of voices around him.

Taehyung stands slowly feeling like he was suspended in air, there was no ground or walls or anything. Only complete darkness. His body felt light yet heavy at the same time, the whispers growing stronger.

 _Let me in_ — one shouts from his right making him jump to the side startle. A part of him wanted to ask who he was meant to let in but another part kept his mouth seal shut. Eyes wide in fear.

 _His here_ — another whispers much closer this time sounding like the first that awoken him. Taehyung slowly taking involuntary steps backs, hands trembling.

 _Let me out_ — the one from before growls, this time closer and then recognition hits him. He knows this voice, it's the same as the one in bathroom with Jungkook.

Then suddenly something touches his hand, Taehyung head snaps down to see a hand claps over his wrist right were his mark is. Taehyung slowly rose his head up yet before he could focus on the owner of the hand he feels the pull again.

And then it was as if everything was vacuumed away yet this time his not standing alone. He frantically opened his eyes yet halts when he looks in front of him and there stood Jungkook.

A very confused Jungkook and right next to him stood an even more frightened than Taehyung Jimin.

“What the fuc—“ Jimin curses loudly breaking their silent confused staring yet it seemed to be a key for something because the moment his voice was heard a small beam of light exploited between them.

All three of them straggle back surprised as the brightness subsides until all its left it’s a string. A single beautiful thread laying suspended in air centered to them.

All their breath hitch when the string lowers into the floor and then it was moving towards Taehyung. Sliding through the floor much like snake would.

Taehyung yelps alarmed taking hurried steps back, yet he wasn't fast enough. Before he could as much as start running the string reached him and then proceed to laced around his ankle. Then the other end of the string moved extending towards Jungkook who now that he noticed had gotten closer to Taehyung.

Yet at seeing it moved towards him he moves back just as fast but once again not fast enough. The string reached him lacing around one of his ankles proceeding to change colors.

A bright red soaking into the pure white string, Taehyung looks down to see his was turning royal blue. They both turn towards Jimin who lets out a surprised squeal looking down at his ankle stun. Taehyung follows his line of sight to see the same string unbeknownst to him attach to Jimin, now also laced itself around Taehyung and Jungkook ankle right underneath the first one.

Jimin string changed into an olive color yet as the colors met one another down the string they mixed beautifully. Creating an absolutely breathtaking indescribable shade. They almost seemed to be beating, shining so bright it felt pure.

Taehyung goes to open his mouth to question what the hell was going on much like Jimin had done when suddenly he groans falling into his knees as his shoulder start to spark right were his new mark currently was. Then his wrist followed suit throbbing painfully almost as if the mark was burning his skin. Taehyung whimpered loudly bringing his wrist up into his chest which only increased the pain tenfold.

“Taehyung!” Both boys shout reaching for him, yet they halt simultaneously. Taehyung eyes flicker up confused at their sudden stop but find their gaze not on him but over him. Both their features painted in horrified surprised.

“What are you—“ Taehyung starts to asked but then he feels a burning hot breath right behind him making him straighten fear shooting up his spine. He slowly, very slowly turned only to come face to face with a gigantic dragon snout.

Taehyung eyes widen in fright as he followed the snout only to come to lock eyes with sapphire blue eyes. The water dragon then moved back looming over him, showcasing its massive sizes. Taehyung neck sting in pain as he tried to take in the size of the actual God standing in front of him.

This time it's texture was not made of water like all the other times that it had manifest himself. The Water God was solid and made out of flesh.

The dragon was pure white in color, its whole body made of white translucent scales. Two massive horns right on top of its head just above its thin pointy ears, with a smaller set closer to its sapphire eyes.

Its snout was long and had two tiny, angular nostrils and there are small tendrils on its chin. Four large teeth poke out from the side of its mouth showing a glimpse of the terror hiding inside.

A thick neck runs down from its head and into a muscular body. The top covered in radiant skin and rows of small tendrils runs down its spine.

Its bottom is covered in thick scales and is colored slightly darker than the rest of its body. Each limb had 3 digits, each of which end in thick claws seemingly made of obsidian.

Humongous wings grow starting from just below its shoulders and end in the very end of its shoulder blade. The wings are angular, a specialized layer of seemingly color-changing skin makes up most of the wing and armor-like scales grow on top of the wing's primary bones.

Its graceful tail ends in a sharp tip and is covered in the same radiant skin as its body. Yet what made absolute terror go through Taehyung was the rage reflected in its sapphire eyes. [xx](https://imgur.com/a/9OTzEiR)

“ _You’ve betrayed me_ ” it booms breaking the tense stillness around them, its voice sounding ten times more intimidating than all the times Taehyung has heard him. Capable of making even the strongest of man tremble before it.

There really was no denying it, standing before them and it's all its godly glory. Was none other than a very displeased Water Elemental God.

“I have not betrayed you” Taehyung found himself saying voice shaking, small tremors going through his body in fright. Yet somehow, he muster up a bit of bravery to repeat back to his God what he has being saying since the beginning. The dragon snarl looking down at him, Taehyung feels movement behind him yet his unable to look away from the being in front of him until—

“How has he betrayed you?!?” A voice suddenly shouts, anger clear as day in their tone. Another cursing loudly.

Taehyung head sharply snap back to see that it had being Jungkook who spoke. Jungkook who is being held back by a frantic Jimin whose eyes were wide and grip strong on a struggling Jungkook bicep, the younger taking steps toward them.

Then suddenly there was a reddish aura appearing around Jungkook body making Jimin let go, hissing almost like he had being burned. Jimin quickly took hurried steps back as the aura expanded dangerously but took no animal form expanding beyond Jungkook body.

Taehyung would have thought he was hallucinating if it weren't for Jimin doing the same as if it responded to Jungkook releasing his. Jimin’s aura was green in color yet a little bit more control, only outlining Jimin figure.

“ _The son of Igniki should not concern himself with our matters, child_ ” The Water Dragon growled at the display of power, looking even more displeased than before. Yet Jungkook didn't even flinched, in fact his hands clenched to the side staring up at the water snake.

“We are a system; one cannot be without the other” Jungkook spit, between clenched teeth.

“You cannot turn your back on the system, proceed to hurt your contractor and expect the other Gods to sit back minding their own business. You are arrogant to think you are above any one of us by doing this” Jungkook reddish tint grows into massive sizes the pressure inside the space they were in increased drastically.

Taehyung sees it take form into a gigantic bird before it loses shape. An intense heat radiating off Jungkook who seemed to be glowing, making sweat run-down Taehyung forehead by simply staring. His bones feeling like steel as the pressure ten folds. Taehyung feels his wrist burn just as his God snarls showing its massive fangs, smoke appearing out of its mouth. His shoulder blade pulsating with electricity.

“Jungkook!” Jimin suddenly shouts sounding alarmed gaining Taehyung attention

“I don't think releasing Igniki here is a good idea, stop this!” Jimin urged green aura moving around skittishly almost as if it was reacting to what was going on yet not really being to keen into taking any action.

“Igniki does not get along with Suiton, releasing him here is like an invitation for friction between the two!” Jimin looked agitated and alarm eyes frantically moving from the Water snarling God to Jungkook glaring self whose aura expanded almost like he hasn't heard Jimin even speak. Looking like it was begging to be released.

“ _Listen to Gaea‘s son, child_ ” the God warned.

“You’ve lost yourself after this long. Refusing command, turning your back on your counterpart and the other Gods. And yet still expects us not to get involve? Don't fucking make me laugh” Jungkook laughs drily sounding completely unlike himself almost like he was channeling something else. Completely disregarding the warning or Jimin’s words.

The Water Dragon snarls angered by his words, massive claw leg stepping forward only meters from Taehyung who flinches whimpering despite himself. Eyes so wide they look like they were going to pop out of his skull as the claw dig into space itself creating a ripple that Taehyung crawl away from. Ignoring how fucking cowardly that move made him look. This was a God— his god! The very same one that wants him dead and has attempted on his life multiple times. He has a valid reason to fear it!

Jungkook eyes flicker down towards Taehyung tensing even more as he steps forward almost as if he wanted to reach for Taehyung. Yet he hesitates to glaring up at the God as if he was moments from fighting it himself aura taking a more control form.

“ _Child of Igniki neither you or Igniki himself intimate me. I can cut our ties do not challenge me!_ ” The Water God thundered looking like he wanted to punish Jungkook for overstepping his bounds.

“You should be threatened!” Jungkook eyes flashed bright red as fire now takes form within the aura almost like another God was breaching through. Jimin shouting desperately for him to stop.

Yet before anything else could happened Taehyung scream as his shoulder explodes with thunderous pain. Clear blue bolts of lightning being released from his body as his soul does the usual painful pulled before something flashes behind the Water Dragon.

A flash of lightning strikes thundering all around them, creating a booming explosion making everything around them shake— even space itself. The Dragon howls in pain, moving away from Taehyung almost as if protecting him, massive head turning behind him towards the direction of whatever it was hit.

Taehyung suddenly feel warm hands pulled him back quickly as the dragon turns tail swinging back gracing him, its massive wings expanding. Everything around them shakes again as there was another flash and a loud screech rings around them.

Taehyung turns his head to come face to face with Jungkook, breath hot and erratic. Eyes impossible wide as he stared ahead at the God. Urging Taehyung to stand. Just as the tail hits the floor again, Taehyung hurriedly standing before either of them could be hit.

“ _Zhener_ ” was all Taehyung heard before his soul pulls again, lighting striking illuminating the darkness around them showing for a split-second a gigantic shadow of another dragon— then the floor sinks darkness pulling his soul right back.

 

 

Taehyung soul hits his physical body hard pushing him forward rotating his axis as he loses balance not knowing which way was up and which way was down. His knees hits the floor hard, hands scraping in front of him he brings them up trying to center himself.

His breathing was coming out hard, small little puffs of air leaving his lips. Taehyung snaps his eyes open being unable to see anything but a cloud of white. Lungs feeling suddenly too small unable to pull the needed required amount of air. Throat closing.

Taehyung claws at the floor, feeling his nails scrape the floor painfully as he wheezes, sweating.

Taehyung blinks trying to clear his vision, but it only gets worse, his instincts urging him to fold over into fetal position gasping loudly.

“Holy shit!” He dully hears Jimin curse shakily, the sound of feets landing on the floor hard being the only thing keeping him afloat.

By now Taehyung was letting out horrible sounding coughs, his chest tightening unbearably making his eyes watered. His neck and chest muscle following suit as he scrapes again at the floor, bringing his right hand to claw at his neck in hopes of making it all stop.

He hears someone’s else steps hitting the floor hard as something crashes, glass breaking.

“Holy fuck— Jungkook hurry!” Jimin screams sounding a lot closer than Taehyung thought. A hand snatching his hand from his neck harshly. The hand instantly let’s go though as the ground shakes beneath him, something hitting the ground hard.

Taehyung was now sweating profoundly, and he knew he was pale. He knew his fingernails were now turning an alarming blue no doubt in his mind his lips were very much the same. His vision darkening and stars flying over him.

But then he feels arm fall over him, manhandling him up and shaky fingers lifting his chin up harshly pulling his head back, then something cold was being placed on his lips. He feels the hand supporting him push down and a click is heard— and then there was an instant puff of air entering his lungs opening up his throat.

“Breath Tae, please” the person holding him whisper kissing the side of his temple as they click the mechanisms again. Taehyung gasping loudly hands falling over their wrist weakly trying to center himself, vision still white.

“You’re ok, your safe” the person whispers again just as Taehyung vision begins to clear, locking gazes with Jungkook. Jungkook who had him practically sitting on his lap, Jungkook whose fingers were shaking, eyes impossible wide and looking as pale as a feather. Taehyung gaps Jungkook pushing the inhaler right back on his lips clicking it again.

Slowly but surely his chest and lungs open, Taehyung shakily pushes Jungkook fingers off his lips. Shakily breathing on his own, just as someone's knees hits the floor hard. A hand falls over his, Taehyung turning to see a drench Jimin with wide panicked eyes.

“Are you ok Tae?” Jimin asked grip on his hand bordering on painful as he brings them up. Taehyung turns to lock gazes with Jungkook who looked scare if not more than Jimin. His grip on Taehyung waist equally as hard.

Taehyung nodded breathing deeply again, sitting up making Jungkook’s hand fall to the side like a marionette puppet with its strings cut.

“Yeah” Taehyung whisper voice broken and weak, internally grimacing at that.

Taehyung gently untangle himself from both boys passing a hand through his sweaty hair, taking another deep breath not meeting either of their eyes. He shakily stands trying to pretend like what just happened did not happened but Jimin had another idea.

“Tea— Taehyung are you sure you’re ok?” Jimin asked sounding oh so concern that Taehyung wince slowly turning to them. His eyes instantly land at a still frozen unresponsible Jungkook who stared at him almost like he was staring right through him. Face still pale and eyes still wide. Then he focused on Jimin to see he had managed to control himself but was now shaking either out of fright or cold. Taehyung shrug trying to play it off as nothing had happened as if he wasn't concern that he had gotten really close to losing conscious.

“I’m fine— it's fine. It happens that was just an asthma attack. It was trigger by my panic attack— it's complicated. But I’m fine now. It's fine” Taehyung tried to reassure them— _maybe if he repeated he was fine enough times they will believe him._

“There’s not even vomiting!” Taehyung tried that but that seemed to make it worse. Jimin eyes widen even more and Jungkook paled remarkably more. Almost looking like, he wasn't even breathing anymore.

“Guy’s I’m fine—” Taehyung repeated smiling nervously.

 _Fuck, he sure was a mess in front of this boy wasn't he_ \- he thinks bitterly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Jungkook need to communicate more

Taehyung helplessly stood there watching the two boys in shock trying to process what just happened. Jimin had gone quiet, eyes shiny— a little bit to quiet. And Jungkook— well Jungkook was still just there. The younger looked white as a sheet, eyes strain in Taehyung as if he was going to magically disappear into thin air. Something about the scene broke Taehyung heart.

Taehyung noted a box smash to pieces, glass all over the floor and right next to it an open first aid box. The helicopter that had being previously on was now off and not a single soul in sight. Not even the pilot. Everything was wet, poodles surrounded them. A spike of rock formation breaking the railing and even going through the metal floor.

“Did I lose control?” Taehyung asked already knowing the answer, yet it seemed to do the trick because both boys startle at his voice snapping out of whatever trance they had fallen into. Jungkook was the first to stand slowly nodding, shaking himself.

“I knew bringing him here was a fucking stupid idea” Jungkook growls weakly sounding a lot more like himself. Harshly picking the things on the floor almost like he needed to do something to distract himself. Jimin on the other hand remain kneeling eyes now focused on the rocks, biting his lips.

“Guck I—“ Jimin starts but Jungkook turn, eyes hard.

“I know we’ll deal with it later. Now get up we need to leave now” Jungkook orders voice hard and steely making it clear now that he was very, very pissed. Taehyung opens his mouth to perhaps apologize yet Jungkook quickly turn to him pointer finger raised, eyes hard and specks of red dancing within them.

“Not a fucking word. You don't need to apologize. This was not your fault” Taehyung snaps his mouth shut a little taken back by Jungkook anger not really understanding to what or who it was directed to. Taehyung had assumed it was him yet—

“But—“

“Zhener— who is Zhener?” Jimin interrupts sounding a little frantic and alarm almost like he was catching up with what had happened before Taehyung attack. Jungkook gaze moves from Taehyung, throwing the box inside the helicopter with a lot more force than necessary. Taehyung hears a crash, the poor box getting destroyed.

“I don’t know” he growls blinking blankly at the helicopter anger lessening a fraction “I really don't know” he whispered almost like he was speaking to himself. And if Taehyung didn't know any better, he could have sworn he hear a bit of fear in his tone but that couldn't be. Jungkook doesn't feel fear or at least not that he has shown. He went up against an Elemental God for fucks sake. Jungkook does not fear anything.

Jungkook then turn to Taehyung eyes hard opening his mouth to say something yet he freezes.

“Your shaking—“ Jungkook suddenly soften, anger and harness melting, Taehyung eyes widen looking down to see that without him noticing he had being. He claps his fingers together in front of him in hopes of making it stop. Why was he shaking— fuck.

There was a beat of silence were Jungkook stared at him while Taehyung frown down at his arms refusing to lock gazes with the younger boy in fear as what he would find if he did so.

“Jimin the others sensed something was wrong—“ Jungkook suddenly instructs breaking the tense silence. Both Jimin and Taehyung startling at his voice. Jimin quickly regains himself nodding and getting up physically shaking himself.

“Yeah— Yeah I got it Guck” Jimin shakes his head one last time before beelining towards the helicopter hooping on.

Taehyung then turn to Jungkook startling when he found the youngers eyes already on him, gaze unreadable reflecting something strong yet familiar somehow. Taehyung claps his hands behind his back raising an eyebrow trying to play up that he was fine. When in reality he was a lot more shaken than he care to admit. His whole body felt like deadweight, fighting himself trying to keep upright. His brain a mess of thoughts and everything felt like to much.

Yet something inside Taehyung that ran deeper than he could even understand refused to show any type of weakness in front of this boy. Something deeper than pride, or even stubbornness. Something strongly inside his subconscious.

“Tae—“ Jungkook broke off snapping Taehyung out of his thoughts blinking at him. Yet Jungkook snaps his mouth shut almost like he had second guessed himself. He then shook his head, turning to open the door of the helicopter.

“Sit in the front, I’ll fly the helicopter”

Jungkook gaze and tone made no room for arguing again. It carried an unusual intensity that made Taehyung think that if he wanted to object, he had to fight Jungkook— which honestly, he didn't have the energy to do. So, he found himself wordlessly nodding.

Yet as his getting on, his traitor trembling limbs decided to fail him making him straggle to the side with a yelp. Jungkook was quick to react, hand instantly falling around his waist to steady him. But as soon as he made contact both of them hiss at the static shock than ran between them. Taehyung head snapping back to lock eyes with Jungkook. The younger frowning deeply grip on him tightening before he let go stepping back.

Jimin was quick to draw Taehyung attention handing him the headset from the backseat but Taehyung didn't fail to notice how he made sure not to have any skin contact. He pushed it aside not wanting to draw attention to the fact that he noticed.

He watches as Jungkook expertly turns on the helicopter both of them placing the headset over their heads at the same time. A strange sort of tension in the air.

Taehyung sigh pushing his head back, head now throbbing dully so he closed his eyes. His slowly lulled to sleep unconsciousness claiming his already tire mind.

He expects not to dream, because his nights usually consist of darkness and glimpses of his element. Yet he finds himself standing in front of Five Phases that split into a strange scene of laugher.

Four other boys standing to his side with shining eyes and silly jokes. Of soft touches between Jungkook and him. A bright younger, less jaded version of Jungkook brightly smiling at him, showcasing a cute set of bunny teeth.

Of standing in an office speaking to a displeased woman who glared up at him. Jungkook standing not far from him arms crossed leaning against the door equally displeased. Of a younger version of Walker standing to the women's side.

He dreamt of white bright lights, pulsating pain and being strap to a chair. Of hiss words and anger consuming him. Of lock doors and a dark room. Of excruciating pain and bloody fits. Of loud screams and total darkness.

Then Taehyung eyes snap open, gasping for air. Heart going a mile a second not recognizing his surroundings for a split second before he realized that he was still in the helicopter. That somehow it had landed while he was dozing off, both chairs inside it empty.

Taehyung turn to the side to see both Jungkook and Jimin standing there speaking quietly to a very serious Yoongi. Whose face constricted with smile surprised eyes settling on Jungkook, lips lifting into a half smile.

Taehyung opens the door yet remains silent. Watching them from afar, their voices now filtering through.

“You really went up against a Elemental God?” Yoongi asked a proud glint in his eyes, Jimin huffing.

“Don't encourage him hyung. We both know Igniki and Suiton can't fight each other.” Jimin muttered rolling his eyes.

“Well he was going to hurt Taehyung, what was I supposed to do?” Jungkook challenged crossing his arms.

“You got guts kid” Yoongi encourage, opening his mouth turning to Jimin yet his eyes flicker back to Taehyung. Widening when he realized he was awake and watching them.

“Your awake” Yoongi announces startling both boys in front of him who quickly turned.

“Oh, hey Tae” Jimin whispered nervously looking strangely between Jungkook and him— which uh did he missed something else?

“Yeah, sorry” Taehyung stands shaking his head pushing his thoughts away. Later he will dwell on the situation and their odd behavior.

“No worries kid” Yoongi’s smile was strain as he walked over to him. “We were just about to wake you”

He then raises his hand perhaps to place it over Taehyung shoulder in a comforting manner but before he could Jungkook suddenly reaches out. Hands clasping over Yoongi wrist tight making everyone freeze. Taehyung eyes widen just as Yoongi turned eyes sharp. Jungkook jaw was set staring intensely at Yoongi giving out a silent warning.

Yoongi eyes narrowed dangerously before nodding, slowly lowering his hand yet keeping his eyes strain on Jungkook. The younger releasing his hand. Taehyung eyes flicker between the two unsure if he had missed something— which he might have. Then Yoongi turned to face him facial expression relaxing.

“Walker called for you, we were about to head his way” Yoongi suddenly drawls sounding relax and unbothered unlike a few minutes ago. Taehyung and Jimin releasing the breath they had being holding.

“Sorry Taehyung-ah you probably don't want to at the moment but duty calls”

Taehyung shrug in answer, looking over his shoulder towards Jungkook who had already turned, Jimin staring between the two of them with a thoughtful expression following suit.

“Its fine”

 

 

On the way to Walker’s office, a strange sense of Deja vu came over him. A sudden imagine of them three minus Yoongi who had excuse himself saying he needed to get some things ready — walking down these same halls but the difference was that they seemed happier back then. Right now, thought— Taehyung scans the two walking in front of him. Their backs tense and graves expressions, almost like they were walking into a battlefield. It was so very different.

Taehyung eyes linger a bit more of Jungkook, his thoughts always centered around the younger boy who so bravely went up against Taehyung elemental god— but anyone with the amount power that boy carried would have done the same. Wouldn't they?

What was he about to tell Taehyung back at the railing? What was so important that he felt the need to hold back and to stop talking the moment someone else entered the room. It was strange how Jungkook treated him. So very strange— Taehyung felt bad for the way his being treating the boy of late. Was it even called for? Why did he feel the need to pull up walls against this man? Almost as if Jungkook where to get to close he will end up burning Taehyung by simply touching him. Yet at the same time he felt this pull towards him that drove him crazy.

He now knows that Taehyung element does not get along with Jungkook’s. Does that influence him? Influence his actions?

Before he could spire into another existential crisis and start questioning if his actions were his alone, they stepped into Walkers office. And right off the bat Taehyung knew something was wrong.

Taehyung instantly halted not wanting to walk more into the room but Jimin and Jungkook continued their paced only stopping when they were in front of the desk. Walker not sparing them a glance staring down his laptop with an unreadable expression.

There was a beat of silence before Walker looked up from the laptop, gaze passing the two in front of him until they settle on Taehyung a sneer taking over his expression before he blanked it out. _He knows._

“How did the mission go?” He asked casually eyes settling on Jungkook whose facial expression was remarkably blanked.

“It played out as plan, it was easy enough” Jungkook lied through his teeth, Taehyung noticed Jimin fidgeting on the side. So, they had decided to hide it from Walker.

“Really” Walker challenged raising an eyebrow pushing back on his chair staring up at them. Taehyung sigh, Walker knew alright. Did they know he knew? Walker eyes flashed with poorly conceal anger, lips thinning.

“Then if it went as plan, explain this to me Jungkook!” Walker demanded raising from his chair and turning the laptop towards them. Jungkook’s jaw twitch clenching hard, Jimin’s gasp softly cursing. Taehyung felt like cursing himself when his eyes settle on a video solemnly focused on him.

He sees the moment before it all happened. How he had being relaxed and smiling at Jungkook. All off their body language relax and at eased. And then it happened Taehyung reaches for Jungkook’s hand once their fingers intervene together bolts of lightning appearing at their contact both recoiling from the touch before collapsing hands still held.

Jimin who was staring wide is also shown slumming forward suddenly, hitting the floor harshly. Taehyung gasps when he sees the pilot approach them, reaching for Taehyung and then the bolts go inwardly to suddenly burst in a wide surge of energy that sent the pilot flying off the group and disturb the footage.

The image corrupts and for a split-second Taehyung could have sworn he saw something standing behind Taehyung staring down at him before it turned off. A countdown starting before it reboots itself, a static image of Taehyung kneeling appeared clearing in the middle of his attack.

Taehyung stared at himself in the footage frowning when he notices how the image around himself corrupted even more. Something strange happening around the area around him yet his eyes followed Jimin who had hit the ground water raining all over him. Before it could play anymore Jungkook hand shut off slamming hard into the space button stopping the video mid image. Glaring down at the footage and then up at Walker. Eyes flashing red.

“Is this what you called going as plan Jungkook?” Walker snippily asked staring at Jungkook smugly, Jungkook clenching his hand to the side gritting his teeth.

“I have nothing to say about the matter” Jungkook gritted out, clearly trying to control his temper. Walker eyes flashed with anger clearly not amused or intimidated at all by the angry Elemental in front of him.

“Don't bullshit me kid, Taehyung was much better at it than you” Walker sneer glaring at Jungkook who glares right back.

“Were you guys planning on hiding this from me? Pretend that nothing happens for what— to protect a failed and damage Elemental that clearly does not care for any of you!? What the hell was that in the footage!” Walker demands, Taehyung eyes widen— wait hold up did he really just insulted him?

Jungkook looked like he was fuming now, Jimin who had coward a bit at the footage now tensed. Eyes hard and jaw set. Looking just as angry as Jungkook was.

“Your guess is as good as mine. As you saw in the footage I along with Jimin collapse with Taehyung. I don't know everything anymore, you know as much as I do” Jungkook growled out, Jimin taking some steps forward eyes fixed on Walker. The older man looked even more indignant at this fact.

“Where's my pilot”

“Don't know, we got into the helicopter once Taehyung was able to. My main priority was taking Taehyung as far away from the sea as possible” Jungkook shrug calming a small fraction taking steps back. Taehyung noticed were his hand had been laying it was now scorch and melted. Taehyung shoulder sparked, his mind buzzing at the edges. A low static taking over his senses.

“Why were strong magnitude earthquakes reported in the area and we lost half of the oil rig in a sinkhole?” Walker was now glaring at Jimin who shrug looking a lot more well put together than Jungkook. Eyes emotionless completely different from the boy he has gotten to see.

“Tae lost control, so I had to act. My powers don’t care what’s in the way and quite frankly neither did I. My main priority like Guck was keeping Taehyungie safe. While Jungkook was busy helping Taehyung, I controlled the situation the best way I knew how” Jimin voice sounded voided and uncaring. Eyes blank and empty almost like he would have sink the whole oil rig or harm anything if it meant it will keep Taehyung and Jungkook safe. The idea a bit frightening to even consider. A dark part of Taehyung that he couldn't even decipher hum in appreciation. His shoulder humming uncomfortably.

“Yet you all dare to call this a successful mission!?! What part of any of this do you guys considered a success?” Walker finally snapped, shouting

“Neither of you seemed to care that people are missing. You are Elementals! It's your job to make sure humans are safe and a balance is kept yet what I saw was a complete total loss of control from all of you!” Walker motions to the tape’s eyes sharp and face set.

“This right here is incompetence. A fail missions. I sent you two in case Taehyung lost control thinking that you both were fully capable and able to control him — yet neither of you could. Both of you panicked and for what— a damage soul” Walker seat back down staring right at Taehyung whose jaw set. _What ever happened to we would help you Taehyung? To we understand your circumstance and respect you? Fuck_ \- Taehyung thinks bitterly gritting his teeth. He didn't want to go in the first place!

Taehyung goes to open his mouth to retort perhaps to state the very same fact that he didn't want to go but Jimin suddenly steps forward hands clenching on his side looking livid.

“You sent in an unstable water Elemental with a hostile Elemental spirit, into the middle of the freaking sea. When we all objected to this. What else do you expect the outcome to be!?!” Jimin shouted losing his patience, eyes flashing green before Jungkook reach out to hold him back. Walker steely gaze fell on him, lips thinning.

“I expect you to handle it but it seemed to have been a mistake. How could I have assumed— no expected the two most incompetent and useless Elementals when it concerns Taehyung to handle anything. You are both powerful on your own yet the moment Taehyung is involved is like you both lose any sense of reason. That's a weakness the human race cannot afford” Walker spits, Jimin recoiling at his words Jungkook hands clenching. Taehyung himself felt a spike of irritation crawled itself up his spine completely overshadowing his exhaustion.

“You are an emotional little child that cannot take anything serious, even previous Taehyung knew this. That's why he always kept things from you and didn't choose you, right Jimin?” Walker snip voice cruel and unforgiving. Jimin stepped back almost like he had being physically slap. Taehyung watches him turn and for the split second their eyes met Taehyung saw reflected in his eyes pure anguish, something he never even seeing in Jimin before he sharply looked away stepping around Taehyung.

“Wait—“ Taehyung turned eyes wide opening his mouth to maybe try to convinced him that Walker was wrong. There's no way that in any of his lifetime he thought of Jimin as childish, the boy was fierce. And one of the first ones to actually get him used to this place and feel comfortable. On top of that he was incredibly powerful and thoughtful there was no way in hell past Taehyung thought otherwise.

Yet he felt his voice get stuck at his throat staring at the doors that closed behind Jimin who refused to as much as looked back inside the room. What could he say? Will he even believe him? Considering that his not his Taehyung?

“Jungkook—“ Walkers voice snapped him out of it, Taehyung head turning forward, alarmed that he wasn't done. He felt a dangerous sort of anger enter his system when he realizes the look he was directing at the younger boy.

“—- you've always let emotions cloud your judgement. Especially when it came to Taehyung, his always being your weak spot much like a dog and his owner. Don't you think you relied on him to much? How much did you really know him when he didn't even tell you where he ran off before his death?” Walker eyes narrow staring Jungkook down who remain motionless, his anger seeming to freeze over. Taehyung felt his teeth grit together— what fucking right does he have to say this to Jungkook?

Taehyung may not know if the accusations thrown are true or not, but shouldn't that be something between them? Between Jungkook and Taehyung? Taehyung got the vibe back at the railing that Jungkook himself has asked this very same questions to himself. He played a convincing role, but Taehyung was observant enough to take in his body language. Something was up between them, but Walker had no right to bring this up over a failed mission.

“It's a pity really that Taehyung allowed you to become the man you are now. You were better off without him” and that did it.

Those simple words awaken something dark inside of him that consume any sense of rationality replacing it with an intense rage. Anger that felt so familiar and old almost like it was a part of him that he never knew existed. Controlling his every move as he stalks forward surprising Jungkook who startle, the younger opening and closing his mouth in surprise.

“Who do you think you are!?!” Taehyung snapped growling, sounding like never before. Walker eyes widen slightly before he controlled himself. Jungkook himself was surprised at his tone of voice but something inside his eyes sparkle coming to live. Taehyung could feel a similar memory edge in the back of his mind.

“Excuse me?” Walker asked condescending raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

“Who do you think you are? What kind of authority do you have to speak to them like this? I have half a fucking mind to make you eat your words right now” Taehyung felt protective, Walker scoffs rolling his eyes.

“Don't involve yourself in this Taehyung. You clearly don't know anything. Stick out of it, I have full authority to speak to them however I want” Walker waived him off as if he was nothing but a pesky fly. Which cause Taehyung anger to deepen, his eyes narrowing.

“Come again? Last I checked I was still Aqua” Taehyung tone was quiet now compare to his earlier tone. Walker eyes narrow.

“So doesn't that make me someone who can easily intervene if I wish to—“

“Your not—“ Walker tries to interrupt but Taehyung doesn't let him, leaning back lips thinning.

“Oh but I am. Memories or not I’m still Kim Taehyung. I don't know why you’re a director or why I previously placed you in this position on my previous lifetime. I don't even have memories of you ever being competent in your job. I’m not _him_ Walker I have no fond memories of you but last I check I have power over you—“

“You have no authority—“ Walker once again tries to stop him even going as far as hitting the desk hard standing. Taehyung barely flinched eyes completely focused on Walker failing to notice Jungkook eyes harden and go red dangerously.

“Oh, but I do Walker, I’ve check. I clearly do” Taehyung felt please as Walker mouth snap shut, eyes flashing with anger.

“You hide it well, but I found it. My instructions” Taehyung has never felt so thankful to Jin-hyung than right now. Thanks to him he found what he needed at that room. Jin answered a lot of his questions, by simply giving him an access code and let him lose inside a room.

Something the others had fail to do.

“You have no power to dictate how Elementals work, you can only control the regular aspect of the company. You tried to hide it didn't you?” Taehyung felt satisfied when Walker set his lips into a thin line

“You really think I wouldn't have found out eventually? You think that when I remembered I would have allowed this?” Taehyung and Walker were now staring at each other challenging. Walker lips lifted into a cruel smile.

“If you remember!?! Don't make me laugh Taehyung. You are broken and a failed reincarnation. Deep down we both know you’ll never remember” Walker laughed a cruel edge to it.

“You sound awfully sure of this. You really do have fucking balls Edward Walker to speak to me like this” Taehyung said feeling like he had done this before. An odd sense of deja vu coming over him making him feel lightheaded.

“Tae— do you—“ Jungkook starts making Taehyung turn locking eyes with him to be surprised to see them shining. A sort of awed and hopeful emotion dancing inside of them

“No” Taehyung shook his head sadly, Jungkook shoulders drooping face crestfallen. Suddenly looking so disappointed it broke Taehyung heart. Walker laughs humorlessly gaining Taehyung attention. Eyes cold.

“Don’t lie Taehyung-ah — your memories returned, didn't they? How long have you’ve been pretending? How long were you going to test my loyalty to the Elementals? Just when I think you couldn't get any worse Taehyung—“

“I recommend you don't finish that sentence Walker” Jungkook finally peep in. Eyes flashing red, Walker staring at him in distaste.

“You heard Taehyung. There’s no reason to keep you here with your current track record. We have the power to fire you from the position you so desperately want to keep.” Jungkook walks forward palms falling around Taehyung waist who turns confused. They lock eyes again, Jungkook nodding but his eyes were muted, close off. His hand falling over his static shoulder both hissing at the contact— and Taehyung understood. Jungkook wanted to take him out the room before he lost it.

“Let’s cut the conversation here and we would discuss this when we are all calmer. Right Tae?” Jungkook asked but he was already leading him away from Walker shoulders set. Walker thought laugh not willing to let this go.

“Fire me!?! Really Jungkook you really think you could?” Both their heads snap towards Walker who looked smug.

“Your whole group is incapable of taking charge. You really think a broken and unstable Elemental with fracture memories can do anything? Without me this place will fall apart. Without me Taehyung—“ he points at Taehyung both of them facing him now. Jungkook hand still over his shoulder.

“He will be targeted and kill. Taehyung is an abomination that needs to be destroy, without me trying to keep him here and contain, protecting you all. He will surely die” Walker said putting all the blame on Taehyung again. Throwing his faults right at his face, rubbing it. _Protecting him his ass, he was more protected under Jin-hyung and Namjoon-hyung care than in this facility_ —- Taehyung thinks. And then it clicks.

“You’ve protecting me— _us_ — really?” Taehyung felt the anger again. Jungkook grip on him tighten either to stop him or stabilize himself. The contact between having a strange mix of hot and electric.

“Ever since I step foot in this place, I’ve being in more danger than ever. You allowed someone to enter the premises that throw me at my hostile element. You gave orders for me to go to an oil rig with water at all side which was a clear recipe for disaster. Not once have you been honest with me” Taehyung crook his head to the side staring Walker down gritting his teeth. Eyes zeroing on Walker’s faded burn scar before his eyes flicker up into his eyes.

“Jungkook have you ever lost control before?” He asked, not looking away from Walker who tensed. Jungkook made a small sound in question confused.

“No— not since the first few centuries— why?”

“Walker how about you tell me this and we can choose to overlook this discussion completely like nothing but a clash of opinions” Taehyung carry on ignoring Jungkook question much to his displeasure if the annoyed huff was anything to go by. Walker eyes narrow in answer yet remain quiet. Waiting, listening.

Taehyung vision blurred for a second, losing his sense straggling to the side into Jungkook who brought up his other arm to hold him around his waist in alarm. Taehyung feels a soft pull, a little spike of pain at the contact. Yet he ignored it blinking back into focused. Walker smiles rolling his eyes, no longer willing to listen. Catching the exchange and Taehyung moment of weakness.

“Kid how about you show me some respect and treat me like you should. Look at you” Walker stated lifting his hand waving it in front of them. “You can barely stand”

Taehyung straighten pushing out of Jungkook hands who thin his lips looking concern but not being too keen at stopping him. Wanting to see where he was going with this. Somehow trusting Taehyung.

“Don't play the age card Walker because we all know the youngest in this room is not Jungkook” Taehyung narrow his eyes when Walker scoff.

“Just answer me this Walker. Why do you have a scar —more importantly a burn scar on your neck that you try to hide?” Taehyung feels Jungkook startle confused focusing on Walker now. The older man freezes.

“It doesn't concern you Taehyung. It happened when I was young and stupid” Walker answered to quick for it to be normal. His stance tense and defensive. Taehyung tilted his head to the side feeling that odd sense of power again run through him. Movements feeling sort of foreign.

“But you see I’ve been thinking about this. Ever since we met, I don't trust you, my fellow Elementals don't seem to taken by you. You have a burn scar that you hide and there’s a period in all their memories towards the end, that's gone. I can sense the distrust among everyone, yet no one does anything because it was my late wishes that you oversee us. Am I right Kook’s?” Taehyung asked turning to look at Jungkook’s whose eyes were already fix on him. His eyes sparkling with an unnamed emotion. Eyes hazy as if he was remembering. Lips lifting to the side as he swallowed a flash of something running through his eyes before it was gone. Mutely nodding.

Taehyung felt a spark of curiosity at Jungkook odd reaction, but he pushed it aside focusing back to Walker.

“You see. It's all so plain obvious even to someone who hasn't been here long” Taehyung lean forward placing his hand flat on the desk ignoring the slight pull again, his eyes unfocused for a second therefore Taehyung blinks rapidly trying to hold off on whatever was trying to happen.

“Your hiding something Walker and it’s about time it comes out because none of us are please” Taehyung felt his wrist throb his eyes burning. Outside the window thunder broke the sky open, small little droplets hitting the window softly. Until rain started coming down hard.

Taehyung felt his left arm shake eyes settling over Walker shoulder seeing his own reflection in the window and for a split second he swore his eyes were blue.

Walker laugh demur changing suddenly, Taehyung blinking leaning back bumping with Jungkook who was a lot closer than he expected. The burning of his eyes disappearing as the downpour outside lessen.

“You really never change Taehyung even in this broken form, you’ve always the same” Walker cracks his back lifting his hand placing it on his neck. Giving out a completely different vibe than before. Jungkook was tense now, eyes solemnly focused on Walker noticing the change just as Taehyung had.

“Your personality it's just so—- aggravating. So self-righteous and vexing” Walker opened a drawer calmly Taehyung goes to open his mouth to question him but Jungkook suddenly pulls Taehyung behind him. Acting as a human shield.

“Walker—“ Jungkook warn voice sounding deadly. Walker looks up smiling at him closing the drawer with little care.

“You know he deserved it Jungkook— you all knew he deserved what happened to him. He brought it on himself” Walker smile brightly at him eyes flickering towards Taehyung before he settled back to Jungkook.

“If I were you, I would be very careful with your words right now” Jungkook hands clenched as he steps forward sounding livid. Walker steps back shaking his head tsk-ing at him with his tongue.

“You truly are a pitiful man Jungkook-ah. So predictable still” then his hands reached behind him, and Taehyung eyes widen light catching on the object of his hands before Jungkook pushed him out of the way. A gunshot going off.

Taehyung stumbles to the side Jungkook hissing as he instantly turns eyes flashing red. Raising his hand a ball of fire materializing…

“Ah ah Jungkook let's not repeat the past shall we” Walker suddenly says hand raised pointing a gun straight at Taehyung. Jungkook halting at his word. Hesitating now that the gun was pointing at Taehyung. Taehyung swallowed wide eye. This has gotten out of hand fast, he just wanted to know the truth. See how far he could push it to get some answers. Then what Walker said clicked, Taehyung eyes widening.

“Wait you—“

“Don't sound so surprise Taehyung. You knew this was going to happen in fact I’m sure you planned it to go like this isn't that right” Walker mock crooking his head to the side while Taehyung shook his head speechless.

“No! I just wanted to know the truth!”

“You are all so incredibly predictable really. Specially you” Walker said eyes settling on Jungkook who stills, Taehyung turns to see Jungkook had being moving closer to Walker while Taehyung distracted him.

“What do you gain out of this? You know I can kill you the moment you as much as turn. The others already know and are most likely on their way” Jungkook warn, gaze hard hands clenched. Walker steps back some more, smile widening almost looking derange.

“Jungkook we already had this conversation before” Walker jeer laughing softly shaking his head. Jungkook frowned looking lost. Taehyung eye Walker distrustfully noticing how he had gotten really close to the wide window. Not really understanding his plan. _Why was he cornering himself_

“Don't you remember. You came to me when you pieced it all together. It was incredible—“ Walker laughed again stepping back even further “you were running out of time and you were so very desperate”

Taehyung found his mouth dropping in surprised. The fire around Jungkook hands raising to his forearm dangerously almost wildly. Taehyung could feel the heat and the incredible pressure coming from him as he growls angrily.

“All this time. It was you!?!” Jungkook shouted stepping forward yet Walker moves his gun towards him. Eyes shining with unmask humor, shrugging.

“In part, it was me. It wasn't entirely me as much as I would like to take credit” Walker eyes flicker to Taehyung eyes losing their humor.

“You know Taehyung this could all have been avoid if you had just remain lost or dead. But you had to remember—-“

“I don't remember!” Taehyung found himself shouting losing his patience, blood spiking as he feels yet another odd sensation passing through him. Chest tightening. Walker didn't seem to believe him.

“You can keep pretending Taehyung but just know that no one believes you” Walker finally stops left hand falling flat on the glass window. Taehyung follow his movements, not really understanding what he was up to until he sees it glint in the light.

“Wait Walker don’t—“ Taehyung starts walking forward suddenly alarm. Jungkook turning to him surprise not following. Walker laughs smiling crookedly at him.

“Why wait. I knew this was bound to happen. Especially when I saw you step foot on the facility. Facial expression looking so much like him—“ Walker raises his hand and there was a small tap, the glass behind him cracked. Glass shattering all over, Taehyung and Jungkook stepping back.

“It's a pity. I wanted to see it again. That monster.” Wind rushed in through the now shatter window, Walker dropping his gun lighting speed. Smile widening.

“We aren't done with you Taehyung-ah” Walker mumbles closing his eyes leaning back—

“Jungkook his going to jump!” Taehyung shouts rushing forward, Jungkook catching on eyes widen but they were not fast enough.

Taehyung reaches but only grab air. Both reaching the edge of the window just in time to see Walker hit the pavement below with a sickening crack. Taehyung gasping loudly sharply looking away. _Fuck!_

Taehyung stepped back feeling a little light head. Breathing hard, heartbeat loud on his ears drum’s. Focusing on Jungkook pinched face who looked like he was glowing emitting pure energy as he stares down at the gruesome scene.

Taehyung could feel his hands trembling as he nervously passed his hands through his hair. Rain softly falling as if nothing had happened. _Fuck_

That had gotten out of hand fast. Too fast. All that Taehyung wanted was to know the truth, to understand what wasn't explain. He never intended to kill anyone!!!

Taehyung could feel a soft buzz of panic start to set in, the bravado from before leaving his system just as fast as it came. His wrist and shoulder throbbing almost uncomfortably. He just wanted Walker to stop speaking to them like that.

“Jungkook” Taehyung calls softly voice shaky almost begging but to what he doesn't know. The younger boy’s head instantly snap towards him. Intense eyes focusing on him, Taehyung takes a sharp deep breath when he sees something raw and powerful reflecting inside of them. Taehyung opens his mouth but closes it dumbly feeling even more overwhelm.

Jungkook walks towards Taehyung who stills. Forcing himself not to take steps back squaring his shoulders refusing to move. Even when Jungkook whole presence right now screamed danger and viciousness.

“How did you know all of that?” Jungkook demanded coming to a stop in front of him. Taehyung met his eyes head on, a little bit relief that they were no longer fully red instead there was only an undertone behind his dark eyes. Which meant he wasn’t that angry at him right?

“I’m observant. I had a hunch. I never trusted him or any of you. I’ve been looking into things. Memorizing, picking up cues, piecing things together from what little I have learn” Taehyung confessed which was putting it mildly. He hasn't stopped thinking about any of this since the damn mark first showed up in his body. He prides himself in being smart. When his thoughts were not about Jungkook they were about everything else. There hasn't being a single moment of peace inside his head.

Jungkook gaze intensified even more, expression never changing but his eyes shined with recognition and that damn same fierce emotion that he always directed at him. Taehyung felt his chest tighten along with his stomach turning into knots suddenly a bit unsure and a tiny bit fluster. So, he does what he does best swerve the conversation, the focused away from him, by playing dumb

“It was honestly a shot in the dark like back at the oil rig. I didn't expect it to turn out like this—“ Taehyung laughs awkwardly breaking eye contact moving away but then Jungkook hand shot up. Hand wrapping around his wrist.

Taehyung head snapping up confused, locking eyes with Jungkook once again to see him searching his face. Looking thoughtful, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Jungko—“ Taehyung starts but then Jungkook pushed forward. Surprising Taehyung enough to take steps back into the desk yelping in shock when Jungkook’s lips suddenly found his.

Taehyung eyes widen, hand flinching back but Jungkook’s grip tighten, pushing him back even more. Taehyung free hand moving backwards just in case he fell, touching wood as Jungkook cage him between the desk and himself.

Lips never once leaving his as Jungkook pushes deeper Taehyung eyes widening even more as he muffles a gasp against him, Jungkook tilting Taehyung head. Taehyung feeling hot desire run through his blood stream as his heart beat increases to surprise to do anything.

But then Jungkook is pushing back after a minute or two of Taehyung not responding. Yet before Jungkook could as much as moved a fraction of an inch Taehyung found his free hand lifting yanking Jungkook’s lips back to his.

Taehyung lets the feelings and urges he had been pushing down ever since he met this boy take over. Finally returning the kiss just as hungrily and fiercely as the feelings he has being trying to ignore. Jungkook humming pleased as he finally releases Taehyung’s wrist, hands falling over his waist pulling him closer. Fingers digging into Taehyung skin almost painfully.

Taehyung bites into Jungkook lips hard, the younger gasping allowing Taehyung to use that opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. Hand on Jungkook’s black hair tightening pulling at the strands harshly. Using his perch on the hair to pull back, lips detaching in a loud pop as Taehyung tilts Jungkook’s head back the younger growling. But his breath stutters as Taehyung lips latch into his now expose neck. Like a starved man in need of some water.

Jungkook groans when Taehyung grazes his teeth around his earlobe. Jungkook pulling him even closer leaving absolutely no space between them.

“Wait Tae— I—“ Jungkook starts to say, voice breathy sending sparks of arousal down Taehyung spine. But then before it could get any further the sound of the elevator behind them opening rings through the room making them freeze.

“Jungkook why is—holy fucking shit!” Hoseok shouts freezing neither of the two kissing boy being fast enough to step away from each other in time. Hoseok snapping his hands over his eyes dramatically.

Both Jungkook and Taehyung turn towards the elevator to see Hoseok and Yoongi standing there. Yoongi looking nothing like Hoseok in fact he looked almost excited.

“Fucking finally! Did you finally get your head out of your ass and tell him!?” Yoongi asked sounding like never before. Voice louder than any other time Taehyung has heard him. Eyes shining with excitement.

Jungkook stiffens at his words, taking hurried steps back as Taehyung slowly turns to him frown adorning his features. Jungkook faces constricts painfully, eyes widening in fear as he keeps his eyes on Yoongi yet looked very aware of Taehyung gaze on him.

“Hyung—“ Jungkook almost whines not meeting his eyes, Taehyung not understanding why Jungkook suddenly looked so distress and then Taehyung blinks. The situation coming back to him.

Taehyung suddenly tenses, stepping further away from Jungkook because had he really just done that!?! Taehyung eyes flicker to the shattered window and his stomach sank deeper. Did— did he really just kissed Jungkook while just moments before someone jumped out the window? He felt something like cold water fall over him as he closes off. His actions felt alien, his body felt wrong, his mind became static as he stares intensely back towards Jungkook.

“Tell me what Jungkook” Taehyung could hear his own voice become cold and hard. Unlike himself, almost like he was someone else entirely. Jungkook eyes instantly snaps toward his widening. Swallowing thickly.

“Tae—“

“Oh, shit Yoongi he hasn't yet” Hoseok whispers loudly still covering his eyes cutting Jungkook off again. Yoongi jaw clenched, turning to look at Hoseok angrily.

“I can tell dickhead!” Yoongi hiss looking very displeased “This fucking idiotic kid” he mutters while Taehyung turns to face Jungkook ignoring them for now. Jungkook looked pale, eyes filled with slight panic.

“Is he talking about what you were going to tell me back at the oil rig?” Taehyung demanded, clenching his hands. A splitting headache now threatening to make its presence known. All of his past aches and symptoms he had manage to ignore due to the shock of the kiss returning to him tenfold. Almost like they had disappear the moment Jungkook touched him.

But none of that matter because Taehyung now understands. What he thought to be between them, only known to the both them. To past Taehyung and Jungkook. The truth he has being fighting and begging Jungkook for was not a secret. In fact, it was a known fact, everyone knew. _Everyone_. Everyone except him.

Everyone knew and no one said anything. Everyone knew he was curious and he was even going far as to say desperate to know what was going on, yet no one said a word. They left him in the dark, guessing, fighting and trying to scrape information out of Jungkook. When all along they could have told him. Everyone played him. Played him like a fool.

The sudden realization made an intense anger burn at the pit of his stomach. Eyes burning again. Both his marks throbbing even more.

“Tae— I—“ Jungkook starts to explained _again_ looking clueless and concern. Raising his hand to probably placate him yet before he could utter out another lie Taehyung feels the pull again yet this time it was sharper and even more painful.

Taehyung finger prickle as he stumbles forward, losing control of his body as he feels himself— his soul leaves its physical body just to be pulled back like a rubber band by an invisible force. Falling forward, Jungkook cursing as he steps forward easily catching him before he as much as begins to fall.

“Oh, fuck not again— not now!” Taehyung moans painfully as the contact between Jungkook and himself spark up. Jungkook cursing some more as blue bolts of lightning appear between them.

“Let me go!” Taehyung shouts as he feels the electrical charge between them become too much until it suddenly releases. An explosive force releasing in a wide burst as Yoongi curses, Hoseok raising his hand to separate them yet the burst pushes him off his feet.

Both boys hitting the elevator doors forcefully as Taehyung rubber band soul pulls again. Taehyung soul hitting his physical body again before his vision clouds over darkness pulling him under. Failing to realize Jungkook hands still around him as both fall to the floor.

 

 

The next time Taehyung opens his eyes his staring up at a clear blue sky. Unlike all the times before sun rays blind him momentarily. A splitting headache forcing him to clench his eyes shut.

Taehyung takes a deep breath, letting out a low hiss a slow refreshing breeze brushing against his skin. For a second, he swears he could hear waves crashing against rocks. But there’s no way he was anywhere near the coastline. Five Phase was a long distance from the sea.

A salty earthy scent hits him proving his point. He couldn't be close to the coast, yet he knew he wasn't in Five Phases. Taehyung frowns not understanding where he was. He pads around him, cushiony dewy grass brushing between his fingertips.

Then there was a ghost of a touch, a delicate barely at all there brush of fingers against his forehead pushing his hair of his face. Taehyung felt a spark go through him, his eyes snapping open sitting up before he could as much as think how bad of its idea it was. Ignoring how his vision instantly clouds over, the pain inside his head increasing drastically making him lightheaded. Stars dancing across his vision forcing him to slum forward with a low gasp. But then there were arms falling around him, a tender almost careful touch, as Taehyung feels whoever it was righted him bringing him towards them.

“Careful Tae” a low voice murmurs softly, Taehyung allowing them to maneuver them so his leaning most of his weight on them.

“This place is pure, a lot more than what we are used to” they continue brushing their fingers again his hair again. Taehyung fluttering his eyes open not really sure when he had close them, forcing himself to do so even though everything in him told him not to.

Taehyung blinks rapidly white cloud dispersing as he slowly turns towards the voice not surprise to see Jungkook. The younger boy stares down at him worryingly, biting his lower lip, brows furrow.

“Whe-where are we?” Taehyung asked voice sounding broken and wrong almost like he had being screaming but that's not right. Last, he remembers was kissing— _fuck!_

Taehyung feels himself tensed, leaning away from Jungkook as fast as he could remembering the last situation they were in. The younger boy hands fall down limply his eyes flashing with hurt before it was gone.

Taehyung set his lips keeping his stance, not allowing the hurt bunny eyes to confused him. He had a right to be angry, to be confused and no number of wide eyes will change that.

“I don't know— I was hoping you did” Jungkook easily recovered moving passed the moment. Taehyung felt another spike of irritation at that but decided it was the smart thing to do. It wasn't the right place to continue their previous conversation.

Speaking of right places, that idea made Taehyung finally look around him. Headache decreasing enough for him to focused, at least not making his vision blurred and the back of his eyes sting.

The first thing he noticed was that they were in a field. Not any field but one surrounded by all colors and shape of flowers. Not far from them grew tall trees that were so huge they almost seemed to touch the heavens. Rocks of all shapes hazardly separating the tree line from the field.

The overall brightness and clear sky of the place was not as bothersome as one would think but despite that, a dull pain throb through him the longer he stared. The sun rays did not feel like they burn or were unpleasant but the longer he remain there the lighter and dizzier he felt.

There was a light visible breeze, that ruffle the grass and flowers around them almost in a playful manner. Taehyung could still clearly hear the crashing of waves against rocks in the distance coming from the line of trees that he was pretty sure was an entrance to a forest.

The wind danced around them again in a full circle getting a bit stronger. Taehyung eyes following its movements to see it move to the left towards another edge of the field were the overall vibe changed.

There was a sudden drop of everything alive, the flower patches, dewy grass and lively trees suddenly turned branchy and burn. Almost looking like rocks that grew in shape of trees. No leaf’s on them or any sense of life. Sharp jaded spikes raising from the ground creating a maze and a sharp barrier. Yet somehow not looking at jarring at one would think mixing almost effortlessly among the fauna right in front of it.

Then right behind the spike barrier was burning lava. A gigantic enormous active volcano rose from the ground up, right at its center, releasing a good amount of lava from the top. Creating dark clouds over it, smoke covering up the very top. Taehyung could have sworn he saw something inside.

Despite all of that, despite the demanding and almost suffocating pressure that Taehyung could feel deep inside his bones. The place still had a pleasant familiar glow. Creating a sense of nostalgia deep inside of him, making his throat close.

He has been here before….

_The boy led up the trail obscure by bushed and fallen rocks. Slopes high into the valley, footprints heavy from countless number of hours walking. Exhaustion heavy on his bones but the driven desire to learn carried him onwards._

_The path halted and a cave appeared, vines wounded round the cave and concealing the entrance that was a jaded opening, but it was clear as they set their eyes on it. A whoop of air left his lounges as he silently laughs._

_There it is, what he was searching for. He hears the footsteps behind him come to a stop, a tire sigh being release by one of them, yet he could feel all their breath leave their lips much like he’s had._

_He felt new renounce vigor enter his movements as he walked forward. Reading the symbols carved into the rocks. The Korean words for danger and no trespassing popping up. Yet he ignored them entering the cave with little hesitation. The ones behind him following him wordlessly_

_Inside was dim although being lit by two small fires mounted into the walls. Lanterns._

_The place had been kept which was no surprise to him, they were walking into a shrine. In the presence of forgotten encryptions of God’s._

_The cavern wormed its way half a mile into the mountain. Its general shape was voided, the walls below the ridge smoothly curved to the floor. The walls above arched another hundred feet up to giant stalactites and bat roots._

_Yet they all moved along despite the now growing pressure that they could all feel deep within their souls. It was bound to happen, it wasn't the first time they felt it. But it would be the first time they gotten this far._

_Taehyung lifted the map, frowning down at it as the slope lower into the cave. The atmosphere changing, the walls now lining with crystals and the further they went even stumbling upon glowing mushrooms._

_“Are you sure about this?” Someone asked behind making him halt turning to see Jungkook staring right at him. Lips set into a thin line._

_“Was is there to be sure of?” Taehyung asked back confidently._

_“Maybe it's not wise to be down here. We already learn enough about the ancient hananim from the stuff we found above ground” Yoongi is quick to say sounding hesitant as they all halt staring at one another now. Hoseok now squatting in front of an odd glowing fauna looking fascinated as he sketches them with a makeshift pen he had invented._

_“What's the point of keeping this place if you’re not willing to learn its meaning hyung?” Jimin challenges going back to their previous argument from the night before crossing his arms._

_“It's our job to learn this. The more we know the better we could understand how the world works.” Taehyung inputs tiredly, already turning and continuing their decent._

_“We were call here for a reason hyung don't forget that” Taehyung reminds hearing Yoongi sigh and Hoseok pat him on the back already standing by him. Jungkook silently followed even thought his steps were careful and unwilling._

_“It could be fun!” Jimin lightens the mood all of them agreeing. Despite their hesitation it was rather thrilling that they were so close to the end of their research. All this time finally paid off._

_They all fell back to silence until they stop right in front of a gigantic door fit for a giant._

_“Holy—“ someone says in awe behind him and Taehyung could whole heartedly agree._

_The door tower over them, surrounded by glowing fauna and encryptions. It looked to be carved out of white marble rocks, a black metal padlock right at its center. Looking as old as time yet not a single speck of rust surrounded it. The engravings surrounded it did not even seem to be in any human language he knew and he knew plenty of them. Something about it screamed danger and power._

_“Tae are you absolutely sure this is smart?” Jungkook was the one to question their task again. All of them not daring to move a single step, unsure as to what to even do in a presence of something this big. Something this ancient._

_“The encryptions given to me stop here. It can’t and won’t open at any cost. At least that's what the imgeum has told me” Taehyung swallowed before he turned to his friends seeing them all staring at him._

_“It won't be dangerous we have studied countless ancient encryptions and artifacts— even curse ones. This should be another of them” Taehyung smile encouraging meeting each of their eyes. He could see the thirst for knowledge in each of their gazes. He himself was apprehensive but he wasn't going to show them that._

_“This door here would teach us more about the yeong-gye— the Astral World than any of the other junk we collected through the years. It's our given task by the imgeum. It’s up to us to decipher this— no one else can” Taehyung said again, even though they all knew this. This was not something they could simply refuse to do even if there was hesitation in their steps. It was an order and their whole life’s work lead them here._

_“I need to take samples” Hoseok was already moving about._

_“I'm surprised no one has dare take the crystals” Jimin was now tracing the crystals mounted into the wall. Glowing faintly but pulsebly like a heartbeat._

_“Probably too chicken shit to do anything” Yoongi mumbles rolling his eyes falling into his usual comments making Taehyung smile. This were the Hyungs he knew._

_“It’s almost magical” Hoseok mumbles looking mystify. Yoongi rolled his eyes._

_“Magic doesn't exist”_

_“Says the man that studies it for a living and has seeing the Gods encryptions” Jimin shot back sticking his tongue out when Yoongi growled at him._

_“Magic is different to actual divine’s apparitions. It's all about facts and energies moving and creating what you so call Gods. It's a natural energetic work of the world” Yoongi counters Hoseok laugh quietly behind him. Jimin opening his mouth to argue, setting his browns in a scowl_

_“Hyung, Jimin-ssi won't butch on his believes why do you still try?” Hoseok leans against his shoulder defusing the two friends who are always ready to prove one another wrong. It was amazing how much the quarrel but remain as close as ever._

_“Whatever let’s get this started then” Yoongi dismissed already moving towards the door shaking Hoseok arm who laughs again._

_“Stubborn old man” Jimin mutters rolling his eyes and following him. Hoseok meeting Taehyung eyes and shrugging moving as well._

_Taehyung turn feeling a spike of excitement at the fact that he was so close to this infinite fountain of ancient knowledge. Already moving towards what he assumes to be the creation of water when he suddenly feels a tug at his sleeves._

_Taehyung blink turning towards Jungkook who did not move. Hand gripping Taehyung sleeve tightly biting his lips. Jimin glancing at the two of them frowning before turning to his encryptions._

_Taehyung raise an eyebrow looking at Jungkook, the younger hesitating and biting his lips harder realizing it with a pop and a concern set of his lips._

_“Tae— I really don’t think this is a good idea. I can't explain why but I think there’s a reason why the encryptions end here—“ Jungkook mutters unable to keep eye contact as he voiced his concerns lowering his head as he spoke. Shirking at himself while Taehyung felt his lips lift into a fond smile. Finding his behavior endearing and sweet he lifts his hand placing it over his cheek softly. Lifting his head so they could meet eyes again, stroking it softly and tenderly._

_“It’s going to be fine Kook’s. Trust me, I’ve never lied to you” Taehyung hand lowered slowly into the younger boy’s neck. Using that hold to bring their forehead together. Jungkook cheek coloring immediately making Taehyung smile widen._

_“We are only here to record and decipher them. If anything goes wrong, I promise you I’ll protect you” Taehyung words were soft, stroking his neck in a comforting manner._

_“I just—“ Jungkook starts eyes fluttering close as he takes a deep shuddering breath. Taehyung heart melting some more._

_“When has anything bad happen to you while I’m around Kookie. You’ll be safe” Taehyung gets closer bumping their noses together softly. Jungkook already rosy cheeks coloring even more. “You have my back, I have your back, remember?”_

_Taehyung gives him one last squeeze moving back, ruffling his hair when Jungkook flutter his eyes open. Eyes looking glaze, Jungkook opens his mouth but then Jimin was jumping into Taehyung back making Taehyung straggle a bit due to the sudden weight._

_Jimin smiles widely when Taehyung quickly lifts his hand to keep them both from falling, hooking his chin on to Taehyung shoulder right between his neck._

_“Yeah Kookie listen to TaeTae here. What's the worst that could happen? You are surrounded by Mystics and Taoist.” Jimin reaches forward trying to ruffle Jungkook hair much like Taehyung had done but the younger moves away expertly. Face breaking into a scowl as he glares at Jimin._

_“Respect your Hyung brat!” Jimin orders, Jungkook glare deepening making Taehyung laugh cooing softly lifting his free hand that wasn't holding Jimin —- who for the record had a strong grip around his waist with his thigh— and tapping Jungkook beneath the chin fondly._

_“Listen to Hyung bun” Taehyung smiles seeing Jungkook roll his eyes huffing._

_Jimin smile turned wicked giving a silent giggle meeting the younger’s eyes before turning his head and kissing— well more like biting Taehyung right on his neck. Making Taehyung let out a yelp surprised. Jimin releases him meeting Taehyung eyes winking before skipping back to his place. Taehyung bringing his hand up into his neck shaking his head. A smile appearing his lips once the surprise wears off turning towards the younger to see his face had gone neutral as he stare were his hands were._

_“Let’s go Kook’s” Taehyung says dismissing the interaction. Not giving it much thought, giving Jimin and Jungkook always played like this. Almost always demanding Taehyung attention in one way or another._

_Taehyung rose his hand and taps the younger boys chin again making Jungkook snap out of it. A soft hesitating smile appearing on his lips, nodding. Both moving towards the door._

_They all picked a different part of the door, Taehyung hesitated making sure Jungkook was fully ok with the task not wanting to force the younger boy into doing anything he didn't want to. But he sees him move passed Jimin ‘accidently’ hitting him across the head, gaining a loud whine from Jimin. Eyes sparkling with laugher and new-found interest to a part of the door, Taehyung realize he didn't have to worry._

_Taehyung turns to his side, passing his hands over the engravings. Thoughtful and transfix by the language he didn't know. Already mapping the words inside his head to translate._

_But he fails to realize all of them had their hands set over the similar engraving on their sides. All of them staring at it almost in trance. Until suddenly a loud bell chimed from within the door. The door slowly but surely brightening as a light suddenly blinds him…._

 

“Tae?” A voice calls snapping Taehyung out of his trance, returning to the present. The odd realistic memory slowly fading from his mind as he blinks dumbfounded towards Jungkook. Who was staring at him worryingly

The same Jungkook from that memory. An older version of the hesitant boy he had calm and reassured in what felt like decades ago. Almost like entire lifetime away—- and it was wasn't it. That was a memory from the beginning when they gained their powers.

Taehyung eyes flicker down to see the string of light connecting their ankle— which proved his theory as to where they were.

“Jungkook— back then— when you first made contact with your Element where were you taken to?” Taehyung asked meeting Jungkook eyes who straighten frowning.

“I was— taken to a volcanic mountain to Igniki. Why?” Jungkook asked already turning towards the looming volcanic mountain at the distance, frowning but features changing once he puts it together.

“You don't think—“ he starts but Taehyung was quick to interrupt.

“Yeah I think—- no I _know_ we are in the Astral Planes” Jungkook turns to him, Taehyung pointing at their linked ankles to emphasise. Yet Jungkook frowns looking a bit lost now.

 

“I don't understand— how can _you_ tell? You don't remember the first time you contracted— do you?” Jungkook asked looking up and meeting Taehyung eyes. Taehyung reaches for his hand, perhaps to tell me that he does remember when Jungkook suddenly looks down.

“Oh!— The string!” Jungkook exclaims not giving Taehyung time to say anything.

“Wait were you not able to see it before—?” Jungkook meets his gaze again shaking his head.

“No— I never have being. This link has never been visible to any of us only in our minds and still its was simply a phantom sensation” Jungkook explain Taehyung letting go of his hand biting his lips. Does he tell him? That he remembered when they first contacted their Element.

“Jungkook—“ Taehyung hesitates when Jungkook raises an eyebrow in question turning his full attention towards him.

“I remember—- I remember when we first made contact with the Astral Plane—- the door—“ Taehyung trails off unsure when Jungkook suddenly perks up. Eyes shining with undoubtable hope— which made Taehyung heart sink into his stomach.

“Does that mean you remember me Tae?” Jungkook whisper almost like he was scared that if he spoke any louder than that it will shatter whatever they had created. Taehyung looked away, standing up.

Does he really remember Jungkook? That small memory barely gave him any idea of who Jungkook was. Specially the kind of relationship they had, all it served to create was a small suspicion.

The Taehyung he saw was affectionate with Jungkook, but he was also affectionate with Jimin. He was highly aware of Jungkook and made sure that the younger boy was comfortable before moving to do anything but that barely even created an idea as to who there were together. Hell, that Jungkook was nothing like the man before him right now.

The Jungkook in Taehyung’s memory was babied and prioritize. He was shy and withheld. But none of that explained why the current Jungkook reacted like he did with him. Nothing explained that kiss.

“I mean— sort off?” Taehyung shrug not meeting Jungkook’s eyes that he could feel boring into his skin. What was he supposed to say? _Yes, Jungkook you were right and we were really close friends. The only reason I’m still pissed was the kiss_ — yeah, he wasn't saying that.

Could it he had been played with? Were they using his lack of memories to toy with him? Did they all find this amusing?

Like how Jimin had tried to kiss him not so long ago. That memory aside for showing him how he was with Jungkook also provided a glimpse to Taehyung relationship with Jimin. Was that their joke? Seeing how far they could push Taehyung? Both kissing him whenever they pleased? Even if it was a game played with past Taehyung— he doesn't know any of this. Both of them had a lot of explaining to do. Taehyung anger felt completely justified.

Taehyung pushed down the part of himself that felt curious as to their dynamic. The part of himself that would— if he was being honest accept it if that was the case. Don't get him wrong— but both Jungkook and Jimin were attractive ok. Extremely attractive, he would be dumb if he at least didn't feel a level of attraction towards them.

Taehyung shook his head dismissing his train of thought— yet suddenly his eyes landed on a wolf. Taehyung stills, frozen.

It was the wolf that had being following Hoseok when he first saw him. The same wolf with steel gray claws, white with silver tips. Snout cringed and lips pulled back. Its ears pointing downwards, head lowered as its grey eyes completely focused on Taehyung. Its ghostly aura raising from the ground unlike last time where it was floating around it playfully.

“—- and of course, you’re not listening” Jungkook voice snaps him out his mini stare down with the wolf. Taehyung turn to see Jungkook had gotten up looking annoyed.

“Wait— can you—“ Taehyung asked surprised, Jungkook give him an unimpressed look which pretty much confirmed it. He wasn't able to see the wolf now circling them.

“As I was saying I don't think the elements know we are here otherwise Igniki would be standing before me— and trust me there’s really no way to ignore him” Jungkook snark dismissive now looking over at the volcanic rock in the distance thoughtful — and Taehyung wanted to laugh. Boy was Jungkook wrong, the mere fact that a wolf has being edging closer the longer they stood in the clearing was proved enough.

“I think your wrong— they are very much aware of our presence here—“ Taehyung trails off now staring at the wolf in the eye who lower its head in a silent growl. Showing Taehyung his sharp set of teeth.

“—at least the Air Elemental knows we’re here” as soon as he finished that sentence a strong gust of wind hits him straight in the face. Forcing him to clench his eyes shut but he opens it right away only to see the wolf gone.

“I feel like all I’ve done recently is ask you this but how do you know that?” Jungkook asked sounding a bit irk crossing his arms, Taehyung turning to see his face set into a displease scowl. Taehyung was taken back by Jungkook sudden hostility. What got him so annoyed now?

“The Elementals Spirits only show themselves to their contractor. The Water Dragon is the only exception thus far” Jungkook continued setting up his guard for a argument— Taehyung could feel it. And hd was not biting. So, he only shrug which seemed to be the wrong thing to do because Jungkook eyes flashed with anger.

“That's not going to cut it Tae— you’re on my case about keeping secrets while all you do is exactly that. And then you throw them out—“

“Listen Jungkook let's not—“ Taehyung tries to stop whatever was building between them, in no mood to fight yet Jungkook ignores him.

“No tell me. Why do you keep avoiding telling me? I get you might not trust me, but we are in this together. At least bring me up to speed. I’m tired of trying to follow your lead without having a single idea—“ Jungkook was ranting now walking closer to him. Taehyung feels his eye twitch.

“Uh funny you say that Jungkook cause that's all I do—“ Taehyung starts but Jungkook doesn't let him get a word in.

“Well for someone that claims that. You seem more inform about all of this than we are!” By now they are chest to chest. Taehyung eyes narrowing as he stared deep into the burning eyes glaring back at him. As much as he hates to admit it Jungkook had a stupid point— which only served to annoyed him even more. For a second, he consider fighting this out, probably say something that he knows would get the younger boy fired up but then he feels his shoulders drop.

“I can see them alright” Taehyung felt defeated finally confessing the one thing he knew that the others couldn't do. Another thing that made him different from the Taehyung they knew. Jungkook to his credit didn't say anything only raised an expectant eyebrow.

“The Air Element was watching us—“ Taehyung looked away from Jungkook intense gaze

“I’ve being able to see them since I first got my mark” yet he sneaks a look at Jungkook to study his reaction. Jungkook face remain neutral.

“Don't ask me why I can but I’ve notice that I’m able to see things the rest of you aren’t— and I don't know why, alright. That's the whole reason I wanted to keep it to myself” Taehyung finished setting his lips in a thin line, directly staring at Jungkook who didn't react or say anything. His face as neutral as ever which was concerning. Not only minutes ago he was ready to start an argument, yet the sudden silence felt unnatural. Taehyung visibly wince when the silent stretch unbearably.

“If it helps any— I have not seeing yours. I know how the other three looks like but I haven't seen Igniki yet” Taehyung carefully said thinking that maybe that will make it better but when Jungkook facial expression change into a sour scowl he knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

“Oh perfect! — Lucky me then” Jungkook mutter bitterly before turning sharply and walking away. Leaving Taehyung standing there with his mouth open. _Wait what just happened?_

“Wait, where are you going?” Taehyung asked not moving from his spot eyes fixed on Jungkook retreating back going in the direction of the looming trees. Any other day he would have follow but remembering the Wolf’s fangs made him hesitate— he reckons he shouldn't move around this place much. The best course of action was to stay put and eventually they will be brought back into the regular world— right?

Something told him that if he moved around too much it would displease the Elements. He already had to deal with a hostile Elemental Dragon he didn't want to add anyone else to that list.

“Towards Aqua’s territory. I’m sure that the one who brought us here was Suiton” Jungkook dismissed waving his hand behind him without looking back. Looking so sure that Taehyung would follow— and well fuck this kid.

“Jungkook I don’t think that’s a smart idea—“ Taehyung bit his lips still refusing to move while staring at Jungkook’s retreating back.

“Don't care” Jungkook mused turning to look at him now raising an eyebrow.

“Unless you have any other bright ideas Taehyung-ah — since you are so full of them — this is our best option right now” Jungkook crossed his arms, sounding so condescending that Taehyung felt his eye twitch. _Don't snap_

“What about Igniki? Can't we go to him instead? He is your element so—” Taehyung offered hesitantly not really willing to risk going into any other elementals territory, not even his own.

“Igniki hasn’t call so you don't need to worry about its Taehyung-ah” Jungkook dismissed starting to walk again making irritation spike up Taehyung spine. What the hell crawled up his ass.

“You insufferable little—“ Taehyung growled to himself annoyed but started jogging to catch up with Jungkook. Just as Taehyung caught up, he felt eyes on him, his head snapped to the side meeting gazes with the wolf again who was standing a few feet away following them.

Taehyung looked towards the looming trees feeling apprehensive about stepping foot in there. The atmosphere around it felt unwelcome and almost eerie. Even if they did make it to Taehyung Elemental territory who’s to say they’ll be any safer there? His Element hates him and has attempted against his life multiple times now. He rather takes his changes with the fire elemental if he was being honest.

 

Taehyung was proven right the exact moment they passed the tree lined entering the maze of a forest. The calm and relax atmosphere from the clearing completely banish. Instead he could feel hostility and silence, there was no sound in the forest no wind nothing. The wolf staying back on the clearing. The trees moved as if on their own and a low sound almost like a cry ran quietly through the air.

Taehyung side eye Jungkook to see if he felt that but Jungkook facial expression did not change.

“This is Jimin’s territory, right?” Taehyung asked after a minute of silence. Jungkook only nodded but didn't offer more than that. Still looking pissed. _So not cute_ — Taehyung thinks irritably rolling his eyes.

And so that set their overall mood as they walked further unto the forest. The longer they walked the thicker the forest became, the terrain getting rockier and uneven making it hard for Taehyung to keep up with Jungkook who easily got over the obstacle with little regard for Taehyung less athletic self.

Which really what was his deal, one second his kissing him the other he refuses to acknowledge Taehyung at all. Shouldn't he be happier Taehyung at least remember something? This kid made no sense and Taehyung could feel annoyance entering his systems the longer he tried to figure him out.

Taehyung sneaked a look at Jungkook once again only to see his face was a lot more pinched in anger. Jaw clenched and frowning which only meant that whatever the younger was thinking was not helping his original mood — and somehow that didn't sit well with Taehyung.

“So Jungkook— “ Taehyung starts hesitantly “what’s your element like?” In hope of distracting the younger boy from his thoughts. But it didn't have the effect he was hoping for, Jungkook only tensed even more turning to look at him sharply.

“Why do you ask?” Jungkook asked voice careful and control yet Taehyung didn't fail to notice how he slowed his pace. Taehyung silently sigh in relief upon noticing.

“Well I was wondering why I didn't see it or if perhaps I did but miss it. I don't know how big or small your element is— all I know is that you claim that you can't miss him yet— “ Taehyung trail off unsure of this would trigger a fight or not. He wanted to play nice and disperse the tense air around them. He will not take the bait and fall prey to his simmering anger. He will not. Jungkook thought didn't seem to agree with him because all he did was scoff turning forward picking up his pace again.

“Who knows Taehyung. Maybe you blocked him out like you block me out” Jungkook sneers bitterly a bite to his words and that did it. That simple sentence broke whatever fragile sense of control Taehyung was holding in hopes of making peace.

Taehyung fuel with irritation burning hot on his stomach reached out, hand falling over Jungkook forearm sharply pulling him back. The gesture was driven with a lot more force than strictly necessarily which caused the younger boy to trip and sharply turn towards Taehyung. Who raises his other hand to steady him yet they both hit each other’s chest harshly. Taehyung hissing a curse when Jungkook scowls.

“What the hell is your deal!?! We were doing fine just a few minutes ago! If anyone has the right to be angry it's me!” Taehyung hisses between gritted teeth making eye contact with Jungkook whose eyes flash red for a split second yet makes no move to shove his hand away from Taehyung hold. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to have this discussion in the middle of a hostile elemental territory but Jungkook’s overall uncalled attitude was pissing him off.

“What’s my deal!?!” Jungkook was quick to say eyes sharp with suppressed rage.

“What’s yours Taehyung!?!? One moment you act like him and the next you refuse and ignore anything to do me!?! What have I ever done to you!?!” Jungkook screams voice tainted with unmask hurt and yet it flies over Taehyung head who feels his blood boiled at his words.

“What the— do you hear yourself Jungkook!?!? I’m not _your_ Taehyung why the fuck should I accept anything from you, uh? When all you’ve done is lie to my face. Answer me that?” Taehyung hisses dangerously taking steps forward, their faces inches apart. Jungkook eyes narrow.

“Tell me Jungkook because you told me we were good friend but what kind of friends kiss like we did? What kind of friends toy with the other like you have done with me?” Taehyung voice drops dangerously “I really am trying to make sense of this. Trying my best to remember or at least find answers to explain what _he_ did, so I don't disappoint any of your expectations of me. Yet I find out all of you have being playing with me from the start. Toying and keeping things from me when it's known knowledge among you all. So, excuse me for being hostile and confused when both you and Jimin tried to kiss me!”

Taehyung releases him stepping back, being this close to him felt dangerous. Especially when deep down Taehyung felt that urge again, that urge to push the younger boy against a tree and just claim him—- and that was not what he wanted. He wanted answers not whatever his body felt like it wanted.

Jungkook stills thought freezing at his words, eyes losing their anger as they closed off completely.

“Jimin— Jimin tried to kiss you?” He asked voice voided something sharp going through his eyes before it was gone. Taehyung growled annoyed.

“Is that all you got from that?! How about you finally explained to me what was going on between the three of us? Hell why don't you just sit down and tell me who exactly _I was_ —“ Taehyung demanded. Yet Jungkook didn't budge in fact he let out a small humorless laugh shaking his head.

“Just when I think it couldn't get worse you —“ Jungkook mutters almost like he was speaking to himself squaring his shoulders looking right at him.

“You want the truth Taehyung? For me to explain who you were? I’m sorry but I can't. Because clearly the you I thought I knew was simply make believe. I clearly didn't know you as well as I thought I did” Jungkook confessed voice and face expressionless as he stares deeply into Taehyung eyes who only frowns.

Jungkook search his eyes for a couple more minutes before he shook his head knowing there won't be an answer from the older boy. Taehyung set his lips into a thin line angry and confused yet Jungkook was already turning to go.

“Doesn't matter anymore— I guess I was just holding into something that was nothing but a lie” Jungkook mutters yet Taehyung finds those words hitting him straight into his chest. A deep scarring pain blossoming deep into his chest. _No, he didn't want to hear this_

“Jungkook wait—- what the hell does that mean!?! Would you mind explaining _this_ to me!?!” Taehyung almost begs rushing after Jungkook who was already a couple of steps ahead him. There was no way Jungkook is going to end up the conversation here.

Then Taehyung felt it just as he manages to get a hold on Jungkook wrist who try to shake him off. Taehyung felt stupid for not noticing it before.

“Leave me alone Taehyung— this is not your fault— just — let’s get this over with alright?” Jungkook tries to shake his again but Taehyung grip tighten.

“Jungkook—“ Taehyung says softly something in his tone of voice alerts Jungkook who halts instantly but Taehyung is not paying attention to that his eyes are fixed on odd-looking flowers that seemed to have appear out of nowhere— or maybe they’ve being there the whole time and they haven't noticed.

They were surrounded by them, from all sides. Movement from the corner of his eyes catches his attention Taehyung turning just in time to see the flower bud open and pollen being release— the pollen was yellow in color. Then pass that Taehyung slowly looks up and meets eyes with the ghostly presence of the Stag.

“Jungkook— I don’t think coming in here was a smart idea” Taehyung mutters softly, his grip on the wrist tightening even more. Jungkook hissing in pain but making no mood to shake him off noticing Taehyung shaking fingers.

“What are you seeing Tae?” He asked just as quietly as Taehyung had spoken but Taehyung felt muted as he slowly moved forward towards Jungkook.

“I think we need to go Kook’s—-“ Taehyung says eyes falling on the flowers again to see more buds opening and closing. A lot more of the strange pollen being released.

“Ok just—“ Jungkook says pulling Taehyung now switching their roles. Hand falling over Taehyung wrist pulling him as he turns yet Taehyung startles when suddenly Jungkook releases him. Taehyung sharply turns just to see Jungkook swaying on his steps and then his knees buckles. Taehyung quickly rushes forward catching him just in time before he hits the floor.

“What the— kooks!?” Jungkook’s goes plaint on Taehyung arms making the older man struggle holding his weight.

“Kook-ah I can't— hold your weight—“ Taehyung urges meeting eyes with wide glassy black eyed before they flutter close, small little tremors going through Jungkook. Scaring Taehyung as his head starts going into overdrive. Overwhelmingly alarm dulling his senses, only one thought running through his mind and it was to get Jungkook away from the threat. One quick look around him and it was clear the flowers were behind this.

Taehyung pulled Jungkook arm over his shoulder gritting his teeth when he stumbles to the side but kept his balance. He deep searing fear of losing Jungkook making him move forward, he pushed the side of himself that question why he cared so much. He will question his strange attachment to Jungkook later, along with why the pollen had no effect on him.

Taehyung felt the anger he was previously feeling redirect itself towards the whole situation. Towards this elemental little hissy fit, at them being on his territory. Towards his own element for bringing them both here. For an insane moment he felt like he didn't care if he broke the fragile balance between their world and this world. He felt like breaking anything or anyone responsible for this.

“I swear if anything happens to him— I don't care if your Jimin’s Element I will end you” Taehyung threaten out loud. The trees around him letting out a loud cry, the earth beneath his feet shaking. Taehyung laugh drily raising an eyebrow.

“Threaten me all you want but you don’t scare me” Taehyung felt something run through his veins, just as he hears lightning hit the ground not far from him

“None of you scare me— you guys pulled me here!?! You think you can use us like toys and then get mad about it!?!”

Taehyung shouting match with the air stops when he suddenly turns and meets eyes with the Stag. A very visible, very angry Stag. The entity materializes much like his water dragon had.

“Did that anger you?” Taehyung mock, taunting an already angered God. Which was stupid but when has he ever done anything rational?

The stag hits its hoof on the ground twice just as Taehyung slowly puts Jungkook down against a tree never looking away from the angry entity.

He has actually gone insane, hasn't he? Was he really about to face an all powerful Earth God while not even having his own Elemental God support—- Taehyung thinks as he slowly looks up into the eyes of the entity. And the answer was yes. Yes he was and he was going to completely ruined it all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves!  
> First of all, I like to apologize for how long it took me to complete this chapter. My personal life got a bit hectic and I haven't being in the right mental state for a lot of things. I’ve being in a very weird dark mental space lately. But hopefully this chapter makes up for it how long I made you all wait (●´ω｀●)

Taehyung had officially gone insane, not just regular crazy which usually meant picking fights with powerful people but full on batshit insane. The type that made him believe that taunting an elemental god on its own territory while not having Jimin— it's contractor— present to control it was a good idea.

Taehyung swallowed hard because aside from realizing and reinforcing that he had indeed lost his mind. The other thing that stuck out to him was that the Stag was not as big as his water dragon but intimidating all the same. Almost giant size[ xx](https://imgur.com/k7o0nwI)

Even so the Stag antlers were mesmerizingly beautiful, shining brightly almost translucently along with strokes of light running down its body.  This God spirit was nothing like the ghostly presence he had seeing watching him upon entering the forest. This was an actual Earth God. [xx](https://imgur.com/OygmShB)

Taehyung clenched his hands, swallowing down the panic and fear threatening to overpower him. With no plan of backing out of this incredibly stupid idiotic idea, Taehyung latch into that odd sensation that has being lingering in the back of his mind ever since he opened his eyes in this Realm. His head pulsed making his eyes sting, but he felt it, something running through his veins centering around his shoulder blade.

The God Entity was pissed hitting the floor with its hoof once again making the whole forest shake. Taehyung loses his balance but catches himself just in time glaring up at the entity. Ignoring how the fauna around him moved as if it were alive, the dirt beneath his feet moved like if it were water instead of soil.

“Why are you doing this!?! We were brought here!” Taehyung shouted up, clenching his fits together just as thunderclap somewhere nearby. The sky flashing with the force.

The Stag immediately looked up, eyes flashing with rage seeing something Taehyung wasn't able to before it looked back down. Letting out a strange sort of sound that made Taehyung ears ring. Taehyung vision blurred for a second, yet he found himself looking back towards Jungkook who was still unconscious, now sweating profoundly. Eyes flickering behind his eyelids grimacing.

The ground shakes again, gaining Taehyung attention who notices the soil below him become liquid, like quicksand a wave coming from the Stag direction making his feet instantly sink. Taehyung found himself reaching next to him, hand gripping a nearby vine that moved away as if it had a mind of his own, yet Taehyung was quicker. His hand grabbed around the vine and just as it did blue lightning bolts got released into it making the Stag let out a cry.

Taehyung head quickly snapped towards it, feeling that same ominous feeling run through him before he saw the sky flashed again. A loud sound wheezing through the air before something hit the ground. Taehyung had enough common sense to cover his head, but the force of the blast sends him flying back. His back hitting a nearby tree hard making a broken gasp leave his lips. The ground no longer quicksand.

Taehyung forced his eyes opened only to see a bright electrical light right between him and the God. And as if it knew Taehyung was watching the thing moved backward and then it moved through the floor much like a snake right towards him, Taehyung eyes widening in fear but before it could get very far the Stag made another sound, hoof hitting the floor hard and then the floor raises. Creating a barricade right before Jungkook and Taehyung, the bolt of lightning hitting the rocks head on creating a blast that blinds him momentarily. Taehyung raises his hand to cover his eyes

Taehyung vision clears just in time to see the barrier of rocks break apart, yet the strange bolt of lightning is gone. Taehyung’s shoulder throbs painfully making a pain hiss leave his lips, feeling a tiny bit of fear enter his system not understanding what was going on. Did the Earth God just protected him?!

Taehyung carefully looks over the Stag God to see it raised to its full height doubling in size right around the same time a strong gust of wind moved the trees back, creating a path and in walked the Wind God. In its full godlike glory just as massive as the Stag as if he had been invited in.

The Wolf raise its head, eyes moving around almost like it was searching for something until his eyes landed on Taehyung who slowly rose up standing upright. The Wolf fur moved on its own, very visible wind surrounded him almost like all air had concentrated around it. Its grey misty eyes narrowed, stepping forward with its gigantic front paw, a dark mist following its movement.  [xx](https://imgur.com/nnSXA2J)

Both the Stag and the Wolf were up to part and roughly about the same size. Both staring down at Taehyung like he was a rotten taint threatening their space and that irked him.

“What do you want?! Can’t we such moved pass you?” Taehyung asked slowly walking towards Jungkook, not liking the fact that there was two God now in front of him. One against two, if he originally thought he was way over his head with one God, now he was sure he was completely dead. But he refuses to allow them to intimidate him, especially with Jungkook still unresponsive.

Taehyung hands fall over Jungkook shoulder yet the moment his finger touched skin both God’s prickle in alarm. The Stag letting out a cry of outrage alerting Taehyung enough to suddenly turn just in time to see a spike of rocks raised from the floor hurl at his direction.

Taehyung eyes widen, and his next actions could be call stupid and irrational, but he was moving before he knew what was happening. Taehyung throw himself in front of Jungkook, acting like a human shield clenching his eyes shut letting out a loud yelp. Throwing his hands over his head to soften the impact but then suddenly the sky flashed again. Taehyung gasp as his shoulder burned unbearably, just as a massive bolt of lightning strikes right in the middle between the two Gods and the two boys.

The entities screeched moving back, the spike breaking into a million pieces. Gravel raining all over Taehyung who snaps his eyes open with a small gasp amazed to see a massive hole right where the lightning had hit. Taehyung ears were ringing, a low humming taking over his sense as he feels his blood pulse inside of him with that same unknown feeling. A rush of power making him almost dizzy, his eyes straining as his vision clouds over with a strange glow.

Taehyung slowly raised his eyes to the two Gods hearing a low growl come from the Wolf whose eyes glowed grey as the wind suddenly grew stronger. Taehyung having to raise his hand to cover himself from flying debris, wrapping his arms around a trembling Jungkook who was still unresponsive. Feeling alarmed fearing for both their lives as the wind intensifies.

“STOP!!!” Taehyung shouted over the roaring sound of the wind and the now shaking ground

“I can't— I might not be part of your system, but he is!!” Taehyung was panicking not due to his stupid decision to anger a God but because he now realizes he has no way of protecting Jungkook. They wouldn't hurt him right!?! His part of their system!

Yet his words seemed to the trick, everything suddenly came to halt. Taehyung slowly returned his attention to see both Gods staring down at him angrily, yet they were hesitating. Taehyung saw his chance as he slowly released Jungkook standing in front of the boy blocking their view of him, he sees the way the Wolf fur prickle at that— so their problem was with him not Jungkook. Got it.

“Listen we— no I just wanted to go towards the Water God’s territory” Taehyung tried unsure if they understood but their eyes were solemnly focused on him. Taehyung swallowed looking back towards Jungkook making up his mind.

“If your problem is with me— which I guess it is. Leave Jungkook out if this, sent him back or towards his Element. But snap him out of whatever you have him under” Taehyung bargain “after his gone back to our world we can work out whatever displeased you about my presence alright?”

There was a moment of silence were the two God’s considered him. The Stag eyes were full of resentment and the Wolf just seemed weary. Taehyung felt the burn in his eyes increased some more, causing him to clench his eyes shut. The odd energy rushing inside clashing horribly with something that made breathing hard. His wrist mark was now throbbing as if it had woken up. Taehyung let out a shaky breath straggling, feeling like every part of his body was on fire, like he was burning from the inside out but in the outside, there was no change. He could only feel a small drop of sweat run down his forehead.

“I just want this to stop” Taehyung almost beg, finding it hard to contain whatever was happening inside of him. Taehyung took a deep breath fluttering his eyes open to see the Wolf had turned to look at the Stag who rose his head higher staring down at him hateful but then it hit his hoof on the floor... and nothing happened. Taehyung quickly turned towards Jungkook to see the boy was gone. Taehyung swallowed audibly slowly turning back to the two Gods.

“Is he back?” He asked softly, the Wolf nodded affirming that they had sent him back and relief fell over Taehyung. All of the sudden he didn't feel like he was on the brink of breaking.

He felt himself slump forward just as something cracks open through the air above them. The sky clouding as it flashes with something running above their heads

The two Gods head quickly looked up, the Stag letting out a loud screech as the Wolf growled. Taehyung falls on to his knees, eyes cloudy and unfocused until an intense pain falls over him just as lightning runs through the treetops like electricity on a landline….

_The room is dark and voided, with only a bare mattress placed by the wall. Filled with stains and puddles of blood— one would think the room was empty, but a boy laid against the farthest wall. Eyes clouded, complexion white litter with scratches and cuts. Staring aimlessly at the lock door._

_Then the boy slums forward, a small silent gasp leaving his lips. Nails scraping the floor leaving a trail of blood on their wake as he clenches his fits. His whole-body convulsing, his eyes rolling back for a second before he manages to refocus._

_Slowly he tried to get up, but he quickly realized how futile it was. Sharp pain lances through his head and colorful spots flashed in front of his eyes._

_He could feel blood slowly oozing out of his numerous self-inflicted wounds on his face and arms. A small but relentless flow of crimson trailing down his jaw. He would have laughed but he could barely move yet he found his lips lifting into a humorlessly smile. Soon he won't be able to take anymore— it was self-destructive. Perhaps he had this coming…_

_Taehyung laughs when the pain throbs in his guts, its deep and warm but not in a nice way. It felt like someone had their hand in there and was squeezing his organs first gently and then as hard as they can. Who knows maybe they were. Maybe his Element was punishing him in a way that he himself had punished others. The human body is mostly water as he had learned long ago—_

_It had become almost a routine now, when it wanes, he could move not that he tried much. He learns how useless it was since he was lock in this room and every time, he tried to use his power they— well it backfires._

_When it returns, he can only capable of holding still and breathing, breathing slowly and deeply until it passed. Every step, every breath felt like a nail bomb exploding in his innards. If it wasn't for him, he would have long curled up right here and allowed his powers to consume him from the inside out._

_Every time he closed his eyes, he saw it. That_ thing _. All those years, all these lives— and it was ending with this. Taehyung felt something hot run down his cheek as he clenched his eyes close. A tear how ironic— out of all things that could hurt him a tears were the last thing on his mind…..._

Taehyung gasps loud, something was hurting his palms. He snaps his eyes open not having realize he had closed them. His knees were digging hard into the ground, his eyes focused on his clenched hands over the soil.. He felt something hot run down his face and he realized he had been crying. He let out a loud gasp trying to get as much air into his lungs as he could. Taehyung slowly looks up to see the two entities still standing there. Both of them staring indifferently down at him.

It hurt, everything hurt but seeing them looking at him like that hurt him even more. Yet he manages to control himself, slowly uncurling his hands sitting back on to his knees. He stares at them; he knew he looked feverish— hell he _felt_ feverish.

“Can I—“ Taehyung heard his voice cracked mid word, sounding still and quiet so he cleared his throat. “Can I go to the Water Elements territory?”

It was a simple question that he didn't know they would grant. The Wolf eyes had remained on the treetops almost like he was watching something Taehyung could not see. While the Stag stared him down a mixture of hate and apprehension.

Then its antlers glowed, the ground starts to shake and a sudden strong gust of wind howls around him. Taehyung closed his eyes on pure instinct thinking that this was it. Is not like he expected to come out unharm from taunting an Elemental God. He knew what the outcome would be, yet he still did all because of Jungkook. Which really— there was no denying it anymore. He liked him and all this time the reason he was upset was because Jungkook clearly did not like _him_.

Taehyung laugh to himself; he was stupid wasn't he. Falling for someone he barely knows and doesn't want _him_. Someone hiding things from him and playing him. Yet he will still risk his life for said person. The Taehyung in his memories was brave and strong yet here he was. Dragging everything down just because he was mess up. How repulsive.

Taehyung frown, when all suddenly went silent— were they not going to kill him? He flutters his eyes open only to gasp when he sees both entities move aside showcasing a path towards the coast. The sand and water visible even with how far back he was.

Taehyung looked back to the two entities and slowly got up to his feet. Ignoring the sting in his eyes and the spots in his vision. They had let him go.

Taehyung hesitantly walked towards them, eyes flickering between the two God’s. The Wolf attention was not on him thought, it kept looking over the treetops. Both of them were emitting displeased energy but neither of them seemed willing to act on it.

Taehyung nodded to himself walking on unsteady feet through the open path, he would not question why they decided to let him go. He will not even look back towards them in case they change their mind.

Sooner than he expected he arrived where the grass cover ground became sand. A blast of wind hitting him straight in his face, the ground shaking much like before. Taehyung closed his eyes breathing deeply waiting for it all to passed before he opened his eyes again.

He slowly turns to see the path had disappear. The trees had moved in a way that blocked all possible routes and to make their point clear sharp edge rocks had blocked the way. Taehyung completely understood, he was not welcome back in there -- and he was glad for that.

Taehyung took a sharp shuddering breath before stepping forward, walking around some jaded rocks blocking his way. Then he feels his breath leave his lungs at the sight.

The view was massive, the shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the sun. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound despite no wind blowing. Almost like the element itself refuse to dance through the area like it had with the others.

Right were the horizon met the sky, the ocean water and sky almost seemed to become one. There was no edge. The air felt static and heavy, Taehyung hairs standing on point.

Yet right over horizon a little bit to the right, the calm sea drastically changed, suddenly looking violent in nature. Waves hitting each other unnaturally and right above it were dark purple threatening clouds.

Then Taehyung hears a crackle behind him, his head snapping towards the direction only to see the same bolt of light that had gone over the treelined before run over him towards the purple clouds thunder clapping as if crashing against the massive cloud formation. Blinding him by the bright light that emits as it hits.

Then his wrist started burning, Taehyung blinking the clouds and spots from his gaze as he sees something moving beneath the ocean floor— he only had enough time to take hurried steps back before his Water Dragon breach the water surface. Drenching him from head to toe. Still as amazingly frighteningly as before if not even more, as his sapphire eyes glared down at him.

Yet something was wrong, he lets out a gasp when his Dragon slump forward. And now that Taehyung looks closely, he could see small wounds, slashed and burns littering its body. The entity glared deepen despite that.

“ _I did not give you permission to enter, son of Zhene_ r” the dragon growl, Taehyung crooking his head to the side quizzingly having been taken off guard. _He didn't bring him here?_

“Then who brought me here?” He asked staring straight at the Water God who snarls “who is Zhener?”

Then just as if it had heard his words, thunder flashed behind his water dragon. Everything shaking as if something was awakening or moving among the territory. Taehyung eyes instantly settled over the dark clouds

Taehyung losing his footing, eyes widening when he sees something moving within the cloud. Only seeing a set of glowing eyes before he feels the known pull of his soul.

**Back to the Mortal World**

Taehyung slowly comes into consciousness, this time the process a lot slower than usual. He gradually became more alert and aware of his surroundings yet his body felt heavy and weak. Almost like he had no control of it, as if it wasn't his own. Just as if the trip to the Astral Plane had taken a lot more than usual out of him. 

Before he could start to panic, he feels a soft tender caress of someone pushing his hair out of his eyes. Making his thoughts halt on their track.

“Hyung— do you think he was hiding things from me?” Jungkook voice filters through his foggy mind, Taehyung using it to pull himself out of the darkness threatening to drag him back down. Body feeling to foreign to even move.

“Truth be told Guck-ah, I’m not quite sure anymore” someone sighs sounding a lot like Yoongi.

“There’s too many missing pieces in our own memories — to many things not adding up for us to be sure if he was or not” He sounds grave and tire.

There was a beat of silence after that, were Taehyung felt darkness threaten to pull him under again. Unconsciousness once again trying to drown him, he felt to tire and to weak to fight it yet he tried to remain awake. Fighting against it, refusing to fall back under.

“Run by me again what happened at the Astral Plane. Why hasn't Tae come back yet? Why is he taking so long?” Yoongi broke the silence, unknowingly helping Taehyung into staying awake.

“Because knowing you two— I’m sure something happened”

“We fought — is that what you want me to tell you hyung?” Jungkook asked sounding tire and exasperate “I don't really know what happened — it's just so frustrating”

“I can't think logically around him because one moment _his_ back and the next his rejecting me with all his will power. Looking at me as if I were nothing but a stranger and it's driving me insane —“ Jungkook trailed off taking a deep breath.

“And as much as I hate to admit it Yoongi— his different.”

“Different how?”

“He knew things on the Astral Plane that almost seemed to be coming to him on the spot—“ Jungkook stopped again sighing “But maybe he's not different at all. Perhaps I just didn't know him as well as I thought I did— and that hurts Hyung”

“Jungkook” Yoongi voice took a cautious tone, Taehyung hears feet shuffling on the floor.

“I understand what you’re going through Guck and we can physically feel it — but these arguments need to stop. Its counterproductive. It's not helping anyone— not him nor you. It's just driving him away— and you need to understand that his different. Maybe we didn't know him as well as we thought we did maybe it's just that his different now. Even Jimin thinks so—“

“Don't bring him up right now” Jungkook cuts in, voice sharp.

“Your kidding— don't tell me you argue with him too?” Yoongi asked confuse but when there was no respond from the younger boy he growl annoyed.

“Kid you can't be doing this crap— its immature and childish. You know that Jimin—“

“Hyung” Jungkook once again cuts Yoongi off but this time his voice was a lot softer almost like he was begging the older not to continue with his sentence.

“I really don't want to talk about this right now— please”

There was another tense silence, Taehyung once again feeling unconsciousness threaten to pull him back, yet he fought it. He wanted to hear this. He was finally getting some answers.

“Fine” Yoongi finally voiced, sounding rigid and annoyed but he was letting it go. “What else did you see in the Astral Planes”

“If I’m being completely honest Yoongi-hyung nothing at all. Taehyung on the other hand was able to see things I couldn't— he seemed cautious which is odd coming from him.”

“And that didn't make you realize something was off—” Yoongi challenged his voice coming closer as if he was walking closer to the bed.

“I was angry—“

“Jungkook” Yoongi chastise already putting together what had happened at the Astral Planes.

“I know alright— I just—“ Jungkook trails off again voice small. Yoongi sighing.

“Was that all then? Why did you come back before he did?”

“I don't know— I just suddenly felt faint and then I remembered” Jungkook voice sounded amazed and a tiny bit frighten. Taehyung could hear a chair as if someone had seat down.

“You remembered? Remember what?” Yoongi voice rose in pitch alarmed.

“I remember a bit before the end. I— something was wrong with Taehyung” Jungkook voice took a fragile and lost edge “He had distance himself from me— he had grown skittish and spacy. Tired. Then after there was chaos in my head— I just know I was angry— no a better word for it would be desperate. I lost control— and Igniki encourage it”

“Igniki never encourages outburst hyung and I went berserk” Jungkook sound conflicted. Yoongi hums thoughtfully in response.

“Taehyung created an unbalance, unintentionally exposing holes in what we thought we understood. It's almost like trying to solve a puzzle without having all the visible pieces— but we have to adjust to it Jungkook. Our priority is keeping him alive. God knows what will happen if the unbalance becomes even greater” Yoongi sounded like he was trying to talk some sense into Jungkook.

“Was it necessary to kill Walker? He had important information that could have being useful” Yoongi suddenly wondered, sounding like he didn't mind the death itself but more so the missed information. Leading Taehyung to believe that no Elemental truly liked Walker.

“As much as I wished to had been the one to kill him— I wasn't the one to do it” Jungkook sigh sounding sad about this. Yoongi gasp.

“Wait your telling me Tae did?!?”

“Wait what— no! Walker jumped on his own. He had rather die than be cornered. Taehyung unintentionally or intentionally drove him into one”

“How do you think Taehyung knew — do you think someone is feeding him information or is that past Taehyung filtering through his actions?” Yoongi wondered but before Taehyung could hear Jungkook’s answer, he found himself being drag back down into the darkness unable to fight it off any longer.

“It is fair game now?” A voice filter through Taehyung’s darkness. Slowly bringing him back into awareness.

“We rival?” Jimin smugly continued followed by a scoff. Jungkook.

“Your hilarious you know that” Jungkook said drily not a speck of amusement in his tone of voice. Taehyung once again tried to force his eyes open yet just as before he felt numb and his body unresponsive.

“We both know I am Guck” Jimin shot back sounding amused “But I’m actually being serious here. What do you think the outcome of this would be? Especially with the way you’ve been acting around him.”

“Park I know what you’re doing and I’m not in any mood for it. Your trying to provoke me but stop it” Jungkook warns voice low and dangerous. A light mocking giggle ran through the room.

“Don't be that way Guckie. Tae used to love me taunting you both. So much so that there was that lifetime were I—“

“Jimin I’m being serious here. Stop” Jungkook interrupted him, voice cold. Jimin tsk-ing in annoyance.

“Honestly Jungkook your starting to get on my nerves now. Your little possessive act is not as endearing as it used to be—“

“I didn't want it to be—“ Jungkook cut him off drily.

“Aish ah! Can you just shut up and listen to me you dick!” Jimin groan sounding truly annoyed.

“Why should I Jimin!? You’re not going to say anything you haven't already said” Taehyung hears a chair screeching on what sounded like hardwood floor. “Stop being so meddlesome. None of this is any of your business. Whatever I choose to do is none of your concern—“

“Has nothing to do with me—!?!“ Jimin voice took a higher pitch as if he was truly starting to lose his patience as Taehyung hears movement to his right.

“Want to run that by me again, Jungkook? That this has nothing to do with me!?” Jimin voice got colder.

“Say that again while looking into my eyes brat” Jimin dared, there was a beat of silence before he lets out a cold laugh.

“That's right you can't because you know that this has as much to do with me as it does with you. Don't try to pretend otherwise Jungkook— I didn't back down for you to—“

“Jimin— I—“ Jungkook stopped him sounding regretful.

“No, you listen to me Jeon Jungkook. I was going to let this pass and let this run its course, but I’ve changed my mind” Jimin cut him off sounding livid. “You don't deserve him”

“Don't you dare Park” Jungkook growled, Jimin scoff crudely.

“Does that scare you? That I might be serious this time around? Especially since we both know I got as fair a shot as you this time —“ Jimin voice got closer and lower.

“The mare fact that you're doubting him instead of getting over yourself proves how undeserving you are of him” Jimin spit out sounding cruel and unforgiving.

“Your telling me you haven't? Not once did you doubt him?” Jungkook sounded incredulous yet his argument was weak by the tone of voice he was using. He sounded unsure.

“No Jungkook, I’m didn't because I knew Taehyung, but did you?” Jimin challenge yet there was no response from the younger. There was a tense beat of silence when Taehyung half believe they had gone but then he hears someone sigh.

“Tell me this— do you think if the roles were reverse that he would doubt you like you are right now?” Jimin asked voice softer yet not at all lightning up. It almost hurt more. Taehyung felt his chest sting again. There was another paused before Jimin scoff.

“The fact that you’re not saying anything proves my point. Thank you for opening my eyes Jungkook” Jimin said unsympathetic, Taehyung hears footsteps walking away and a door click open.

“Oh, and Jungkook” there was a pause “Congratulations. You got your wish. I won't try to convince you anymore”

Then the door bang shut, the whole room shaking with the force. Jungkook takes a sharp deep breath.

“Fuck!” He hisses sounding frustrated, his steps moving away towards the door before opening and closing it sharply.

~~

Taehyung bit his thumb sitting cross leg on the bed, moving it up and down anxiously as he nervously tried not to bite his nail off. Staring at the door intensively as if that would make it open on command. He felt restless. He could hear rain falling outside.

He had been in this same position ever since he woke up. After having drifted off, right when Jimin and Jungkook had left the room. The conversation he had overheard flaring deeply inside his head. Making his thoughts loud and borderline panicky as he tried to piece them together— because something was glaringly obvious in both conversations he overheard yet as much as he thought about it— the less it made sense. It was a reached even for him.

He gazes traveled over the room he had woken up just in case he had missed something the first time he did it yet he saw it pretty much the same noticing once again how white it looked. The had the same soft white curtains over the wide windows, the same dark grey chair by his bed, the same silky sheets over him. The same oversized grey hoodie on his body.

Taehyung leg bounced even harder, biting harder on his thumb. He’s waiting. Waiting for one of the others to show up at his door. Considering both times he has sort of woken up Jungkook had to no fail being in the room or to his side. But the fact that he was left alone for this long did not sit well with him. Especially after the last conversation he overheard.

Taehyung groan irritated releasing his thumb, getting up. He hesitated thought— unsure if he really wanted to face them after what he learned. What expression should he have? Is not like he was even sure about his hunch. It was to out of context. He was missing pieces of their conversation. Taehyung groan again staring up into the ceiling. This was useless. There was no used in wondering and hesitating over something he wasn't even sure he even heard correctly. Hell, he was sure that the first thing they’ll do upon seeing him awake is question him about the Astral Plane— and that was another can of worms he wasn't sure how to properly put into words.

Taehyung sigh once more before he squared his shoulders irritated at himself for hesitating. So, he stalks forward swiping the door open only to see a terrazze. Beyond that a narrow rocky valley. Which was definitely not what he expected to find. A part of him had assumed he was still within Five Phases.

Taehyung breath got caught in his throat as his eyes land on a stream of water that ran over a sandy bed, in front of the house, and not far from it a rugged mountain towered behind it. The hill was covered with wild evergreens, which clung to the sides and to the interstices of the rocks.

Close to what could not be called anything else, but a cabin grew a good amount of fauna. Taehyung stepped out into the terrazze gasping when he looked to the right only to see a cliff not far from him. The drop intimidatingly sharp.

Taehyung took steps back turning left only to gape once again at the sight that greets him. Not far from the cabin going a little bit up a tiny hill stood a large, — and certainly almost as intimidatingly as the hill in front of the cabin — mansion.

A mansion with natural grey stones, with all the hues mother nature could provide. The paintwork on the trim was brilliant white, flawless and the path wound to a double oak door. The windows weren't large but the size that one would see in old country cottages. It was the back entry of the home.

Taehyung swallowed thickly the placed was remarkably similar to the Astral Plane, but it wouldn't take a genius to conclude that he was now in the saw call famous Island they spoke wonders about. He could see the appeal. The cabin seemed to be more like a guest house that was placed far from the main house.

Taehyung stares at the rain that floats down in gentle waves separating Taehyung from the main house.  The splitter splatter almost sounding hypnotizing to his ears, yet he found himself hesitating again. He still feared this, doubting that the water— that his god— won't randomly turn against him.

Yet Taehyung still walked towards the edge of the terrazze. Leaning slightly forward to stare up the sky, the clouds grey and dark. Not looking like they were going to let up anytime soon. Taehyung could clearly see the wall of raindrops falling uninterrupted not minding his presence.

Perhaps it would be fine. Maybe his elemental god won't turn against him but as those thoughts came to mind his ears started to ring and his wrist started to burn. What a sick joke. Of course, it wouldn't let him be at peace.

 _‘Step forward’_ a voice bomb inside his head startling Taehyung into taking steps back. Was that—?

Taehyung swallowed again, that had definitely been Suiton inside his head. Did that mean he was allowing Taehyung to walk underneath the rain without trying to end his life? Could he really do that?

Taehyung stared at the undisturbed water droplets taking a deep breath fluttering his eyes close. He could do this. The water god gave him permission. His gut told him to go for it. So, Taehyung did just that.

He allowed his senses to be engulf by the rain surrounding him. His sight, sound, taste, touch and smell fell completely under the siren call of the falling rain. He felt the electricity constantly running through his blood stream suddenly halt almost like it had frozen over as he allowed himself to be led into what his element wanted him to do.

Taehyung hesitantly lifted a hand, fingers piercing through the undisturbed raindrops, instantly feeling the cold droplets falling into his palm all the way down his arm. Drenching the hoodie he had on. But that was the last thing on his mind as he allowed the strange feeling that fell over him lead him into stepping forward.

Without opening his eyes, he took careful steps off the terrazze instantly feeling the cold texture of water hitting his face. The droplets making his eyes flutter as they ran down his face all the way down his jawline and into his neck.

His heart beat a mile a second, fear still lingering inside of him as he clenched his other hand on his side. His body was hyper aware of every droplet falling on him, beyond him, around him. Of every drop falling into his hair, on his face, down his jaw and into his clothes. It felt overwhelming and frightening.

He flutters his eyes open blinking the water off his eyes realizing he had walked further away from the guest house than he had originally thought. Without realizing Taehyung rose his hand, flattening his palm staring up into the looming dark grey clouds.

All of the sudden he felt centered, like nothing mattered anymore. Taehyung took a deep breath, ignoring how drench he was getting by simply standing there. For a second, he could have sworn he could feel something. As if he tried hard enough, he could almost feel a thread pulsating within him, radiating energy. So, he closes his eyes concentrating on that sensation. His finger growing numb the harder he tried to pull at the thread— and then he felt them. The others.

Instantly he could feel everyone freeze, a variety of emotions bursting through Taehyung’s mind that were clearly not his own. Surprise, amazement— hope. Taehyung frowns when his grip of the thread started to slip through his fingers, the emotions coming from it lessening in intensity, so he opens his eyes only to flinched back when his eyes land on crystalize droplets frozen in midair. Almost like what he just done had affected his surroundings, making the crystalize drop unable to obey gravity.

Taehyung swallowed thickly again not having realize he had unintentionally done this— was this even him or was this his element? Taehyung stare curiously at it as his hands hovered over the bead, scare of touching it in case it angered the water entity especially since he felt the already known feeling of power running through his bloodstream return. His mind blanking, the sensation from before disappearing. His thoughts were only his own.

His eyes flicker around him to see that all of the beads were frozen creating a beautiful display of shining crystalized beads all sparkling with the small amount of sunrays now filtering through the grey clouds.

Unable to stop himself he tried to touch the bead only to see it change shape. Suddenly dancing around his still outstretched palm becoming almost alive, looking almost playful.

Taehyung eyes flicker to the side upon noticing movement only to see the beads frozen around him come closer as if called over by his opened palm. Taehyung watches as they joined the dancing blob growing bigger and faster. Taehyung curiously moved his fingers amazed by it moving between them as if he was doing this. Taehyung found his lips twitching into a small smile at the gesture—- did that mean his element had accepted him.

Then it felt it again something tingling in the back of his mind, knocking the breath out of him at the intensity of it. Taehyung gasp spine straightening dropping his hands, sharply turning to the side only to lock eyes with a gaping Jungkook.

Taehyung freezes when Jungkook’s intense eyes solemnly focused of him. An unnamed emotion dancing within them as he took erratic hard breath almost like he had rush over to him the moment he felt Taehyung tug at the thread inside his head.

Taehyung goes to open his mouth probably to explained but then he felt it. A rush of energy suddenly leaving his body just as his soul pulls back. Lighting illuminating the sky follow by a clap of thunder landing not far from them— and then Taehyung falls. All his strength draining out of his body as everything moved from their designated place. Knees hitting the ground harshly at the same time the rains continue to fall unperturbed.

Taehyung noted Jungkook step forward, eyes widening raising his hands as if reaching for him, but Taehyung raises his hand stopping him.

“Tae?” Jungkook calls confused but Taehyung shakes his head. Taking deep breath, closing his eyes trying to center himself. Unwilling to show any kind of weakness trying to fight whatever was trying to happen. He didn't want to go back to the Astral Plane— no matter how hard his soul pulled he fought against it.

Taehyung feels his body shake as he grits his teeth, falling backwards into the grass hoping that by doing so he could ground himself into the real world. He feels the droplets hits his clenched eyes, finger shaking by his side as he clenched them hard against the soil. Nails digging deep as he feels another pull to his soul.

“Tae—are you alright?” Jungkook voice sounded concern and much closer almost like he couldn't help but hover by. Taehyung feels his soul stopped pulling, freezing as if halting over Jungkook’s words. His head now pounding.

“Could be better” Taehyung sarcastically answers after a beat of silence between them. He could be wrong, but he swears he hears Jungkook let out a relief sigh.

“What just happened? Can you control your element now?” Jungkook further asked, voice sounding even closer, but Taehyung refused to open his eyes. The drops falling over his face grounding and making the energy pulsing within him extinguished into a low hum.

“Somewhat—“ Taehyung trail off not really sure if he could, frowning “Suiton thought I knew. That this was my fault. We came to an understanding”

“What kind of understanding?” Jungkook asked when Taehyung didn't elaborate, then the drops falling on Taehyung stopped. A shadow falling over him, Taehyung blink his eyes open not surprise to see Jungkook leaning over him staring.

Taehyung lock gazes with him, sensing how curious and confused he was. His eyes then wondered down into the little drops of water that ran down Jungkook’s cheekbone down his nose and into Taehyung cheek. Eyes flickering down to Jungkook’s soft pink lips not failing to notice how they were set in a thin line expecting Taehyung answer.

Taehyung eyes return to his, noticing the speck of red that always danced within his iris— of the intensity that was Jungkook. And he could see it. He could see himself falling for this man and it was dangerous.

Taehyung weakly smiled at him, breaking their gaze staring over Jungkook’s shoulder up into the sky. Letting out a deep defeated sigh, not missing Jungkook’s small frown.

“That I truly am Kim Taehyung” Taehyung softly said, smile breaking into a pained muted one, not really giving Jungkook an answer at all.

Right after Taehyung scriptic response both boy fell into a tense silence. Jungkook gaze piercing and thoughtful until he offered his hand to help Taehyung up. Taehyung only hesitating for a second before he reached for it, finding himself a lot more in control of whatever was trying to happen before.

Their hands clap together tightly, Jungkook not letting go as he leads him back towards the cabin. Both drench from top to bottom yet somehow Taehyung couldn't find it in him to care. Eyes fixated on their hands in wonder.

Yet once inside Jungkook drops his hands quickly, moving further into the room opening a drawer and taking out towels. Taehyung silently watches crooking his head to the side, he was acting completely different than the last time they spoke. Jungkook turns, their gazes once again locking, and Taehyung had to hold back a shudder at the intensity reflecting within his gaze. Somehow the silent confession outside had transform into a quiet tension that had Taehyung on edge unsure as to what was slowly building between them two.

Taehyung mutely accepted Jungkook’s towel, entranced by Jungkook calculative movements and slick drench shirt which now that he actually pays attention Taehyung could practically see through it. Taehyung eyes travel down Jungkook’s body noticing the almost sinful skinnies that emphasize Jungkook’s mouthwatering thighs. Not missing how casual he was dress compare to the clothes he usually wore while in Five Phases.

Taehyung eyes quickly snapped up once he realize what he was doing meeting Jungkook’s who by now was drying his hair, bicep bulging, a smirk adoring his pretty lips smugly, making Taehyung blushed diverting his gaze embarrassed, raising the towel to dry his hair hiding from his piercing stare. Silently cursing at himself for having been caught.

“Hey Kook’s, why did you avoid answering my question at the Astral Plane?” Taehyung asked breaking the silence, turning to look at Jungkook whose eyes harden. Playfulness leaving him probably remembering how they had left things off— if Jungkook thought Taehyung was going to let it go he was severely mistaken.

“Are you serious? Do you really want to go back to that discussion?” Jungkook incredulously ask crossing his arms, voice clipped and guarded. Taehyung sigh annoyed.

“It's a simple question Jungkook— what does your elemental god look like” Taehyung took a deep breath shoulders dropping “It’s always a mission to get a straight answer out of you— what's so hard about this question?”

Jungkook lips thin as he stared at him, Taehyung gritting his teeth so not to scope into the urge to continue their previous fight. Thinking of ways, he could get an answer off him— he honestly wanted to know. He doesn't understand why he has yet to see his.

“Out of all the questions I’ve asked— this one should be the easiest. I mean you get to see mines, constantly don't you?” Taehyung rose his hand showing his water dragon tattoo to emphasize his words. Trying to work around this situation while getting to know the man in front of him, Taehyung refusing to accept how they left it off at the Astral Plane. Something Taehyung must have said probably trigger Jungkook’s outburst and Taehyung would be damn if he doesn't figure what it was. The only thing he could come up with was Jungkook’s Elemental God. If he could understand what it was maybe Taehyung could understand Jungkook. Right?

They both stare each other down, neither of them wanting to back down. Yet somehow Jungkook was the first to look away. Eyes settling on one of the windows.

“I don't want to speak about its Taehyung. I made it specifically clear back then— let’s just drop this, alright?” Jungkook clipped voice took a silent soft tone, almost like he was begging Taehyung not to push the subject anymore, but Taehyung had enough. This was always his response anytime Taehyung asked anything that he deemed to invasive or whenever Taehyung asked a question Jungkook didn't want to answer.

“You never really want to discuss anything” Taehyung snapped annoyed, looking away gritting his teeth. Will he ever get the answers he seeks off Jungkook? What was so invasive of his simple question. Out of all their fights and disagreements this seems to be the most senseless one.

Taehyung sat down on one of the chairs thoughtful. Ignoring how he was still soaking wet. Staring at Jungkook through his eyelash until a sudden thought came to mind— which could potentially backfire, but it could work.

Taehyung straighten staring evenly up at Jungkook relaxing, lips lifting into half a smile.

“Alright” Taehyung said voice clipped and stony. Jungkook head instantly snap towards him, brow furrowing tensing. Taehyung pushed back, relaxing on the chair giving the younger boy a crooked smile.

“If you don't want to show me then I’m not forcing you. Is not like it matters right?” Taehyung met his eyes, not missing how they steeled “I already saw Jimin’s and it was pretty impressive. I’m sure yours won't compare to his”

Taehyung kept his cold smile even when he noticed Jungkook’s eye twitch. Knuckles clenching over the towel, lips thinning.

“When did Jimin showed it to you?” Jungkook asked voice careful and calculated. Almost like he was being careful with his words. Taehyung smile widen.

“When we almost kissed” Taehyung rose, his finger placing it on his chin pretending to be in deep thought. Looking away from Jungkook, to hide his eyes shining with mirth.

“Come to think of it— he was hesitant at first but after I traced it, he was all to willing” Taehyung lied stretching what had happened. The only truth about his words was that he saw it, and that Jimin was hesitant about showing it to him. Yet it seemed to do the trick because Jungkook eyes harden.

“Taehyung—“ Jungkook voice took a dangerous edge and if Taehyung didn't know any better he almost sounded jealous. Taehyung crook his head to the side in mock innocence. Blinking up at Jungkook who stare for a minute before he took a deep breath trying to calm the burning reflected in his eyes.

Then Jungkook’s whole demour change, he suddenly straightens. Anger leaving his eyes, a small taunting smile plays on his lips. Taehyung rose an eyebrow, eyes flickering down when he noticed Jungkook take calculated steps towards him. Taehyung tracks his movements tensing not sure what Jungkook had plan.

He doesn't even make a sound when Jungkook finally stops between Taehyung’s open legs, a little too close for comfort. Taehyung eyes narrow, suspicious at Jungkook’s sudden proximity. Jungkook sensing Taehyung apprehension simply smile.

“How about this Tae” Jungkook finally broke the silence, Taehyung watches as he lifts his hands and his fingers dance over Taehyung shoulder, right were his hidden mark laid.

“I’ll show you my mark if you showed me yours” Jungkook smirks down at him just as Taehyung smile instantly falls. Posture stiffening before he could control himself, a little spark of panic bubbling inside his stomach.

Taehyung looked between Jungkook’s hand and back to his eyes, the younger now looking smug as if he knew he caught Taehyung in his lie or a trap of his own making. He almost looked sure that he would drop the subject, but Taehyung wasn't giving in that easy.

“What do you mean Jungkook, you can always see mines” Taehyung discreetly shrug Jungkook’s hand from his shoulder. Raising his hand to showcase what he was referring to. Jungkook rolled his eyes at the blatant change of subject both knowing he didn't mean Taehyung water dragon.

Taehyung watches him cross his arms, raising an eyebrow when Taehyung didn't budge in his answers. Knowing he was playing dumb.

“I find it funny how you still believe you can lie to me Tae” Jungkook mutters voice soft as his eyes flicker down towards his shoulder pointedly. Taehyung swallowed hard trying to not fidget at the idea that Jungkook might know. Thinking of any instance where he might have fucked up and expose his mark without noticing. Of any situation were Jungkook might have insinuated that he knew— but nothing came to mind. He had been careful. Yes, they had being static whenever they were in contact, but he was sure that Jungkook has not realize what it was or where it came from. It could be a setup— Jungkook might be trying to bait Taehyung into exposing himself.

“Says the man hiding everything—-“ Taehyung mutters through gritted teeth annoyed “But so we’re clear I’m not lying”

Taehyung swiftly stands, moving so he was now face to face with Jungkook whose eyes widen for a fraction not expecting Taehyung to stand. Yet he didn't take a single step back, therefore both of them ended up being close enough that they could breathe each other air. Taehyung staring deeply into his eyes daring him to call him a liar one more time, refusing to fall for Jungkook’s bait. Jungkook search his face for a second, Taehyung could see doubt starting to make its presence known in Jungkook’s eyes. Taehyung tried not to feel to smug at his victory.

Then suddenly the doubt was gone, leaving Taehyung confused as Jungkook’s lips lifted into a half smile as he shrugs stepping back.

“Alright then take off your shirt” Jungkook challenge crossing his arms looking smug. Taehyung eyes widen on their own accord— because fuck he got him there.

“Do you want me naked Jungkook?” Taehyung smirks playing it out, refusing to expose or accept that Jungkook may have found him out. The younger barely budge rolling his eyes.

“Your soaking wet Tae, your avoiding that area” Jungkook pointedly stared at Taehyung clothing who looks down— and he had a point. Fuck he had a stupid ass point.

“Who’s to say I’m comfortable taking my shirt off in front of you? As a matter of fact, I don't see you changing your clothes” Taehyung directed the question back to him, refusing to give in even when he knew the odds were slowly against him. Especially when it seems Jungkook had him beat.

“I don't need to” Jungkook smirks smugly “perks of being a fire elemental is that I’m already dry” Jungkook showed his bunny teeth, Taehyung gritted his teeth looking away. Jungkook was right he was no longer wet in fact it looked like he was never outside at all.

A tense silence fell over them, Taehyung refusing to meet his eyes glaring daggers at the wall as if that would give him an excuse to get out of this. While Jungkook refused to back down from the challenge he had brought up.

“It's simple Tae” Jungkook crossed his arms, Taehyung narrowing his eyes at him “you either show me what you’re so desperately trying to hide, or we drop the subject altogether”

“What's the big fucking deal? Why are you pushing this so much?” Taehyung said trying not to let his frustration show yet by his tone of voice he could tell he was already losing the battled. The younger shrugging

“Because I’ll start being honest the moment you do the same” Taehyung clenched his jaw, trust Jungkook to turn his little set up against him.

“For all you know I could he self-conscious” He muttered rolling his eyes, showing Jungkook how displeased he was about this. Jungkook rose an eyebrow in answer, looking him up and down.

“I highly doubt that” Jungkook stated sounding sure of that fact which only prove to be frustrating. Because if his hunch happens to be true— then fuck Jungkook for doing this.

Taehyung considered his options. Staring at Jungkook contemplating, thinking of how he could get out of the situation while still getting the answered he seek. But a small part of him wondered if showing Jungkook would relieve his stress or worries about the mark. It could— it could help tremendously not to be the only one knowing this secret of his. To have someone that could help him figure out what the hell was going on with himself or his body.

Yet despite his wish to have someone else know of the mark— another part of him fear exposure. Because how would Jungkook react to the mark? Would he even react positive or disgusted? Would this be another thing that makes him different? Another imperfection— something unlike their Taehyung. Deep down he already knows his not like their Taehyung but to have Jungkook react to it would drive the point home.

Specially since he was now convinced that this mark did not belong to his God. Not that he even considered that it was— he was now completely sure of it. He saw the owner of the mark lurking in the sky. It was there, waiting.

Taehyung studied Jungkook for a second, until he sighs giving up. What was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like Jungkook was a part of a tight knit system that refused to accept outsiders— oh wait he is.

“Fine” Taehyung considered Jungkook’s smile dropping as his eyes widen not having expected Taehyung to give in.

“But under one condition”

“Which is?” Jungkook prompted looking concern. Taehyung crooked his head to the side, studying him.

“That you showed me yours first” Taehyung requested watching Jungkook closely, the younger opened his mouth to argue frowning at him, but Taehyung was quick to continue.

“It's only fair considering all the active secrets your keeping from me” Taehyung crossed his arms daring him to argue. Jungkook frown only deepen.

“You’re going to fight me on this aren't you” Taehyung said already guessing were this was leading. Jungkook displeased frown clue enough, yet to his surprise the younger shook his head looking amazed.

“No, I’m surprise your giving in” Jungkook looked beyond confused and for a split-second Taehyung felt proud that he could surprise this man. _He thought he had Taehyung all figured out uh_ — little does he know that he in fact does not.

“Yes Kooks. I am” Taehyung gave him a crooked smile “I know when I’m losing a battle— why does that shock you?”

Taehyung dared him to agree, staring expectantly at Jungkook who looked lost. Because as much as its frustrated Taehyung to have his own manipulation tactic backfire, he knew when to give in. Jungkook had presented him with a challenge yes but he had asked first. It was only fair Taehyung would have his request answered first before Jungkook’s. He thought he had him but in hindsight maybe Taehyung wanted to share the mark with someone else that maybe could help him deal with the situation better.

“Why do I even—“ Jungkook shoulders drop as he lets out a sigh, Taehyung smiling trumptly “You always end up winning”

Taehyung perk up at his words, curiosity being peeked. He always won. But he pushed it aside as Jungkook grip his shirt stared at him evenly, before he throws it over his head. Taehyung watches mutely as Jungkook straighten, eyes settling in his.

Taehyung mouth suddenly dried as he tried to swallow thickly, finding intimidating the intensity on Jungkook’s gaze. Taehyung was the first to break it, eyes flickering down to his very tone define chest. Expose for Taehyung to see. A spike of arousal going up his spine at the sight, so he quickly ripped his eyes away locking gazes once again.

“Where is it?” Taehyung asked a little too demanding, impatience getting the best of him. Jungkook simply smile, dark eyes sparkling.

“Patience is virtue Tae” He teased, while his hands slowly travel down until his gripping his belt and Taehyung eyes unconsciously widen.

“Wait— Wait hold up” Taehyung rose his hands taking quick steps towards Jungkook in alarm. It couldn't be in his lower body— Taehyung wasn't prepared mentally to see that! Specially if he wanted to keep a level of disinterest, like hell he’ll be able to keep this purely educational if that were to happen. Jungkook catches into his panic, smile turning into a smirk as he chuckles.

“Is it in your lower body!?” Taehyung asked despite himself knowing Jungkook was enjoying this way too much.

“Don't get ahead of yourself babes” Jungkook hands drop as he chuckles amusedly at Taehyung who realized he had been played with. Jungkook was teasing him!

“It's on my back”

Taehyung eyes narrow at his words, lingering on Jungkook’s pet name. When did they get that close? Since when do they tease each other— who is this and why hasn't he seeing this side of the younger boy before today. Yet before Taehyung could explore this side of Jungkook, the younger turn exposing his mark and Taehyung felt the breath leave his lungs at the sight.

It was a _Phoenix._ Jungkook’s mark was this beautiful ferocious seductive phoenix with dominant red, oranges and yellow. The bird was gigantic, taking his whole back; from his shoulders up to the dimple in his lower back. Complementing Jungkook’s small waist with its elaborated tail[xx](https://imgur.com/XkJTmw8)

Igniki was a Phoenix.

“As you can see Igniki is the God of fire. His demanding and he doesn't do small entrances” Jungkook explains still giving Taehyung his back “Both our Elemental Gods have a big presence in the Astral Plane. As insane as it sounds his about the same sizes as your Dragon. Both are quite --- rebellious and tend to dislike each other with a passion”

Taehyung found himself taking tentative steps throughout Jungkook’s explanation, hand raising as if its own, yet he found himself hesitating before he could touch. Unsure if he was allowed, not knowing what the reaction would be if he were to simply give in to his urges.

“Polar opposites” Taehyung mumbles, deciding to go for it. His palms falling over Jungkook’s back, the younger jolting at the contact not having expected it yet he didn't say a word. Taehyung notes that his hands were practically freezing compare to Jungkooks burning hot skin.

Taehyung felt daring, so he slowly allowed himself to trace the mark almost like his hands were moving on their own. He watches as his fingers slowly trail down its feathers having a sense of deja vu fall over him as if he had done these countless times. The feeling underneath his fingertips felt unique yet all too familiar.

“Beautiful” Taehyung whispered mostly to himself, biting his lips as he allows his nails to trail the skin almost like he couldn't help himself. An unknown feeling blossoming within his chest. He felt like digging his nails deeper, the soft skin underneath his fingertips lulling him into a trance. Once he reaches Jungkook’s waist he allows his hands to fall flat, the urge to tighten his hold so intense that he felt breathless. He felt completely fascinated by the goosebumps he was leaving behind, almost like his touch was really having an effect on the younger. The sudden urge to pull this man closer felt so intense it felt foreign.

“Tae--” Jungkook breathe, visibly shuddering as if he could read Taehyung's thoughts. Taehyung froze, feeling like all his thoughts grew to a halt as whatever trance he felt under broke. Bringing him back to the present. Taehyung dropped his hands almost like the touched had burned him, feeling his cheek grow hot. _Oh fuck, he fucked up!_

Taehyung felt a sense of panic grow in the pit of his stomach as he hurriedly takes steps back, completely horrified at his forwardness and for stepping out of line. Specially with Jungkook of all people. The guy who his unable to even be in the same room without them two being at each other's throat.

Taehyung watches mutely as Jungkook simply stood there, back tense and shoulders set. Not saying a word making Taehyung uneasiness grow. Taehyung opens his mouth to say something, anything that would make the situation any less awkward. But Jungkook beats him to it, taking a deep breath before he grabs the discarded T-shirt throws it over his head. Turning to look at Taehyung with blank eyes— which no. That was wrong. He should be mad or annoyed not staring at Taehyung like he currently was. Not once has the younger ever closed off like this.

“I— Sorry Jungkook— I—“ Taehyung starts to apologize to maybe try to fix what he had done but Jungkook simply shakes his head cutting him off.

“Don't— “ He warns shaking his head again before breaking eye contact. Lowering his eyes, allowing his hair to fall over his eyes hiding his facial expression from Taehyung. Which was very unlike Jungkook. Something was wrong— something was majorly wrong.

“Kooks— I don't know what came over me— I didn't mean to— I just felt this—“ Taehyung bites his lips unsure fidgeting on the spot. Unsure as to how to correct this— how to make Jungkook go back to his usual self.

“Don't— worry about it” Jungkook lets out a sigh, voice sounding fragile and almost like he was begging Taehyung to drop the subject. Taehyung watches the younger boy shake his head one more time before looking up. His face blanked of any emotions.

“Your turn” Jungkook rose his hand to signal Taehyung to carry on. The older swallowing for once not pushing the subject, allowing it to drop as he mutely nodded. Something that did not go unmissed by Jungkook who gave him a small smile.

Taehyung grip his still damp shirt but he hesitated much like Jungkook, hands clenching over the fabric in as he momentary doubted his actions. Would showing Jungkook help or worsen the situation? But he had no other choice in this matter, so he clenched his eyes shut and swiftly takes it off. He would be lying if a part of him didn't fear Jungkook’s reaction to the mark.

Taehyung heard the younger take a deep sharp intake of breath forcing him to snap his eyes open only to see Jungkook genuinely surprised.

Taehyung looked down at his mark once more, the same mark that has being hunting him ever since it appeared on his body. With the same sharp edges, purple color and still irritated skin almost like his body was still rejecting the intrusion. Taehyung had avoided staring at it as much as he could. Choosing not to acknowledge its existence but now with Jungkook looking at it so intensively he felt completely expose— almost like he couldn't avoid what was going on with his body anymore.

“It's a lot bigger than I anticipated” Jungkook whispered distractively as he takes careful steps towards Taehyung much like he himself had done. Eyes flickering towards his before he rose his hand, hovering it over Taehyung shoulder blade almost like he was asking permission to touch. Taehyung nodded despite how on edge he felt, he sees Jungkook lower his palm and they both gasp upon seeing the electrical spark.

“So this is what’s being given me the static charge every time I touched you?” Jungkook wondered looking like he knew the answer but was just stating it. Taehyung nodded.

“How long had you—?”

“Ever since that time at your room— I—“ Taehyung explained already knowing were Jungkook was going with his question. The younger looked up from the mark, eyes searching as if he was piecing together what happened that night. Taehyung bit his lips not breaking eye contact because he knew what Jungkook was already thinking— he was imagining Taehyung red puffy eyes.

“Tae—“ Jungkook starts looking regretful.

“Don't” Taehyung cut him off, not wanting him to push that subject because what could he have done. There was nothing Jungkook could have done to prevent Taehyung from feeling overwhelmed and alone like he had. Jungkook seemed to sense that, eyes settling back into the mark.

“I don't know this God— is it even a God?” Jungkook asked moving passed it, Taehyung felt grateful. Jungkook hand began to trace the irritated skin, creating an odd sensation in the area. In fact they both felt another electrical charge run between them but this time it wasn't as unpleasant, it felt like much more. Taehyung felt his pulse flow a little bit faster.

“I’m not sure, I only know its name is Zhener” Taehyung confessed softly voice not over a whisper almost like if he were to speaker louder it would make it all too real. Jungkook looked thoughtful as his hand travels further down.

“How can it--”

“I don't know-- but it's in the Astral Planes Kooks” Taehyung voice takes a note of urgency, Jungkook looking up from the mark “It was what brought us there --- I also know that the other Gods fear it as much as they despise it -- and I don't think its welcome there” Taehyung urges meeting Jungkook’s gaze head on.

Yet he looks down down, because he could tell that Jungkook had piece together how long he has being keeping quiet about it.

“My Elemental God keeps calling me Zhener’s son --- and now I’m sure without a doubt that this is the reason why Suiton refuses to fully accept me” Taehyung felt his chest constrict at the knowledge that all this time he has being tainted, that he had brought something into the Astral Plane that has made his very own God hate him. A part within him felt searing pain at the idea of his God not ever coming to accept him. He always knew something was seriously wrong with him since he was different from the rest of them but to have that confirm— without knowing what he had done to make this thing latch into him. It hurt. Almost like past Taehyung was lamenting his actions.

Jungkook eyes flashed with sadness, nodding somberly. Understanding why Taehyung felt hesitant and was unwilling to share this with him. Jungkook looked down towards the mark again. Fingers gingerly tracing Taehyung’s skin in deep thought. Taehyung tries to keep his breathing regulated, not allowing himself to consider how intimidate this whole exchange was.

“I felt you pull the link” Jungkook whispered looking back up into his eyes but not stopping his caress “it was almost like a damp suddenly open up and a rush of energy flowed from you. I hadn't felt that sensation in—- quite some time”

Jungkook eyes shined with something, he looked soft and vulnerable almost like he let down his guard for the first time since they met. Taehyung swallowed audibly, unsure as to what to do with this soft version of the younger boy.

“It stopped as soon as it came” Jungkook eyes looked damp and Taehyung swallowed slightly overwhelm unable to figure out what to say to make the deep sadness within those eyes go away.

“Zhener has being watching the God’s at the Astral Plane— its lurking and looking for something yet before I could as much as get an actual glimpse at it I was pushed out” Taehyung explained remembering the sudden fear that overcome him when he set his eyes on the thing among the clouds. And how alert his Water God had become, coming between them almost like shielding Taehyung of it.

Taehyung rose his wrist between them, gaze flickering down at his Water Snake. Jungkook following his gaze, confusing Taehyung’s silence for sadness as he wraps his hand around his wrist startling Taehyung. Taehyung eyes quickly snap up, meeting his eyes once again just as Jungkook’s thumb start caressing the mark tenderly almost lovingly. Taehyung felt his mouth dried even more once he recognizes the emotion reflecting within Jungkook’s eyes. Jungkook touch felt hot and _right_.

“Our marks are considered a gift from the God’s” Jungkook suddenly said eyes on Taehyung wrist “it serves as prove of our loyalty and acceptance of the Elements”

Taehyung crooks his head not understanding were Jungkook was leading this conversation into. What any of that had to do with the topic at hand.

“It’s something personal. We don't display it to the natural world but you Taehyung always carried yours with pride” Jungkook gaze flickers up as he brings Taehyung wrist up into his lips. Taehyung breathing stuttering when he felt the soft hot lips make contact upon his skin.

“You’ve always being brave Tae. Not once did you even consider hiding your mark and I’m sure Suiton has seen that” Jungkook eyes were intensively soft as his lips once again touch his skin. Lingering for a moment longer than before while still maintaining eye contact. Taehyung felt his heart skyrocket out of his chest.

“Does that mean—- are you saying he accepts me?” Taehyung wondered trying to get his vocal cords to work as Jungkook keeps making him feel weak by staring at him. Jungkook eyes soften even more.

“We accept you Tae— your beautiful, kind and daring. There’s no reason as to why Suiton wouldn't” Jungkook hand lower to grab at Taehyung fingers as he brings the tip to his lips in a sweet linger kiss, while still maintaining eye contact.

“Even when people fear and recognize you, not once did you feel ashamed— and I always admire and found you amazing” Jungkook confessed and Taehyung feels his heart constrict at the soft confession.

“Guck— I—“ Taehyung whispered speechless and out of breath, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and swallowing was becoming hard. Jungkook simply blinked at him giving him a secret soft smile that went straight to Taehyung heart— his pulse skipping a beat.

“Were you—“

“Scare? Yes, at first” Jungkook finished for him, interlocking their fingers as he softly looks down in a childlike way. He felt so soft and unlike himself yet somehow all too familiar. “But you made me change for the better. You lend me your power and allowed me to grow even when I didn't realize it at the time. You have always silently supported me— you made me feel less alone” Jungkook looks up, looking determine.

“Suiton still choose you, he still supports you and protects you as I do— I’m sorry for doubting you” Jungkook gave him a quick sad laugh, making Taehyung frown softly “you probably don't quite understand how sorry I am Taehyung. All this time you’ve being scared and I—“

Taehyung watches Jungkook lift his hand, palm falling over Taehyung cheek in a such tender almost loving way that Taehyung unconsciously lean into the touch. His eyelids fluttering as he fought the sudden urge to close his eyes and lean completely on the young boy as he allowed everything, he has being holding in to overflow. Yet a part of him wanted to know were Jungkook was going with this— to understand this man that close off any time they even get close like this.

“I know you won’t believe me— hell I know you won't because we can all see the distrust you carry around you but you’re not alone Tae” Jungkook continued, eyes intensively fixed on his “you don't have to be scares or worry by yourself—“ Jungkook voice got even quieter as his eyes flicker towards Taehyung lips. Taehyung drawing in a sharp intake of breath because he was leaning in— no they both were. Jungkook was slow and cautious about it, as he brought their foreheads together.

“I’ve always and will always—“ he whisper, breath hitting Taehyung lips who feels himself shudder yet before he could taste them, the door suddenly click open.

Both freezing at the sound for a split second before Jungkook moved away— and before Taehyung could as much as blink, he found the towel he had previously discarded into the couch be thrown over his head.

Taehyung made a sound of indignation as he blinked surprised, breaking out of whatever trance he had fallen under while staring into Jungkook’s intense eyes.

“Hey kid, I think Tae-ah would like to join us soon, wouldn't you?” Yoongi dry voice broke the still silence that fell over the room, Taehyung dropping the towel over his shoulder to hide his mark blinking confusedly at the elder who did not look amused. In fact, his eyes were not on Taehyung at all they were on Jungkook. The younger face was stony and closed off.

Yoongi eyes narrowed before he scoffs rolling his eyes. Looking slightly amused.

“— and I wouldn't have come if you had answered our calls through the link” Yoongi drawled, eyes flickering away from Jungkook dismissive and turning towards Taehyung. His lips lifted into half a smile as he took in the state, he was in. Taehyung feeling his cheek redden realizing he was undress and— well he was almost caught kissing Jungkook _again_.

“Glad to see you back Tae, did you have fun?” He teased, eyes shining, and Taehyung opens his mouth to reply but Jungkook beats him to it.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes hyung” Taehyung turn to Jungkook to see the younger looking tense and almost fidgety, taking more steps back away from Taehyung which instantly made Taehyung frown. Yoongi simply raised an eyebrow not looking convinced at all, Jungkook glared.

“I mean it hyung” Jungkook repeated almost like he was trying to get Yoongi to leave, yet the older simply scoff gaze fixing on Taehyung who startle.

“Yeah— I just got drenched. Let me change and we’ll follow” Taehyung said absentmindedly, head going a mile a second as the events of just a few minutes ago start to catch up to him. What would have happened if Yoongi didn't interrupt. Was Jungkook going to kiss him— there was a lot of things unsaid. Specially after what he overheard before— Jungkook wasn't just going to do what he thinks he was going to do without an explanation without confessing the secret Taehyung knows his keeping. Without saying what needed to be said. He wouldn't dare.

Taehyung turn sharply, opening a random drawer as he hears voices behind him and then the door clicks shut meaning Yoongi had left and he was now once again alone with Jungkook. Taehyung felt a sense of anger start to take over as he throws a shirt over his head— because it _clicked._ Everything simply clicked into place. From Jungkook’s odd behavior, to his outburst and to his soft moments with him.

“Tae?” Jungkook unsure voice filter through Taehyung anger and thoughts, his head sharply turning to meet his gaze and what he found there confirm it once and for all. Jungkook was scare.

“Let's go see what Yoongi-hyung wanted” Taehyung voice sounded foreign as he pushed pass Jungkook whose eyes widen. Mouth opening and closing as panic starts to filter into his expression.

“Wait Tae— I—“

Yet Taehyung doesn't give him a chance to continue, he swings the door open and walks out. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but fast update.... hope you guys enjoy!! （＊＾Ｕ＾）人（≧Ｖ≦＊）/

“Did you figure it out” a voice suddenly said startling Taehyung from the turmoil that were his thoughts.  Taehyung gaze quickly found the source only to see Yoongi leaning against one of the walls staring at him expectantly. **  
**

Taehyung found himself tensing, because Yoongi knew everything. The older man seemed to be trying to piece together their past, while keeping everyone else grounded. Taehyung note that despite Yoongi’s laid back stance, there seemed to be tension reflected within his eyes. Yet the thing the most caught his attention seemed to be that Yoongi wasn't sporting his usual gloves.

“Where’s Jungkook?” Yoongi asked after a beat of silence when Taehyung simply stood there. Yoongi straighten, gaze flickering over Taehyung as if he was expecting the younger to burst through the door. Which wouldn't be much of a stretch.

“Did you guys argue again?”

“You guys knew” Taehyung stated rather than ask, knowing the older man would know exactly what he was referring to. Yoongi to his credit simply raised an eyebrow.

“That's a loaded statement” Yoongi laughed, not really answering him which in a way it was exactly what Taehyung had expected. Yoongi wouldn't say anything, proving where he stood in the situation and with what little he overheard he could guess that Yoongi wanted the ones involved to settle it between themselves. Or at least he had been trying to get them to.

“You know exactly what I’m referring to Yoongi” Taehyung snark despite himself, anger still burning hot through his veins at the realization. Betrayal dancing deep within his self conscious because it doesn't make sense. Why would they hide this—- this monumental thing from him.

“ _Hyung_ ” Yoongi muttered eyes sharp as he brought the cup to his lips “mind your manners kid”

Taehyung bit the inside of his cheek trying not to blow up right here and then. Trying not to shout at Yoongi for keeping this from him because even if Jungkook had not being brave enough to tell him then the others should have. They shouldn't have let him play himself like this and run around in circles.

Taehyung deserved to know this from the beginning no matter what his reaction would have been. This is something they had to inform him off. Even if they were practically strangers, they had to at least honor the friendship they used to have in the past.

Someone— anyone, should have seat him down and calmly explained to him that Taehyung had been dating or at least sleeping with Jungkook. It would have saved him so much time and he could have dealt with it in the moment. Because now—- now he doesn't know what to do.

What exactly was past Taehyung doing. Why did Jungkook fear telling him this? Yes, Taehyung understands that he wouldn't have reacted pleased or in any form content with the news at the beginning. He knew a part of him would scoff and called them liars because there was no way he could have dated or slept with someone like Jungkook. Simply no way. Not when they could barely be in the same room together.

And then there was Jimin— what the hell did he have going with Jimin?

“I can see your mind going into overdrive Tae” Yoongi interrupted his train of thoughts, walking closer to him face soft as if he understood exactly how Taehyung was feeling.

“Now that you know would you be confronting him for his reasons?” Yoongi remark sounding like he truly was wondering this, as if maybe he was hoping that Taehyung would simply accept this and let it be. Yet Taehyung scoff because there was no way in hell, he was simply going to let this be.

“Getting a straight answer out of Jungkook is like pulling at teeth, Hyung—“

“Yeah— he's a difficult kid and his emotionally constipated but—“ Yoongi tried to defend the younger boy, sighing as if this whole thing was taxing to him. Yet somehow sounding like he was insulting Jungkook rather than trying to get Taehyung to agree to sit down and speak to him. But Taehyung couldn't help but tone him out.

Taehyung felt his lips lift into half a smile, finding the way Yoongi was referring to the younger boy amusing. Yoongi was an interesting man, and for a second Taehyung felt saddened that he has failed to see this before. How he had ignored the older hyungs in favor of figuring out what he had with Jungkook and Jimin— as well as his own elemental powers.

Ignoring how once upon a time, he also must have had a friendship with Yoongi. He could see himself being close to this man and yet— here he was ignoring him and barely even trying to befriend him.

“Do you think I’m different hyung?” Taehyung interrupts Yoongi who was still speaking yet Taehyung had decided to tone the older man out not in the mood to hear anything else concerning Jungkook.

Yoongi blinked taken back by the sudden topic change yet his eyes turned thoughtful as if he was suspecting Taehyung words for something more.

“Are you angry at me for not trying to befriend you? Do you feel betrayed by my lack of interest?” Taehyung continued, hearing how hollowed his voice sounded. Taehyung could feel himself close off, and denial starting to make an ugly entrance as he tried to calm the turmoil that was his brain and heart.

He also felt self hate start to show through, because deep down he hated himself for what he was and how he let these people down. He hated how different he was, he hated how much he was forced to keep quiet out of fear. He hated how they all looked at him as if he were fragile yet with so much love, he knew he didn't deserve. He hated that he had done something in his past life that caused all this pain and all this confusion because he had been selfish. How could his past self not think of his consequence? Why did he do this? He hated how much of a coward he truly was.

Yoongi silently observed him, as if he was reading all the thoughts running through Taehyung head. Taehyung could feel the older man picking him apart with simply a glance and he didn't know if that upset him or scared him.

“Why would I hate my brother?” Yoongi finally broke the silence between them, eyes softening even more. Yet Taehyung didn't miss how calculated Yoongi’s movement were almost like he was trying not to spook Taehyung.

“Taehyungie I don't hate you and I never could hate you. I can see the thoughts going through your head as clear as day kid” Yoongi chuckles sadly as he raises his hand as if to pull Taehyung in for a hug or ruffle his hair but then he freezes. Taehyung makes a sound in question following Yoongi’s line of sight to see him staring down at his unglove hands. A sudden spark of sadness dancing within Yoongi’s eyes as he drops them, sighing looking back up.

“Betrayal is the last thing going through my mind when I look at you Tae. I can see how much pain and confusion your going through. And quite frankly all I want is to help you through it” Yoongi sighs again looking over Taehyung shoulder towards the door

“Hyung— I—“ Taehyung bit his lips, feeling remorse join his already messy feelings.

“Its ok Tae. I understand. You don't need to feel guilty or try to make up for anything alright kid” Yoongi eyes return to him showing Taehyung the truest most adorable smile he has ever seen in the man. All gumps.

“I’m fine with simply having you safe and taken care off. So, whenever you need silence and to be with someone with a more grounded take in a situation come to me. I promise there’s nothing you can say to me that will hurt me kid because I know more than anyone what it means to keep secrets and to be cautious of those surrounding you”

Yoongi words made cold water go through Taehyung, as he felt his eyes unconsciously widen on their own. Does he know? About his mark? How? How had he pieced it together?

There was no way. He understood Jungkook due to the kid always touching him and having traveled with him to the Astral Plane along to that black space with his Dragon. But not once has Yoongi ever touched him, in fact the older man refused to touch him to an extent that he only attempted to do it once by the helicopter but was stopped by Jungkook.

Has Jungkook told them already about his mark? Or of the static shock? Or was Yoongi simply being more observant than he gave him credit for.

Taehyung eyes narrow as he goes to open his mouth to drill the older man with questions when the door suddenly burst open. Startling Taehyung who turned to see Jungkook halting on his tracks as his eyes laid on them. Yoongi barely reacting at his entrance, the older man simply gave the younger boy a tight lip smile.

“Glad to see you join us Guck” Yoongi greeted, Jungkook gaze flickering from Taehyung to Yoongi questiongly and for a split second he could have sworn his gaze linger over Yoongi uncover palms.

“His still here?” Jungkook asked looking serious as he walked over to them, shaking whatever turmoil he also seemed to be in as he walked through the doors

“Yes, now come on” Yoongi order turning to go, not sparing them another glance as Taehyung frown.

“Who's here?” He directed his questions at the both of them, yet his eyes landed on Jungkook who simply shrug not sparing him more than a glance before he followed Yoongi down the hall. Taehyung tried not to let that get to him.

 

Taehyung silently followed lingering back as both Yoongi and Jungkook took the lead. A tense sort of silence falling over them, courtesy of both Taehyung and Jungkook who had refused to as much as acknowledge each other. Which had made Yoongi sigh.

“I swear if he doesn't show up soon, I’m going to choke the living hell out of you” Hoseok voice carried down the hall as they made a turn, entering a longue.

Instantly three heads snapped towards their arrival, Taehyung freezing on the threshold upon laying eyes on the scene he had walked into.

The first thing he noticed was that Hoseok was leaning over Jimin who had his hands raised, almost like he was surrendering to the older man. Yet despite the hostile words he had overheard, Jimin had a small playful smile playing on his lips and Hoseok had an almost fond look.

The second thing he noticed was that in the middle of the room was none other than Namjoon, who looked mildly concerned.

“Hyung?” Taehyung found himself saying shocked and confused. Yoongi stepping towards Jimin and Hoseok curiously. Namjoon concern melting into fondness as he softly smiles, showing Taehyung his dimples.

“Hey brother” he greeted and that all Taehyung needed before he was rushing over and throwing himself on to Namjoon. Who easily caught him, hands falling over his waist as Taehyung hugged him tightly.

“What are you doing here!?!” Taehyung question pushing back enough so he could inspect Namjoon from top to bottom. The older seemed to be perfectly fine, no injuries or anything.

“Well I wanted to check on my adopted son. Have you’ve been behaving, brother? You haven't been giving them a hard time, right?” Namjoon laugh softly when Taehyung pouted, feigning offense.

“I always behave Joonie” Taehyung whine, yet he hears someone snorts from behind him. It didn't take a genius to recognize that it had being Jungkook who had done it.

“Alright Taehyung is here, speak” Yoongi jumped in, sounding a bit impatient everyone turning to look at him. Yoongi had his arms crossed staring evenly at Namjoon.

Taehyung turn back to Namjoon stepping back as Namjoon sigh looking at the others in the room. Taehyung could feel that distrust on the air, so much so that even Jimin looked serious

“Ok before anything I want to make it clear that I’m on your side” Namjoon rose up his hands in surrender

“Seokjin boutch for me. I’m not the bad guy for keeping Taehyung hidden all this time. Now that you guys know of Walker involvement, you all see how Five Phases wasn't save for him” Namjoon quietly looked over all the impassive faces of the rest, Taehyung doing the same, but he was pleased to see that no one was reacting. The only two that did seem to be Yoongi and Jungkook who purse their lips.

“Out of curiosity Joon, how did you know of Walker involvement before we did?” Hoseok peep in, tilting his head to the side as he surveys Namjoon who hesitated. Taehyung bite the inside of his cheek, because he knew how but would Namjoon say?

“I didn't—“

“Bullshit” Yoongi snark interrupting Namjoon who sigh.

“Yoongi I know you guys don't trust anyone outside your system and I don't blame you with everything that's going on but Tae-ah and Jin-hyung trust me. I have not lied to any of you. I’ve been looking into things for a while now—“

“Alone?” Hoseok interrupted him again, Namjoon turning to look at him thoughtfully. Taehyung could see Hoseok knew more than he was letting on, he almost looked like he was baiting Namjoon.

“Well no—-“

“Jin, right?” Jungkook continued for him, both Taehyung and Namjoon startle at the mention of Jin. Both turning to Jungkook who had seat down at one of the loveseats leaning forward staring intensely at Namjoon. His eyes flickering towards Taehyung momentarily before returning towards Namjoon. Namjoon to his credit regain his composure quickly, sighing.

“Does he know you guys figure it out?” Namjoon asked looking dejected as he seat back on the chair behind him passing his hand through his hair worryingly. Taehyung could understand, considering how there was no hell fury worse than Soekjin fury. “How did you even figure out?”

“Tae knew sensitive information about Five Phases, the kind of information that not even we knew about” Jimin explained leaning forward in his seat when everyone's attention turns to him. It almost seemed like they were taking turns in explaining how and what they knew. There was no doubt in his mind that they had been discussing this between themselves for some time now.

“When the idea of his memories returning got ruled out. We started to consider that maybe someone was feeding him the information that will guarantee that he could defend himself” Jimin looked worried as he sighed. The others not looking at him, their gaze where fixated on Namjoon checking his reaction.

“And Yoongi did some digging, and it turns out you and Jin go way back. So far back that— it was kinda hard to miss hyung” Hoseok continue Jimin’s explanation giving Namjoon a pointed look who looked slightly impressed.

“Plus, Taehyung was very trusting of Jin right off the bat” Jungkook added gazed fix on Taehyung who startle, because he had honestly thought that he had played off not knowing Jin well. Yet it seems Jungkook was rather observant, he had been able to pick up that they were not total strangers.

Taehyung felt slightly impressed that they had been able to figure this out so quickly. Somehow Taehyung forgets how they were as clueless as him as to the events that made all of this happened, and how much they seem to hate that fact. He forgot that he might have been observing them, but they were observing him back. Jungkook had proven that to him when he asked to see Taehyung mark-- but how much did they know? He had assumed it had only been Jungkook who noticed but Yoongi’s words made alarm bells ring inside his head. Did the others know? If so, how much did they know?

“Alright, I’m impressed” Namjoon finally settle on saying drawing Taehyung away from his thoughts.

“If you guys are this caught up then this would be a lot easier to explain then” Taehyung crook his head at his words confused and intrigued, the others sitting up alert.

“Jin and I have been looking into the events that lead to Taehyung’s death as I’m sure you guys have as well” Namjoon paused surveying their faces confirming that they were caught up, and in the process confirming if he was right. Yoongi tight expression the only reaction.

“We concluded that it might have started at Five Phases, but it didn't end there. Our reasoning is that there seems to always be paperwork for things that happened within Five Phases, Taehyung seemed to be good at keeping track of things. Yet during that time the files seemed to have being tamper with — and Taehyung himself seemed to have instructed for a few things to be looked into that which would seem to be of concern” Namjoon eyes settled on Taehyung who swallows, it was odd hearing of the things he did in his past life but had no relocation off. It almost like the past Kim Taehyung was a completely different person.

“When we were looking for the location of his death, we heard a whisper. Mention of something that seemed to be of great importance that Taehyung himself had ordered to be investigated” Namjoon stood, reaching into his bag, one that had being laying next to him the whole time.

“It was hard to find— there seemed to be no record of it anywhere. Just when we were starting to lose hope in finding anything. Jin found this” Namjoon revealed a box. It was small, black and shiny, the kind that comes from an uptown jewellery store with an expensive ring inside. Yet it was no bigger than his palm, maybe a tiny bit bigger yet not by much.

“We have reason to believe it belongs to Tae— Tae I know this is a long shot, but does this seem familiar to you?” Namjoon asked opening the box to reveal a silk quilt wrapped around something round. Instantly Taehyung felt something in the back of his mind shudder and hum as if his brain had suddenly filled with bees. His ears started ringing and it was like everything had gone into slow motion as he helplessly watches Namjoon fingers delicately moved the quilt aside revealing what looked like a small iridescent sphere.[xx](https://imgur.com/vVa7EHw)

“What the fuck is that?!” He distinctly heard someone shout in the background, but Taehyung can't identify which of the guys it was because his brain was screaming at him. Everything hurts, his breathing but the air just won’t go in, almost like his lungs were surrounded by metal bands. Next comes the rising panic as his body starts to shut down on him, a dizzying feeling taking over as he feels the need to get low to the ground in a fetal position. Both his mark throbbing painfully.

While this going on, the rest of the elementals are also losing control. Jungkook shouts as he instantly stands eyes flashing bright red as his hands catches on fire. 

On the other side Yoongi grabs his wrist panicking as a dark misty cloud swallowed his hand whole. The ground started to shake as Jimin falls to the floor, eyes bright green just as Hoseok brings his hands up to his throat eyes wide when a strong gust of wind breaks the windows surrounding them making glass rain around them.

Yet all Taehyung could focus was on the sphere. The sphere that shone so brightly with an unnatural iridescent brightness that Taehyung felt his gaze go tunnel vision as everything around him darkness. Inside the sphere moved a cloud creating an aura of soft shades of purple, blue and pink. Lightning coming from its center hitting the glass walls surrounding it almost angrily, nearly looking like a whole universe was within it. Almost like a nebula cloud was trapped within the small crystalize sphere.

 _‘Taehyung, touch it’_  He hears a voice whispers, and Taehyung found himself taking steps forward as if on command. Senses numbing to a point he didn't feel like himself, yet he sees his hand raised to do just as order yet just as his fingers grace the sphere suddenly its covered— and the sensation is gone.

At the same time, he feels a hand shut up from behind him, fingers falling over his vision while another hand wrap around his waist. He collides with a broad chest; a small gasp leaves his lips as he blinks.

“Get that shit away from him now!” The person behind him growls, hand tightening over his eyes as Taehyung lifts his hand to probably ripped whoever it was that had their fingers over his eyes yet he found himself softly resting them over their hot skin once he realized who it belongs to. Taehyung makes a sound in the back of his throat in confusion, not understanding what was going on yet he could hear shuffling.

“Sorry—!” Namjoon said and Taehyung hears more shuffling yet Jungkook’s grip soften as he slowly drops his hand. Taehyung only having enough time to blink into space trying to refocus his vision before Jungkook steps in front of him.

Taehyung frowns when he sees the look of worry and distress reflected within Jungkook’s eyes, who studies his features alarmingly. He stares fascinated as Jungkook swallows thickly eyes not leaving his.

“What's wrong?” Taehyung asked not seeming to bare the thick silence and agonizing gaze reflected within Jungkook’s.

“What's going on?” Taehyung asked again when there was no response, looking around him only to see the other’s eyes widen. Jimin letting out a gasp that sounded more terrified than surprised.

“Tae--” Jimin stammers, Taehyung frowns deeper at him taking steps back from Jungkook who looked once again like he has seeing a ghost.

“Your eyes are glowing”

 

~~~~

 

After a straight minute of complete utterly confusion, somehow everyone had managed to control themselves. Everyone except Taehyung who was sitting numbly in one of their loveseats being examined by Jimin as if he were a scientific experiment.

Taehyung had to stop himself from scowling when Jimin tilted his head back as he presses a thumb underneath his eyes, making them bigger.

“Their the same color as the sphere” Jimin concludes, looking pensive. Taehyung lets out a breath exasperated, but he didn't seem to be the only one. Jungkook and Yoongi looked agitated as they stared evenly at Namjoon, standing between them as if they were acting as a shield.

“Namjoon-hyung please explain what just happened, before these two lose their patience” Hoseok step to Namjoon’s side, delicately taking the box from Namjoon stiff’s hands inspecting it curiously.

“I don't know--” He trail off sounding unsure, Yoongi scoffs annoyed. While Jungkook looked like he was quietly fuming. Jimin giggle drawing Taehyung’s attention towards the man just in time to see him turn to look over his shoulder at Jungkook with a smirk. Jungkook gaze landing on him before rolling his eyes.

“I honestly don't know! Like I previously said. The trail of Taehyung movements went cold after we found this. Nothing concentre link Taehyung to this until we opened it--- “ Namjoon looked over to the box, Hoseok halting his inspection of the box outside at his words, as if prompted to open the box once again yet Yoongi quickly rush forward hand falling over Hoseok’s hissing.

“Don't you dare open that shit again. Not in front of Tae— not in front of me” Yoongi warn yet something in his tone of voice clued Taehyung that he was frightened. In fact, his eyes looked almost wild.

“Yoongi” Hoseok whisper eyes flickering down at their hands pointly. Yoongi following his gaze taking a sharp deep breath upon realization releasing him as if he had been burnt— and that was a strange reaction. Taehyung tries to lean forward to see why he reacted like this, yet Hoseok simply shifted his hand away out of view.

“Hobi— I—“ Yoongi starts looking horrified and Taehyung watches as Jimin straight alarm. And then he was moving, hand falling around Yoongi’s back in an almost koala way as he snuggles up Yoongi neck.

“You didn't do anything Suga. His hand is fine” Jimin reassures softly, voice sweet and soft as Yoongi closes his eyes taking a deep breath leaning back into Jimin.

“It's fine Yoongles, see!” Hoseok lifts his hand after he softly blows on it, and for a split-second Taehyung could have sworn he saw a strange black mark over his hand before it disappeared. And suddenly Taehyung is reminded of the question he first asked himself upon meeting Yoongi. What was Yoongi powers? He understood he was metal but what exactly does that mean? Why was he always sporting gloves?

“See, it's fine” Jimin voice draws Taehyung out of his thoughts, focusing back towards the elementals to see Jimin had intertwined Yoongi’s hand with his. Jimin smiling softly at Yoongi over his shoulders as Yoongi looked down at their hands. Almost looking hesitant before he tightens his grip, sighing.

“Don't open that damn thing again — Ferrous is not please. Like I bet yours isn't either, no matter how impartial Vakaris is” Yoongi warns giving Hoseok a warning glare, the other boy simply nods affirming that Yoongi wasn't wrong. Yoongi then sighs, dropping Jimin hand who hesitates, the younger looking at him as if he wanted to protest, checking if Yoongi was fine. Eyes looking stormy and worried beyond believe something that Taehyung had barely seeing the control bubbly boy ever expressed in front of him. 

Yoongi then turn to Namjoon who watched it all quietly, Jimin nodding mutely as he moved back towards Taehyung not without keeping his focus on the older boy. Bumping shoulders with Jungkook who had remained rooted on the spot, eyes watchful and tense. The youngsters shoulder relaxing slightly when Jimin stood next to him, bumping his shoulder again— and that meant they made up right? They didn't seem to be in bad in terms anymore. Unlike at the room.

“It cases it wasn't clear Joon— and I’ll explain this for Tae benefit as well” Yoongi broke the silence, glancing at Taehyung who startle at having been addressed after so long. Not having been expecting to ever be something that even crossed the oldest mind after what just happened because so far, they had alienated him to the side. Doing most of the talking and interrogation— at this point Taehyung was sure he was only here because of Namjoon requested. In fact, they seemed to want to put as much distance between Namjoon and him as possible. Taehyung didn't know how he felt about that.

“That thing that happened when you opened that box is not normal. Ferrous is a controlled God as far as elemental God’s go. Unlike Igniki and Suiton he barely reacts to outside forces. He lingers and observes, my powers take longer to activate than the rest and their tricky to use” Yoongi lifts the same hand Jimin had been holding, flattening it and as if on cue a dark cloud comes out of Yoongi own skin. Almost like it was being released out of how own pores, Taehyung gasp as he sees it move fast around in circles the texture looking strange and then it was solid. Yoongi sighs as a metal sphere lands heavily on his open palm.

“The more matter in the air the faster my powers work— right now there is no metal around us” Yoongi lifts his other hand as of demonstrating as such. Taehyung looks around noticing that yes, the room seemed strangely vacant of any metal.

“It makes him uncomfortable when he doesn't have his gloves” Jimin suddenly whispers startling Taehyung not having realised Jimin had moved closer having sensed Taehyung unasked question. Taehyung turns meeting eyes with Jimin who straighten giving him a strain yet understanding smile.

“Yet the moment _that_ is unveil he reacted unlike himself. I lost control” Yoongi placed the sphere on the table to the side, eyes flickering over to them as if checking for Taehyung’s reaction. If Taehyung was quite honest, he still didn't quite understand Yoongi powers—- if there’s no metal in the room then what was that cloud? Where did the sphere come from?

“His blood” this time it was Jungkook who spoke. Startling Taehyung like Jimin, his head snapping to the side to see Jungkook had moved closer and seat on the armchair, looking slightly more relaxed. His dark eyes were fixated on Taehyung as if he could read Taehyung’s thoughts. Taehyung opened his mouth in a small _oh_ understanding now. Blood had iron and iron was metal. Taehyung looks over to Yoongi to see the older give him a sympathetic smile.

“Told you we were similar Tae” Yoongi shrug. _Similar? How so? How was Taehyung power similar to Yoongi’s?_ — there were so many unanswered questions that Taehyung felt his head give a pang of pain. There wasn't enough time to ask them all, in fact none of them seemed willing to do it at the moment. So, like all of Taehyung questions so far, they got pushed to the side so they could figure out the situation at hand.

“Well fuck, if I had known that I wouldnt have brought it here” Namjoon suddenly said, all the Elementals in the room turning their attention towards Namjoon again who looked apologetic. Once again proving to Taehyung that he would never truly have all his questions answer unless he remembered. He tried to push aside the bitter after taste that thought brought.

“Do you guys seriously think I’ll willingly endanger Tae!? Come on guys. I love the little shit like if he were my own little brother. I knew it was a long shot to bring it here to see if Taehyung recognize anything because I know his memories are still not back. But it was something that I had to test in case it helps him remember something anything— like shock therapy. Plus, his name was quick literary written on it!” Namjoon defended himself pointing at the box accusingly, everyone frowning.

“His name was written on it?” Jungkook straighten, looking alert and weary. Namjoon nodding as if that was prove enough.

“Jeon?” Yoongi and Hoseok asked at the same time, almost sounding accusatory. The two older frowning hard. Jungkook eyes widen as he stood.

“No” he shook his head

“No way” shakes his head firmer, Jungkook then stalk forward, towards Hoseok who simply raised an eyebrow standing straighter.

“I can prove it—“

“Jungkook—“ Jimin warn standing as if to stop him but Yoongi raised his hand to stop him.

“— there’s no way— look at his eyes!” Jungkook continued looking upset, as he stopped in front of Hoseok whose hand gripped the box tighter staring at Jungkook with a tight lip expression.

“Hyung” Jungkook requested staring at the box pointly, yet Hoseok didn't move. He simply stood there staring at the younger. When Jungkook noticed he had no intention of opening it, he looked back up at Hoseok questiongly slightly betrayed.

“Hyung?”

“Guck” Jimin once again tried to call Jungkook’s attention but the younger didn't even spare him a glance. Jungkook brows furrow suddenly as his eyes flashed red.

“Hoseok-hyung” Jungkook voice was tight as he clenched his hands looking up at Hoseok challenging yet the older boy face softens lowering his guard

“Guckie— we can't open this here again. You know this Guck” Hoseok said softly, almost delicately and Taehyung felt his chest ache at the scene. _Fuck. Holy shit._ Taehyung felt breathless as he suddenly realized.

Taehyung wasn't simply sleeping with Jungkook. No. What he had with the younger was so much more. So much deeper than slimpy sex. Suddenly it all fucking felt like to much. Everything from the scene on the room and to everything that happened after— and he can't do this.

The realization made his lungs constricted, not enough air entering his poor abused lungs. The room felt too small. He felt his vision cloud and he cursed mentally. He could feel himself in the brink of a panic attack once again. And fuck does it ever stop? Taehyung felt himself slum forward the sudden movement alerting the others of what was happening breaking their little power stance.

Taehyung body gave a weak little protest of pain, as he felt the energy drain away from his body. He was running low. He had been exhausted since he woke up. His body in the brink of complete total shut down for a while now. It had taken all of his energy not to allow his soul to return back to the Astral Plane. The reason he was still standing was by pure will power alone. His mental stability was very poor to begin with— hell he felt like his head wanted to explode but that could also be due to the lack of air entering his lungs— and right he was having a panic attack about to pass out. _Which was great_

“Fuck Tae!” Someone shouts, as Taehyung slums even more forward as he could feel himself start to shake. He dully feels hands fall over him as someone moves him back, leaning his head back.

“Fuck my powers are not working. Vakaris is rejecting Taehyung!” Hoseok panics from next to him as Taehyung feels his vision start to darken, spots flying over it. Mind shutting down as if refusing to accept any of this was happening to him— if he were to die would that mean he would fuck this ever more to the point were none of them would want anything to do with him? Would he lose himself entirely? Would he lose his mind? Fracture what little he remembers into million pieces? Would he even return?

“What do you mean Vakaris is rejecting him!?! That's not possible!” Jungkook voice raised fright clear as day in his voice. He could hear curses and movement around him, yet Taehyung feels himself finally give. The last strand keeping him from allowing darkness to take over snapping as he feels his strength completely leave him. Fuck he was tire. So damn tired. His felt himself mentally sigh as he gives up, completely and utterly give up. Too exhausted to even fight or scream or attempt to claw at the darkness slowly seeping through.

“Wait do none of you guys have an inhaler!?” Namjoon alarmed voice is the last thing he hears before darkness finally pulls Taehyung back to its sweet embrace. Were nothing hurt and nothing needed to make sense.

 

🜃 🜃 🜃 🜃 🜃

 

“Hey” someone calls, the short boy stops turning towards the voice. Only to see Yoongi walking up to him expression tight.

“Give this to him, will you?” Was his soft silent request. Jimin looked down at the offer item to see a bottle. Jimin chuckle amusedly grabbing it without question.

“Let’s see if he accepts it”

 

It didn't take much to find the younger, not because of their link but because Jimin knew exactly where he was going to be. Jimin opened the back-door sighing once his eyes landed on the figure hunched over on the steps. Jimin approaches the boy silently, tapping the side of his head with the bottle, making the younger boy startles head jerking up meeting his eyes.

“Oh—It's you” he mumbles grabbing the bottle only to drop his hand between his legs limply not even attempting to open it. Jimin couldn't say he wasn't expecting it, therefore he simply flops down into the steps next to him. Quietly gazing at the scenery in front of him.

“Expecting anyone else?” Jimin tone was amused yet he could hear how flat it sounded even to his own ears, he was trying to make light of the situation, but they all knew it was starting to look grim. Jungkook didn't respond, gaze far away looking almost hollow.

“He's not doing good, is he.” Jungkook finally broke the silence, his words a statement rather than a question because they all knew the answer. Jimin shook his head not breaking his gaze away from the still clouds. The wind wasn’t blowing, it was to still, to quiet. Vakaris must still be refusing Hoseok’s command. Hoseok must not be doing well either.

‘ _Suga can you go check on Hobi?_ ’ Jimin requested through their link. Yoongi instantly hums in confirmation. Jimin letting out a sigh in relief.

“Namjoon is by his side. Jin said he was on his way. You don't have to worry” Jimin lied, because they all needed to worry. Taehyung clearly was not well. He wouldn't be able to take this much more.

“We shouldn't have looked for him” Jungkook mutters, Jimin turning to look at him surprised. Not once since they found Taehyung again have does words left the youngsters mouth. Despite it all, he knew deep down Jungkook had prefer to at least see the older man amongst them than not at all.

“What the hell are you talking about? Do you honestly believe that this was caused by us reaching out to him?” Jimin frown deepened when Jungkook didn't say anything.

“Guckie you heard Jin. This was bound to happen even without us coming in contact with him. This is not our — _your_ fault” Jimin tried to reassure the younger but he heard him scoff. Black eyes meeting his tiredly.

“Isn't it though? I've done nothing but create more stress to him mentally by being unable to hold back my feelings. I couldn't distance myself from the past or stop myself from imposing myself on him hyung” Jungkook expression was heartbreaking “I even fought with you Jiminie— I’ve being so childish that its fucking it all up even more. I just—

“Guckie—“

“He rejected me you know?” Jungkook continued interrupting Jimin who snapped his mouth shut, frowning at him hard.

“You were right. I’m nothing but a stupid child that can’t control himself---”

“Hey, hey Guckie stop” Jimin interrupted him, reaching out to the younger boy by putting his hands over his shoulder and drawing him into himself. Jimin sigh when he instantly sees the steam leave Jungkook who looked so sad it broke Jimin’s heart.

“I’m sorry for what I said before. You were pissing me off -- and I snapped. I had no real reason to belittle your emotions like I did especially when I could feel the turmoil going inside your head. I --- “ Jimin trail off biting his lips, _what could he say to this? What could he say that Jungkook already didn't know?_

Jungkook chuckle sadly shaking his head, already sensing where Jimin was going with his thoughts.

“It’s fine I had it coming. I was just upset that for every step forward -- Taehyung took five back” Jungkook sighs looking away, Jimin dropping his hand because he knew this. They could all see this. It was almost like Taehyung was scared--- and in a sense he understood to a point it pained him to witness it. He could also completely understand Jungkook because they all felt the same way, betrayal and uneasiness has started to fester inside them all because how well did they really know Taehyung? If you would have asked Jimin that question yesterday he would have scoffed and call you insane for even questioning Tae but now----

There was a pregnant pause between them as Jimin looked away, following Jungkook’s gaze into the distance. Remembering how easy it had all been before. How happy they were only a lifetime away-- not once had anything to this extreme happened. No matter what the five of them could overcome anything but now-- now Jimin could feel his family fall apart and with it they might lose Taehyung completely. Jimin startle at the sobering thought, reminded why he came outside looking for the younger to begin with. 

“Oh!” he shouted, Jungkook jumping at the sudden noise snapping his head to stare at him wide eyed.

“Joon opened the box upon Hoseok request” Jimin shifted reaching into his pocket taking out the quilt. “This is the reason he thought the sphere belong to Taehyung” He offered it to Jungkook who grabbed it, brows furrowing.

“Are these his initials and Elemental symbol?” Jungkook head instantly shot up, eyes wide with alarm. Hand clenching over the quilt. Jimin found himself sadly nodding.

“Yeah”

 

🜂~🜂~🜂~🜂

_**A Month before the End** _

 

“Jungkookie!!!” the loud shout was all Jungkook had as a warning before he was stumbling forward, but he quickly brought his hand up grabbing into the legs wrapped around his waist. Jungkook turn to look over his shoulder only to come face to face with the wide boxe-smile of Taehyung.

“Hello, my bunny” Taehyung purrs happily, caressing Jungkook with his cheek almost like an overgrown puppy. Jungkook found himself smiling in return, relaxing.

“Tae--- you know you're a powerful Elemental right? What would your employees think if they see their boss acting like this?” Jungkook teased, yet he grips tightens over Taehyung’s tights. A small smile playing on his lips as he sees Taehyung eyes sparkle delighted.

“Oh, my sweet adorable baby bunny” Taehyung sing songs as he places his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder crooking his head adorably “You don't need to concern yourself about that”

“Besides I feel like I have not seeing your lovely face in ages, has Chim finally accomplish his dying promise to steal you from me?” Taehyung teased crooking up an eyebrow and pouting for effect.

“He’ll kill you if he hears _you_ of all people say that Tae. You know his promise is directed at you” Jungkook shakes his head amused “besides, we both know you’re the one that’s being to busy for me. How long has it been? I almost thought you replaced me”

Taehyung gasp dramatically, jumping down. Jungkook easily releasing him turning to face him amused to see Taehyung holding his chest as if he had been wounded. Yet his eyes were full of mirth.

“Are you doubting my loyalty Jungkookie!?” Taehyung halts, crooking his head as he raises his hand to his chin thoughtfully. Jungkook chuckles.

“Fine” he suddenly said voice changing tones, Jungkook raises an eyebrow questiongly “Since you dare doubt my love for you. I’ll give it to someone who actually wants it— maybe Jiminie is available”

With that said Taehyung turns with a dramatic flare yet Jungkook was expecting it so in that same move he reached forward. Hand wrapping around the older boy’s wrist and easily pulling him back to him. Taehyung smiles smugly when he bumps into Jungkook’s chest who wraps his arms around Taehyung waist possessively.

“You won't do that baby because I’m right here. All yours at all times—“ Jungkook leans forward, breathing his words right into Taehyung neck who shudders. A pleased sound coming out the older boys’ throat. Yet Taehyung raises his hand, finger falling under Jungkook’s chin pulling him up to face him, locking gazes. Jungkook tried to suppress the shiver at the intensity reflecting within his gaze. Taehyung smile takes a dangerous edge.

“Who says you get to have me Bun?” He whispers gaze flickering down towards Jungkook’s lips leaning forward yet before they ever touch, they heard heels fast approaching.

“Mr. Kim” a feminine voice calls clearing her throat upon noticing what she had walked into. Both boys turning to look at her. A displeased little frown adoring Taehyung’s features, while Jungkook sigh upon noticing who it was, leaning his forehead against Taehyung shoulder hiding from view.

“I’m sorry to interrupt Taehyung-shi but something came up” She requested politely moving her black hair away from her face. Her ever present frown always adorning her features anytime she needed to speak to any Elemental as present as ever. If not more.

“Is it urgent?” Jungkook heard Taehyung asked voice voided and slightly annoyed. Jungkook hides his smile against the older boys’ skin not wanting to be rude. For a second Jungkook felt like being selfish and not letting Taehyung go, so he tightened his hold around the older man’s waist before he loosens it. Returning to his senses.

“Yes, Mr. Kim it’s a matter of high importance” She insisted voice strain; Taehyung hums unamused but Jungkook knew what needed to be done. So, he releases him straightening, Taehyung attention instantly returning to him.

“Go on, I’ll see you later” Jungkook encourage, smiling reassuringly. Taehyung eyes flickering between his studying his features like he usually did whenever he wanted to read the younger boy. Finding what he was looking for Taehyung shoulders drop, resigning to what he had to do.

“Ok, lead the way then”

 

Taehyung dully hears Yoongi grumble through the link, chuckling softly at Hoseok respond just as the doors of the elevator opened. Taehyung steps inside scanning his surrounding out of habit. Lingering back allowing her to walk ahead of him yet he freezes as cold unsettling feeling falls over him as he narrowed his eyes attention complete on her as she moved over to the desk.

“I’m sorry for dragging you away like that Taehyung-shi but as your very much aware. We have kept a certain region under constant surveillance after Hoseok-shi sensed a strange weather pattern in the area---” She starts glancing up, Taehyung humming signalling he was following along while trying to locate the reason for the unsettling feeling creeping up his spine. Frown only getting deeper upon hearing her words.  Not liking were this was leading. If he remembered correctly, he had explained to her that Hoseok was going to be taking over the investigation.

“Well I got splending news” She claps her hands together, right as the sun hits a certain spot creating a glare behind her hiding her expression “Someone finally manage to break through the strange weather pattern and---”

“Someone?” Taehyung interrupted her, lips turning down a spike of irritation going through him adding to his unsettlement.

“My instructions were to leave it alone, that this would now be handled by an Elemental. Hoseok hasn't even looked into this matter yet” Taehyung voice was clipped and hard, showing how displeased he was at this blatant ignorance of instructions. She stills at his tone of voice, faltering in her search of papers.

“Well yes, I remember but it wasn't my team that disregarded your direct orders---” She stuttered, happiness deeming as a flash of uneasiness goes through her face.

“I--- well I -- just thought you'd be interested to know of their finding --- so much so that you’ll be willing to let this slide” she continued not meeting his sharp gaze as she anxiously grab something behind her desk.

Taehyung gritted his teeth; this wasn't the first time he caught her red-handed snooping into Elemental business. Not the first time and probably not the last she would go behind his back and ruined something that they had been building up and forced them to act in a way none of them liked. He had spoken to Yoongi about it and after some debating Yoongi had suggested to fire her stating they had no need for a director as long as they were around. After considering his options Taehyung had agreed and asked him to build him a solid case to let her go. Not wanting to be seen as the bad guy or unreasonable.

Taehyung attention return to her upon seeing her placed a box over her desk looking quite excited. Completely disregarding the dust and dirt falling over the paperwork underneath. Taehyung apprehension deepen when he took the box in which was more like an old ancient chest.

Taehyung took steps forward, inspecting the ancient engravings litter all over the chest. The words looking familiar yet not quite. He ransk his brain for their origin and meaning yet coming back empty handed until a memory he hasn't thought about for what felt like millennial pop into his head. His whole body jolting upon realizing where he knew them from, eyes widening. Breath getting stuck on his lungs. 

“Wait— don't!” He shouted but he wasn't fast enough. She had already opened the chest with a quick click.

Taehyung gasp as every sound dulls out to background noise. His body feeling like static —

“— this small little sphere had being the reason for the strange weather pattern—- the moment this was taken from the region everything stopped—-“ she explained but it was going into deaf ears. Taehyung wrist throb unbearably, as Taehyung vision takes a blue hue stinging.

He could feel his element enraged at the mare sight of the sphere. Suddenly the heavens broke open releasing a torrent of rain that was so unexpected it surprises the woman before him. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. Rain hitting the window almost violently a complete drastic change from the sunny weather minutes ago.

 _‘Tae?’_ Someone calls from the link and somehow that was what he needed to snap out of it. He suddenly felt his body unfreezed, in one frantic movement he untangles a quilt he had been planning on gifting Jimin as an ongoing joke of theirs from his pocket.

Taehyung quickly snatching the sphere right out of her surprise palm, somehow during his frantic movement he had moved it in a way were his skin was never in full contact with the sphere. His fingers shook as he wrapped the sphere tightly and completely. Deeming its shine and instantly his Element calmed. The rain outside stop as abruptly as it started as Taehyung throws the sphere inside the box harshly slamming the lid close.

Taehyung then feels everything inside his head calm, his didnt feel like he was ready to combust or lose control. Taehyung close his eyes taking a deep calming breath feeling his hand still shake even the one currently laying on top of the lid.

“Mr. Kim?” The woman calls, snapping Taehyung out of his many **_what the fuck just happened_** thoughts. His eyes slowly opening to stare up at her baffle expression. The sun outside once again shining into the room, creating another glare behind her.

“This can never be taken out from this box” Taehyung orders, voice deadly serious so much so that his already deep voice lower a fraction. Lips thinning.

He reaches over to the phone laying right next to it, hitting a button and hearing the phone ring once or twice before the other line got picked up.

“Walker come grab the box on Yoonah desk. I want this box off my premises and in a shrine today. I’ll be sending you the details in a moment” Taehyung orders staring straight into her eyes. She looked surprised if not insulted.

“Wait Taehyung—“

“Under no circumstances can you open it within my facility. Do I make myself clear?” Taehyung talks over her a tiny amount of rage now filtering through his tone as he tried to keep himself from blowing up. Yoonah opened her mouth and closed it, dumbfounded.

“Yes sir, on my way” Walker dry emotionless voice filter through the tiny speaker before hanging up. Taehyung could hear the elevator make a sound signal that it was called.

“Taehyung-shi what’s going on?” She finally snaps out of his surprised trance “What just happened?”

Taehyung felt his eyes flashed with barely conceal anger as he tried to keep his temper in check. Trying to maintain as little emotion as possible from filtering into the link so the others do not worry. In fact, he found himself blocking it all together. The only one that noticed was Jungkook, who from the other side of the company stopped laughing at a joke Hoseok had said. His attention instantly snapping towards the door in wonder if not worry.

“Ms. Yoonah when I instruct you to leave something alone, I expect it to be left alone. Considered your contract terminated” Taehyung hisses taping the button he knew would call security. Still refusing to lift his hand off the box.

“You can't be serious” she laughs looking surprised and insulted all in one. Just as the door of the elevator opened, Walker coming in.

Taehyung hesitated from lifting his hand off the box, unwilling to leave it in the hands of anyone else but he pushed back. Stepping away from the desk as he fixed his clothes. There were other matters to attend to and one of them was getting Yoonah out of Five Phases. Then he needed to look for the ancient encryptions, he needed answer right now. More importantly he needed to make a call to an old friend of his back in Korea.

“I don't understand” Yoonah draws Taehyung away from his mental checklist, eyes settling on her flabbergasted expression “did you just lose control?”

“This is not the first time you make a grand mistake Yoonah. My priority is keeping the Elemental safe first and foremost.  And when I give orders, they should be followed without any questions” Taehyung watches as Walker grabs the box, lifting it. He wanted to rip it off his hands, he wanted to call Yoongi or Hoseok in right now so they could grab it instead of this— boy. But with the way that he had acted upon being near it— was it even safe to do it? Is he willing to endanger his family like that? Never mind what happens to him but he will rather die ten times over if it meant keeping them all safe.

“This was already long coming Yoonah, you just happened to make today the day that it happens” Taehyung continued his train of thought eyes settling back to the women who had made his life a living hell ever since she took over the position. He wanted to be nice, he wanted to give her a chance but no more.

“Now please follow me out”

“But what of the—“

“Its of no concern to you. This is not your job anymore— I’ll be taking full charge” Taehyung statement was not missed Walker whose head snapped up at his word looking slightly surprised.

Taehyung had relied on others to make his job easier but no more. He was not putting his and others safety in the hands of practically just born children. Not anymore and not ever again. It was about time he steers his company back into what it should have being all alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung finally _knows_ \----- (⊙‿⊙✿)
> 
> Side Note:  
> I want to make time to say ~~~  
> I do read your comments loves, I just dont have the time to respond to them or have a proper way to expressed how much I love them. I like to know your thoughts of the chapter specially seeing your reactions to my characters (& plot). I love seeing how you guys take the events that happen, I cant really expressed how much it makes me smile and give me inspiration when I'm lacking on some. On the last fic (last fandom I wrote for before this one) the comments were more focused on my spelling errors and mistakes (nitpicking, it was never perfect) than the actual writing and plot itself --- it was not great. I almost abandon writing completely. The reason I'm saying this is because you guys have no idea how amazed I am at the support and the positive comments. I don't want to ramble anymore so ---- **thank you all, seriously thank you** ヽ(ﾟｰﾟ*ヽ)ヽ(*ﾟｰﾟ*)ﾉ(ﾉ*ﾟｰﾟ)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr masterpost[ here](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/post/178804008042/our-paradise-our-warzone-ao3-jeon-jungkookkim)  
> Like and follow me on tumblr [ Ehtaehreal ](http://ehtaehreal.tumblr.com/) for any questions you might have...... or just because (〜￣▽￣)〜
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING**  
>  **Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission**


End file.
